The Grim Grey Path to Freedom
by vesine
Summary: Some love stories are successful and happy. Most end in tragedy. Some children are saved. More children die. Orphans sometimes aren't accidents but by design. Career victors can be noble. Outlier victors can be treacherous. Sometimes people are far too mixed to divide in to easy categories of heroes or villains. The story of the 73 victors that preceded the 74th games. (17/73)
1. Prolouge

"There are how many Victors still alive?!" Katniss exclaimed

"According to President Paylor aside from the two of us there are about twenty seven other Victors still alive." Peeta replied

"Twenty Nine, including us, but how? In the room there were only about 7 of us?" Katniss replied in earnest. "How did Coin get it so wrong?"

"Apparently a lot escaped." Peeta explained "Aside from two of their Victors in "The Mentor Purge", and Wiress, the whole of the lot from District 3 survived so there are like six just from there…

"Six! So they had nine Victors?"Katniss thought for a few moments.. "But that's only one or two off District 4s score and 3 aren't Career!"

"Yeah according to Haymitch a tribute from District 3 only had a one in four chance of escaping the bloodbath after what happened in the fifth games, the eight games just compounding the focus." Peeta shrugged "It became a priority for the Careers to kill them before they escaped into the arena, and as they normally were pretty bad at direct combat, it usually worked. "

"And if a District 3 tribute escaped the bloodbath?" Katniss asked warily.

"Well of course normally they died as a lot of them were still pretty useless. A majority of them just got really lucky to escape as long as they did even one or two of their Victors." Peeta paused a moment. "Then again you have the rest of their Victors where the 3's ended up pretty much controlling the games."

"Controlling the games!" Katniss exclaimed.

"Yeah." Peeta agreed seeming slightly shocked himself. "As much as the game makers would allow. If a 3 had a plan though they normally didn't interfere. Haymitch thinks it's because when one of the 3 Victors won it kept the Career Districts humbled. When a District 3 tribute was given free reign they won about a quarter of the time that they managed to escape the bloodbath often in a way more bloody than a Career did and usually far more entertainingly.

"Well I've seen how Beetee's games ended." Katniss confessed "I've heard about how Nuts got her nickname after the war from Jo… Oh plus I remember there was that girl who won the 68th . What was her name? Tania! I still have nightmares about being put in an arena like that. Still I mean she was pretty deadly right?What was it like ten kills?

Peeta chuckled for a moment "Yeah that's Beetee and Wiress' daughter. Their was an escape plan hatched for the five other 3 victors who weren't mentoring before the games thanks to how involved Beetee and Wiress were in the rebellion. With ten kills though Tania's only like 5th place on District 3's kill scores.

"What?" Katniss spat. Possibly even more surprised than before.

Peeta shook his head himself in disbelief "According to Haymitch District 3 had four of the nine Victors who killed twelve or more people in the games and altogether they average higher on kills among their Victors than even the 2s. "

"You must be joking!" Katniss said still in a state of shock at the news.

"No joke!" Peeta protested "They hold the first and second places on overall kills in the games. They also have third place tied with Brutus. When I spoke to him he was really proud about that. He wanted to beat 2's top scorer who was from the 1st games and killed fourteen. He said the others in the top three were, and I quote verbatim here, "Brutal, insane, genius and that the one who matches my third place makes me look like a cuddly bunny" this from a Career who killed fifteen people and beheaded more than four in his own games.

"Does the one who matches his third place make him look like a cuddly bunny?" Katniss asked with trepidation.

At this question Peeta went more than a little green. "Disturbingly yes she does make him look like a teddy bear by comparison. If you want to give yourself less nightmares don't watch those games. The Victor in those games got nicknamed "The Spider" by the Capitol and the name is horrifyingly apt. Apparently the story goes that she wasn't killed because both the President and Head game maker thought that what she was doing in the games was hilarious… most of the Capitol agreed as well. She never crossed a line like Titus did in the 66th mainly because unlike Titus what she did made a twisted amount of sense and she didn't eat people.

"What about the other Districts? How many of their Victors survived?" Katniss enquired. Even at this point she was having trouble coming to terms with how her previous conception of District 3 as also rans and flukes was wrong.

Peeta rattled off the facts "Obviously the rest of us only had three or four Victors except 7 and 9 who each had five overall. I know the other District 6 Victor faked his death pre Quell reaping with the agreement of the other two. Apparently the morphing's have wanted to die for decades and had barely kept alive with the help of each other and him. The Career Districts are a mixed bunch. District 4 only lost Finnick in the war and Mags in the quell plus another one in the purge. Two of theirs had died of old age, I think, which leaves five.

"District 2 had five survive as well. Brutus told me his dad was their oldest living Victor before he had a fatal heart attack when the Quell was first announced so I think four died of natural causes. Then they lost three in the purge/war and Brutus in the arena. Lyme apparently got the 2s back in the district to safety before she was killed in a raid for Coin."

"That's not suspicious at all…" Katniss said rolling here eyes.

Peeta nodded in agreement. "District 1 lost three in the purge as well plus their three oldest had died way before. Apparently their two oldest living victors were mentors who choose to fight it out and Copper died so that the rest in 1 could all escape to safety as well. Then with Cashmere and Gloss dead too that left them with one less than 2 and 4 at four overall."

Katniss stopped a seocnd as she did the maths in her head. "So that's 14/26 living career victors that were alive before the quell."

Peeta smiled. "Yeah though not all of them were technically Careers, if careers are just volunteers. Look at the early Victors or Jonathan from District 1. Hell some of the others might have been reaped too. I know there were a lot of legacy Victors in 2. Kids and grandkids who were reaped but won or volunteerd before they were reaped."

"I hadn't thought..." Katniss confessed guiltily.

"I know Lyme was a daughter of a Victor. Brutus was the son of another. Legacys tended to do well in the games." Peeta explained. "Well except for the 44th."

Katniss shuddered. "How on earth Wiress survivied that nightmare... The others should have given her way more respect. But Wiress was a legacy?"

"1 make it out of 24 Katniss." Peeta replied his tone dark.

Katniss went pale. "You mean..." She asked in horror.

"The other Victors don't talk about the 44th with good reason. Not just because of the horror of the arena itself." Peeta confirmed.

"So what happened to the other Districts?" Katniss asked desperate to change the topic.

"9 was hit the hardest of all the districts percentage wise. Apparently of their five victors only their youngest one survived. All the rest were alive before the quell." Peeta began.

"7 had already lost two naturally but their mentor managed to escape with District 5's one living Victor as did the singular mentors for 8, 10, and 11, the youngest Victor from 9, and oldest living from 4. Apparently Snow thought he'd killed all of them when Coin questioned him about it. In reality most of the Career mentors both 3 mentors and the 9 mentors volunteered to stay behind and get the others to safety after looting some weapons and tech from the training centre before the games. Although the details are iffy on that still. Coin was actually imprisoning the Careers she found in the Districts to execute later without people knowing. Paylor put a stop to it after you shot Coin." Petta concluded.

"So every District has at least one living Victor? " Katniss said with a degree of satisfaction.

Peeta smiled back. "Yep. Apparently everyone's shocked by that… given that something like sixteen or seventeen of them had died before the quell even began. I've heard a lot of people weren't surprised by the fact the one from 6 wasn't really dead after he came forward a few weeks ago. He's quite an infamous Victor and a known survivor even compared to the rest of us."

"Infamous?" Katniss enquired.

Peeta sighed "It's not always the "heroic" Career, the clever 3 or the surprising other outlier who wins the games. Sometimes the villain of the story ends up winning the games and according to Haymitch the remaining 6 Victor was the most terrifying guy in one of the most horrifying games. Although he said that by middle of those games there was no hero left to win. He also said not to watch those games. I think even Effie thinks it's too much. She was glad she thought he had died so he wouldn't be reaped against us in the quell."

"Sounds like that was an unfortunate games to sit through. You know way too much about them Peeta." Katniss scolded. "I should really get to know more about the other Victors. I only really know the ones since Finnick. I was too little to concentrate before that. Who likes watching the games!"

"Some of the games are really interesting though" Peeta protested. "You learn stuff that you'd never think was true. Like that 15 year old tribute who apparently was half mad and killed thirteen people in the arena after years of bullying in her district to climb out as the youngest Victor at the time. Then there was the Victor who poisoned half the arena despite being from a nearly completely urban District."

"Wow 12 seems pretty boring by comparison." Katniss replied.

Peeta smirked. "Not really our first Victor was dying when she went into the arena. Apparently she took out hundreds of tesserae to get reaped on purpose."

Katniss face took on a completely baffled look and she barely managed to squeak out a reply...

"What?"

* * *

_Hello Vesine here and welcome to the Grim Grey Path. This fanfiction is broken into alternate chapters of interludes and games from the second games onwards. If you wish to read the stories of individual victors then each chapter with a games title on it will feature a respective victor and key aspect of the main storyline. The interludes build up a significant amount of the story of the capitol and the relationships between the figures that build the regime of panem as we see it it during the first book. These are not strictly essential to read but can provide significant reward and dividends later. Some characters prominent in the interludes may never be more than lightly touched upon during the main story while others may prove to be key characters in later games from the third onwards. The interludes also provide an insight into what life in the Capitol can also be like as well as a lot of the humor absent from some of the games themselves albeit it a lot of the humor in the interludes will porbably be quite dark. As most of the interludes are from the Capitols perspective expect a certain deatchedness from the reality faced by the Districts. I reccomend reading the interludes but then as I wrote them I might be slightly biased in this regard. Whatever you choice in reading the Grim Grey Path thankyou for taking the time to at least attempt the prolouge. _

_Any and all reviews are welcome _

_Vesine _


	2. Games 1: Julius Monaldo

**Julius Monaldo 1st Games **

The new President started the games because he is angry. The President is only 22 years old but the past two years since the death of his father proves just how ruthless the young man can be. Before the bomb blast that killed President Commodus the war was going well for the rebel side. Once Romanus Aurelius took control things got very bad for the rebels very quickly. Youth apparently did not translate into a lack of competence or an abundance of mercy.

That is why 18 year old Julius Monaldo is here right now.

Julius Monaldo looks around at the other 23 tributes standing on their platforms.

His mother is dead, his brother is dead, and his father is dead.

The only ones left are he and his sister.

His sister who is 9 years old and who without him will probably starve to death in the slums of District 2.

The decision is easy to make. Especially as he's pretty sure most of the other tributes are rebels.

The same rebels who killed most of his family.

The countdown starts down from 60

At 45 seconds he thinks of his beautiful mother. The love she had for him that was ended with a rebel bullet to the face a year and a half ago. Julius is starting to forget how exactly she sounded like.

At 30 seconds he thinks of his loyal father. A man who may have been stern and was definitely pompous but never anything but loving. A man who preached loyalty to the Capitol till the very end. A man who remained loyal up to and including the moment a rebel bomb blew him to bits as Julius finished his last year of schooling. Julius is starting to forget how exactly he looked like. The bomb took all of the photos in the house as well.

At 15 seconds he think of his brave brother only 3 years older than him. A proud patriot who fought and died with a knife in the gut from a crazed rebel in District 8. Julius is starting to forget the most about his brother. He had barely seen him since Augustus had volunteered to enter the army five years before.

In the final 10 seconds he thinks of Claudia. Dilly. His poor little sister and the only thing he has left in the world.

At 0 Julius Monaldo goes into an arena with mostly one thing on his mind and it is not the family members he is slowly losing memory of, nor is it his little sister, though she is there at the forefront of his mind. Mostly he can only think on …

Vengeance!

The boy from 6 dies quickly as do the boys from 7, 8, and 9 and the girls from 5, 10, and 12.

He has killed seven people in as many minutes but he is not yet done.

The tributes from 1 are next.

The two blondes worked together and Julius kills them together. It's nothing personal but his sister is the only family he has left and only one can go home. He got on with the District 1 tributes, non rebels that they were, and enjoyed the company in the half day the Capitol said was training but now is definitely not the time for sentimentality. He will see his sister again! Not even the pretty blonde 1s will stop him from his goal.

The pretty girl dies with her throat cut.

The handsome boy dies with his heart pierced.

The tributes from 3 are clever. Perhaps one year their intellect will result in Victory. It is not this year because Julius kills them both.

The boy dies quickly with a strike through the neck.

The girl does not die quickly and with her rock and his head comes closer than any other tribute does so far in attempting to end him.

It doesn't help her though in the long term and his spear also finds her throat.

There aren't many tributes left now. Only the tributes from 4 and his District partner from 2.

The tribute boy from 4 dies quickly if amusingly. Julius doesn't mean to inject humour into the situation at first but the situation with the boy leant itself to it. He later thinks it's mostly the 4 boys fault as a last dying middle finger to his killer.

"Are you ready to die 4? There's no hospital near here and no one is coming to save you."

"A hospital what's that?" The boy from 4 asks with what Julius at first thinks is genuine inquisitiveness or confusion even as the 4 boys stomach is torn open and the boy gasps his last breath.

"Are you kidding me 4 it's a huge building with sick people in it…?" At this point Julius realizes that the boy from 4 is laughing at his gullibility despite a clearly mortal wound. After realizing he's been had Julius laughs along with him. Julius doesn't realize the boy has died until the cannon booms 17 seconds after the 4 boys funny last words have left his mouth.

Julius' laughter is still on his lips.

The Girl from 4 attacks then but unlike her district partner is dispatched rather effortlessly.

The Capitol laughs even as the rather pretty 4 girl perishes in a slow but painful process as her lungs fill up with water from the river in the small enclosed arena. Five minutes last before she is finally brought to peace.

Julius does not laugh and a grim determination is now on his face.

At this point Julius Monaldo has only one opponent left.

His District Partner

Julius Monaldo knows his District partner well. If he were a betting man (which he won't be until at least the 13th hunger games after witnessing the fun some of his fellow Victors had on that unusual games) he would guess she was thinking exactly like himself right now. After all he has been observant enough to know Minerva has finished 5 other tributes. Between them both the number stands at eighteen. Julius pauses…

Between two people eighteen dead teenagers.

He doesn't pause for long though as he knows most are rebel scum but he also is aware of one thing.

Minnie isn't a traitor. Their dads were both peacekeepers. Their older brothers as well. They've both trained fairly equally the past 8 years for the war... Private tuition from fathers and brothers.

This makes it harder.

Unlike the 1s Minnie is a firm friend and to most others this would make what comes next impossible. Unfortunately Dilly is 9 years old and he will go home for her. He likes Minnie a lot. Well he liked Minnie a lot….

He cools himself down

He compartmentalises.

Minnie "was" a friend but if it's down to her or helping Dilly then Julius would rather die before he leaves her alone.

So Julius has to not die.

Which means he will of course have to kill Minnie. He will kill his District Partner. Most importantly of course he will kill his friend. The moment comes slowly and dramatically.

The Capitol incidentally absolutely loves it. (The Capitol are also frankly split on who to root for… The handsome ruthless killer or the pretty ruthless killer. Both ways either tribute will prove to be a popular Victor)

He is armed and ready.

"I'm sorry Minnie but it's you or me…"

She is also armed. She on behalf of her younger brother is also ready.

"No hard feelings Julie" she responds with a smile. "I know what it is!"

From 8 years of friendship Julius knows that unfortunately Minnie does know. She's fighting for a sibling too. Panem forgive him though he must do what he must!

They fight…. The one on one duel is regarded as the best of its type in the arena for over two decades and it ends brutally. They are both adept… both trained to kill rebels… Julius loses an eye. Minerva loses her life.

The trumpets sound…

"Julius Monaldo of District 2 you are the Victor of the First Annual Hunger Games!"

**Two weeks later **

President Romanus crowns him a Victor two weeks later. In his left eye socket is a glass orb that is entirely black. Julius does not wish to forget what it cost him to win and he won't allow anyone else to forget it either.

It has cost him far more than just his eye.

Nevertheless he hopes he will be what the Capitol wants. He hopes he has been good enough. He moves into the Victors' Village and he embraces life to the fullest.

Or tries at least.

The nightmare come at night and he has guilt. So much guilt at the lives he's taken. So many.

Just so many.

To the Capitol though he is mostly perfect but he knows he has made two mistakes already.

First he knows he shouldn't care for Minnie's family…

Nevertheless though he takes care of Minnie's brother. Julius for all his faults is a man of honour. Poor young Pi is safe and cared for. Julius even helps train him up a little. Julius knows it borders on the illegal... But hell a bit of knowledge never went amiss and if he owes Minnie anything it's at least that.

When he dies he hopes Minnie will forgive him.

Secondly is the fact he knows he cares too much for Dilly. He fought so hard to ensure Dilly was ok. It's important because:

Dilly has a life to lead.

Dilly is all he has left.

And at first he is relieved because:

Dilly is a pretty nine year old who should be on nobody's radar.

After he has become more paranoid he convinces himself she will be fine because:

Dilly is his little sister and he won the games to make her safe as can be.

Julius knows the Capitol knows he only wants his little sister to be ok. To be happy. Which thanks to his Victors salary…

She is

Julius knows the Capitol knows he only wants his little sister to be healthy. Which thanks to his Victors salary…

She is

Julius knows the Capitol knows he only wants his little sister to be rich enough that tesserae will never be a problem. Julius knows the Capitol knows he only wants his little sister to be safe from the reaping thanks to him…

Unfortunately…

She isn't.


	3. Games 2: Sarah Smith

**Sarah Smith 2nd Games **

Seventeen year old Sarah Smith knows that she is not Julius Monaldo.

Right now she regrets that.

Julius Monaldo had a gladiatorial arena that might as well have been designed for a tribute who had a beef with rebels.

(Sarah Smith could tell from Julius' eyes that he definitely had a beef with rebels. She's from District 5 not a moron)

Sarah Smith has a bigger arena of which she can't even see the sides.

(Sarah Smith guesses it's because an actual circular arena is going to become stale quickly and well… being from the power district… Sarah knows the Capitol have ways to remedy that.)

Sarah breathes in and looks at 23 other people who she either needs to kill or avoid.

(Sarah Smith in her head goes "yes, yes, yes, yes, unlikely, unlikely, yes, yes, maybe, not applicable, no, no, maybe, maybe, no, possibly, maybe, maybe, no, no, no, no, laughably no, and are you kidding me? No. Incidentally Sarah Smith knows no one outside her cares for her odds for 23 other tributes from sight.)

Sarah Smith counts all the way down in her head and hopes she is right about what happens next.

(Sarah Smith thinks on this occasion the weapons pile will become a bloodbath which only a lucky or clever few will escape)

Sarah Smith looks at the weapons pile as the clock hits zero and runs very far and very fast away from all weapons.

(Sarah Smith is of course correct about the first "Cornucopia Bloodbath" in which 14 tributes die between six astute young men and women from districts inclined towards brute strength or other methods that can be utilized for combat. The term "Career Tribute" is not applicable just yet.)

Sarah Smith is alone in a forest for two days. Surprisingly the half day in training proves to help her. Amazingly so in fact. She manages to find a spring nearby her first stop that proves to be safe to drink from, but shortly after drinking, she has to scramble when she hears more voices. Fortunately however, her thirst is sated. Her true triumph is on day three where luck, and a rock from a tall tree, manages to kill her a young deer. As a girl from the power district her quickness in dressing a deer (with a sharp rock) ,which she has never seen before in person, is received with much admiration. That she manages to figure out how to hide a fire while cooking her deer meal only awards her more credit among the viewers.

(Sarah Smith think the venison she tastes is the finest thing she's ever eaten. Given that this is after she has tasted Capitol Food there is actual competition on the issue and some might find this surprising. The venison she eats however remains solely hers and she eats it cooked beautifully on the border between rare and medium. Many of the Capitolites who perceive themselves as highly cultured often stated in later years that this was the first sign that 5's first Victor was a woman of not just fine but exquisite taste. Her refinement even in the face of such adversity is obvious and clearly above all of the other far more savage outliers. Sarah incidentally does not feel guilt for killing the deer. She was hungry. It was a deer.)

With a degree of foresight that many agreed later was particularly impressive Sarah lit her fire again without protection. Then she hid up a tree and waited patiently. The cocky male tribute from 4 who was one of the three strongest tributes remaining came to hunt the puny outlier he expected had set an obvious fire and proved that a tribute is no more immune to a large rock to the head than an innocent deer.

(She felt nothing when she killed the deer. When she kills the boy she realizes that it's actually even easier to do than the deer. She doesn't have to dress him after all. She sees the sheer amount of supplies the boy is carrying and smiles. Although the boy's sword is too heavy for her, the dagger he carries could prove to be useful, and the water bottle that the boy must have found buried in the pile of weapons is definitely useful in that it's nearly full. As thus far it has only been 3 days in a temperate forest and she drank copiously on the first day she doesn't feel nearly as thirsty as she could. She continues to travel onwards with meat, wrapped in the dead boy's shirt, she cooked more thoroughly than the meat she had previously prepared. Sarah is confident the meat she gathered should stay good for another day if it's a cool night. She does not feel guilt for killing the boy. Her sleep that night is the least disturbed in the arena.)

In the Capitol betting is heating up. After Sarah's kill of the boy from 4 only four tributes remain including her. The boy and girl from District 2, and somehow the pathetic snivelling girl from 12 ,who everyone thought had no chance, but whose wisdom on fleeing a bloodbath proved she shared the foresight of only three other tributes. Those other two, from 8 and 11, are of course now dead from the tributes from 2.

(Sarah really wishes she knew who else was left and mutters this to herself out of mostly boredom. The Cannon fire helps count how many but not who it is. Gabriel Villiers ,the Head game maker and brother to one of the most famous war heroes on the Capitol side of the rebellion, gets his assistant to make a note of the statement. The girl is already proving to be precocious and other reforms are already being noted thanks to her, as well as the other tributes who fled his bloodbath's magnificence.)

At the end of the fourth day the two tributes from 2 find and dispatch the girl from 12.

"You have fought with honour Commodus and I will make your death a swift one. We both know we can take the fisher boy down and in the unlikely chance it's the girl from five she's no threat at all." Plautia said to her comrade.

"Agreed" The burly Commodus replied and acted swiftly "Let's end it here."

The fight is far quicker and more brutal than last years and within 3 minutes Plautia makes good on her promise.

Plautia was reaped but is thrilled she will get to go home again. She is fortunate she is strong, thanks to her peace keeper father, and is so happy to go home to him and her little boy. He is only two but is all she has left of her beloved boyfriend who died fighting in District 11.

Plautia Whetston dies with a smile on her face as Sarah Smiths rock hits her head with a resounding crack as she walks under a tree.

(Sarah Smith cannot believe her luck as she watches the tributes from 2 fight just outside the treeline. When the girl starts walking towards the trees with a smile on her face Sarah Smith prepares the rock... The young mother is dispatched just as the deer was and the boy from 4. The cannon booms. Sarah takes a bite of her lovely venison as the trumpets sound. She does not feel guilt for killing the girl. That girl in particular only has herself to blame for not looking up.)

"Sarah Smith of District 5 you are the Victor of the 2nd annual Hunger Games"

(Sarah hopes they have more food like the venison in the Capitol. She thinks she might try boar next. She does not think of a toddler in 2 who has lost both parents as she doesn't know he exists. What makes things unsettling for many is that she doesn't care after she finds out he exists either.)

**3 Days Later **

The crowning came three days after she left the arena. Old Barbarous the District 5 peacekeeper assigned as her mentor attempted to have a laugh joking with his Victor as she "recovered in hospital". He was the first to spot "The Problem" later in the conversation when he finally brought up the games.

"You did good Sarah ma girl. Very different to Monaldo last year." The peacekeeper said jollily

"Yeah but he killed fourteen people. I'm not like him I only killed two" The girl replied with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Do you care about the two you killed" The peacekeeper asked. "I'd understand if the guilt's eating away at yer."

"Not particularly. In fact not at all." The girl snaps impatiently wanting to get back to her food.

"Really girl not any guilt? Not even for that 2 girls little boy?" Barbarous asks increasingly concerned.

"She had a son? Well he's not my son is he!" The girl responds in a voice devoid of emotion before turning away from her aghast mentor.

At that point Sarah goes back to eating her dinner of wild boar which she finds is almost as good as venison, especially in such a tender stew.

The psychologists test her over the next day and discover that the old peacekeeper's initial suspicion is correct. The girls is a diagnosable if very borderline psychopath. A good upbringing has gone a long way to help her hide it most of the time, but expecting significant remorse for her actions is as likely as the current President cancelling the games. The Victor from 5 is unlikely to stay up at night screaming the names of her two kills. President Romanus is somewhat impressed. Though she has killed far less than Julius Monaldo the first Victor, from 2, is wracked by guilt he is just not getting over much to Romanus' annoyance. The girl from 5 by comparison is a breath of fresh air as they chat amicably in the Victor's coronation ceremony. The young President must confess his new Victor has a certain spark to her that he finds intriguing.

(Incidentally Sarah Smith forgets the names of her two kills 47 minutes after they are read out to her in the very first post games interview. Even if the girl's a psychopath she remains an enjoyable Victor and the Capitol clamours for more. The President, also very charmed by the girl, despite or more probably because he is among the dozen who know the full truth, thoroughly agrees with his citizens. Very soon an interview is scheduled with the popular Octavius Flickerman)

The whole Capitol loves her deeply right up to the last question the young Octavius Flickerman asks her.

"So tell me Sarah how it felt to end the lives of poor Plautia Whetston and Peter Flanagan to make your way home. I understand if this is hard for yo…"

Sarah Smith interrupts giving a winning smile to the whole of Panem. A smile that doesn't reach her eyes then and that many will say later in her life never does.

"Oh Octavius what a silly question."

She gives an artificial titter before pausing then answers right to the camera.

"I felt nothing at all."

Sarah smiles her winning smile.

Octavius grimaces.

The Capitol hesitates.

The Districts shudder.

The President laughs.


	4. Interlude: The Capitol! (Our Paper)

_**Interlude 1**_

**The Capitol!**

**New Victor shines at banquet!**

Second Victor shines at her banquet on the Victory tour. Capitol socialites say Victor is "Highly entertaining", others say "She is a nearly developed beauty", some say "She wears Victory like a badge of honour compared to Julius Monaldo!" (More reactions page four)

**President is a triumph at second Victory banquet.**

Unnamed sources state "The President seemed to genuinely enjoy the banquet and talking with the new Victor. They spent a cumulative 157 minutes in conversation just between the two of them!" Official sources say President is extremely amicable with both Victors and was merely taking time to engage a new associate. (More on page 8)

**Newlyweds fully impassioned!**

Messalina Templesmith and Tiberius Templesmith caught in extremely lascivious clinch at Presidential party. Newlyweds clearly amorous for each other! Can even Districts keep them apart!? Some sources state tensions of becoming an escort source of heightened passion! (Scientific analysis on page 15)


	5. Games 3: Diamond Valentine

**Diamond Valentine 3rd Games**

**Five Months before the reaping**

Diamond Valentine often hates her life.

Admittedly though it could be worse.

She could be mining in 2 or 12 for stone and coal she'll never afford. Toiling in 3, 5, or 8 on technology, power and clothes she'll never use or see. Fishing in 4 for food she won't eat. Cutting in 7 for wood she won't burn. Sowing and reaping in 9 for grain she'll never take. Or hacking away in 10 for meat she finds disgusting. According to rumours harvesting in 11 is particularly unpleasant work, which is a shame as the odd apple that Diamond can afford is one of the few luxury's Diamond lets herself have.

She earns more than most in the Districts you see because unfortunately for Diamond she is whoring in 1.

Her scores at jeweling were abysmal and her crafting skills weren't much better. In the Luxury District for an orphan it was either starve on the streets or work them.

Diamond counts herself fortunate in that she is at least classy enough not to be actually out on those streets. She keeps a better clientele than that at least. In fact her position is about as good as it gets for what she is. Peacekeepers pay reasonably well and in her three months on the job she has made a decent living. Even her small flat looks semi respectable now. She's never needed tesserae though the bread she eats isn't pleasant. It's fortunate she doesn't rely on tesserae though because she's out of the reaping after the one this year.

Due to her line of work Diamond learns a lots of information. (Five years before she dies, and she learns what Cashmere is being forced to do, she tells Cashmere this and encourages her to listen to the whispered secrets the lovers that the Capitol force upon Cashmere give her. Cashmere spreads the word to other victors in a similar position. Five years after Diamonds death Finick Odair weaponized to lethal effect a lesson first learnt by a Victor who won nearly 50 years before he was born)

The most interesting information Diamond learns is about the Victors' salary from her regular Quintus .(A rather handsome peacekeeper and one of the few enjoyable experiences in her line of work.)

"Imagine if I were a Victor Di. They earn something ridiculous from the Capitol each year. My boss earns 4000 credits a month and he's the highest ranking peacekeeper in 1. It keeps him and his family comfortable but even they struggle to get the finest meat and fish every day. Victors though. I hear the Butcher in 2 and the Psycho Bitch in 5 both get closer to 40000 a month. That's better money than half of the Capitol earns in a year and they earn it per month. What I wouldn't give for that. "

"It sure is a lot Quintus" Diamond agrees. She's on about thirty credits a week at the moment which covers rent and food with a credit or two left over for luxurys. If she upped it to six clients a day she might be able to afford an extra apple a week but at a credit each they are only a weekly luxury for someone like her in District 1.

"Yeah shame I can't just volunteer but us lot in "offical peacekeeper training" were barred. I hear that's somewhere in The Treaty of Treason. With that sort of money I'm surprised it's been two randomers so far... Although Julius was pretty well trained. Surely there's bound to be someone who's willing to train up then volunteer for it."

A million thoughts run through Diamond Valentine's head at that moment. Quintus is very good at his job (he wouldn't be able to afford her as often as he does if he wasn't), with top peacekeeper grades, and it occurs to Diamond that it's still five months to the games. This opportunity is too good to pass up.

"Quintus you sir are a genius." She gives him a smile that surprises him in how genuine it actually is.

It takes Quintus a moment before he realises what she's suggesting then he smiles too.

**Five Months Later **

The District 1 reaping has been a dull if painful affair for two years. They ran out of rebels in District 1 before the reapings even began. Their tributes were well fed and competent enough that they performed with a degree of distinction in the first two arenas. Definitely not The Psychopath from 5 nor were they The Butcher from 2. In the first two arenas normal District 1 boys and girls were taken from home and never came back.

This year everything changes.

Not for the boy. Poor Gold is reaped, and although he's sixteen and looking strong, there is a fear in his eyes beneath his attempt at steely determination. It leaves the rest of District 1 with a looming resignation that for the third year running there will be no returning boy.

Then the girls name is called. "Tourmaline Somersby". The crowd watches as a hysterical eighteen year old is pulled away from a three year old girl shouting for her mother. After Plautia from 2 last year this is starting to look like it could be an emerging pattern.

Then the famous words. They echoed throughout the next 72 games leaving an imprint and precedent that afterwards could never again be altered.

"I volunteer as Tribute" Cried a confident voice from the same pen as the hysterical mother weeping on stage.

The lady from the Capitol is aghast and delighted. As an escort if this goes right she's made it forever. To escort a Victor is one thing but a volunteer who wins? The 21 year old newly married Messalina Templesmith can almost see the parties she and her husband will be attending. If this goes right Tiberius is a shoo in for the game maker position that's opening up next year.

"Step right on up dear" Messalina smiles down. "Now who are you then, our lovely volunteer?"

The volunteer thinks to herself that Messalina is not joking as the volunteer knows she is lovely. After all men have paid her well enough because of it.

"My name is Diamond Valentine and I will be the third Victor of the hunger games and the first from District 1."

Most of the Capitol hardly even notices the 18 year old mother the volunteer girl just saved clutch her weeping little girl, tears of joy replacing those of the sadness of moments before.

President Romanus notices though and files the mother and daugetr's names away for future reference.

**The Training **

Due to the devastation that half a day's training gave the previous Victor in the arena, at the advice of a trusted friend, President Romanus decides to extend training further. An additional interview before the games is also a good idea. It is one of many changes coming to the games this year to make them bigger and better than ever. The friend in question receives a sizeable increase to their already generous salary. Romanus is not afraid to play favourites.

A tribute parade is an idea that comes too late to utilize this year but is definitely coming next games.

Diamond Valentine utilizes the training in an unexpected way. Time is spent on survival stations, in particular flora and fauna. The other tributes from the three Districts that came together for the bloodbath last year shrug. It's a gentleman's agreement that the same coming together happens this year. It's honourable and helped clear the field in the second games. There's time to turn on each other later after they've paired off and gone hunting.

Diamond Valentine has a sneaking suspicion that last year's arena was probably a proof of concept more than anything else. A pretty forest with friendly wildlife and reasonable water is a damn sight more innocent than what she thinks is coming this year. She is brushing up on the stuff Quintus couldn't teach her to give her the edge.

**The First Interview**

Octavius Flickerman is immensely bored after the boy from District 1. The boy was as bland as he was blonde which incidentally was very.

The girl from 1 though... the girl from 1 was special. She was coy when it was needed, flirty when it was called for, and generally a pleasure to talk to. Three minutes felt like 30 minutes with the boy but it felt like 30 seconds with the girl.

The rest of the tributes are a mixed bag but he does his best with all of them.

At least this year he doesn't get nightmares of any of them dropping a massive rock on his head to cave it in.

If the Victor from the second games still haunts his nightmares with that (in)famous smile he mentions it to no-one.

**The Games **

The two of them watch the countdown with eager anticipation as both are eager for the games to begin. Both think the thick jungle that resembles nothing else in Panem is a particularly delightful innovation.

"I told you the ones from 5 were useless this year. Look at their cowering.." The Woman tuts. "It's shameful! Last year was certainly a one off." The Woman says with more than a hint of disgust.

"I never should have doubted you" The Man replies.

"Sponsorship not a thing yet?" The Woman casually enquires

"It was excellent advice and we're going to phase it in over a couple more games." He informs her politely.

The countdown continues as the two of them scan the faces of the other 22 tributes.

"What do you think?" The Man asks as the countdown from 30 begins.

"My 1 girl is going to win you know" The Woman states with confidence.

"How so?" The Man enquires.

The Woman smiles before explaining "You can see it in her eyes. The others all have fear of death or in the case of the other "strong" tributes (both snort with derision here) a sort of steely determination to go home. Now don't get me wrong that determination helped Julius but that man had a father and brother who spent years preparing him for combat. These boys and girls just have three days of training. The girl though... You can tell how she moved in the training. It's similar to Minerva from the first games who had a similar background to Julius. None of the others picked up on it except Ga-Ga. What's more her eyes don't have determination in them, they have something far more powerful than just a desire to live."

"What?" The Man asks. He is confident his companion will give an insightful answer as she always does.

"Lust and greed. That girl wants money and after all as everyone knows: Money is the root of all kinds of evil... She volunteered so I knew from the start."

At this both The Man and The Woman join in laughter and toast to the hunger games that further tear the Districts apart and are bringing the two of them ever closer together.

Five days later and after a magnificent six kills The Man's delightful companion is proven entirely correct.

**Post-Game Interview **

Octavius should be relieved this year. Thankfully he's pretty confident that Diamond isn't the borderline psychopath Sarah is. He shudders every time he meets the second Victor of the hunger games. Only ever inwardly though. Outwardly he fears shuddering, at that particular Victor, will have unforeseen ramifications if the whispered rumours he hears are true.

Octavius fears they are, because, he overhears Julius talking to the Third Victor before the interview. A conversation he never repeats to anyone except his own son 32 years later when he retires to fully pass on the interviewers torch.

"I didn't realise what it was like. I thought I would be stronger than this." He hears the crying girl from 1.

"I know why you volunteered. It was selfish, but you had the training, where that poor mother had none. If it had to be someone from 1 it was better it was someone who could win." Julius from 2 responds in comforting tones.

"More from 1 are going to die. A boy and a girl each year. Oh Panem it's going to have to be me that makes sure they don't die in the damned bloodbath. That I be the one that can bring one home" Diamond is starting to hyperventilate.

Octavius barely hears the next part of the conversation but just about makes it out. It is a rushed but planned speech by the desperate 20 year old 1st Victor who sounds twice his age with weariness. "In 2 I've started training up a few. My District partner's brother, my younger sister, although god knows why she wants to train, a few peacekeeper kids including the heads who know the risks of being names that would be exciting in the Capitol. It's covert and mostly clandestine at the moment to do but I think you can help me bring it into the light. "

"You're a volunteer. Romanus can be a reasonable man. Some of his advisors definitely help with that... Convince him training up a few volunteers can raise the tension and the bloodshed. Neither 1 or 2 were ever the most rebellious Districts. He knows I'm loyal and you're a volunteer who he knows is in it for the money."

"How do you know..." the girl starts to ask.

"You really really don't want to know the answer to that." Octavius can almost picture the man shuddering "Just rest assured you can help convince him. I've already started on him and now you can too. They'll never let the big rebels like 11, 8 or 6 train, as they are now, but we... We might stand a chance."

"The outer Districts won't ever forgive us this you know." The girl replies solemnly

"Yeah but more of our kids will live and the ones who go in if we're successful... They'll know the true costs as well as the reward. Now best get ready. Octavius is a decent man and if Smith taught him anything last year it's what questions not to ask." Julius replies with a bit more levity at the end.

"Sarah Smith scares me a little. That's stupid right? She only killed two people." Asks Diamond as they make their way over to the entrance to the stage.

"Diamond I killed fourteen people in the arena and right now the person who haunts my nightmares the most isn't any of those I killed."

Octavius hopes and prays it's the President who is Julius' spectre, as he rushes to get into place for the interview, but his face turns pale when he doesn't fail to catch Julius' last words.

"It's her."


	6. Interlude: Victory Tour

_**Interlude 2**_

**Victory Tour**

_A transcript of a telephone phone call between The Man (M) and The Woman (W) during the Third Victory tour: _

W. I wish I was back home my dear.

M: You'll be back soon my darling cheer up.

W: I hate it so much out here, they are absolutely savage, it's not like our Capitol at all.

M: I know but appearances must be maintained and your presence on the tour is expected.

W: Having to see that snotty little bint again who think she's the cream of the crop is going to vex me. I won't have to speak to her will I?

M: The Peacekeepers have been informed that you two should be kept separate at all costs by order of the President. In the worst case scenario that you to do have to interact beyond 10 seconds the Mayor in District 5 has also been informed to cut in as soon as possible. No one wants a scene after all.

W: You're so sweet. If she comes too near me she will suffer an unfortunate heart attack after the Victors banquet when we're both back in the Capitol.

M: I see you've been reading that book I gave you.

W: Not much else to do during this stupid train ride other than to read. The entertainment system doesn't even have the music channel!

M: I'll have a word with Greg in 6 neither mentors nor Victors should have to suffer through that travesty.

W: That's wonderful. You think they'll change it even for something so trivial?

M: Of course they will. I've heard from Greg that the Victor trains are having an overhaul anyway. The current ones are still a relic from before the war and the new budget easily allows for it.

W: That's lucky! I think the train's going to get in to 5 soon it's been nearly 5 hours since we departed. I know why there's such a torturous route but really!

M: Now remember when you arrive in District 5…

W: I know by now dear you've said it enough. Play nice with the "Victor" despite the crying sap that she is. I had such high hopes after the reaping you know? Then throughout the tour all I've seen is sympathy this and misery that. It makes you sick really. On a lighter note we are going on that trip to 4 soon right. Just the two of us?

M: Of course darling I know you want the fish as fresh as can be and even with how busy work is at the moment I can find the time.

W: You are too perfect my love. I wish I was with you right now in comparison to ugh…

M: I wish I was with you too. I shall see you soon my darling.

W: I will see you soon too dear.


	7. Games 4: Chester Oakley

**Chester Oakley 4th Games **

Chester Oakley is widely regarded as a more than adequate Victor in the Capitol. Polite and respectful he could even be called popular until later 7 Victors make more of a mark. What never helps of course is that business with his first kill, which was a bit over the top, but by Capitol standards people had done much worse to a person for far less than was done to Chester.

In the Career Districts he is looked on with honour. Before Careers were properly Careers, Chester duelled at the end with three skilled opponents in a four way combat and won fairly in a way more reminiscent of the honourable melees that came later in the history of the games. That unsavoury business with his first kill can thus be left entirely forgotten in the dust. After all a similar situation happened in all three of the Career Districts in the games at some point since and unlike the outliers the Career Districts maintain they aren't hypocrites.

In the other outlier Districts Chester Oakley is widely seen as a comparatively inoffensive Victor. He didn't volunteer, he wasn't insane, and he seemed a tad remorseful when he made most of his kills. Obviously his first kill is without honour and more than a tad distasteful but he did what he had to do in order to get home.

In his home District though the answer is less clear cut. Go to District 7 and ask about their first Victor and depending on when you asked you'd get a different response:

After the 71st games it was: "Oh Chester? His games were so long ago. I personally don't remember much about them or him. Poor man's dead now anyway. Do you want to talk about Johanna?" The original topic swiftly diverged away from.

After the 48th games it was: "Oh Chester's getting on a bit now. He might be our "First Victor" but did you see what old Blake did in the arena. The use he put nature too? His sheer talent in deception? Of course they now call him Blight! He did fantastically! What a performance!" The original topic easily diverged away from.

After the 38th games it was: "Oh Chester must be so proud of Grant Greenman! Look at what Grant ended up doing to win! Who could have ever seen it coming? Especially with Porter in the mix! Did you see what happened on day three?" The original topic cleverly diverged away from.

After the 28th games it was: "Oh Chester did such a great job this time! Look we have a female Victor in Willow Waterford! How cool is that! Before it was only Oakley but now after a quarter century we have another to add to our collection! He must be so proud! It puts us ahead of so many of the other Districts." The original topic somewhat subtly diverged away from.

Before the 28th games the topic was harder to diverge away from.

"I hear Oakley is a decent bloke. Can't say I personally know the man though. He lived too far away from here you see... You know before he moved on up to the village. "

Given District 7's size this usually worked as an excuse for most visitors.

Some people with very good geographical knowledge of District 7 might press the point in areas closer to where he grew up.

People would clam up then or order the visitor a round of "The House Special" with a nudge saying "Even the Capitol has troubling getting this when it's brewed only in house."

Most guests are too fascinated at trying something new to further press the point.

If you were very persistent though, or you could hold your booze to a remarkable level, then visitors would usually hit upon the truth of the matter. Usually from a particularly drunk patron in a bar or a polite peacekeeper, who wouldn't otherwise intervene except for when the ignorant asked upon this very subject. As an outsider most might be able to guess it had a lot to do with that particular first kill but it went deeper than most thought.

The truth why nobody talked about Chester Oakley is because he was quietly but consistently hated by most of his District, with close to an absolute passion. District 7 honour was not a thing to break lightly and woe betide any tribute or Victor who did. In the history of the games Chester's action was never repeated by any of their other tributes. They took advantage of his win certainly and some begrudged him more than a bit of thanks for bringing home a year of Parcel Days (even if back then they were far less glorious).

In later years many of those who grew up in orphanages in 7 say they personally respected the man for the help he gave them in his charitable donations. Even they knew why so many hated him.

A small but significant enough minority got on well with the man. Although, even those who did admitted with significant distaste that he still had no regrets for his first kill. If fanct they were almost certain he still relished in it.

His Victors all said he was instrumental in their wins. Even Johanna who only met the man, that she remembered, on his final trip to the Capitol where he passed away from a massive stroke, just after she won her games, says he was crucial to her win as well. Then again even the acerbic Johanna still felt that he maybe took things a step too far with what he did in the bloodbath of the fourth games... Although, given the temptation she didn't really blame him as much as others may have.

The reason he was hated was ironically the reason he was also venerated by the rest of Panem.

He won his games.

Well to be more precise it's how he started his path to winning his games that caused nearly his whole Distict to despise him.

That was because he started his path to winning his games by having his first kill (in fact the first kill of the whole of the fourth games) be the clever daughter of the popular Mayor of his own District with an axe through her skull 17 seconds into the cornucopia bloodbath.

Now he might have gotten away with this. Maybe. Perhaps it would have been excusable if it had been a fair fight for supplies, or an act of desperation to save his own life.

Except for the fact that every person in the District knew that Chester Oakley had gone directly for his District partner as his first kill of the games completely on purpose and that the girl never had a chance to defend herself from an attack swiftly administered from behind.

Ashley Beech was pretty, excellent with an axe, and as close as 7 could feasibly get to a sure fire winner.

Ashley had also broken up very publicly with Chester precisely two months before the games after announcing to everyone that he was:

"A completely pathetic failure that will never amount to be anyone of any significance at all."

Which was admittedly more than a tad harsh.

Chester Oakley at the time was noted to take this unnecessarily cruel end to the fourteen month long relationship surprisingly well. He moved on with his life and his studies. He was polite and considerate to her whenever they interacted in person. He was always very diplomatic when talking about her with others. She on the other hand was consistently rude, and obnoxious to and about him for a variety of what most thought were very minor problems and faults. This continude to such an extreme that much of her own reputation took more than a bit of a hit.

In fact for a time most of those who knew Chester in the District had seen him as the far more innocent party. Many sympathised with the poor lumberjack boy who had been doing his best to impress the pretty rich girl and who had been treated so cruelly after she chose to end things.

Fate loves being ironic.

**Before the games **

When both names were called at the reaping those who knew both tributes in 7 gasped. The odds were incredibly low but surprisingly not in this situation manipulated. In the Capitol it was watched by many eyes with indifference. The reaping wasn't rigged this year in any District. Those in the know knew that was for later.

In the Capitol a woman said to a man that she was pretty confident that the boy from 7 was going to kill the girl from his own District this year in the bloodbath. She was the first to look at his eyes when the girl turned away and so the first to notice the particular glint in them. Despite his normal confidence in his partners judgement the man still agreed to take the bet of 1000 credits

He lost obviously.

The two sixteen year olds were both mostly quiet on the trip to the Capitol. Their peacekeeper mentor Consus was the second person who noticed the glint despite the politeness that the two tributes exchanged in talking to each other. While the empty-headed escort babbled on, Consus watched the female tribute look at the male with hatred and fury despite honeyed words for the ears of the escort. She was clearly holding back how she really felt. The male mostly looked with dispassionate friendliness at the female and seemed geniuine in his politeness. It was only when the girl looked away to talk to the vacuous escort that Consus saw the boy's face change and the eyes glint, and burn, with a hatred for the girl that made hers look like a candle flame next to the surface of the sun.

President Romanus noticed in the parade. As he watched each of the chariots he saw cautiously smiling children, wailing children, and stern faced children. 7 caught his eye because of the vast difference. The girl grimaced with hate whenever the boy moved too close (given the proximity between the two in the chariots she grimaced a lot). The boy on the other hand grinned the whole time and played to the crowd so much so that if Romanus hadn't known better he would have thought the boy was happy to be there. It was only later when the cameras were focused on the President, while he spoke, that he saw the pure hatred glint, and burn, in the boys eyes as he looked at his District partner. This, Romanus thought to himself after he finished his speech, could be a lot of fun.

Octavius Flickerman very nearly didn't notice it at all. The interviews this year were pretty stellar. Although not officially confirmed yet the 1's and 2's were clearly being given very good advice on how to respond to the interviews. A mentor advantage one might say. Except the snivelling wrecks, that were the tributes from District 5, gave such truly abyssbal performances that it pretty much put paid to his mentor advantage theory (Octavius didn't try to guess why though as Sarah Smith had spent all her time since the train arrived with her tributes.)'. The 3s as usual looked like shell shocked cannon fodder as did most of the others except the 4s and the 7s. The 4s were the standard two as both were dependable and with a decent enough chance. The 7s stood out primarily because of the memorable tirade the girl sent the boy when she got on stage.

"Chester is my stupid log brained ex. You'll see what I mean Octavius" Ashley sighed "Chester is completely useless. He was useless at home, useless at school, useless at cooking, useless at romance, and he'll be more than useless in the games. Let me explain why..."

Her entertaining, if pointless, tirade at her ex-boyfriend continued unabated for the entire two minutes that were left leaving much of the Capitol humoured if bemused at sending what was clearly two acrimonious exes into the arena. The tirade was particularly amusing for the Capitol as the boys list of "crimes" seemed evident of a very reasonable boyfriend at 16 years old and a lot more reserved than Capitol standards at that age.

It was almost a disappointment that Chester was so genial by comparison and seemed to have no acrimony towards Ashley at all. He was polite about Ashley, respectful about Ashley, and stated that he recalled his time together with Ashley as a fond period in his life.

Only Octavius was close enough to see the vengeful, nay murderous, glint in the boys eyes as he glanced toward his district partner (who was complaining to their Escort at the cameras were panned to the sobbing 12 year old from District 8 who was about to come up the stage rather than her).

**The Games **

As the games counted down the beautiful mountainous arena made many tributes gasp with wonder.

Snow-capped mountains, fir trees, and a mild temperate breeze. The babbling river just visible to the south was almost too much.

After the previous year's jungle arena it was a nice change to something more familiar.

23 tributes stared around in wonder almost to the countdown. Only one tribute was staring at the pile of weapons in the centre of a large horn for the entire 60 seconds.

Chester Oakley.

The games began and many kids rushed to the cornucopia including both from District 7. Ashley got there as one of the first and picked up an axe intending to decapitate the 1 girl only to find her own head severed nearly completely in half through the top of her skull by her ex-boyfriend.

"Bad Break-up?" Beryl from 1 asked.

"You could say that. Best of luck with the games. Hell! May the odds be ever in your favour to win the fucking thing." And the 7 boy fled the bloodbath with his shiny blood-drenched axe.

"He must have really hated his ex!" Boyd from 4 said as Beryl told her District partner the 2s and the 4s the story later.

"He probably saved my life!" Beryl exclaimed.

(This year the temporary bloodbath alliance between the three districts had been extended to the final ten. Particularly because the hassle that came with hunting weak tributes in pairs became obvious after the less violent bloodbath the previous year)

As the six of them gathered around the fire the new cannon imprint pictures lit up the sky above with the face of the dead tributes. The bloodbath had killed eleven this year.

The 4s claimed three

The 1s claimed three.

The 2s claimed four.

"So who got the first kill?" Saturn from 2 asked the others.

"Oh that was Oakley from 7 he killed the 7 girl less than 20 seconds in" Beryl said. "Definitely went straight for her without a doubt. He really really must have hated his ex."

"Hope it was cathartic for him." Saturn replied

"Given what she sounded like from her interview I find it hard to imagine it wouldn't be" Boyd said.

Five days later Chester Oakley had been lifted out of the arena. The very first Victor from 7.

**After the games**

Chester Oakley was a solemn man after his victory fundamentally changed by his arena as nearly all tributes were. The four-way melee he engaged in against the tributes from 1, 2 and 4 gave him a lot of respect in those Districts. He gave generously to others and every year in private he lit candles at the same time and on the same date his games ended.

He lit a candle in memory of Linden from 8 who he had surprised foraging.

He lit a candle in memory of Saturn from 2 who he had managed to kill first in that final battle.

He lit a candle in memory of Boyd from 4 who he managed to take down despite the fisher boy giving him a nasty would in his left arm with a pike.

He lit a candle in memory of Beryl from 1 who had managed to battle him sword to axe for two minutes in a one on one duel. Shortly after the others in the melee fell and who wished him good luck as she breathed her last.

In the sixty-six years he did this ritual on no occasion did he ever light a candle in memory of Ashley Beech.


	8. Interlude: A Busy Week

_**Interlude 3**_

**A Busy Week **

_The personal planner of The Woman during the last week of the Fourth Victory tour. _

**Monday **

11:30 Brunch with Ga-Ga

1500\. Spa Treatment at Mercutio's

1930: Dinner with Greg to celebrate his trip to the Capitol

**Tuesday **

All day- Help to entertain Greg

**Wednesday **

All day- Help to entertain Greg

**Thursday **

9:00-14:00: Help to entertain Greg

14:30: Late farewell lunch with Greg

17:00: Catch new movie about Vincent Villiers recommended by Ga-Ga last Monday

**Friday **

12:00: Shop for new dress for Victors Ball/Dinner on Sunday

14:00: Lunch at the new café near Capitol Square

17:00: Doctors Appointment

19:30: Dinner at Sparkles

**Saturday **

All day- Help Hubby so the stress of tomorrow doesn't give him a heart attack and drive him into an early grave.

**Sunday **

12-14:00: Prepare for appearance with Victors and Mentors at final interview

15:00 : Attend final interview without killing "The Bint"

16-18:00: Prepare for Victors Ball/Dinner

18:30 till late: Attend Ball/Dinner and maintain non killing policy in regard to "The Bint" see what gossip Ga-Ga is willing to spill and make sure Hubby doesn't say anything stupid if he drinks too much.


	9. Games 5: Vespasian Grantston

**Vespasian Grantston 5th Games**

**The Train Home from the Capitol**

Vespasian Grantston breathes slowly in. Then he breathes slowly out.

"Are you alright there Pi" Julius Monaldo asks his tribute. The second the tribute train starts to hurtle away from the Capitol.

Vespasian looks at his fellow Victor and pauses.

**Chester's Victory tour **

Vespasian has guessed since the day after the 1st games that he would one day be reaped. The second his sister did so well in getting to the final two, and fought her duel so brilliantly against Julius, Vespasian had a strong gut feeling he would be entering the games. He only hoped that it wouldn't be the next year. He didn't think that a thirteen year old would have much chance in the arena... Even with the rudimentary training he'd done with his older sister mostly for fun.

Vespasian had hated Julius at first. It took him only two months to realise why he shouldn't hate his sister's close friend who just so happened to kill her.

Julius Monaldo hated himself more than Vespasian ever could.

Dilly tells him that her brother woke up most nights screaming for Minnie to forgive him after the first games. After the 2nd games it didn't happen as often.

Julius started screaming for Commodus and Plautia to forgive him after that.

Dilly tells him that it got better after the 3rd games. Julius tried not to get too attached. He trained them as best he could but made sure he didn't enquire too much about family. If they won the Games then he could start to become attached at a personal level.

Dilly says that having Diamond from 1 to talk too about it really helped. Vespasian asked once if Sarah from District 5 wasn't helpful as well.

Dilly went silent when he asked about the second Victor. Even at eleven Dilly was bright enough to know that her brother didn't exactly get on well with the Victor of the 2nd games. Dilly was somehow Vespasian's best friend despite the three year age gap. Dilly worked even harder at training than Vespasian did if such a thing were possible. Despite it annoying her brother. He asked Dilly why just after the last games, when the solemn faced Chester was lifted out of the arena, and her reply left him sombre for days.

"If you think they're likely to reap an impressive tribute's younger sibling! I'd say the first Victors sweet little sister is guaranteed to go in. Even if Julius doesn't want to believe they would do it. The fact I've not been reaped this year means that hopefully I'll at least be given a chance to get decent at fighting. Being a twelve year old in the arena is like having "Hey look I'm a free kill" on a sign above your head."

Vespasian conceded the point quickly as he had a horrible feeling she was entirely correct. Vespasian started working even harder in training after that. During Chester's Victory tour Julius took him aside after greeting the more affable Lumberjack who looked far less solemn after the respect he'd had from the fourth district and his equally friendly response in 2.

"Chester's sixteen and put on a great show for the Capitol Pi. If he was ready this year… "

The stark statement that they'll see you as ready next year goes unsaid. They will reap him into the games eventually and if he's honest Vespasian would rather not have the sword of Damocles hanging over his head until they inevitably call him out at some point in the next three reapings.

"I'm going to beat them to the punch." Vespasian tells Julius the day after Chester leaves for District 1.

Julius can't help but crack one of his rare smiles the one good eye in his skull shines with something that might be close to pride.

"I can see, you know, you're ready as well."

**The Reaping **

Hestia Maynard quite likes being the escort for District 2. She was assigned here by President Romanus after the fourth games having greatly impressed him with her insights on who might be the first death in the bloodbath.

She had bet a month's salary on the strong girl from 7 being first dead in the games at the hands of her own District partner and at 3000 credits, even with her well paid cushy job straight out of the Capitols leading university, it was a bet she couldn't afford to lose. The odds of 100 to 1 though were ridiculous if you had managed to catch the way the 7 boy had glared at the girl when he thought no one was looking at him. Hestia had always been good with faces and though the boy was an excellent actor she'd seen past it. If she won the bet and invested well she was set for life.

She won and started planning for a comfortable future before the letter that changed everything.

The invitation to the President's mansion came as a complete surprise. However, she had bet the third largest amount of anyone in the Capitol, on some of the lowest odds, and President Romanus was intrigued.

If she was surprised at who else was keeping the President company at that dinner she was wise enough not to spread it around.

Hestia knew when a smile isn't really a smile.

The job offer was not unwelcome. The high chance to see her name in lights for a District with one successful Victor already would certainly show up the insufferable Messalina Templesmith. The vainglorious 1 escort had become positively unbearable in their social clique since mentoring the first ever volunteering Victor.

Hestia smiled at the crowd in 2. As the recipients of the first Victor the crowd definitely had the right to the prideful faces they wore to the reaping. No District 2 tribute had failed to make the final eight tributes left alive yet so many thought they had a good chance at seeing one of theirs come home again soon. The reaping bowls were set out and Hestia Maynard made her way quickly but elegantly straight towards the boys bowl.

"Firstly for the bo-"

"I volunteer as tribute." A voice came from the very front of the 16 year old section.

Tension from the crowd as the boy strides with purpose towards the stage.

"Who are you my dear?" Hestia asked as the very first volunteer from District 2 walked onto the stage. She succesfully managed to hide how giddy she currently felt.

"My name is Vespasian Grantston. I will do what my sister could not in the first games and come home with honour and pride for my District. I will be your Second Victor."

At this the entire crowd in 2 roars out with cheers for the boy. It takes them five minutes to calm down.

The reaped girl from 2 that followed was little more than a postscript.

**The Capitol **

In the Capitol a man and a woman sat watching the District 2 reaping's and for once both were surprised. The Man nearly spat out his tea. The Woman merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well that was unexpected but very clever of Julius. I honestly didn't anticipate him pulling that on us yet. Were we going to reap the boy this year my dear?" she asked her partner.

"I was planning on the seventh games when the the boy was 18 if I'm honest. The Oakley boy surprised me with how well a 16 year old could do and I seriously considered this year but I thought giving the Grantston boy another two years would make a more entertaining games with him at full power after Julius' "Illicit training"." The man replied half of him still coming to grips with the situation despite his sarcasm that Julius Monaldo had thought he'd hidden his attempts.

"Well Julius certainly thinks the boy is ready. The Grantston boy wouldn't have done it without a nod from Monaldo's depressed little head. But, to give Julius some credit if he knows nothing else he is at least competent at judging a person's fighting ability." The Woman then paused, reflecting for a moment.

"It's the first year of sponsorships this year correct?" The Woman enquires. "That should set the cat amongst the pigeons."

"Indeed. On your suggestion Muttation's will be introduced next year. Ga-Ga says that the eighth games will be incredibly special in that regard and he promises things not seen since before the fall of Rome. It's actually somewhat irritating he's keeping so quiet on the situation but then again he promises the surprise will be well worth the secrecy." her companion answers.

"How incredibly wicked of Ga-Ga. He's being ever so naughty teasing us about it. He told me the same thing at brunch on monday." The Woman gave a laugh, that the man suspects is about as real as his beloved companion can give, before she returnes to sipping her tea.

The Man pauses to reflect on the question he planned to ask later in the month. He felt after the bloodbath was long over would probably be best.

**The Games**

Training went as expected. The Bloodbath alliance continued on this year as the 1's and 2's were committed to the pact now and old Dionysus the mentor for 4 was more than happy to encourage his tributes to keep on with it. He was convinced he would get a Victor soon. Maybe not with that Grantston boy in the running this time but perhaps next year.

The interviews this year had almost entirely revolved around Vespasian. Even more so than around Diamond the year before last. After the last girl left the stage Octavius chalked the whole thing up as a job well done and hit the nearest bar he could that would technically show the games the next day. He rarely wanted to be sober during this period because unlike most in the Capitol he only saw children rather than tributes.

The arena was something different this year.

So far there has been the rather boring forested plain of the second games, the steaming jungle of the third games, and the lush forested mountains of the fourth games.

It was fair to say the tributes of the 5th games did not expecting a scorching desert in which only one oasis could be seen right next to the cornucopia full of weapons.

Outliers looked on with despair at the choices being offered to them.

The thirteen year old from 12 cut her losses before the countdown was even halfway done.

The Bloodbath Alliance all looked to each other and shared an agreement. Discussions had been made beforehand of who looked particularly strong. After Beryl's close shave with Ashley last year, and half the former alliance death's by Chester in the same games, the axe wielding 7s were the agreed first targets.

They were the first tributes who were actively killed in that year's bloodbath. They were not the last by any means.

Only five tributes choose to make the run for the desert this year including both of the surprisingly quick pair from 3.

By the end of the first day only 11 tributes remained alive.

None of the dead were from the alliance.

Vespasian at this point counted four of those tributes in his own individual kill tally. None of the rest had claimed more than two each.

The next morning Vespasian gathered the group together.

"We're down to the last eleven ladies and gents. Only five tributes remain out there and given the desert I have a feeling they'll die quickly. If everyone wants to get supplied then I suggest we break camp and say goodbyes. Next time we see each other it's no holds barred."

The suggestion was fair and the rest of the alliance agreed it was the best way forward. Everyone stocked up and moved out.

The Oasis was never seen by any of them in person again.

**3 Days Later**

"Sponsorship had proven to be a boon in these particular games" thought Julius Monaldo as he sat in the mentoring suite with ten peace keepers and two other Victors. (Sarah Smith had left the room less than ten seconds after her final tribute had been cut down in the bloodbath. The girl's cannon only went two minutes later.)

Chester had stayed on for the company more than anything. The Peacekeepers who mentored the games got on well with the remaining Victors. Incidentally most of the peace keepers ended up mentoring for over a decade, some closer to two decades, with one or two even past that. Diamond was talking rapidly about the games with Julius. If anyone noticed that a peacekeeper named Quintus was not actually a mentor it wasn't mentioned by anyone else in the room.

It was down to the final four.

Julius' knuckles gripped his chair so hard that Chester thought it might well break.

In a somewhat surprising turn of events the 3's peacekeeper mentor Sejanus had taken full advantage of the sponsorship on offer and, after talking up his tributes chances to sponsors, had enabled them to put up a fight.

More than a little bit of a fight as they were two of the last four tributes left.

Working in partnership they had managed to eliminate the 1s, the 4s, and two of the other tributes who had escaped the bloodbath with a self fashioned bolt gun they'd built from donations.

Vespasian had claimed the other tribute kill.

They were the first 3s to ever escape the bloodbath at the Cornucopia and together had managed to kill six people.

Well actually seven as an iron bolt had just torn through the neck of the District 2 girl.

Vespasian managed to destroy the bolt gun though.

Now all the girl and boy from 3 had were their heavy spanners.

The battle was brutal but quick. The 3s were no where near as good or well equipped as Vespasian but they still gave a decent showing.

Such a decent showing in fact that when the trumpets blared Julius' tribute couldn't make it up the ladder out of the arena.

It is hard to walk when nearly every bone in your lower left leg has been shattered into pieces by two desperate tributes who see you as their main obstacle to home.

**The Hospital **

"We have good news and bad news Mr Grantston. The good news is that after careful surgery we are confident that your leg will still allow you sufficient mobility to walk after we remove the supportive brace." The smiling Head Surgeon said.

Vespasian thought he could guess what the catch might be. He could feel the stiffness in his leg and knew that walking on it without aid would cause agony the moment it hit the floor. Even after the cast was removed, plus given what the doctor was holding, he could guess the bad news. He was correct on what it would be.

"Unfortunately we could only do so much and you will need to use a cane to aid you in your ability to walk from now on. Even after the casts removal in six months time. "

"You should feel fortunate however Mr Grantston that they focused so much on your lower leg. Any higher and you may have been wheelchair bound or an amputee."

Vespasian laid back in the bed and waited for Julius.

As the older man rushed over and hugged him Vespasian barely heard the whisper from his crying mentor.

"I saved him Minnie. I saved him."

**The Train Home from the Capitol **

"So Pi? Do you think you're going to be alright?" Julius was looking more anxious now.

Vespasian looked at the cane in his left hand and twirled it around.

"I think so."

Julius smiled at that and they sat in a companiable silence safe in the knowledge that things could become normal once again.

The moment of tranquility between the two Victors was interrupted by the loud voice cutting through of their escort.

"What Messalina? You must be joking! He wouldn't… I mean we all know the rumours. Hell I'm sure both you and I know they're more than that but...But it's almost a scandal!" Hestia nearly screams in outrage.

Julius' face suddenly goes very pale.

"I know that she's like us Messalina. Hell she hates most of the people in the Districts even more than he does. That she hates you as well Messalina is none of my concern right now."

Julius started muttering something that sounded to Vespasian suspiciously like "Please no"

"What does concern me is that the Victor of the 2nd Hunger Games is now engaged to the President of Panem"

The new normality for Vespasian instantly comes crashing down.


	10. Interlude: Invitation

**_Interlude 4_**

Invitation

_A wedding invitation sent to the Mayor of District 6 _

_Miss Sarah Smith and President Romanus Aurelius_

_Request the pleasure of _

_Mr Gregorious Villiers _

_At their Marriage _

_At the Presidential Palace, the Capitol, Panem_

_On the Saturday following the end of the 6__th__ Hunger Games _

_At 3.00 PM _

_Followed by a reception at the same location _

_R.S.V.P no later than March 31__st__ to _

_Miss S Smith and Pres R Aurelius _

_At the Presidential Palace, the Capitol, Panem _


	11. Games 6: Marlin Mount

**Marlin Mount 6****th**** Games **

I am positively sick of my Districts performance in the hunger games.

It's not right to say that sort of thing but I really and truly am. For half a decade we've had two people go and die and by now at least one of them should have come home.

I can forgive Matty and Dolly in the first games. I mean Julius Monaldo carved through eleven people like a knife through butter before he even looked at them.

At least Matty managed to one up the bastard with the hospital joke.

Peter and Siobhan have less of an excuse.

Actually Siobhan has an excuse because she ended up duelling both 1s at the same time and nearly came out on top.

Yeah Siobhan's excused.

Peter isn't though because he died to a bloody rock to the head, like an idiot, from the girl who's now engaged to marry the President.

How screwed up were the 2nd games!

The third games were a bloody embarrassment all around. Fred and Roberta died like morons after a decent show at the Bloodbath.

I mean drinking dirty water, that causes you to fall ill, thus getting your head caved in by a thirteen year old is bad and I'm sure Roberta would agree.

If she wasn't, you know, dead.

Fred's death though was somehow even more stupid than Peter's from the second games. Choking to death because of tripping over a tree root, with a vine caught round your neck, well that's a very special way to die.

So chalk the 3rd games up to a learning experience as for what a 4 tribute shouldn't do in the games.

The 4th games we gave a good show. I'll confess that and give props to Moira and Boyd because they did a pretty damned fine job.

Moira duelling the girl from 2 to a mutual kill was pretty cool and she made the final six in a classy way.

Boyd was up against an absolute powerhouse in Chester and he got unlucky in that Oakley managed to dodge the pike as well as he did. Chester took on three tributes at once, and still came out with both limbs attached, along with far less emotional scarring than anyone except Smith. Although, no one with any sense counts her anyway on that score.

That smile from her interview still creeps me out.

And now she's marrying The President.

I think she might actually be a worse person than he is.

So Chester winning we can chalk up as a bad luck of the draw for our tributes and at least he's sane.

Well...At least mostly sane.

On the other hand "Oakley carved her head in twain 17 seconds into the game" is one of the lyrics in that song from the Capitol about how he won, so maybes he's not someone to point too as a stellar example of sanity.

Though Ashley probably did have it coming.

And Chester was definitely awesome at fighting.

Watt and Coil from 3 were definitely insane with that bolt gun thing so I don't blame Edna or Patrick for not making it out.

I mean Vespasian has to walk with a cane after they started beating on his leg like it was a Piñata at a Capitol barbecue in their attempt to get out.

All of the events that have happened in the past five games though mean that 4 still has no Victor yet. So we're just like seven of the other districts in Panem.

This year I'm going to change that.

If a 1 can volunteer and a 2 can volunteer then why not a 4?

I've worked on the boats since I was eight years old and frankly I know I'm good. I'm very good.

I've practised in the wrestling rings and win way more than I lose. I started knife throwing after the third game embarrassment and I've won more credits from bets than I really should have.

If there's a spear, pike or trident in the arena then I've already won.

Which is why I'm standing and looking directly at Cavanaugh Crane in his stupid Capitol wig as the Treaty of Treason is read out.

I understand they needed to show up most of the Districts after the Rebellion.

They didn't have to make the damned treaty so bloody boring though.

He's reaching the final bit now. Soon it will be my time to shine.

Damn the man he's heading to the reaping bowl for the girls first.

She's a standard tribute for us. A competent if lovelier looking than usual fisher girl who'll hopefully get a couple kills from the scrawnys in the bloodbath.

She's called Plaice though which is stupid. Naming your child after a fish because we live in a district where our main export is fish is just tired, unoriginal, and leads to your child getting mocked in school.

I should know.

Fortunately for me Marlin managed to traverse into regular use as a first name a while ago, long before Panem existed, so I've managed to just about avoid the worst of it. That fish names are so common is just amazingly depressing for our district and we've been lucky so far that all our other tributes had normal names.

So maybe it's right that we've hit the jackpot with fish names this year.

Now Crane is moving to the boys.

I'm going to let the drama play out more than Vespasian did last year.

It's some twelve year old who's crying. Damn this must be frightening for the little dude.

He shouldn't worry though because a handsome hero is coming to save him.

I'm about to do my thing when Crane gives me the best set up in history.

The Capitol learns fast man.

"Do we have any volunteers?"

"I volunteer as tribute."

The crowd turns to me and gasps. Crane looks like his face is going to tear open with that smile. The little kid actually comes and hugs me as I climb onto the stage. I hug him back tightly.

Oh yeah gonna milk that for the sponsors.

"So do you know little Jack" Crane asks.

I put on my hero face.

I've been practicing it for months.

I rest my hand on little Jack's shoulder.

"I have never met Jack here in my life Mr Crane. When I saw him up here I knew that District 4 needed a hero to help him. If no one else was going to do it than that hero needed to be me."

Winning smile at the cameras.

Grateful smile from adorable little boy.

Cheers from the crowd.

This is going even better than planned.

**The Train to the Capitol **

Dionysius understood immediately.

The man very nearly injured me with the bear hug he gave me on the train.

"I know what you're doing boy." He smiled giving me a conspiratorial wink.

"I heard from some of the lads, who like the wrestling matches, that you're a popular man to bet on if you want a near sure fire thing." He gives me a playful nudge.

I respond with my best "aw shucks lil ol me" look.

"I heard some of the other lads saying that they have a beef with you because a 4 boy's not meant to be that good of a knife thrower. If you win they're going to want to attempt to earn their money back. " He carries on with a playful mock frown.

At this I smile.

"Wait till they get a load of what can I do with a pike, a spear, or a trident."

Dionysius gives a solid laugh at that and I laugh along with him.

Cavanaugh Crane comes over after talking to Plaice who's looking pretty damn unhappy at myself and Dionysius' camaraderie.

Dionysius goes over to calm Plaice down and Crane starts talking about strategy and PR.

Lo and behold the dude's actually really helpful at that. Gets the angle I'm working with completely and gives me further pointers on how to milk the Capitol for those sweet, sweet sponsorships.

Crane seems a decent enough guy for a Capitolite after that.

His wig's still stupid though.

Me and Plaice smooth things over later after I point out to her that if I play this thing right then we're both good to go because both of us can use the sponsorships I'm bringing in. If she makes a couple kills in the bloodbath she can probably bring us in even more. After all neither of us is leaving "The Alliance" until the last 10 or so.

"The Alliance" as a name is stupid and needs to be replaced for the regular gang of six.

Even after that we'll still pair up until it's just the two of us.

If everything pans out like it should she has a 50/50 shot at going home.

That's what I say at least.

What I don't say is that those 50/50 odds are only if she's as good a fighter as me.

After that conversation though Plaice and I are pretty tight.

Before too long we'll get to the Capitol and the second stage of the games begins.

Because as any clever tribute should know the games is far longer than just the Arena.

**The Parade **

Plaice and I are absolutely owning this parade.

We can't take all the credit though.

Elagabalus Lovejoy is an absolute blessing of a man.

It's his first year at 4 and he took the lead over his fellow designer, whose name I have already forgotten, because she had been made a footnote for El's ideas before we were even on the train.

Plaice and I look like something out of mythology on the chariots. A God and Goddess of the sea. It helps that Plaice is nearly as good looking as I am.

Which incidentally is very.

The Crowd absolutely love us.

At my suggestion the strategy after seeing how the other tributes look is that we play to the fact that we have hotness...

Where as everyone else but the 1s are far more average looking than in previous years.

Hey like Chester said back in the 4th games sometimes "The odds are in your favour."

Or something like that.

Either way I'm going to work that odds thing in at the interview as well because it should give me a cheer at least.

Now the President is giving his speech.

Behind him Sarah Smith is sat dressed in something that looks like it costs enough to feed most of District 12 for a year whispering to the Head Game Maker, Gabriel something or other, who she looks awfully chummy with.

She's not into the extreme Capitol stuff like surgery, or skin dyes, or ugly ass wigs.

In that expensive dress and with those empty emotionless eyes though she looks like a perfect consort for the man on stage.

Oh damn she just caught me looking at her.

Ok this smile actually seems half real because it sort of does reach her eyes. I'm pretty sure it's because she's sensed prey.

The look she gives me is like a hawk about to hunt down a rabbit.

She is absolutely loving this situation.

Yeah she is definitely worse than the guy on stage. I think they might actually be soulmates.

**Training **

Training's fun actually. Mostly it's like what I've heard from previous years. Guys and gals in the Pack (way cooler name) are all chill. Boy from 2's pretty impressed when I beat him in an arm wrestle, Girl from 1 is impressed when I throw the knives and neither of their partners seem to disagree with their reactions.

I don't practice with the spear though because who doesn't love a little surprise.

The days pass pretty quickly. Seems I'm the only one in the pack this year with a semi real name as well.

Wonder and Magnificent from one are particularly unlucky with their names.

Marble and Granite aren't much better.

They agree with my point on this and even Plaice admits she's sick of flatness jokes about her appearance especially because they're so blatantly untrue.

I say to Granite that at least he wasn't called Concrete.

The others laughed but I'm not sure Granite found it as funny.

Near the end of the third day the big surprise no one knew was coming came.

We get to be given scores, on how well we do, after a private session with the game makers.

Can I get an enthusiastic Yay from the audience?

Thought not.

I'm actually excited though because apparently it's best out of twelve.

Only really it's best out of ten because an eleven is apparently insanely difficult to get and a twelve is basically impossible.

I go in. I do my thing. Then it's upstairs to wait for the scores.

All of the pack get an eight or above and then I get the shock of my life.

Apparently insanely difficult to get is something I got.

My eleven is discussed at length and the discussion eventually bores me to tears.

Plaice is pretty hyped with her ten though and it's hard not to blame her.

Plaice is apparently far more skilled than I thought.

That could make the final showdown tougher than I expected if it's just the two of us.

It might actually be 50/50 at the end.

For the first time this games my sleep's a little bit disturbed.

I might not actually win this.

**The Interview **

Lights! Camera! Action!

It's interview day and after how well me and Plaice have been doing so far we basically end up chilling with Crane and Dionysius till it's time to head to the studio.

Elagabalus Lovejoy etches a permanent place in my heart for knocking it out of the ballpark once again. The guy's an absolute genius with clothing.

Even if his skin is dyed a hideous flamingo pink.

The 1s and 2s know the score and pull off some decent interviews. Surprisingly the 3s manage to do very good as well. Given that both 3s scored a seven they could be dangerous. Fortunately though Plaice and I convinced the pack that the 3s needed to be eliminated sharpish this year along with the 7s.

It didn't take much convincing after that 5th games debacle.

Plaice is giving a really good showing up there with Octavius while Magnificent, the girl from 1, is giving her dagger eyes because, Plaice is stealing the 1s typical sultry and beautiful angle with remarkable skill.

Yeah I've underestimated Plaice big time.

Now it's me though and it's time to make clear who they should be rooting for from District 4.

Octavius is a massive help with my hero angle and the empty headed majority that make up the Capitol are almost crying over how brave and selfless I am. Then it's down to the final 30 seconds to leave the airheads chomping at the bit.

"At times like this Octavius I can only remember what Chester Oakley, our magnificent Victor from 7, said at the start of the 4th games to Beryl from 1 in addition to some personal thoughts of my own. . "

"Go ahead." Octavius encourages. Octavius knows when to let a tribute lead.

"To all my competitors in the arena this hunger games I want to wish them the very best for tomorrow..."

Crowd starts to get to their feet.

"May the odds be ever in your favour!"

Crowd starts to applaud quietly before they realise I have one thing left to say.

The next line comes to me in a flash of inspiration.

"And a very happy Hunger Games!"

Crowd goes absolutely mental.

**The Arena **

"Dun, Dun, Dun" silence "Dun, Dun, Dun" silence "doodly do doodly do doodly do do do do"

That tune stuck in my head is the start of the overture to some opera called La Forza Del Destino which apparently translates to The Power of Fate which seems appropriate for the situation.

Music stuck in my head at a time like this when I'm about to appear in my arena.

Nerves can be a funny thing.

Ok I'm done with nerves (as well as ancient opera) as I've finally come up onto my pedestal.

Are you kidding me?

JACKPOT!

I start laughing as I look around at the arena and the weapons in the cornucopia. I hear someone else laugh a little further away and quickly spot that it's Plaice.

Which isn't surprising because we're in a ruined city that's almost entirely flooded by the ocean.

The Cornucopia has swords, maces, daggers, and your standard supplies.

Oh, and two glittering tridents.

Clearly the Arena came way before I volunteered or Plaice and I scored so highly.

The tridents are no accident though.

The odds are definitely in our favour this year.

I take a glance at the 1s, and 2s, to see all their faces are looking pretty angry.

Oh bugger they've realised it as well.

I make eye contact with Plaice and nod, ever so slightly, in the direction of Marble next to her.

Plaice gives the slightest nod back.

Yeah there's not gonna be a Bloodbath Pack this year.

Not that the other four know that yet.

The countdown hits zero and then its game time.

Plaice grabs a trident and Marble's dead after 25 seconds having distracted herself killing the girl from 3.

I gut Wonder a few seconds later after he was distracted killing the boy from 7.

By now the other members of the "Pack" have realised what's happening

Plaice takes down Magnificent who really didn't live up to her name.

Unfortunately Granite does and the strong quarry boy takes me more than a minute of one vs one duelling to take down.

The 11s have decided to run or swim away as did the 12s.

They never do well in the games with the exception of Mindy from 12 who somehow managed to make 4th in the 2nd games.

Yeah the 2nd games really were that screwed up.

The rest of the Cannon fodder is standing with their mouths agape at seeing the pack mostly eliminated before most of their useless hides have even been noticed.

The girl from 5 and the boy from 8 are the only ones who make it out of the ensuing massacre.

Plaice and I each get 5 kills more a piece before the Cornucopia Bloodbath is complete.

14 kills between the two of us combined with the two kills that Wonder and Marble managed to get mean we've beaten the second games for kills in the bloodbath at sixteen overall.

We've matched the second games overall bloodbath score between two people if you ignore Wonder and Marble's contributions.

Inevitably there is a veritable rain of parachutes coming down.

Excellent food and there's even two bottles of white wine that look like a very good vintage from the vineyards in District 1.

Not just very good but great in fact.

They're Sullivan wines.

After setting up some traps for any who might try to attack the cornucopia Plaice and I have an excellent feast and get really drunk when more wine (still Sullivan) keeps coming.

The next morning (I use the term lightly cause it's close to midday when we wake up) the hangover's are killer for both of us. One last parachute arrives from the Capitol with medicine that clears that up pretty much instantly.

Now it comes down to me and Plaice hunting down the last escapees from the Bloodbath.

As it turns out over the course of the day the Game makers seem determined to make our job easier.

The Girl from 11 is snapped up as she swims away from us by an absolutely massive shark muttation that swallows her in a single bite.

The Boy from 8 we find dead next to the remains of a large crab like mutation which he had managed to kill after it had mortally wounded him.

The Girl from 12 we find in one of the abandoned half flooded buildings with a variety of vicious seagull mutts still feasting away on her.

We dispatch the mutts easily but Plaice and I both realise that our bloodbath rampage has probably cost the Capitol the experience to see the full extent of the mutations on offer as this year's latest game maker innovation.

Oh well guys maybe next year.

The two boys from 11 and 12 we find working together. Neither is particularly good at combat so we each kill one a piece.

As it is only the second day of the games this is the quickest hunger games since the 1st.

Not our fault that Plaice and I are a cut above the rest.

We are both tied on eight kills each.

The last person left is the girl from 5.

We find her at the roof of one of the tallest buildings looking out over the sea.

She turns towards us.

"I always knew my cousin was a bitch but I never thought she was this much of a bitch." The girl says in a voice barely more than a whisper which I only just make out.

I look at her more closely.

Her last name is different but I can sort of see the family resemblance.

Fucking Hell.

The girl can see in my eyes that I realise what she's referencing and shakes her head. As if to say don't mention it.

"Well Marlin and Plaice. Make sure the duel is exciting. Panem deserves that after such a quick games." Then the girl gives a running leap off the top of the building to the side with solid ground.

We hear a vauge noise.

Milliseconds later the cannon booms.

Two tributes left so it's a 50/50 chance.

After seeing Plaice fight it actually probably will be 50/50.

Plaice and I face each other.

We clasp arms and nod.

We both turn and walk five steps away.

Turn back to face one another.

Then we lunge.

**The Wedding Reception**

I knock back a double gin and tonic as I talk to Chester and Julius from 2 and 7.

The three of us make quite the trio.

All three of us killed our district partners.

Julius is still overcome with remorse over it.

Chester's actually pretty damned proud of it.

And me?

I'm just glad that I got out. My plan worked in the end. Even if the fight with Plaice was vicious and lasted over ten minutes.

It was very much 50/50 in the end or 51/49 in my favour. Plaice was very nearly here sipping a double G and T in my spot.

At least in the end I escaped uninjured and my original plan would have ended up succeeding regardless of whether I had lived or died.

District 4 would still have had a Victor.

At the end of the day though I'm here and Plaice isn't.

After talking it over with Diamond, and both of the 2 mentors, I'm in with their little Tribute training scheme and we should be able to convince President Romanus with all 3 of the Bloodbath Alliance districts having a Victor or more each all on board.

I even think of a cool name to give us.

"The Careers"

The other three "Career" Victors look sceptical but I'll bring them around.

Chester isn't going to participate.

He's not a big fan of his District after the past two years and doesn't see why he should go overboard the entire year to save unreaped kids, who hate him, plus he says his district is too rebellious anyway to get training programs approved.

When push comes to shove though he still does his best for his tributes when game time hits though.

Ironically so does Smith or should I say Aurelius.

"Sarah Aurelius the First Lady of Panem."

That phrase should petrify absolutely everyone.

She seems to genuinely be enjoying today. Seeming to be in her element once again.

To be fair it is her wedding reception I'm currently getting sloshed at.

I'm also pretty sure the reaping was rigged to send her own cousin into the arena on purpose.

Cousin Alice wasn't there by accident. Of that I'm 100% sure.

I won the hunger games though.

I guess its all's well that ends well.

Right?


	12. Interlude: Personal Correspondence 1

**Interlude 5**

_Personal correspondence 1 _

Dear Greg

I'm sorry about that unfortunate business at the reception with Cal. I understand that you two haven't gotten on since your Father passed away but you're both grown as well as married and it would have been too much of a social faux pas not to invite him to the wedding. I am inclined to agree with your comments that he is a "Stuck up self-righteous arse" but saying it in front of a crowd of people was perhaps not the right way to mend fences. Your uncle did say that he found it very funny so expect your District's tributes not to have Mutts after them specifically for a couple of games as long as they don't do anything stupid even though he isn't meant to play favourites especially when it comes to you and Cal! It also needs to be said as I didn't get the chance at the Reception…

Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!

The new train improvements are positivley wonderful! It makes the rare visits to Mother and Father much much easier to deal with. I think I'm going to avoid visiting them though until Aunt Emily gets over Alice being put in the Games. Alice did keep mocking my hair before I was reaped though so it's not like she didn't deserve the same fate as I did. In addition she could have killed the 4s if she had used her brains and trapped them rather than jumping headfirst off a 12 storey building onto solid concrete.

Looking forward to your next visit.

Your dear friend

Sarah

P.S Rommy says that he's adding an extra 10000 credits as an end of year bonus to your salary for making Cal start a fist fight. You boys are all so immature.


	13. Games 7: Gabrielle Godford

**Gabi Godford 7****th**** Hunger Games **

Gabi Godford's performance in the hunger games is considered to be a remarkably memorable one. Considering the events that happened the following year in the legendary 8th games, only a tribute of significant character, and personality, would have been able to make such an imprint that they would not become a forgotten victor by later generations in Panem.

She will always be remembered in District 4 of course.

She did set the districts kill record in her games. A remarkable score that was never bested, not even by the remarkable performance of the famous and popular Finick Odair ,nearly sixty years later, who had the second best tally in the district.

Even he was still off by two kills.

For a very long time before Finick Odair undercut Gabi's impressive record she was also the youngest Victor ever to win. Gabi being reaped only five days after her 15th birthday.

That of course resulted in her being well remembered for that piece of trivia until Mr Odair stole that particular spotlight out from under her.

After Finick Odair's famous victory the rest of the nation still remembered her as the second member of "The Nine" securing her place overall in wider games history.

As only five districts could ever claim to have a Victor as one of "The Nine" this in itself ensures that her legacy will always be remembered.

As the second member of "The Nine" she is the first to prove that what was done by Julius Monaldo in the first games, in killing half or more of all tributes in an arena, was not a fluke of the first games compact design but one that can feasibly be achieved by skill, grit, or a touch of madness.

As nearly all of "The Nine" would later demonstrate it normally required all three of those qualities in abundance.

Nevertheless Gabi Godford was the first to prove it could be done and no one can deny she did it in style.

**Before the 7****th**** Hunger Games Reaping Day **

At the end of the day the dramatic events of the 7th hunger games should really be blamed on Mrs Sharp who was Gabrielle Godford's first teacher in her secondary years of schooling. The elderly Mrs Sharp may have made the most significant spelling error in the history of Panem when she read out her charges name in that inital rollcall on that first day incorrectly.

"Goby Codford"

By most accounts at the time Gabrielle Godford or Gaby as she preferred to be known to almost everyone was fairly embarrassed and immediately corrected the half blind old teacher.

The damage however had already been done.

From the age of eleven right up until that fateful reaping day when Gaby had just turned fifteen years old she was known as Goby Codford to nearly everyone in her school and the severe bullying that resulted in.

She absolutely loathed every moment of it.

**The 7****th**** Hunger Games Reaping Day **

Probably the worst offender in the bullying of Gaby Godford was Hank Harman.

Hank Harman was eighteen years old and had been semi training himself as a tribute in order to be the first Victor from District 4, although not to the same extent as Marlin Mount, who now sat on the stage as had become the newly decreed practice for Victors at the hunger games. (The First Lady was of course exempt from this).

Hank Harman had the sort of natural arrogance that comes from being bigger and stronger than nearly all those around you.

This led him to become the very worst sort of bully to those he felt were less popular than himself.

Which was pretty much everyone.

Naturally Hank Harman thought he would now be the Victor that caused District 4 to be the first district to bring home consecutive back to back wins.

Hank Harman was only half right.

Nevertheless when Cavanaugh Crane called for volunteers for the boys it was Hank Harman who swaggered up to the stage.

Gabi Godford on the other hand was reaped and no one volunteered to save her.

The first thing she heard as she walked on stage was Hanks voice.

"Oh wow its Goby Codford. Looking forward to the games Goby?"

Gaby Godford's left eye twitched.

In the Capitol a bet was made by the First Lady to her husband.

He felt that Chester Oakley's brutal murder of his district partner was definitely a one off and even if the girl tried to kill her partner she was fifteen and far slighter than the muscular Hank Harman so would stand no chance.

Once again he bet wrong.

**Marlin Mount (Victor of the 6****th**** Games) **

I have no idea what to make of my tributes this year. Hank is confident, strong, and claims to be extremely adept with a trident.

Gaby on the other hand is quiet and solemn. Both Crane and I haven't gotten more than a few short sentences out of her.

She also loathes Hank with a passion although I think Hank is too arrogant to notice.

For most of the train ride I don't get any hints of what to expect from Gabi Godford at all.

It's only an hour before dawn on the morning we arrive in the Capitol, as I go to the kitchen for an early morning snack, that I see her chucking knives at a chopping board she's lined up against the wall.

She hits the board every time with the knife stuck at least an inch deep.

That means she is as good at knife throwing as me given the distance she stands away from the board.

Gabi has something I never possessed though in my games.

Pure undiluted rage.

**Sarah Aurelius (Victor of the 2****nd**** Games and consort to President Romanus) **

Rommy is doing an excellent job in the lead up the games this year. Normally I would be helping him more in the build-up, as I have in the past couple of years, but I've been feeling rather sick the past few days or so with a stomach bug.

Anyway, although I was sick again this morning, I've managed to try and rally myself in time for the parade and Ga-Ga has promised some gossip about "The Bint" that I can use to one up her when I have the misfortune of next interacting with her. Hestia, the escort for District 2, at least has two brain cells to rub together. She agrees with me that the girl from 4 is gunning for the 4 boy though, like me, she agrees that it's not a failed romantic relationship. The girl has apparently only just turned fifteen after all while the boy is 18 and the sort of brute who goes for the popular pretty girls his own age.

The stylists have done a really good job this year after Lovejoy swept them all aside so comprehensively last year. It doesn't really help them as Lovejoy has done it again. Only this time his tributes are not gods of the sea but the sea itself, with dresses and costumes of shimmering sea green, and complimentary dyes in the hair combined with lovely gold fish jewellery. It looks genuinely impressive.

By the time the Chariots have reached the podium and Rommy is giving his speech I can sense that the girl from 4 might very well stab the boys throat in front of the entire nation with her hairpin.

The boy on the other hand somehow still seems to be entirely ignorant of this situation.

He probably needs a very large rock to the head. So he can be as literally brainless as he is figuratively.

**Vespasian Grantston (Victor of the 5****th**** Games) **

My leg doesn't hurt too much tonight but as ever I grab my cane to head downstairs in an effort to check on a theory.

A theory that is correct.

Mentors as a rule don't go down to the training centre during the day when most of the tributes are active.

At night though it's fair game.

There's a little known rule, tributes only get told after they become a Victor, that technically the centre is open to tributes at night if you talk to a trainer about supervision.

As a way to keep things equal none of us tell our tributes so they all get a fair shot. With not even Sarah divulging the information. Sarah actually doesn't leverage a lot of the advantage she could as First Lady to help her district in the games although we're pretty sure she that's because she hates nearly everyone in 5 anyway.

At least she still mentors her tributes when they reach the Capitol which is something at least.

Gabi Godford figured out the loophole on her own after careful questioning of the oft neglected plants and berries trainer.

Which is why I am watching in the shadows as the tribute from district 4 fires spear after spear with pinpoint accuracy at the same dummy.

To which she has attached a cardboard sign saying "Hank".

The thing is though is that part of me can't help but have admiration for Gabi Godford. According to my boy Rock the girl was competent but nothing special at training today. That leads me to only one conclusion about Gabi Godford, if I take what Marlin said about catching her with knives on the train as true.

Gabi Godford is holding back around the others on purpose.

The thing is she's not making herself look weak but making herself look good rather than the excellent she probably is.

If I'm honest I'm scared for my tributes.

As a rule though I fight fair and if Gabi's strategy is to surprise everyone by not showing herself at her best then my tributes need to learn to deal with that.

On their own.

I realised after Marble and Granite last year I can't take them all home. It's something which Julius still can't quite come to terms with, despite his best efforts, but years of waiting for my inevitable reaping have hardened my heart a little more than Dilly's brother. For the future tributes and Victors of 2 I can't allow my softness this time to endanger others in the future when as a mentor I don't spot the hidden surprise in time.

I only hope I can forgive myself if I'm right about how things are going to pan out.

As I walk back upstairs I resolve to myself that I won't tell Julius what I've guessed about this year's female tribute from 4.

My mentor and friend carries enough crosses.

This one is mine to bear.

**Gabriel Villiers (Head Game Maker) **

The 1s are normal this year being easy borderline nine to tens. The 2s perform exactly the same as does the arrogant fisher boy from 4.

All so far show signs of self-training or proper training.

Sar-Sar informs me that Rom's on the verge of granting the usual suspects their wish to legitimise their academies rather than just the blind eye we've been giving them so far.

If that happens I expect many more volunteers from these districts than there will be reaped tributes.

That can only spice things up nicely.

When the 4 girl comes in I'm tempted to let my brain switch off a bit given her age and size.

13 minutes later and with a performance that might well excel Marlin's from last year ,despite her being fifteen years old, I'm glad I made sure I didn't.

Especially after her request.

"My dearly honoured game makers. I hope that I have impressed you today with a show of skill. In the interest of giving you a truly exciting games though may I request you refrain from giving me higher than a score of eight."

I'm impressed and given the girl's easily a ten, and more likely an eleven, I'm going to make sure we grant it.

Everyone loves a games with an unexpected surprise.

**Diamond Valentine (Victor of the 3****rd**** Hunger Games) **

Once again I had a mediocre night's sleep because Quintus, great big lug that he is, continues his habit of snoring louder than a wolf can howl.

Quintus is also the only thing that helps keep my nightmares away most of the time and is the only one there I want to comfort me when a nightmare does make it through the safety he brings.

Still it's the interviews tonight and as always I'm looking forward to it.

Messalina is panicking again though which is unfortunate.

My escort has been in a state of near perpetual terror for the past two years since Sarah became engaged to President Romanus. The marriage last year only made it worse even though I've told her she doesn't need to be that worried.

I'm pretty sure she can sense I'm lying to her to make her feel better.

I hate to be a pessimist but despite my best hopes I don't think either Jewel or Garnet are going to be the Victor this year.

Despite Vespasian's typical stone faced nature I see him grimacing a tad whenever the 4 girl is mentioned.

He thinks she's going to win.

Which given how my tributes say she's unremarkable is both surprising and more than a bit concerning.

She only scored an eight though so I hope Vespasian's wrong.

The first four interviews for Julius and I's districts go well. The 3's are forgettable this year, no 5th year surprise this time, and now it's onto Gabi Godford.

She's a nice girl and she and Octavius are getting on well.

That is until he mentions her District partner Hank.

Then I get a severe sense of Déjà vu because she is nice enough about Hank, and respectful enough about Hank, but I see her eyes flash briefly and I know from Chester besides me that he saw it too. He knows what I've realised.

She despises her District partner just like he did.

Just like Chester, she hides it well, there's no prior romance there, like there was with he and Ashley. I can tell from experience though that she's hiding something that will probably make her kill him.

Octavius must realise too because he swiftly moves the topic to a more neutral ground.

Now it's Hank's turn.

The first thing he does is say how happy he is to be in the hunger games with his schoolmate Goby Codford.

Stupid boy makes it clear that he's her school bully.

He is going to be dead in the bloodbath, because the smiles Gabi gives, when they turn the camera towards her to catch her reaction to his "Jokes", are more brittle than glass.

Given Chester is trying very hard not to laugh I suspect he's expecting company in his very special kind of Victor type. Which means he thinks she might win as well.

I can only pray that she's doesn't kill my own tributes if she's willing to gun straight for her own District partner as her first kill.

**Julius Monaldo (Victor of the 1****st**** Hunger Games) **

Gabi Godford sticks a spear into the neck of her District Partner as the first kill of the 7th hunger games twenty three seconds in. This starts the games in a way more than a little reminiscent of what Chester did in the fourth games. With Gabi though there is one key but important difference.

After she killed Hank she proceeded to kill eight other children in the cornucopia bloodbath with that spear and expert demonstration of the art of throwing knives

In the end there were fifteen kills at the Cornucopia bloodbath this year.

In a nice bit of symmetry both the 1's got one kill and both my 2's got two kills.

Gabi Godford had killed nine other teenagers... Six of whom were older than her.

As a result that meant there were only nine tributes left at the end of the first day.

I wanted to throw up.

Marlin is sat next to me still as a statue.

Diamond tries to break him out of it.

"Marlin your tribute needs you to divert any sponsorship funds. Snap out of it now."

"She killed nine in the bloodbath. She's fifteen years old. She killed nine in the blood bath. She's fifteen years old." Marlin is mumbling repeatedly as he starts to curl into himself.

Ironically it's our "beloved" First Lady, whose boy has somehow managed to escape this year's carnage, who snaps him out of it with a slap across the face.

(Sociopathic bitch that Sarah might be she still won't leave the mentor room until she can tell her tributes are going to go asleep forever. That she has become adept at spotting what wound's going to end up being a mortal one is a far scarier thing I don't care to think about.)

"Mr Mount do your duty as a mentor and get back to work."

If it's fear of Sarah (Very likely as everyone who's smart is scared of Sarah) or concern for his remaining competent, if insanely murderous tribute (also quite likely), Marlin snaps back to attention.

In the autumnal forest that is the arena this year the fifteen year old girl who scored an eight in training has become the tribute with the joint second highest kills in any games.

Gabi Godford has thus quickly taken control of the "Career Pack".

Marlin's right damn it that is a pretty catchy name.

"Given there are four other tributes out there I think we should all proceed to get out and hunt them down before we do a final melee like what occurred at the end of the 4th games."

It's a solid honourable plan which all the other tributes in the pack agree with, and hold to, because over the next three days that is exactly what is done.

Gabi Godford doesn't end up getting any more kills over those days though it's her net, woven with rope her sponsors gift her, that traps Sarah's boy just before the melee begins after his cannon booms.

What follows is a display of skill and talent from the girl from 4 that almost makes me want to throw up again.

She proceeds to kill all four of the mostly trained up pack in under five minutes.

Gabi Godford kills over half the tributes in her arena.

It's my own boy who is the last to die and who is among the first to notice the other important thing that will become very talked about over the following few days, about the 7th games Victor, just before she finishes him.

"You're just a fourteen year old girl." Rock says.

"Actually I'm fifteen you idiot" Gabi replies as she sticks her spear through his throat.

Sarah who stayed to watch the final duel, as it happened so quickly after her own boy's death, is the first to congratulate Marlin.

"Excellent mentoring Mr Mount a Victor on your first try".

Marlin seems too dazed to truly comprehend it.

I'm sickened at watching Rock die. It's another name to add to the list of those I couldn't save.

Diamond comes over and gives me a hug.

It's always hard to lose them.

It's even harder when they're so close to making it home.

**Romanus Aurelius (President of Panem) **

Gabi Godford is looking remarkably chipper with herself as she sits on her Victor's throne for her crowning.

Despite the girl costing me quite a bit of money with my wife (I'm not betting with Sarah on the games again. I swear it after this time.) I can't fail to be impressed with the latest Victor of my Hunger Games.

The sheer number of kills she made in the arena was both surprising and heartening.

I have decided to increase the salary by 20% of any Victor who manages to kill twelve or more tributes in their games.

Although I suspect that I won't be needing to do so very often.

I have applied the change retroactively so Mr Monaldo can expect quite a bit of money coming his way shortly.

He can use it to help finish setting up the proposed "Peacekeeper Academy" in 2 which I've decided to approve as well as the "Finishing Institute" in 1 and "Life Skills School" in 4.

All are barely fleshed out covers for what are effectively tribute training programs though fortunately all of my Victors in those districts are capable of at least a bit of subtlety in promoting the agreed upon fiction to the public.

It has definitely been a successful games even if Sarah has kept putting off going to the doctor because her male tribute managed not to die in the bloodbath.

Now that she's finally finished with the games she should finally take the time to go see one.

**Chester Oakley (Victor of the 4****th**** Hunger Games) **

It's interesting chatting with Gabi.

She and I make quite the pair.

At this point more than half of the Victors so far have killed their District Partner in the games.

On one occasion it was an accident of fate that still occasionally wakes Julius up in the middle of the night, or so Vespasian tells me.

On another it was by design if done reluctantly after a duel between two of the most vicious tributes to ever enter the games. Both of whom preferred to slaughter their own alliance to ensure that one of the two of them came out alive. I don't know if Marlin has nightmares, although I do know he lit a candle for Plaice on his games anniversary the other day, after I told him about my own ritual.

Then there is Gabi and myself.

We killed our district partners out of personal vendettas.

Unlike with the other two neither of us regret it much. If at all.

"It's strange isn't it? Gabi says to me "A lot of me feels all kinds of guilt about the others. There are like twelve of them and I've tried to learn all their names so I do feel bad about it. When it comes to Hank though I can't help but feel really glad. He made my life a hell at school even though I wasn't even in his year! All just because of some stupid mistake a teacher made about my name when I was eleven! Should I feel guiltier about what I did to him?"

"Honestly Gaby I can't tell you what the right way to react is. If you're feeling guilt about the other deaths but not the death of someone you hated and made your life a misery then I guess it just makes you like me."

"What? " She asks

"A regular old flawed human being." I reply

**Gabi Godford (Victor of the 7****th**** Hunger Games) **

Want to know a secret?

I was going to volunteer for the Hunger games when I was eighteen.

I started training myself for the games after the bullying started in my first year of school after seeing what Diamond did in 1 during the third games.

I was going to do it at the 10th games and prove to all my bully's that I was not a stupid girl who they could call nasty nicknames, or steal from, or prank, but an awesome powerful Victor who they should have respected.

So I got really good after about the fourth games at stuff. Mostly because bullied girls don't tend to have many, if any, friends.

Although Margaret, from the year below, is really cool to me even if she hates her name. Hates a normal name that isn't even fish related!

Then again Margaret's a bit odd like that.

Each year I got better and better so I thought by eighteen I'd be guaranteed to win.

As it figures turns out I had enough training to win at fifteen because Cavanaugh Crane picked out the wrong slip in the bowl.

Or the right slip considering how things turned out.

I got my revenge on Hank as well and not just by killing him in the Arena first like a scrawny kid from 12.

I've destroyed everything he stood for and wanted in life.

He's the first Volunteer tribute to ever die in a games arena. He's the first Volunteer to die as the first kill in the bloodbath as well. For years, and years, to come his name will go down in Panem's history as an idiotic loser who purposefully threw his hat in the ring of a death game and couldn't even seal the deal. Instead he died a laughing stock as his puny district partner who got reaped became a legend in his place.

If my legacy is that I'm some mad girl who snapped, then killed more than half an arena's worth of tributes, I'll still take it.

Plus I get an extra 96000 credits a year, because of my kill tally, which is kind of a neat reward for being a particularly impressive mass murderer.

I'm going home to a life of luxury and fame.

Hank is going home in a wooden box.

I'm pretty sure life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

_Hello Vesine here. Just a quick note to say the interlude's are not strictly neccesary to enjoy most of the individual Victor's storys and the overall arc but do provide a lot of context and background for more than one of the upcoming games in the future so I would reccomend reading them anyway as they are never likely to exceed 500 words and provide a large amount of any humor that isn't quite dark in the story (though I confess it's not exactly light humor either). All the best and hoping you are enjoying "The Grim Grey Path". Rest assured that there is an overall story arc in progress and the names, districts and overall fates of all 73 of my Victors are known to me as are how a good 60% to 70% win their arenas. The current upload pace may drop off shortly as my pre written material is running a bit lower but I hope if you've been reading so far that you countinue to do so. Hope you continue to enjoy the story._

_Vesine _


	14. Interlude: Personal Correspondence 2

**Interlude 6**

_Personal Correspondence 2_

Dear Sarah

Congratulations on the birth of little Virgilia I am so happy for you and Romanus! As you may have heard Felicity gave birth to a little boy for us just last week. I have decided to name him after father because despite all his flaws father truly was a great man. Vincent will technically be vulnerable to the reaping's being born in District 6 but I hope you would be able to keep him out of the pools as he will be eligible for the 20th to the 26th games. District 6 still needs the control of a competent Mayor for a long time to come and I doubt any of the people in the District will ever be up to the task hence why I feel the need to stay with my family in the District as Mayor.

I am excited to hear about what will happen in the Arena this summer. I know Uncle Gabe has been teasing you about it for at least a couple of years now. After all the hype he's built up I sure hope that he can follow through on it. Dad always did say that Uncle Gabe was inclined towards exaggeration but then again dad was a good six years older than Uncle Gabe and father was a pretty stern man even on his very best days.

I am pleased to hear that the new "Academies" are going well. Obvious volunteers may take a couple more years to trickle through to becoming standard but I'd hope at least the more rebellious districts won't have the honour and privilege of a Victor any time soon.

Incidentally (and perhaps fortunately given their nature) my own District are unlikely ever to win despite our large population size. Half our tributes are addicted to Morphling and the other half are usually the one's selling it to them.

I would stop the Morphling pandemic but fortunately it seems to keep the District in line for the most part.

If people are high they aren't rebelling and production is being maintained steadily.

The ends in this case may very well justify the means.

Hoping you're well and not too sleep deprived like Felicity and I currently are.

Your Dear Friend

Greg


	15. Games 8: Hadrian Miller

**Hadrian Miller (8****th**** Games) **

What can be said about The Eighth Games?

Even after the legendary trio of games before he retired that Gabriel Villiers called his "Triptych" he still considered these games to be his absolute masterpiece. Although he would have many more classic games after the 8th games and before "The Triptych". From the absolute horror that typified the 17th to the plucky story of the underdog from the nineteenth to even the famous battle of man vs beast that was the 14th games grand finale The 8th Games still retained its special place in Gabriel Villiers heart.

There were many reasons.

The Arena design was positively gorgeous. A luxurious jungle so much better than his first attempt in the third games with a massive lake of seawater as a complimentary addition that promised something special.

The Muttation design was legendary and no later Game maker ever used the ideas involved again because they could never have hoped to top the way it was executed the first time.

What Gabriel Villiers had no control over was who would be the tributes involved or who his Victor would be.(Unlike later Head game makers Gabriel Villiers was mostly hands off in regards to arena interference unless a tribute did something that crossed his moral lines. As the 17th games and first quarter quell proved those lines were very very generous in allowing a tribute to get away with actions that could be perceived as excessively heartless and cruel even in the context of the Hunger Games.)

Gabriel Villiers thanked the gods every day for the bureaucratic error that meant his eventual victor ended up in the eighth arena even if he never mentioned this to anyone else.

The story of The Eighth Games and its Victor are the stuff of legends.

Not just because he was District 3's first and only volunteer.

Not just because of the fact he was also District 3's first Victor.

Not just because his District Partner was as much a legend as a losing tribute could be in the games.

Not just because he set the truly ludicrous kill record of seventeen also making him the third member of "The Nine" albeit with the competent help of his near equally legendary District partner whose name became better known than some Victors despite her own death in the arena. .

Not just because rumours kept shooting around for decades afterwards that he and his partners legendary double eleven in training was very close to being a mythical (until the 75th Games) double twelve.

Not even because he and his District partner effectively waltzed through the most dangerous arena so far (and for a very long time afterwards) while seeming to actively enjoy the experience by most accounts.

No the primary reason it was the stuff of legends was because its climax was something out of a Greek or Roman myth.

Harry "The Hunter" Miller along with Sandra Sprocket did the most extraordinary piece of Big Game Hunting ever performed by human kind in all of history before the eyes of an entire gobsmacked nation.

**Shortly after the end of the Third Hunger Games in District 3**

District 3 is often a very boring sort of place.

Its residents are as a whole particularly bright and adept at working with technology.

So to prevent much rebellion useful tech doesn't tend to leave the factories of District 3, except to be shipped to The Capitol, very often if ever.

Even so the scrapyard's near the top of the district are still pretty full of junk though nearly all of it is the most pathetic kind of scrap.

Some of it still scavenged by desperate orphans looking for something to sell.

Orphans in District 3 find it very tough but then again life in 3 as a whole is often pretty tough. They were among the most rebellious of Districts during "The Dark Days" and paid for it afterwards. For the District 3 residents though there is one thing that redeems life in their district.

The President Commodus Public Library

All useful books that could be utilised for rebellious things such as bomb tech and the like are absent from the shelves. On the other hand its selection of fiction and non-fiction that isn't considered "subversive" is the best outside of the Capitol itself. This is in many respects the biggest gift that President Romanus can give the District 3 citizens as it allows people to escape into realms of fantasy and others lives that they forget how miserable their own are.

This is not by accident but specifically by the design of the President and others in the Capitol.

If the fact the population of District 3 becomes more docile by the year is any sign then somehow their plan has worked.

By the time of the eighth games rebellion in District 3 has died away far more quickly than in the harshly treated and still tightly control 6, 8 and 11. The rebellious District 12 is too small to be a catalyst for significant rebellion after the wave of purges that destroyed much of its infrastructure in the last stage of the war.

Harry Miller and Sandra Sprocket were both twelve year olds who had lived in the community home in 3 since the war when they first found the sections in the library dealing with hunting.

Most of the books on hunting are on the borderline for 3 but as long as it's not bomb technology or crashing down computer systems (or totalitarian governments) the Capitol lets most things slide. Given the imperialistic nature of a lot of these stories reading them might even be encouraged.

So Harry and Sandra Sprocket read the books of hunting by Hemmingway and H Rider Haggard as well as many others on the more technical side in nonfiction.

Eventually they also read "The Hounds of Zaroff" and this short story book gives them pause to reflect.

If the short story is correct then the hunger games are where the best hunting in the world should be. After all the rules of murder change in the arena and according to the book man is the most dangerous game to hunt of all. In particular those tributes who have been trained to hunt others would make excellent quarry.

Then the two think of some of the Capitols more ferocious Muttations and think those are way more dangerous than people can ever try to be on their own even with the superior intelligence mankind allegedly possesses.

Shortly after they began their reading Harry and Sandra were quickly bitten by the hunting bug. Days turned to weeks turned to months and eventually became a year of extensive reading all that they can on techniques for hunting and fighting dangerous creatures. When not reading the two practiced fighting against each other or otherwise utilizing their skills elsewhere practicing running, dodging and trapping the gigantic rats that plagued parts of the district. After a bit more time all they think is that they're ready to try hunting properly for themselves.

There is not an obvious amount of hunting to be found in District 3 unless a resident is insane enough to attempt to go into "The Wastes".

Forming a huge triangular circle of wilds to the north of District 3's scrapyard and enclosed by walled off District 6 and the densely forested border of 9 The Wastes are effectively a death sentence for anyone mad enough to enter them. As a result of this neither of the head Peacekeepers really try to stop it in 3 or 9 (rebellious 6 is locked down too tightly by its Mayor). After all if people want to die by having their head ripped off by a half crazed tiger mutt or disembowelled by a giant boar mutt then that's not the Head Peacekeepers fault.

An area the size of a not so small country "The Wastes" are so called not because of scenery or potential for growth of food and crops but because of the Muttations dangerous and crazed enough that the Capitol felt it was better to remove them to a spot where they would cause the rebels general trouble than use them in direct conflict under the unreliable control of handlers.

The Wastes are so called then because they are otherwise a waste of usable good land. They are absolutely teeming with wild and deadly muttations from the large plains to the huge lakes and rivers to the deep forests.

That didn't stop Harry and Sandra though… It only made them more interested and a few months after Chester Oakley's grim faced victory the two thirteen year olds felt they were ready to go hunting.

**Six Months after the 4th Games**

To say that Head Peace Keeper Marcus Ptolemy is surprised when two thirteen year olds knock on his door with an 8 ft long Tiger Muttation dressed of its innards lying on the ground behind them would be a vast understatement.

Both the boy and girl look immensely proud of themselves. This was despite the light gash along the boy's right shoulder or the complimentary wound on the girls left forearm.

The story they tell sounds insane but is so detail rich that Marcus needs to poor himself a stiff glass of the finest District 9 Vodka to deal with it because it's almost certainly true.

Two insane thirteen year olds from his District waltzed into The Wastes with weapons made of scrap metal from the junkyards as well as some book knowledge and took down a lethal muttation that gave trained rebels trouble.

Not knowing what else to do he said he'd see about selling the creature on as soon as possible.

The offers he receives for the intact Muttation means he has the most skilled taxidermist of the Capitol in his District within 13 hours.

He could have pocketed the whole 3000 credits he made for the eventual sale of the mutt if he was a corrupt man but Marcus Ptolemy's honour is without question.

He takes an admittedly exorbitant finder's fee as well as the taxidermist's large fee for preparing the animal for sale but by the end of the day the two young hunters walk away with 1800 credits to their name.

The next find is a bear Muttation that the boy escapes with two broken fingers and the girl with a broken foot.

It sells for 5000 credits and the two teenagers earn 3000 credits. This is enough for the injuries to be healed by medicine close to Capitol quality.

After six months of hunting and 8 impressive muttation kills the overall credits split between the three and the taxidermist equate to 43500 credits. With 26100 credits to their name the two game hunters are some of the richest people in any District and probably the richest outside of the mayor and Marcus Ptolemy in District 3 (Though Marcus suspects they are giving the mayor a run for his money).

Over time they only get better at what they do and more ambitious in what to tackle next though neither seems to care much that this leads them to become ever wealthier as well.

It is all about the danger of the quarry and the risk of The Hunt. The material wealth at this point is little more than a tertiary concern. .

**The Reaping of the 8th Games**

It is common knowledge among the officer core of the peacekeepers of District 3 that you don't bother the two unusually well-dressed orphaned teenagers who don't live in the community home as most do but instead reside in one of the nicest most luxurious apartments available in District 3.

After all in polite society being rude to your neighbours who are the only actual District 3 residents who can afford to live in the building that are not addressed as "Mister Mayor" is a serious social faux pas.

Not to mention both seventeen year olds are absolutely terrifying if you know what they did to get there.

The clothes they wear seem simple enough at first until you look closer.

One of the girl's "velvet" dresses has a sheen to it that a veteran of the war will recognise looks very similar to the luxurious coat that was possessed by the panther muttations that ravaged District 5 in the last stages of the war before their banishment to "The Wastes". The boy's loose fitting leather trousers have the same feel as the deceptively smooth skin of the monstrous crocodile muttations that were bred to be warm blooded to hunt in the cooler water of the upper waterways of Panem.

Those are only relics of kills the two deemed too inconsequential to bother having stuffed and sold.

Still what remains is the truly terrifying part.

No one likes to be reminded of the girls fang based brooch or the boys Safari hat.

Every peacekeeper who knows what those two items are made from still shudder at the memory.

Marcus didn't even bother trying to sell that carcass to the Capitol because he felt no one would believe that the creature had been successfully hunted down.

The taxidermist preserved the beasts head however and it is located in the gallery of Marcus' private residence as Harry and Sandra can't have in their own private apartments.

There's not enough room in theirs for trophies anymore.

After three and a half years the Head Peacekeeper considers the two probably crazy orphans to be close friends of his. They have after all made a ridiculously large amount of money together.

The other officer Corps vary in their opinions from considering them on strong nodding terms to treasured friends.

None of the Corps dislike the two and all respect them. No one thinks they can take on the two in a fair fight one on one not after what the two have managed to do out in The Wastes.

As the boy and girl stand in their respective sections for the seventeen year olds they are dressed to the nines in their respective best complete with their signature hat and favourite brooch.

Orion Ormsley the District 3 escort comes on and the treaty of treason is finished being read by the mayor. After the first seven years had mixtures of mayors and escorts reading it out this year the practice has been codified has having the mayors of the Districts be the ones to take on the honour.

Quickly the girls name is reaped.

"Sandra Sprocket"

There are gasps heard throughout the courtyard but not from the residents.

For once it is the Peace Keeper core of District 3 that seems to sound almost pained for the slightest moment before quickly once again becoming their normal stoic selves.

The Peacekeepers who would normally be forcing a reaped tribute on stage walk with a near reverent respect behind their tribute who strides with purpose like a volunteer towards the stage.

Head keeper Marcus Ptolemy knowns for certain what will happen next without any doubt.

The second after a paper is lifted from the boy's bowl Harry Miller has already volunteered.

Orion Ormsley is blatantly confused at what occurs.

Volunteers come from 1, 2 and 4 not from cannon fodder 3.

What's worse is his 3 boy although quite handsome for a tribute from his District (and remarkably well fed and dressed) has three nasty looking scars on his face which in itself is interesting but no reason to get his hopes up.

His girl elicits a similar reaction.

In his time as an escort he's only ever had one pair escape the bloodbath of the past six games so he doesn't expect much from this year.

These are Orion Ormsley's thoughts right up until the moment the entire crowd is forced into cheering louder than the Career Districts for their tributes by a bunch of very angry looking peacekeepers.

**The Capitol**

The First Lady watches the scene on her television with interest even as she tries to distract the four and a half month old child beside her.

Little Virgilia seems particularly amused at her mother's antics with the plastic rattle as Sarah continues to watch the reaping's after the unforeseen drama in 3.

Her husband comes back from the call he just made absolutely furious.

"Marcus just confirmed the suspicions you had from the 3 tributes attire. Some idiot who works with the reaping slips made a mistake which has ensured the bloody hunters from District 3 are going into the games!" The President fumes.

"What! Damn it! Those two are meant to be on "The Excluded List"!" The First Lady responds with genuine vehemence. "Right at the very top of The Excluded List" in fact!"

Among the crème de da la crème in the Capitol only those with the highest security clearance know for certain that two teenagers in District 3 are the true baggers of half the hunting trophy's that decorate the living rooms, entry halls and private studies throughout most of the wealthier residents of the higher echelons of Capitol society.

The two District 3 residents work is exquisite with clean kills and little visible damage to furs and skins making the trophies a sign of significant financial wealth to those in the know.

The impressive giant crocodile muttation in the Presidential palace foyer that cost 30000 credits the previous year, and took 6 peacekeepers to help the two youngsters carry back to be prepared, is proof enough of the two teenager's quality of work.

No one would like to put an exact figure on how much the two teenagers and Peacekeeper Marcus have earned in the past four years but Romanus and Sarah have been more than happy to let two District teenagers deal with the problem many of the muttations in The Wastes could still pose if not kept under control.

(If the Government has created an additional taxation on purchased hunting trophies after the fifth games that helps in providing further funding for future games… Well that is an entirely irrelevant consideration.)

The two are amongst the seven people in the Capitol to know that two teenagers managed to deal with "The Beast" a Muttation that cost Gabriel Villiers predecessor at _The Institute for Creature Research_ both his job and his life when it escaped to cause havoc in District 9 until it was corralled into The Wastes in the closing stages of the war.

With a thickly armoured hide an impressive size and vicious speed and strength peacekeepers failed to do more than lightly wound it before it escaped into the vast area of The Wastes.

The Hunters from 3 managed to trap it and shot it with an iron bolt through the eye.

For their trouble the girl broke an arm and the boy has three deep claw marks from his left ear to his left eye.

The girl now wears a brooch she made from its blunted fangs.

The boy wears a hat he made from it.

That is why the two of them are on "The Excluded List" for the Games. The list that according to the treaty of treason can't exist and is known to less a dozen people in the Capitol as a fact although many more suspect its existence. Whereas technically it should be one slip a year per year of entry for each tribute (barring tesserae slips) in reality certain names get excluded from the bowl for reasons of national (or financial) security. The Hunters from 3 are the only pair covering most of the southern half of the Wastes in exterminating Mutt's and for some insane reason tend to prefer going after the biggest and most deadly of the creatures they can find that nearly all the "professional" mutt hunters from 9 won't touch with a 50 foot pole. Two people that useful cannot afford to be lost to the Games.

The President and First Lady might even be willing to confess to some degree of sentiment and respect for what the two manage to do on a regular basis.

Only thanks to some incompetent the girl has been reaped and the boy would never abandon her to the arena alone.

As Sarah seethes to herself while trying to distract little Lia again with a plastic rattle her husband finishes putting his signature on a set of documents.

"Execution orders for all employees in charge of the slips for District 3, their immediate superior, and all involved parties spouses." Romanus declares.

"Well at least that ensures the error is not repeated in the Future." Sarah notes half-heartedly thinking to herself the stable door has sadly been locked after the horse has galloped half a day away. Then something occurs to her.

"Should we tell Ga-Ga who he's going to get in his special mutt based arena? You know the man never watches the reaping's or the parade now out of fear it biases him before training scores after he felt Marlin from 4 did so in the sixth parade."

"Let's keep it a surprise." Her husband replies.

The President doesn't particularly like Victors outside of his Career Districts at this point but if he has to have some he'd rather it was those sorts of people who aren't after The Capitol's destruction like the Hunters from 3 who are pristine examples of productive District citizens.

Virgilia incidentally has no idea what is currently going on. She is however feeling hungry and promptly makes this known to both her parents.

**The Train to the Capitol**

Senior Peacekeeper and mentor for District 3 Sejanus isn't sure whether he wants to laugh or cry as he engages in polite friendly conversation with his neighbours of the past two years as they all go hurtling towards the Capitol.

Orion Ormsley is confused at first before the situation is fully explained to him by Sejanus. At which point he is rapidly making phone calls straight to the District 3 designers to see just how much they can stretch the District theme to encompass his tributes notable strength in one particular area.

Sejanus isn't sure whether he wants to laugh because given who he's mentoring this year any but the most rabid well trained volunteers will be easy prey to his tributes and he thinks he is basically guaranteed a Victor.

Sejanus isn't sure whether he wants to cry because both his tributes have lived in the penthouse suite above him for two years and knowing them very well as people he's positively heartbroken one of them isn't going to come back home for further meals and conversations over the finest District 1 wine.

Sejanus doesn't see them as Career tributes because they've never been particularly interested in the Games as anything more than a philosophical exercise in hunting which he discussed with both of them and Marcus over a wonderful dinner after they bagged the giant crocodile muttation 8 months prior.

All his two friends/tributes ever wanted to do was bring the past back to life as the great game hunters of the most dangerous game attempting to revive a bygone era long since passed.

Which they did with aplomb.

He doesn't want to listen in too closely about what they are talking on at the moment.

He has heard them planning on killing various dangerous mutations before with a certain degree of both respect and callousness that he felt probably resembled most adept hunters who were after a particularly dangerous quarry.

Talking about other teenagers in the same way was unsettling though even for a jaded peacekeeper/mentor such as Sejanus.

Knowing the two well Sejanus had the sneaking suspicion they might even be looking forward to the Arena.

Incidentally at that exact same moment Marcus Ptolemy of District 3 staked half his annual salary as a bet that there would be a 3 tribute as a Victor. It ended up being the second ever highest pay-out ever for a hunger games wager right up until the 75th and final games.

**The Parade**

The District 3's appearance in the parade isn't quite the triumph of District 4 from the previous two year's.

It is more humble than the sea gods and the shimmering sea.

Instead the District 3 stylist has chosen to move to technology of the future.

It is effectively a fudge forced by a very competent escort and this year it means the 3's appear like dieselpunk esque figures who coincidentally happen to be hunters.

Nevertheless the costumes are better than nearly all in the parade and the District 3's are remembered this year.

Both the President and the slightly sleep deprived looking First Lady both seem to agree with the common consensus.

The parade is successful for District 3 and they are easily one of the best districts overall. Not by an overwhelming margin but definitely by a small one.

**Training**

The 3s kept mostly to themselves in training talking quietly to one another while spending the entire time at the flora and fauna stations.

All of the careers took notice of this as whispered words from mentors now always said to watch the other tributes for unusual behaviours (Vespasian from 2 repeatedly emphasising this point). Two District 3 tributes not going near the weapons stations didn't seem unusual and they all assumed it was because the 3's were cannon fodder.

In the hours after the scores were announced a blind panic set in among the mentors and tributes of the traditional bloodbath alliance.

Especially after the 4s informed their mentors neither 3 tribute spent more than a minute in their private training sessions.

It became the controversy that never had a certain answer. By the times the games have been ended forever by the Rebellion the only one whose word can be relied upon about events is the Victor himself who is eighty five years old and who though his memory is surprisingly sharp for his age no one fully trusts when he states what he claims to have been told by Gabriel Villiers after the games.

Nevertheless he speaks the truth.

Harry Miller merely handed his hat to the game-makers and walked out of the private training session after 42 seconds.

Sandra Sprocket had done the same with her brooch in the session before taking 51 seconds.

It took four hours of heated debate given their handed in tokens as to what to award the two District 3 tributes for their private sessions. At no point given the tokens and what all the game makers suspected did anyone ever suggest less than a ten for either tribute. When the suspected identities of the tributes were confirmed by Gabriel Villiers after a conversation with the President the idea of either tribute being granted less than an eleven was never in question. The true argument was whether to award the pair each a twelve or each an eleven. It came down to a knife edge vote on the side of eleven by four game makers to twelve by three game makers including Gabriel Villiers.

For the rest of his life Gabriel Villiers maintained that both 3 tributes in the eighth games had been cheated of their rightful scores.

They would have been the only tributes that ever earned the score of twelve correctly (As opposed to the two who did so having incited a nationwide rebellion.)

It was the only time a twelve was ever debated as the accurate score to give a tribute.

At the end of the day both tributes from District 3 were given a score of eleven. The fact that the Head Game maker stated privately that this cheated them of their real score would give a strong indication of how they might end up doing in the games itself for those miniscule few who were of a high enough rank to be told so.

**The Interviews**

After the scores for the tributes had been announced there was an uproar throughout Panem. So far there had been only one 11 for the remarkable performance by Marlin Mount who proceeded to kill 9 people in his arena including his talented District partner.

A double eleven was being stated by the commentators to be extremely rare if near impossible according to the standards that had been given out 2 years prior in the sixth games.

Octavius Flickerman was unprepared for the reaction of the first two districts to District 3's scores. Normally confident and prepared for the games there was something different about the typical bunch who had all scored nine this year.

They hid it behind brashness and the usual bravado but Octavius could see it in their eyes.

Genuine fear.

Admittedly the "Career" tributes were all reaped this year but the common knowledge among the elite was that the President had been discretely rigging the reaping for his preferred districts to ensure less chance of a more rebellious district winning for at least four years. Given that of the past four victors only one was outside of the three favoured districts meant that this soft reaping was working.

Of all seven Victors the favoured districts clearly dominated. Sarah had been a fortunate accident of a Victor for District 5 and Chester had been good luck of the draw for District 7 in taking a candidate who had real potential right from the start in trying to battle well fed boys and girls. The Career Districts were just more likely to have the useful skills present due to the different characteristics associated with each of the Districts respectively. The fishing talent of 4, the militarism and patriotism present in 2 and the demands for perfection in all aspects that was common in 1 all led to tributes more inclined to have a slightly honed edge.

Despite all those ingrained advantages each of the 3s had scored elevens in less than a minute.

To all the other main career districts that was a thoroughly terrifying prospect. The 3s had not once touched the combat stations so no one amongst the careers had any idea of what the two could do.

Of the 24 tributes only the quiet girl from 9 (who scored an eight) and the short boy from 7 (who scored an eight as well) had even the slightest guess in the right direction from careful observation of the two 3s.

Both of them desperately hoped they were wrong about what they suspected.

In the right circles rumour has it that both of the 3s were not meant to be in the games. Octavius was aware already that certain people had gone missing and that the Capitols premier orphanage had received an influx of six different children whose parents had died in mysterious accidents.

All of their parents were tangentially involved or directly involved in reaping slips work.

Octavius had put the dots together having heard rumours in the darkest parts of Capitol ballrooms about a certain list that contained certain names safe from the hunger games.

Someone had screwed up badly and it had resulted in two very unusual tributes from the technology district going into the hunger games that the President and First lady explicitly didn't want to be there.

The Girl was first up and she was certainly passionate about old literature and particularly the work of writers that Octavius Flickerman half knew were vaguely linked with big game hunting.

It was when the boy was interviewed that he realised who the two tributes from 3 were.

"Have you ever hunted Mr Flickerman" the boy asked with genuine enthusiasm.

Octavius had replied that he hadn't had the opportunity but had managed to acquire a lovely pelt that he had turned into a fur rug that had once been a large bear muttation.

At that the boy had smiled and said that he wished Octavius would try hunting as he and Sandra couldn't imagine anything more fun to try.

Then Octavius looked at the hat that was the centrepiece of the boys outfit tonight. It was an oddly patterned safari hat as would be seen in time longs since gone. The material caught his eye for a moment and Octavius shuddered because he recognised that pattern. It was the same pattern as that hideous Muttation that was forced into The Wastes shortly after the war ended.

He realised then who the District 3 tributes were and why the President and First Lady were so angry.

Octavius knew where his bear pelt was sourced from. No wonder the boy had smiled when Octavius had mentioned it.

Harry Miller had killed the bloody thing.

If the rumours were correct a boy and girl of District 3 made a habit of killing un-killable muttations for what seemed to be mostly for the challenge, somewhat for fun and slightly for profit.

Clearly that was the pair going into the games.

For the first time in six years of full interviews Octavius felt nothing but pity for the tributes from Districts 1, 2 and 4. Normally they thought they at least stood a chance.

Octavius had a feeling they didn't this year.

**The Games**

The good news for the career pack was Sandra Sprocket wasn't actually a killer.

The bad news for the career pack was that Sandra Sprocket happened to be an expert trapper and crippler.

It was after all Harry who had always done the killing of the pair.

By the end of the bloodbath all tributes who the pair perceived as a real (or even a potential) threat lay dying on the jungle floor. Harry had killed six alone while the other four and been left maimed or incapacitated by Sandra for Harry to kill when he was ready which happened very shortly after.

The pairs from 1,2,4,7 and 9 (just in case they finally utilized the powers associated with regularly using scythes) had all been eliminated in a beautiful dance of death from the two tributes who were used to going against feral beasts that were ten times as strong as the burliest boy from 2 and five times as quick as the most agile girl from 1 within the first ten minutes of the Games.

In the mentor room every Victor bar the First lady was absolutely dumbstruck.

The First lady incidentally was looking frazzled at her tributes survival of the bloodbath so far but pleased at how The Hunters from 3 were doing.

"Who are they Sejanus?" Vespasian asked.

"My neighbours firstly. I'm confident one of them will also be my first Victor." Sejanus replied still somewhat morose that both would not return. .

The other Victors are mostly stunned as it was like the beginning of the sixth games only way worse this time because none of the pack survived the first 10 minutes this year.

No tribute that was a real threat did.

Except the 3's.

In the control centre Gabriel Villiers was half disappointed and half intrigued.

His muttations were meant to be the big stars this year but the two mutt hunters from District 3 seemed determined to get out of the arena as quickly and efficiently as possible. Even Gabriel was impressed with how quickly supposedly deadly boys and girls had been slaughtered without breaking a sweat. Gabriel Villiers couldn't really blame the District 3 tributes although a good half of him was immensely irritated that poor luck had made his Muttations only the second most deadly thing in the arena.

Fortunately and completely coincidentally Gabriel Villiers had provided the biggest possible carrots to make two frighteningly adept tributes (who probably couldn't be described as completely sane on even their very best day) make the games last much longer then the initial bloodbath might indicate.

An earth shattering roar rang through the Cornucopia's glade that emanated from several hundred metres away.

The two hunters from 3s faces actually lit up with wonder. They could think of only one thing similar from their reading that could possibly make that sort of noise.

Their thoughts were confirmed a second later when the first of a vicious pack of three Velociraptors ran straight for the boy from District 6 who still stood gaping at the pair from 3.

Most of the others had cottoned on to what happened in the 6th games after the Career slaughter and had run away fast.

If the boy felt any joy when he was saved from the raptors it was ended a few moments later when he was stabbed through the throat by Harry.

Both of The Hunters suspected the arena was a paradise for those after Big Game like them. Perhaps even more so than The Wastes.

They were of course both correct.

The fact is that the arena was teeming with dinosaurs. It had been a work in progress that had taken a large amount of time and an even larger amount of money. The 6th games ruined city half covered by the sea and the comparatively standard forest of the 7th games had in fact been a cost efficient exercise to ensure the truly fantastic arena of the 8th Games was within budget. Some dinosaurs were vegetarian and comparatively harmless (if aggressive when treated poorly or disturbed) but a larger number were not. The list included but was not limited to:

An enlarged mosasaur mutt that had not been fed since before interview day and who at this point was very hungry indeed.

A bunch of vicious raptor packs.

A temperamental Bull Triceratops.

And the piece di resistance and Gabriel Villiers finest effort…

An absolutely massive Tyrannosaurus Rex that was probably even hungrier than the mosasaur

The two Hunters from 3 were practically grinning as they set about their work (after taking a claw from each of the raptors they had killed as a trophy).

Gabriel Villiers instructed the hovercrafts to ensure any Muttations killed by the pair were also collected. When asked why by a junior game maker the head game maker merely smiled.

The fact that less than 30 minutes later the foremost taxidermist in the Capitol arrived at where the Mutts would be brought (having been pulled away from watching two of his most treasured clients slaughter eleven children in the bloodbath) answered the Junior Game makers question.

The next few days carried on.

It was a thoroughly impressive games.

The Mosasaur fed on both the 2nd day of the games and the 5th on the unlucky boy from 5 and girl from 8 respectively.

Meanwhile Harry Miller and Sandra Sprocket continued to utilise their skills gained in The Wastes hunting the most dangerous game they'd ever found.

Dinosaurs.

Well Dinosaurs and a Mosasaur.

Although they ignored the Mosasaur.

Let it not be forgotten that they hunted other tributes as well and found that Richard Connell has not been as incorrect as they had first thought in regarding man as "The Most Dangerous Game."

They still thought the Mutt hunting was more exciting though.

The other 3 packs of raptors left alive were less adept Hunters than the 3s and while one pack managed to maim the boy from 11 it was inevitably the boy from 3 that got the kills of both the boy and the pack with a cheerful smile and traps from his district partner helping him along the way.

At this point Harry Miller was on twelve kills while his friend had assisted him in gaining six of them.

The Pair were relentless in their hunting and tracked down their remaining quarry with ruthlessness.

Both Mutt and Man.

Fortunately the games other big highlight of the Tyrannosaurus Rex was also providing a large amount of entertainment.

Having devoured the boy from 8 on the 3rd day the Tyrannosaur was hunting other tributes with almost as much luck as the pair from 3.

By the sixth day Harry Miller with the aid of Sandra Sprocket had killed another three tributes meaning Harry Miller has broken the record set by Julius Monaldo in the 1st games and was now on fifteen kills.

The Triceratops Bull and a startling range of other Muttations had also fallen to the pair.

Not to be outdone the Tyrannosaurus Rex had been giving a decent show himself having killed the remaining two velociraptor packs and four tributes of his own which considering his competition the Dinosaur should have felt immensely proud about.

If it had the ability to feel pride.

Which as a dinosaur unable to conceptualise the emotion it of course didn't.

With the exception of the bloodbath the massive dinosaur and the tributes from 3 were equally tied in this slower paced but immensely fun and tense games based around predator and prey.

The poor mosasaur would have probably felt cheated by comparison with its two kills had it been aware of the feeling of being cheated.

Which again it didn't because it was a large marine reptile (as Mosasaurs are not technically dinosaurs although very few in the Capitol ever remembered this fact in decades to come).

The boy from 5 should have counted himself lucky he never realised that the Mosasaur had eaten him whole having been caught napping by the side of the large seawater lake.

The girl from 8 who had gone swimming in the lake was not nearly so lucky.

As the tributes wound down to ever lower numbers it was hard to tell what tributes were more afraid of horrific mutts or efficient human hunters.

Gabriel Villiers in the viewing room was almost weeping with joy. The other tributes killed by the T -Rex had all had run-ins with injuries from other dinosaur muttations which they had managed to escape albeit alive due to a combination of luck and lack of interest once a threat had gone from the herbivorous Dinosaurs. The mosasaur had also provided two memorable kills.

Meanwhile The Hunters from 3 was slaughtering his mutts with a fervent game hunter's joy that would have had figures from the nineteenth or early twentieth century weeping bitter tears of envy that they'd never gone on a hunt this dangerous or challenging.

It was all Gabriel Villiers had ever wanted from a hunger games and so much more.

On the sixth day the Tyrannosaurus was hunting down the remaining fleeing tribute who happened to be the snivelling half addicted morphing girl from District 6 who somehow had managed to come the furthest her district ever had in the games.

She would place the best from District 6 for a long time to come.

The Hunters of District 3 meanwhile were looking to bag the T-Rex itself since they considered the Mosasaur not worth the time or effort in its watery domain that was too hard to extract it from.

Sponsorship for the two tributes from 3 had rained down even more than on the pair from 4 in the 6th games. If you were to count the contributions just from former customers of the pair alone you would outmatch the sponsorship record of the whole of the Seventh Games for all of its tributes combined.

The Capitol wanted District 3 to have a Victor this year.

The President and his wife wanted District 3 to have a Victor this year.

District 3 wanted a Victor in any games. That their best ever chance was the half crazed young man who hunted down fifteen young children literally like sport or the half crazed young woman who helped him didn't matter. In fact many in District 3 thought that at least they would be respected by the career districts for that kind of Victor.

The Career districts vowed to never ever underestimate a tribute from District 3 again as clearly the 5th games had not just been a blip. The Career Mentors were all positive none of them were on the same level of madness as the two 3 tributes even if half of them thought Gabi was more than a few lightbulbs short of a chandelier.

The rest of the Districts just wanted it to end. 6 resigned themselves that Callie was already dead.

Late on the sixth day it happened.

The Tyrannosaurus stumbled into the trap.

An ingenious set of thick vines tied between two stout trees it caused the animal to stumble to the ground just for a moment.

The improvised bolt (from a makeshift weapon crafted with the generous sponsorship donations) through the throat by Harry Miller did the rest.

The beast thrashed for 2 minutes fatally wounded before it died.

Harry and Sandra were overjoyed at the kill hugging each other and the whole moment became one of the Hunger Games Top 5 moments every year in the countdown show that aired the day before the reaping's right up until the success of the rebellion (it incidentally won first place in the vote 27 times).

There was wild celebration in the game makers viewing room. The death of the mutt hadn't been planned originally but if it had to die then it had died to possibly the most impressive pair of tributes ever to enter the games from the same district.

"I want that beast prepared like the others that Mr Miller and Ms Sprocket have killed." The head game makers voice rang out.

Gabriel Villiers felt that this Games needed a permanent testament to their success and legacy even more so than the standard arena tours that had already been occurring.

Joy was present from both the pair from 3 and the game makers and even in the President's Mansion there were the softest of smiles at what had just occurred.

At which point Callie from 6 stuck a knife in Sandra's back.

The wound was probably mortal but not immediately fatal for Sandra.

The bolt gun through Callie's head by Harry was immediately fatal though being his standard quick clean kill.

The two tributes from District 3 both looked at each other.

Sandra Sprocket did not give an emotional speech on the value of friendship.

There were no tears from either of them.

She instead gave a wide grin and nodded her assent.

Hadrian Miller stuck a hunting knife into his best friend's heart and promptly won the Eighth Hunger games.

**The President's Office after the Eight Hunger Games.**

"It is not customary for me to talk with Victors after the hunger games in this capacity Mr Miller but my wife and I felt the need for me to discuss this issue in private with you and I felt Mr Villiers would have contributions to aid in this discussion." The President addressed his latest Victor.

"Thank you Mr President. If I may enquire are you satisfied with the trophy you bought? Sandra and I were delighted to hear that you had been the one to purchase it. We were both very flattered." Harry asked with genuine interest.

At this The President actually smiled (a rare sight indeed and especially for a person from the Districts who wasn't his wife). At this point he was rather irate that the late Miss Sprocket wasn't able to be here as well. Their discretion in regards to their hunting had been present even during their interviews which had made the fact they were in the Arena even more vexing. Romanus had actually been sorely tempted once the T-Rex had been downed to get Gabriel to make an announcement that both 3's could come home until Callie's knife rendered such a decision a moot point. The President thus decided to be frank.

"The Capitol does not make mistakes Mr Miller. It cannot be seen to do so less another rebellion comes and those dark days we once experienced return. Nevertheless sometimes human error causes something unforgivable to happen that may look like The Capitol has erred."

The President paused a moment.

"Mr Miller the following information never leaves this room. Understood?"

At this Harry politely nodded as The President carried on.

"You and Miss Sprocket were on a very particular list that meant your chances of being reaped were meant to be impossible. Your work in clearing the south of "The Wastes" as the only Pair from 3 was invaluable to the Capitol. The people who were meant to be involved with ensuring your safety from the Games are now dead having spectacularly failed in their work. Your performances in the Arena were astounding and perhaps exceeded even my own high expectations of the pair of you. I hope you will enjoy your bonus in regards to your kill number. Nevertheless the fact remains you both were never meant to be in these games."

"Given your loyal service to the Capitol in the past 4 years I feel a need to apologise to you and would to Miss Sprocket as well were she still with us for the unfortunate human error that occurred." The President said in a tone that seemed genuinely sincere.

Harry Miller reflected for a moment before answering.

"Sandra died happy Mr President. She lived for The Hunt and we had just finished the greatest one in history. Hunting was Sandra's life even more than it was mine. After the games she never could have been satisfied. It's why I killed her so quickly when she gave the nod. She died immediately after the greatest moment of her life. While I know I could move on from that hunt in the games I know Sandra didn't think she ever could. She pushed for us to hunt ever harder game. I know she would have felt nothing could ever come close to what we faced in the games. To be associated with the memory of what we both managed to accomplish and be recognised for it by all would be a true Victory for her." Harry Miller replied honestly.

At this a smiling Gabriel Villiers entered into the conversation.

"As you may not yet be aware Mr Miller yourself and Miss Sprocket's trophies from the games are being prepared as we speak including the culmination of your hunt with the Tyrannosaur."

"The President and I have been thinking of what would be a suitable memorial for these frankly legendary games."

"If what you say about Ms Sprocket is true perhaps we can give her the Victory she would have wanted."

Harry Miller listened with interest at the explanation of two of the most important people in Panem's plans for the near future.

**After the Games**

Many arenas are often well remembered and visited. It is a major source of revenue that significantly aids in funding the games.

Few games however have as much space in the National Museum dedicated to the Capitol's favourite event as The Eighth Games do.

An entire large wing in the museum. It is the much anticipated highlight of the guided tour and the wing is purposefully saved to the end by all competent tour guides.

With the exception of the Mosasaur (which was quietly released into the oceans to terrorise District 4 to keep them in line for a few years so they would not get cocky) the giant wing had the trophies of all of the Muttations the deadly pair from 3 managed to kill along with relevant clips of the games on how the trophy was collected.

The pair had killed a lot of muttations including at least one of all the mutt's in the arena bar the singular Mosasaur.

The centrepiece of the wing though came at the tours end.

In the centre of a magnificent circular room was a large marble casket within which lay the remains of Sandra Sprocket.

Towering above the casket was the preserved body of the Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Many other losing tributes who distinguished themselves in their Arena could be found in a separate hall in the museum. A testament to these particular tributes tenacity in the Hunger Games and the often legendary battles they only just lost. Names such as Minerva Grantston and Plaice Griffiths after truly spectacular duels. Watt and Coil from 3 after their remarkable show in the 5th games. These four were only a few of those deemed worthy enough to enter the hallowed hall. For a losing tribute to make it into the hall was itself quite an achievement.

Sandra Sprocket was the only losing tribute of the same calibre to be memorialised elsewhere.

Most Capitolites never really questioned this state of affairs. It was a quirk of the Museum and after all Sandra Sprocket had accepted her death willingly and her Games were among the very best and with her partnership with Harry far less of the competition than it had been between Plaice and Marlin most in The Capitol thought it made perfect sense.

Nevertheless for the President and his wife it felt as though they had corrected an error on their part. One might even consider it a wrong righted.

For Gabriel Villiers it marked his respect for one of his favourite tributes in his personal favourite games.

For Harry Miller it meant that his friend really hadn't died in the arena.

Surrounded by her life's ambition and her greatest dream come true, admired by the memory of thousands of Capitol citizens and at least remembered by the rest of Panem he thought she had achieved a form of Victory that was special in its own way.

Immortality.

* * *

_Hello once again Vesine here. I apologise for the delay in how long this chapter took. Rest assured that despite the long delay after the burst of activity of the first few chapters more regular updates are likely to be the norm than once every two weeks. This chapter is significantly longer than previous chapters but I dont't imagine this current length will become the norm (Don't take this as factual truth as I may fall into bad(good?) habits after how much fun I had writing this chapter). If anyone would be willing to beta for me it would be very much appreciated as although I try my very best at self editing I am always looking for improvement. Once again I will reiterate the Interludes are not strictly "essential" for the overall story but I promise will reap significant dividends in chapters to come if you follow them._

_Best_

_Vesine_


	16. Interlude: Personal Correspondence 3

**Interlude 7**

_Personal Correspondence 3 _

Dear Greg

Sarah thanks you for the letter we received the other week and is sorry she can't reply herself at the moment. Virgilia has been ill the past week and Sarah is frankly exhausted. She passes on her good wishes though and says she is looking forward to your next visit.

On another note I write to you in this letter with a degree of confidence that I would rather not communicate over a breached phone line rather than for the sentimental reasons your letter writing with Sarah typically involves. . While I have no doubt as to your loyalty murmurs of rebellion continue to whisper in from many districts though 3 remains much muted after Mr Millers glorious victory. The grip on Panem if firm but not yet final. The method you suggested in disposing of a large number or remaining rebel prisoners is advice well given and was a resounding success.

On the other idea you recommended I hesitate somewhat at its perceived brutality but I have a sad resignation it may someday come to pass as a necessary use of force. The fiasco around the District 3 slips last year were whispers that reached far too many ears.

Much like The Vandals of old your suggestion for Capitol citizens may in fact be an adequate compromise.

A lifetime of dutiful service can never go amiss as penance for serious crimes.

Even if the less enlightened may call it worse than a quick death.

Which may in fact be part of the appeal to me in its use.

Until such a time as such a traitor or figure working against us arises in the Capitol the issue remains merely speculative.

I remain as ever your loyal friend.

Romanus

P.S Sending a vase painted by dosed up Morphling addicts to Cal as a gift on the birth of his son was somewhat beneath you even if he did name his son after your father when you had already done so with your Vincent. Telling him that was the case in your letter was even worse. Sarah is correct that this rivalry is childish. See that the jokes you aim at Cal become more sophisticated in their humour from this point on.


	17. Games 9: Claudia Monaldo

**Claudia Monaldo 9th Games**

Hestia Maynard is worried about her Victors.

Out of all the escorts she is given more leeway than most in travelling to her District to personally contact her Victors.

In all honesty they need her as a neutral party more than Hestia would really care for.

Other than spending time with her boyfriend though there isn't much for the wealthy escort to do.

Between her generous escort salary and her well invested winnings from the fourth games bet she made as well as a series of good bets since then Hestia has a lot of time on her hands.

So ensuring Vespasian doesn't kill Julius or vice versa is a welcome distraction.

After what happened in the sixth games there has been a disagreement between the two that has gotten bigger and bigger particularly after the seventh games nearly two years ago.

Julius Monaldo and Vespasian Grantston's major point of disagreement is over one thing. Well not so much a thing as a person. A girl in fact.

Claudia Monaldo.

Julius is convinced that his sister is safe from the games. Despite Vespasian being in the Games Julius has convinced himself his little sister is safe and that the Capitol would never punish a Victor in that way. He has even convinced himself Vespasian jumped the gun on himself by volunteering choosing to forget his original doubts about his fellow Victor's safety before the reapings. The fact that the First Lady's cousin was reaped in the sixth games has only solidified his belief the reapings are not rigged as he may once have feared.

Vespasian disagreed with Julius strongly. The fifth games have left Vespasian a changed man.

Vespasian maintains that Claudia is definitely going into the arena. Claudia herself seems to agree with her best friend and has been training for it since she was ten years old. Vespasian's time in the games has seemed to only harden her resolve to win if she is ever reaped.

Julius refuses to see her as anything more than the adorable nine year old who he won the games to come home to.

Vespasian sees her as the best friend who he will make sure comes home because he knows that the Capitol will have her in the games no matter what.

Hestia sees a much bigger picture.

She sees the young man who never forgot his District Partner. A man who has never buried himself in vices as some of the other victors have. A man who has not engaged in any romantic relationships in the near half decade she's known him. A man who was the first to win the hunger games and seems to have lost more of himself than any other victor.

Hestia doesn't like to theorise on whether Julius Monaldo could have fallen in love with his District Partner in another time or another place although that's what her other Victor has theorised to her over a bottle of fine wine after the eighth games bloodbath.

Vespasian Grantston is very different from Julius Monaldo.

The second victor of District 2 is completely unlike his mentor. Julius' optimism despite everything else is possibly one of the few things that keep the first Victor on the side of the living. Vespasian Grantston is so much the realist as to be a pessimist. While Julius Monaldo tortures himself with every tribute he fails to save Vespasian Grantston observes what their losing tributes did wrong and plans on how to better the chances of District 2 the following year.

Julius Monaldo pushed for the "Peacekeeper Academy" but it is Vespasian Grantston under the guidance of Mayor Callixtus Villiers and Peacekeeper Drusus Whetston who has truly helped shape the training for the academy.

Julius Monaldo still helps though and if there's one thing both victors agree on it is the importance of the training the academy will provide.

Volunteers are planned for the 10th games already. That year there will be willing boys and girls fully trained who will volunteer on their eighteenth birthdays and have the very best chance.

Already one young boy stands out and he is not even a part of the academy proper yet.

Nevertheless the ten year old Tiberius Whetston has become something of a protégé for both of the games two Victors from the District and Hestia can guess the reasons why.

No one in District 2 forgets the young mother whose life was ended by the First Lady in the second games even if the First Lady has long since consigned the name to the dustbin of her mind. Plautia Whetston's body lies without significant veneration next to more than a dozen other unsuccessful tributes from District 2. She is the second in a series of corpses that consensus by the Capitol found unwilling to be deemed worthy of one of the hallowed spots in the halls of The Capitol Museum.

Both of the current Victors of District 2 want to ensure the young Tiberius makes it home even if the optimist sees it as an unlikely eventuality that the boy will be reaped.

The Pessimist is almost as confident the boy is going into the Games as he is about Claudia.

Claudia Monaldo is no one's protégé any more though. If she ever was.

After more than half a decade of intense training much of it under her own steam she is in many ways a living weapon.

An expert at knives both close combat and throwing.

Holder of academy records in sprinting and swimming.

An expert on poisonous plants and venomous creatures.

Quiet as a mouse and stealthier than a cat.

She has only one significant weakness.

She stands at 4 feet 10 inches tall.

The pixie like girl is shorter at seventeen than the games youngest victor was at the time of her win by nearly five inches.

Despite her skill it will be difficult to compete with tributes of any particular skill in sword fighting and maces. Claudias reach and size makes that a difficult ask.

Nevertheless Hestia hopes that the girl will shine in the games. Unlike many escorts Hestia is not an idiot when it comes to the realities of the games.

Hestia is far too savvy not to know what the fate of Claudia Monaldo is likely to be.

Hestia Maynard hopes that Claudia Monaldo will make it home when the Capitol comes calling.

She likes the girl and having three Victors within the first ten years of the games will certainly be a feather in her cap to mock Messalina Templesmith with for a while (She wouldn't mock Cavanaugh Crane because unlike Messalina he isn't an absolute idiot)

In the meantime she'll keep trying to keep the peace between the two current victors

**The Reaping for the 9****th**** Hunger Games. **

Hestia Maynard is as ready as she can be for another reaping.

Since Vespasian came home in her very first games things have been up and down for District 2's escort on a personal level.

The sixth Games was a mixed experience after both Marble and Granite were efficiently ambushed by the tributes from District 4.

She had no chance of a Victor that year and ended up getting sloshed the first night of the Games in a premier bar in the Capitol with Octavius Flickerman who she ended up in bed with the same night and then for a great many nights afterwards after they ended up dating.

So she at least got a boyfriend out of the whole games experience that year which was pretty neat in hindsight.

The seventh games weren't much better because the Mad Girl from 4 killed most of the people in the bloodbath then held off killing the rest until the end of the Games.

That had been a bit tough to swallow after her pair both made it to the final battle.

The Eight games had been a thing of wonder and amazement if you were not one of the five escorts who watched their tributes get put down like dogs by the crazy hunter pair from 3 in the Bloodbath.

That games had been a tough one to watch even if the dinosaurs had been very cool.

Harry Miller seemed the least affected Victor to come out of the games since Sarah but at least he seemed to be a genuinely nice person after the event. Even if he was a little obsessed with having bagged the T-Rex.

Which may have made the whole thing even more unsettling actually.

Still hopefully this year would be different. District 2 had been the first to obtain two Victors and Hestia desperately hoped it would be the first to obtain three.

The treaty is read out and she goes over to the reaping bowls. This year she does the boys first.

Rather surprisingly someone volunteers. The boy who comes up the stage is strong and confident. The boy gives a speech similar in tone to previous Volunteers and seems chuffed to be going into the games.

So far so the new normal.

What happens next is not normal.

Hestia picks out a slip from the reaping bowl:

"The female tribute from District 2 is-

"I volunteer as tribute"

-Claudia Monaldo"

Julius looks like he's about to go into shock as his seventeen year old sister walks bemused onto the stage.

Hestia knows the girl well of course and is bemused for a moment as she knows she heard a voice volunteering.

It hits her then.

The reaped tribute is walking onto the stage and Hestia knows that there is no point searching for a volunteer.

Fate has been cruel this year because:

Claudia Monaldo just volunteered for herself.

Hestia would laugh if she didn't like or know Claudia plus Hestia doesn't have an immediate death wish.

(Hestia has given a lot of thought as to what the fate of a bad escort might be and it makes her shudder. She has heard rumours of the fates of the people involved with last year's District 3 snafu)

Vespasian looks at Claudia with more than a hint of weary resignation in his eyes.

(Hestia knows he knew Claudia's reaping was coming)

Julius on the other hand looks like he's about to go into shock.

(Hestia has no idea how she's going to calm Julius during the Games and hopes that they will end soon)

The male tribute Mars look at Claudia with a grim faced determination that makes Hestia shudder.

(Hestia feels sorry for Mars as this year was not the right year to volunteer as a boy in District 2)

Hestia is sure of one thing.

This year will be interesting.

**The Games**

Hestia has been very successful in keeping Julius Monaldo from having a break down.

Octavius helped in that regard by being his usual diplomatic self during the interviews.

Claudia Monaldo may be one of the shortest tributes this year but there was no denying her ferocity before the arena.

The parade wasn't a striking success after the costume seemed to swallow her tribute up much to the consternation of the stylist in charge.

Training and the interviews were a different story.

The score of 9 might be disheartening at first but after the standard that was set by "The Hunters" last year the bar has been raised as to what earning an 11 will take.

Something truly exceptional beyond what can be achieved just by standard training.

The standard for a 10 has thus been raised as well.

The interview went well and you would never know from how he handled the District 2 tributes that Octavius was romantically involved with their mentor.

Now though the games proper have begun.

The arena is certainly unique.

The tributes are in a ruined colosseum.

The colosseum is a massive structure and Hestia is astounded to realise that she recognises it somewhat.

The thing is a replica of the great colosseum of the city of Rome a place long since fallen before Panem was even conceived with all the nooks and crannies that venerable structure possessed

Beyond is a remarkable selection of ruins that resemble the ancient forum of Rome.

Gabriel has clearly put his work in this year for something utterly unique.

(Two hundred and seventy one remaining rebel prisoners die in the process of its construction)

As the time counts down past zero the action begins.

Many tributes run straight into the opening melee.

Claudia Monaldo does something that no one else was expecting least of all her District Partner.

She runs the exact opposite way.

Hestia watches as her Tribute quickly escapes not just the centre of the colosseum but the building itself.

Claudia finds shelter in the Forum that night.

The next morning the sun rises after the deaths of eight children the day before. This is a small number dead in the bloodbath by comparison with previous years which is down no doubt to there being no amazing standout amongst the remaining career pack or elsewhere this year although it is probably down to some fairly strong outlier tributes that casualties were kept to a minimum as the pair from 7 were targeted by the alliance and gave a decent fight.

(Incidentally both tributes from District 3 are targeted and killed in the first two minutes. A tribute from District 3 does not live through the first five minutes of the bloodbath till the thirteenth games.)

Claudia has a fitful night sleep and seems almost dazed when she begins exploring the following day.

She is unarmed when she almost walks into the six foot four tall barrel chested abattoir worker from District 10 who scored a solid eight.

The five minute fight in which Claudia dances around the strong but lumbering oaf ends with the brute dead with his own cleaver slicing through his neck in a grim echo of what the boy had done himself to so much livestock back in his District with a similar instrument.

This time Claudias speed outmatched the brutes superior strength and reach.

Now Claudia has weapons.

The butcher boy saw fit to gather at least 3 smaller knives from the cornucopia along with his cleaver. The bag pack the boy carried had a sleeping bag and a full litre bottle of water.

Hestia watches as Claudia drinks greedily.

The Career Pack splinters early this year and Mars is the only fatality during the ensuing melee.

It was definitely not the right idea for the District 2 male to volunteers this year.

The 1s and 4s end up licking mostly superficial wounds before both begin hunting the other tributes.

By the end of day three there are still 14 tributes left in the arena.

This year the outer district tributes are wily.

It becomes the longest games so far and by day ten there are still ten tributes left alive.

The arena is absent of Muttations this year which Hestia presumes is from the outsized expense of last year.

(Hestia is correct and Muttations do not become a major threat again till the twelfth games)

Claudia meanwhile has used her speed and smaller size to her advantage and she has been quick at scavenging from others supplies as well as saving and conserving items like food when she receives sponsorship gifts.

Hestia worries about Claudia at this point because Claudia is by no means the most interesting tribute in the arena this year. The pretty but vicious girl named Shine from 1 and the funny but brutal boy Bream from 4 are taking the majority of the Capitols serious bets.

In fact many of Hestia's friends are disappointed that Claudia has been playing a game of avoidance as opposed to direct confrontation. It isn't as interesting as The Hunters from last year or from Gabi Godford's bloodbath massacre from the 7th games. Some think she is the most boring tribute from District 2 in a games ever. At least most of the others from 2 all died fighting in bloody battles rather than hiding away. Tributes doing as Claudia is are never going to give an interesting games.

(Less than a decade later anyone who would voice this opinion about a tribute hiding themselves will be laughed out of every bar in Panem)

Messalina Templesmith's endless taunts on the issue are making Hestia wish someone would shut the stupid escort for District 1 up for good.

Claudia has managed to kill three tributes herself while the two front runners are on four kills each the other three split between the remaining tributes still alive.

(The Girl from 9 is impressive in this regard and has killed two people herself which is more than Shine and Bream's district partners.)

Claudia's kills have provided little entertainment for the audience.

The two kills after the butcher boy were a panicked fourteen year old girl from 8 and a scared twelve year old boy from 11.

Hardly the kills that songs are made of.

It is when day fourteen is reached and the stalemate is still in place for the most part (The Girl from 6 dies to Bream from a sword through her left lung on day thirteen) that something never before seen in the hunger games occurs.

Sponsorship prices for food and water are through the roof at this point and all the careers with the exception of forward thinking Claudia are beginning to starve.

The remaining outer district tributes are half mad with hunger.

(Hestia is thankful that her tribute had the intelligence to think ahead whenever she found food earlier in the games.)

At sunset on the fourteenth day the remarkable event occurs before the cannons would normally go.

The voice of Gabriel Villiers rings out across the arena.

All the tributes are in shock. Hestia herself is in shock.

The Head Game maker has so far only ever said two things in the arena. The announcement to begin the games and the declaration of victory.

This time it is something very different.

"Greeting to the remaining nine tributes of the ninth hunger games."

"Congratulations on your excellent performance thus far. All over Panem your collective resourcefulness and tenacity is respected and talked about."

"As a reward for your valour and heroism tomorrow at sunrise a feast will be held in your honour."

"Not here in the Capitol but in your very own arena at the Cornucopia where the games began."

"Best of luck"

It is chaos throughout the arena as tributes find places to hide and ensure they rest well before they go to the feast the next day.

All except Claudia.

Claudia makes her way to the colosseum in the dead of night several hours later and finds in Hestia's opinion probably the best place in the world to hide.

Despite their best efforts no tribute sleeps well that night.

Sunrise comes.

Before the cornucopia Hestia watches as eight tributes battle it out in a bloody melee until only the three strongest remain. There are two careers and this year's surprise with four kills to her name now.

Bream from District 4

Shine from District 1

Ceres from District 9

All are bloodied as well as somewhat broken and the tributes eye each other before beginning what promises to be a riveting final melee.

Hestia feels sorry for them at that point.

It really is a shame no one realised that Claudia Monaldo hadn't engaged in the fighting.

In fact she had been nowhere to be seen throughout the long bloody battle at the feast.

With all her hiding throughout the past fifteen days the other three have forgotten all about her still being in the games.

Bream is the first to die as a knife hurtles from the top of the Cornucopia where Claudia had spent the night in sleep alone and unobserved by the other tributes. The knife imbeds itself in his chest and he dies moments later.

Shine follow less than half a minute after that still in shock at where the knife may have come from that hit Bream.

Her shocked expression is frozen on her face forever.

Ceres is the only one able to put up even an illusion of a fight and skilfully manages to dodge the final knife that Claudia throws.

She fails to dodge the cleaver that follows the knife three seconds later.

Hestia is in shock as the Hunger Games ends with Claudia Monaldo being pulled from the Arena.

Unlike her brother and her best friend Claudia doesn't even have a scratch on her after the games.

**After the Games**

Hestia Maynard is having what might be the very best day of her life.

Cavanaugh Crane has been bragging to all the other escorts during the morning of the recap about how he and Hestia are now part of an elite club of double Victor escorts.

(The Club currently contains only two people and it will not have another member anytime soon.)

Messalina Templesmith looks like her head is going to explode in fury. Hestia can tell that the fact Hestia won in her first year on the job and has now managed the feat again while Messalina is on a six game losing streak with no second victor and three tributes who've died in the final four is fraying Messalina's temper.

A physical fight nearly starts when Hestia comments that it looks like Messalina has gained a few pounds in weight.

This causes Messalina to go almost apoplectic in fury as she states that she's not getting fat she's just pregnant.

Well that news is a shocker that "Our Capitol" is sure to report tomorrow from an anonymous source.

That if it were named by the magazine might be called Hestia.

And that's just the start to the day.

Her boyfriend is less impartial than he was in the first interviews and seems genuinely thrilled that Hestia's tribute is the one going home as Claudia is guided through the games recap.

He knows that while she respected Mars as a decent fighter it was Claudia that his girlfriend was really rooting for.

Claudia may have won the games in a stealthy manner rather than the overt way many expected but she has won them nonetheless.

Now the Capitol positively adores her when less than twenty four hours before she was seen as practically nothing.

The City is more fickle than Messalina Templesmith's hairstyle choice.

Which is very fickle indeed.

Claudia Monaldo however seems to be just relieved that the games are over.

Julius is crying in a corner with happiness while the typically solemn Vespasian is for once grinning ear to ear.

If her Victors are happy then Hestia is definitely happy.

Throughout the day she is talking and celebrating with her Victors. District 2 has three Victors now and while Hestia thinks that some other district may tie the current lead (Cavanaugh Crane has promised as much) she is pretty confident that in the long run District 2 are going to bring home the most Victors.

The Victory banquet however is where her day goes from very good to extremely good.

The First lady personally congratulates her once again on returning a second Victor.

Being told that making her the escort was the right choice by the second most powerful person in Panem is always reassuring.

Even if the first lady is looking somewhat frazzled like any other young mother even if her make up hides it well.

The sort of recognition that Hestia has just received is amazing.

As other capitol officials congratulate her including the surprisingly youthful looking, given his distaste for surgery, Head Game maker Gabriel Villiers Hestia is bursting with unabashed pride.

Despite everything it is what happens after the Victory banquet that makes Hestia's day a perfect one. Messalina's misery, her Victor's happiness and praise from so many important people for her good work as an escort are incomparable to what happens later.

When Octavius Flickerman gets down on one knee and presents her with a beautiful ring she is almost bursting with Joy.

She want to thank the Gods above.

She wants to thank the First Lady and the President for making her an escort.

She wants to thank fickle fortune that led her to the right bar during the sixth games.

She wants to thank her Victors for performing as well as they have done that she's so respected and recognisable in the right circles of the Capitol.

She especially wants to thank Chester Oakley for being such a vengeful bastard towards his ex-girlfriend in the fourth games.

Life in that moment is perfect as Hestia is proposed to by the man she loves leaving her in an incomparable state of bliss.

Hestia Maynard couldn't be happier.


	18. Interlude: The Joy of Friendship 1

**Interlude 8 **

_The Joy of friendship 1 (A mobile text interchange between Gabriel Villiers and Sarah Aurelius) _

**Games King**:

Sorry couldn't make brunch this week Sar Sar sorting out problems in new arena :'(

**Capitol Queen:**

That's awful Ga Ga :'( Virgilia is going to be so sad not to see you.

**Games King:**

The arena this year will be something different though :)

I'm trying to get a feel for new arenas after how successful last year's one was.

Even if the games took longer than expected :O

**Capitol Queen:**

Last year's arena was super fun though!

Impressed that little Claudia managed to do it the way she did.

She was even sneakier than me at the end of my Games :D

**Games King:**

Even though it was super long the last day was super fun.

Feasts are definitely sticking around!

It can be like a second Bloodbath in the right circumstances!

**Capitol Queen:**

Yeah!

Super fun!

"The Bint" is acting up again.

I think District 1 needs a new escort soon whose jaws I don't want to have wired permanently shut.

**Games King: **

That would be a dream Messalina not talking ever again :D

Tiberius T is actually manageable although…

Maybe he can't hear that whiny pitch she talks at properly.

Because it's too high.

**Capitol Queen:**

:D

Speaking of Tiberius.

There's a Tiberius in District 2 who looks great for the games in a few years' time!

Training like a madman at nearly 11

**Games King: **

Not Tiberius Whetston?

The one whose mother died in your games?

…

**Capitol Queen: **

That's definitely the name.

Maybe he'll do better than she did?

Just needs to remember to look up.

:D

**Games King: **

:D

You congratulated Hestia yet?

Baby boy three months after she got married and only engaged for six months…

**Capitol Queen: **

I think the timing works out as Victory day for last year!

They got engaged after the Victor banquet.

Must have been a big celebration…

**Games King: **

El did the calculations and he agrees.

He sends his love by the way.

He's still upset that one of his tributes didn't win last year despite all the work he put in with the costume.

:(

**Capitol Queen: **

:(

He still won the best designer award again.

That makes it what 3 times in four years?

He ran the 3's close in Harry's year as well!

**Games King: **

El says he'll work until he has 3 Victors with winning costumes.

No other designer can claim more than one so far and he's determined to put forward a record no one will break for a long time!

**Capitol Queen: **

Good for El!

Anyway I've sent congratulations to Hestia "Flickerman"

Caesar is such a cute name after all.

He's definitely a cute baby in comparison to Claudius Templesmith.

Ha ha Ha

**Games King **

You are so mean…

I love it!

Hopefully catch up for brunch again next week after I've solved the arena problems!

**Capitol Queen:**

Looking forward to it!

Xoxo

**Games King: **

Xoxo


	19. Games 10: Silver Glassman

**Silver Glassman 10****th**** Games **

_**Messalina Templesmith**_

Messalina Templesmith is angry.

Mentoring the first career victor was meant to send her right to the top. Instead she has been overshadowed completely. Now she is a postscript as others take her limelight.

She hates all three of the other escorts who have Volunteer Victors.

She wants to punch Cavanaugh Crane every time she sees him. The cocky idiot looks like he's about to break into laughter every time he sees her. The fact that he has two victors one of whom was reaped doesn't matter. The fact is that his reaped girl slaughtered more than half the arena and clearly had been training herself.

She wants to slap Orion Ormsley even more. The District 3 escort never should have had a volunteer let alone a Victor and the fact that his other tribute from the eighth games has pride of place in a dedicated wing of The Capitol Museum irks her more than she'd like to admit.

If she hates the other two though she absolutely despises Hestia Flickerman.

Hestia who is naturally pretty even without the surgery indulged in by so much of the Capitol. Whose husband is one of the most famous faces in all of Panem.

The girl who has two blasted Victors she's escorted by herself and a third who looks upon on her as a friend and guiding influence.

Hestia whose baby is a handsome little thing that apparently sleeps through the night.

Claudius can't go three straight hours asleep at night without waking her up.

What's even worse is Hestia is friendly with the President's wife.

The bitch even got a congratulatory phone call after her little brat was born.

Messalina didn't get so much as a letter.

Messalina will have respect.

Messalina will claw herself back up to become one of the true beautiful elite once again.

Mostly so she can shove it in Hestia's face.

For the past year Messalina has forgotten her fear of the First Lady and the President that has kept her on edge since the fifth games.

This is a mistake she will unfortunately live to regret.

_**Silver Glassman **_

Silver Glassman is excited.

For the past several years he has been honing himself and practising day and night.

He is the best in the Institute by a mile.

Grace, charm, good looks.

Unparalleled skill with the sword.

Everything that Diamond Valentine wants in a tribute Silver has.

Not this coming games though.

The time is not yet right for Silver to enter.

At sixteen years old the sword as sharp as steel can have its edge further sharpened to cut like an obsidian blade with none of the brittleness.

Silver can shine now but he will shine even brighter with a couple years more training.

The first career Victor sends the most discrete message she can to Sarah Aurelius.

Silver Glassman is desperate to enter the games and desperate to win.

Diamond Valentine explains all this to Sarah Aurelius.

Sarah is typically not one to grant favours but a discrete look at training footage of Silver captured in District 1 indicates Diamond is not lying about Silver's potential.

It is simple enough to manipulate the rules when you're The First Lady and unbeknownst to Diamond a system is already in place.

Sarah makes no promises to Diamond but tells the District 1 Victor it is highly unlikely that Silver Glassman will be reaped.

Sarah is not lying.

The Excluded List has a name added this year with provisions for next year as Sarah wants to see the promising boy at his best. The reaping will not be fixed for the eighteenth but Sarah is confident Diamond will enforce their deal.

Diamond does not know of "The Excluded List" but plans for Silver to do exactly that.

Had everything gone to plan then Silver Glassman would likely have entered and would have stood a very good chance of winning the twelfth Games.

Unfortunately for everyone involved "The best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry"

_**Messalina Templesmith**_

Messalina likes talking to Diamond Valentine.

Even if Diamond is in that bizarre relationship with that peacekeeper Messalina does not judge her overly harshly.

After all Diamond is the only reason Messalina is not completely at the bottom of the barrel socially.

It helps that pretty witty Diamond is still the most popular of the female victors.

Gaby Godford has too much blood on her hands to be very popular and Claudia Monaldo's convincing but sly win has not endeared her to much of the Capitol.

Maybe if Claudia was outer district it would have been different but the Capitol thinks it not entirely becoming behaviour for a 2 tribute to win as Claudia did.

The less said about the First Lady the better. No one outside the First Lady's close circle of friends considers even thinking of her as anything but a Capitolite anymore.

The idea of lumping her in with other Victors could lead to very quick trip to a very terrible fate.

Throughout the Capitol whispers have circled of what happened during the eighth games. The appearance of sudden orphans and disappearance of some mid-level members of society.

Even Messalina has heard these rumours.

It should be no surprise though that Messalina is delighted to hear about Silver Glassman from Diamond. A tribute that sounds like a Victor already.

Messalina Templesmith has a plan.

She thinks it is a genius plan.

It really can't go wrong.

After all who would check a teensy weensy little slip of paper. Why would an escort ever care to read anything but the name put in front of them?

Messalina wanted another Victor by the time the Third Games Victory tour was completed.

She has waited long enough.

Unbeknownst to Messalina one Silver Glassman is meant to be the safest boy from the reapings in District 1 this year. The slips have been checked and rechecked by those in the know. There will be no repeat of the events of the eighth games. Not a single slip in the boys bowl contains the name Silver Glassman.

President Romanus knows this.

First Lady Sarah knows this.

Even Mayor Crassus knows it having been informed of the Silver Glassman's exclusion from the reaping bowl as only a trusted Career Mayor would be.

Unfortunately for Messalina Templesmith she has no idea.

_**Silver Glassman **_

Reaping day holds little fear for Silver Glassman.

Diamond Valentine has informed him that he almost certainly won't be reaped this year and Silver isn't an arrogant idiot. He wants to be at his very best when he volunteers.

Silver will volunteer.

His mother can retire from the jewel making that is costing her decent sight, his little sister Silk can have the new puppy she wants and his father can finally spend his time fishing in the Victors Village lake which has been abundantly stocked with all sorts of delights should any Victor or family member choose to take up the hobby.

Yes Silver Glassman is going into the twelfth games.

The most powerful people in Panem want him in those games and though Silver doesn't know that he would have obliged them regardless.

As Silver watches the Reaping on stage he is as relaxed as anyone can be on Reaping day.

The odds as they say are in his favour.

And for once the saying rings entirely true as the odds are actually entirely in his favour.

The chance of Silver's name being picked out of the bowl is the lowest in the District. After all you can't get lower than his odds.

They're zero.

This year the girl is one from the institute. Silver looks over at her and sighs. Shine from last year may have shone until the vicious pixie from 2 sent her to an early grave but she'd given more than a decent showing. From his experience in the academy he knows that Dazzle is going to fail miserably.

Dazzle may have the looks of a District 1 tribute but other than one particular set of skills, that the older boys in the academy find excellent use for, she will fail to put up a good fight.

You can't really seduce an enemy to death in Silver's opinion.

Nevertheless the institute students all clap for one of their own and, as they form a sizeable number of children, the noise is fairly notable even if it is slightly half hearted.

Silver at that point is pretty dismayed. Dazzle this year is a disappointment so it's likely the boy will be as well.

After six years of defeat there is no one itching to volunteer this year except one or two bleeding hearts from the academy who might if it's a really young kid who doesn't stand a chance.

As would be learnt later this eventuality probably would have occurred.

Thirteen year old Jacob Braun would have been the tribute on stage had the name on the slip been read out.

The name that was called out however was:

"Silver Glassman"

Silver Glassman readies and composes himself in record time. It is a shock but he knows he can give a good show in these games so he proceeds to do his best impression of a Career up to the stage.

As Silver was already 90% of the way to being an excellent career anyway the sixteen year old reminds people more of the volunteer he is not than the reaped tribute he is.

No one would think of volunteering for him. At the institute he's known already as the one to beat. Most of the recruits think fate has a sense of humour in reaping the best of them.

Diamond Valentine is genuinely puzzled at what occurs. Sarah might be cold, unfeeling and without much mercy but she tends to be a woman of her word.

Mayor Crassus locks eyes with his Districts only current Victor and the dour expression on his face and slight shake of his head that the cameras fail to catch indicates to Diamond something has gone very wrong.

In the Capitol a half filled wineglass impacts and shatters the television in the children's playroom of the Presidents Mansion.

Sarah Aurelius is not known to let her emotions rule her head often and anger is an emotion she usually keeps a very strict leash on.

She is beyond angry now.

There will be no death among the people involved with the slips this year. Unfortunately for Messalina Templesmith their work has been checked and rechecked. While in the eighth games that work was flawed this year it was flawless.

Sarah Aurelius and her husband know who to blame.

Messalina Templesmith is not in for a fun time.

Not that she knows this yet.

Unfortunately for Messalina.

It isn't death waiting for her at the end of the tunnel.

_**Messalina Templesmith **_

Messalina Templesmith is floating on a cloud of air.

Silver is performing better than her wildest dreams so far.

A great performance in the parade with a costume that had Elagabalus Lovejoy fuming that his efforts with 4 will not be rewarded as he would like this year.

A stellar training score of ten under the revised rules making Silver join first places with Alba the volunteer girl from 2.

Dazzle with her seven is a bit of a disappointment even if the girl has become very close with the two other boys in the career pack.

Messalina only wishes the girl had acted with more discretion in her dalliances. Already Alba and Minnow from 2 and 4 are sending her female tribute dagger eyes. The boys from 4 and 2 are already at odds over the lovely girl both convinced they are her one true love.

Still Silver has at least performed admirably and in his interview with Octavius Flickerman he does himself and District 1 a lot of credit.

The only thing that gives Messalina major pause for thought is the behaviour of the other escorts and the Victors.

The three escorts with volunteer victors have been completly absent from any place Messalina goes.

Diamond and her peacekeeper lover have been giving her a far wider berth than normal.

Vespasian Grantston shakes his head every time he passes her.

Even the kind Julius Monaldo seems to be a little bit more curt and abrupt with her.

The other day she could have sworn Harry Miller looked at her with something resembling pity.

Their unusual behaviour has been concerning for Messalina. If it wasn't for Claudius and Tiberius she would be feeling rather isolated right now.

Messalina has never been good at interpreting people's behaviour and has no idea what is causing it. It is a flaw that she will admit has caused her trouble in the past like with the First Lady who she attempts to avoid whenever possible.

Unusually the First Lady has been unusually friendly the past few days with Messalina.

Sarah Aurelius' smile is even more unsettling than usual.

If it wasn't for how Silver was doing Messalina might even be starting to feel more scared than she was before the end of the games last year prior to the bust up with Hestia.

Messalina doesn't dwell too much though because the games are beginning and she's excited. She just wishes she had company in the District 1 suite but Diamond and Quintus have already disappeared to the mentoring room.

As the loud countdown begins Messalina doesn't hear the door click open of the suite.

She hardly even feels the dart that sends her into unconsciousness seconds later.

_**Silver Glassman **_

_Day 1 _

There have been bad starts to the games before.

Silver remembers the calamities where most careers died in the bloodbath due to different events.

This year it isn't a pair of District 4 warriors out of some Atlantis based fable killing the competition nor is it insane Mutt hunters from District 3 massacring everyone like it was a blood sport.

Nope.

Instead of something that might have actually made sense three of the Career pack lie dead in the ground over an argument about a girl.

Silver, Alba and Minnow watched as the honour and love of Dazzle was duelled for by Perseus from 4 and Jason from 2 while Dazzle herself attempted to get into the middle of their conflict to try and stop it.

Combined the three all managed to suffer mortal wounds.

After what can only be described as a calamitous farce of epic proportions twenty-one tributes were still alive.

Silver manages to kill three before they escape the Bloodbath while Alba and Minnow managed to kill one each.

The pair from 3, the girl from 12 and the boys from 6 and 8 all die giggling at what they just saw.

The only reason they failed to escape the bloodbath is because they were too consumed in waves of uncontrollable laughter.

"Well this is bloody ridiculous" Alba states.

"I knew Perseus was a hot headed idiot but this? Seriously! Sixteen tributes left after the bloodbath. It's even less than last year! We're going to be stuck here for an age…" Minnow positively seethes with unsuppressed rage.

"Unfortunately this is exactly what I expected of Dazzle." Silver replies shaking his head while looking at the pretty girl's corpse still bleeding out on the ground. "Girls. I recommend we hold the alliance to the final six this year. With the pairs from 7 and 9 scoring all eights and still being amongst the living it's a case of relative safety in numbers."

"Pretty boy's right about this. The girl from 10 was handy enough with the weapons to score a seven as well. Too many decent outliers have escaped this year to break the alliance early. With one of each of us we're all fairly evenly matched. Breaking the alliance before we've at least taken care of either the 7 pair or the 9s would be idiotic and potentially even suicidal." Alba agrees.

"We'll hunt tomorrow." Silver states and the others agree quickly.

_Day 2 _

The arena this year is not as inspired as the previous years but is pretty and unique in its own way.

Steppes have not been used as a terrain in the games before (although the second arena shared certain similarities) and the arena is mostly desolate. There are not many places to hide immediately unless you count the long grass or the sparse forest that surrounds the lake near where the Cornucopia lies.

The arena is the biggest yet this year however and while there are few places to hide there is distance that can be used to a tributes advantage.

The remaining Career Pack learns this the hard way when the second days search only results in four kills between the three of them and none of the ones they wanted.

"Twelve left now." Silver says. "We got the girl from 8, the boy from 12 and both 11's today."

"We picked off the weaklings you mean" Alba snorts. "A scared coward from the clothing district a boy from 12 who looks half-starved and a pair of babies from 11 neither of whom could even attempt to lift the sword you're currently carrying. I feel super proud of us." Alba's eyes roll with sarcasm.

"Alba's right Silver. We winnowed down the weaklings but we've still got at least six tributes who are a danger." Minnow states with more than a little bluntness.

Silver scowls. The Girl from 5 this year gave them a lot more trouble than expected. If Silver hadn't been reminded of the Second games by the sparse forest attached to the steppes the sawn off tree branch that the 5 girl cut down might have left him crippled. The fact the throwing star that followed ripped a huge gash in his ear meant the girl from 5's score of four didn't seem very accurate any more. He had barely avoided the second throwing star with a twitch of his sword in front of his chest. That the girl then disappeared through the branches like an erratic squirrel added to his consternation.

Silver personally blames the tactics of last year's Victor. Clearly the 5 girl downplayed her skills in training significantly. If Silver was a game maker he'd give her an eight at least.

"So we have the pair from 10, 7, 9 and 5 as well as the girl from 6." Minnow says

"Girl from 6 could be a wildcard. Morphlings can be tricky blighters especially if she's been without a hit since the games began. She managed to grab a knife in the bloodbath which means she's more switched on than most 6s are." Alba interjects.

(Rosie from 6 incidentally is at that moment looking down on the boy from 5 who's just fallen asleep.

He never wakes up.)

A cannon Booms

Silver sighs.

"So now we're down to 11 and just after the recap as well. Given our luck so far what's the betting it's going to be the last of the cattle who are dead. Any suggestions?" Silver asks.

"Probably the five boy. One of us needs to keep watch tonight. There is too much risk in having us all asleep. I don't want the girl from 5 killing us all in the night. That sort of sneaky tactic sounds like something she'd do." Alba suggests.

In the long grass nearby Electra from 5 smirks at Alba's foresight

Sarah Aurelius is proud of her tribute this year.

"An excellent suggestion. I'll take first watch." Minnow says.

Midnight comes quickly and the other two tributes fall asleep.

_Day Three_

It is 3:17 am when Silver Glassman is woken by a scream.

He watches as Minnow staggers around the camp a throwing star lodged inches deep where her heart is.

Alba wakes up as well and sees the wound in Minnows chest.

"That fucking 5 girl. Oh heavens above." Alba shouts.

Minnow dies less than thirteen seconds later.

"Alba are you rested?" Silver asks. "It's important for what's next and we can't play the waiting game till morning. So are you rested well enough?"

"I'm fine Silver." An exasperated Alba sighs but knows why Silver asks. "You're right though. We need to hunt some of the others now! The arena is too dangerous to wait. I want at least one of us to get out alive."

"Final four?" Silver asks.

"Final four." Alba confirms.

The two remaining career tributes set off immediately in the night. Twilight is not due for another two hours but a sponsorship gift of two pairs of night vision goggles is sent by Claudia Monaldo and Diamond Valentine within 5 minutes of the agreement to hunt.

3 metres away, hidden in the long grass, and with her own pair of night vison goggles sent an hour earlier by Sarah Aurelius, Electra watches and listens to the two career tributes with interest.

In the Capitol betting all around is at a fever pitch.

There are decent odds for most of the final ten tributes for the first time in the game's history.

Charles from 10 has the lowest odds as he only scored a three in training and most consider it's only by virtue of Elizabeth his partner that he's still alive.

Demeter and Carmanor from 9 have better odds with their eights from training and the memory of Ceres from the previous games still fresh in the Capitol's mind.

Both of the 7s have similar odds to the 9s with their eights and the memory of Chester and what he did with an axe refreshed in the minds of the Capitol by the annual Hunger Games repeats on television.

The big surprises are the other two underdogs.

Waif like but vicious Rosie and sly but deadly Electra.

The morphlings assassination of the 5 boy in his sleep and Electra's deadly throw that dispatched Minnow have made both girls very popular with punters in the Capitol.

The girls respective odds have both been slashed from some of the lowest to some of the highest.

The status quo when the careers begin their hunt therefore is unusual.

The next hour is the silence before the slaughter.

The night becomes the ally of Silver and Alba as the pair from 10 are dispatched by the remaining careers in their sleep an hour after their sponsorship gift of googles arrive.

What surprises both Careers are the two other cannons booming far away in the distance at the same time.

Peacekeeper Cronus from Six was happy to send his morphling girl a pair of night vision goggles to level the playing field and she decided to express her delight with the gift by knifing both 9s in their sleep.

Electra didn't kill the pair from 7 in their sleep. Awoken by the sound of the cannons they were not to be caught the same way unawares.

Their wariness did not help in the dark before twilight and they died with throwing stars sticking out of their chests.

The Cannons of the 7s echo out less than a minute after the cannons of the 9s have faded.

Thus the final four is reached.

Alba and Silver turn to each other.

"How do you want to play this?" Alba asks.

Silver thinks for a moment.

"Six cannons have gone. Any of the pairs would have taken the morphling girl down without a sweat unless… "

"She killed them in their sleep like we did with the 10s." Alba finishes.

Silver laughs after a moment.

Then Alba laughs along with him.

""We are in the final four of the hunger games and the biggest threats are probably a morphling girl jonesing for a hit and the squirrel assassin from 5." Alba giggles.

"I'm pretty sure that each of them has killed at least a pair of tributes by now. Although the morphling girl might not even be alive. We could be dealing with the boy from 5 for all we know." Silver chuckles.

"I would put a solid bet on the morphling still being with us. She'd have no sense of self-preservation when taking risks. A night-time attack would seem logical to her even if she only had a knife." Alba finishes.

Both sober up.

"You try and find the morphling and I'll hunt after 'The Squirrel'. Then we do a proper final duel like in the sixth games." Silver says.

"Deal" Alba replies.

Both tributes go their separate ways and the hunt is on.

_Day 4 _

Rosie from 6 puts up a vicious fight when Alba finally catches up with her at 7:47 am on the fourth day of the games. Unfortunately for Rosie her knife skills aren't quite good enough and Alba escapes with nothing more than flesh wounds in her left arm and right thigh. A wound in her arm which isn't that bad because it's her non fighting hand. A wound in her leg which could prove more problematic as it's slowing her down a bit.

Silver has had no such luck with Electra.

For the past 32 hours he has searched with no luck for the elusive girl from 5 and given that there is hardly any cover it's maddening.

Electra has hidden for 24 of those 32 hours high up in the sparse trees. Using the binoculars she managed to obtain in a pack from the bloodbath at the start of the game she sees most of the arena due to the flat emptiness of the steppes. Electra is better rested, fed and watered than either remaining career tribute.

She also knows exactly where they are.

The Capitol is very impressed by the 5 girl these games.

A girl who scored a nine hiding and killing this way when she was from a career district was kind of boring.

When a girl who scored a four from 5 does it the games seem much more exciting.

In the game makers control room Gabriel Villiers is pleased with how the arena has worked.

It's not a long lasting games, by any means, but the arena is as close to one can get to being free to put on. All it needed was the forcefield and Cornucopia. A cost saving exercise that was necessary but regrettable after the originally planned arena encountered significant development issues. That the games have turned out this way and been interesting has been an unexpected boon. The tenth games has not been the exercise in carnage that he had envisaged, with the flat sparse arena, but the quiet game of cat and mouse certainly has supplied significant suspense and entertainment.

Nevertheless Gabriel senses the end game is approaching.

It happens at midday.

Alba encounters Silver once again.

"I didn't hear a cannon Silver. " Alba states with a cold expression on her face.

"The 5 Girl's still out there. I couldn't find her." Silver replies.

There is silence.

"Fine then. We'll fight no-"

Alba never finishes the last word.

It is not easy to speak with a throwing star lodged in your throat after all.

Silver turns around quickly and manages to block the next star with his sword.

Before him stands the 5 girl.

"Hello 1." Electra smiles.

"Hello 5" Silver replies. "I confess I didn't think I'd see you of all people in the final two"

Electra smiles wider.

"That's most unsporting. After all I've killed three people."

Alba's cannon booms

"Ok I've killed 4 people actually. Even Rosie managed to give Alba some grief. It might even have affected your fight had you duelled." Electra finishes.

"You're going to die 5." Silver replies stone faced.

"No Silver. I don't think I am."

"And by the way I'm called Electra. I just wanted you to know my name before I end your life."

The following duel is a sight to see.

Most consider it one of the top ten of the final duels in hunger games history and it is widely considered the third best of the first quarter century of the games. The loser's space in the Silver Hall of the Capitol Museum was guaranteed. It was only the fifth body to lie there.

Electra Windham proves her expert use of the throwing stars and her speed are more than equivalent to Silver's strength and sword training.

The only reason Silver does not die immediately is due to his uncanny ability to block and parry with his sword and he valiantly continues to attempt to get more than a glancing cut on the quick girl from 5.

After a brutal 15 minute dance of death and many superficial wounds inflicted on both parties it is Electra who manages to score a potentially mortal wound.

Electra Windham manages to implant a throwing star in Silvers left lung.

Silver struggles to breathe and he realises he will lose the games.

With his last effort he launches himself through the air and his sword slides through Electra's body.

Through her heart.

The 5 girl gives a surprised smirk at the turn of events.

Her Cannon goes less than 6 seconds later.

Another three minutes left untreated and the doctors tell Silver he would have died as well.

_**Messalina Templesmith**_

"Congratulations Messalina did you hear? Silver won!"

The smiling face of Sarah Aurelius looks down on Messalina as District 1's escort sits in what can only be described as the most Spartan of cells.

"Cheer up Messalina you got what you wanted. Silver Glassman won the games and is going home to his district in glory. I hear Diamond Valentine is overjoyed at having another Victor to keep her company in the village."

Messalina remains silent at this and doesn't meet the First Lady's eyes.

"You should have seen the final battle Messalina. I was gobsmacked at how well Electra did. For once I'm genuinely upset one of my tributes didn't make it back to 5. She reminded me of well…"

"Me!"

Messalina still does not meet the First Lady's eyes.

"You're so downcast Messalina you know? It's honestly a little bit depressing for me. As I said before you should be happy."

Messalina has a quizzical look on her face at that as she meets the First Lady's eyes.

"I get it Messalina you're in pain. Don't worry about it though. The Doctors tell me that the pain will pass. Really it's a good thing. The procedure went well. You should be proud of being a pioneer."

Messalina gives a sceptical look at the First Lady.

The First Lady sighs.

"If you must know. Your husband and son are fine. Tiberius has been told what happened but in all honesty I think he should be glad to be rid of you. His position is precarious now thanks to your actions and he has a young baby to look after all on his own."

Messalina's eyes begin to well up with tears on hearing this.

"Stop crying Messalina. You're not dead are you? With the stunt you pulled at the reaping you really should be."

"Luckily for you Greg and Romanus had the perfect solution for a predicament such as yours."

"A lifetime of service to the Capitol!"

"Isn't that great Messalina? You get to live and work directly with myself and Romanus every single day! "

"We even got you a spiffing uniform for you to wear while you do it."

The First Lady smiles as she brings a uniform, the colour a deep red, into the cell.

Messalina frowns.

The First Lady sighs.

"Messalina I don't care what it was like before but from now on red IS your colour.

Messalina nods hurriedly.

"I am glad we have this understanding."

"Now stand still a moment Messalina"

Messalina obeys.

The First lady gives her an appraising look.

"I must say after that cleaning up and with all those products and wigs removed you actually are fairly pretty Messalina. Tied back hair really suits you! You're barely recognisable as your former self really."

"That should make this whole process easier."

The First Lady exits the cell leaving the uniform behind.

"If you get changed then we should be ready to begin."

The First Lady turns back to address Messalina.

"It's time to leave Messalina Templesmith behind now."

"You understand?"

Messalina nods.

"From now on you are AV1."

AV1 nods again.

"Any Questions AV1?"

AV1 formerly one Messalina Templesmith thinks that this is an especially cruel thing for the First Lady to ask.

Even as Sarah giggles to herself at her little joke.

AV1 can't ask any questions.

She never will again.

After all.

They cut out her tongue.


	20. Interlude: Katniss and Peeta 1

**Interlude 9**

_Katniss and Peeta 1 _

**_At the Hunger Games memorial museum. _**

Katniss stares at the stuffed Tyrannosaurus rex. It's mouth agape in fury after nearly seventy years of being dead.

K: "Wow." Katniss exclaims. "Two seventeen year olds killed that thing?"

P: "Yep. Every single creature stuffed and displayed in this wing is courtesy of Hadrian Miller and Sandra Sprocket."

K: "They must have been thoroughly insane to attempt to try this or at least insanely good at what they did."

P: "According to Haymitch it's definitely a lot of both. Harry definitely is insane accord to Haymitch. A great guy though, Haymitch says that no one hates Harry, Harry is one of the true legends of the games after all. Then again how could he not be? No one ever beat his kill tally."

K: "From the sound of his Games he doesn't seem like a complete psychopath though just efficient and insanely focused on hunting. I hate to say it but he sounds like what I could have been… If circumstances had been a bit different."

P: "I hate to say it Katniss but you're not wrong. They may have been an eclectic bunch those first ten Victors but all of them were legends in their own way and not wholly different from who we could have been in a different time or place."

Katniss considers what she's learned of the first ten Victors of the Hunger Games.

None of them could be described as weak or fragile by any means.

The lowest scorer among them may have killed only two people in the arena but Katniss isn't stupid enough to think Sarah's kill tally stopped in the arena.

All of the rest beat Katniss' own count in the games.

K: "What happened to them?"

P: "Most of them died of old age or illness. Funnily enough the last one to die of the ten except for Harry whose still alive was Sarah just after our Victory tour."

K: "Really?"

P: "She was over ninety years old at the time. Her death was a massive deal apparently in the Capitol and 5. The only other living Victor at the time from the first ten was Harry from the eighth games and he was nearly seven years younger than she was."

K: "Some of them seem so interesting though. Vespasian from District 2, Diamond from District 1."

P: "Personally if I could meet any of them I'd have chosen Julius Monaldo."

K: "The First Victor?"

P: "Yeah. He died just after the seventieth games apparently. Even then he was very old. I mean eighty-seven years old is nothing to sniff at after all. I mean if he was still around he would be ninety-four or even ninety-five at this point."

"Either way he was apparently consumed by remorse all his life. He was the reason that District 2 became a career district after all. He wanted as many kids from his District to live as possible. He also wanted those who died not to be poor twelve year olds who'd die scared and alone."

K: "I never thought of the Careers like that before. It makes a kind of twisted sense though."

P: "It was the same in 1 and 4 even if they both rebelled quickly when the time came. It's the reason they were allowed to train. They all convinced the Capitol they bought into the system."

K: "Why was 3 allowed so many Victors then? During the Victory tour they were one of the most rebellious. Hell 4 was rebellious as well!"

P: "With 3 it was because most of their Victors were geniuses and incredibly patient. Most never showed signs of rebellion at all. At least they didn't until us… With 4 well it has a lot to do with what happened with Finick…"

K: "You mean?"

P: "Yep. They had more than one Victor who was forced to do what Finick did. It turned them against the Capitol a lot. It was made an open secret in the District after our berry trick in the arena. Annie said it was Mags who spread the information around. A similar situation happened with 1 only they didn't rebel during the tour and weren't as obvious about it otherwise."

K: "So Cashmere and Gloss?"

P: "Yeah and Augustus who was apparently the most rebellious of the 1 Victors, he spread the information around after our Victory tour finished. Cashmere got the worst of it according to Finick. Obviously I didn't know when we entered the arena about…"

K: "About?"

P:" How much she suffered. Yeah I had no idea how much she had suffered."

K: "Yeah I guess we couldn't have had any idea."

"Please tell me the next decade of the Games wasn't so full of careers though?"

P: "It certainly threw up a lot more surprises. Career dominance definitely wasn't the same as the first decade at least."

"We met some of the victors from the second decade you know?"

K: "Who?"

P: "Mags for one. She won in the 11th games apparently. Then there's Woof who won in an upset during the fourteenth. The President and First lady were very very angry about Woof winning."

"I don't think we ever talked to them properly but we also definitely met Simon and Ruseia from 9. They were married you know."

K: "I didn't know that. They kept very apart in training."

P: "They never planned on winning. Simon wasn't directly a part of the arena plot although according to Haymitch he and Mags organised the escape plan for the mentors in combination with the two 3 victors mentoring. Ruseia couldn't have taken part even if she wanted to. She had advanced dementia and according to Haymitch it was luck rather than planning which stopped her triggering her mines."

K: "Weird I thought Woof was the one who had dementia when he kept trying to eat poisonous bugs. Still they sent four of the oldest victors into the quell? I know Mags volunteered for Annie but what about the others?"

P: "Simon was the only District 9 male to ever win and it was the same case for Woof from district 8. As for Ruseia I think for once Snow threw a dog a bone. District 9 was probably the least rebellious outer district outside of 5 when things came down to it. Haymitch says that's why they put an alcoholic like Alex from 5 in the games although the female tribute didn't have a choice after Sarah died before the Quell was announced."

K: "I'm surprised we didn't face more tributes who killed half their arenas. Didn't you say there were nine of them? How many were in our arena?"

P: "Only Brutus. Most of the nine were fairly old though. I think only three were below fifty and two of them were already dead by the time the quell hit. Oh and the victor from 6 had faked his death at the time. Haymitch says he would have probably been reaped to go in even if he was nearly seventy. According to him we were lucky he wasn't around. As for why the others weren't in the games... the youngest member of the nine was also still fairly popular in the right circles of the capitol and after sending Finick, Gloss and Cashmere into the arena Snow apparently wanted to make sure that there were still significant options on sale."

K: "That's awful."

P: "Jonathan was never going into the arena after what happened the first time he went into the games. They still talk about the repercussions of what happened the first time he was sent into the arena in 1."

K: "Were any of the arenas this decade particularly bad? Most of the first ten seemed relatively horror free even if they were very bloody."

P: "Don't watch the 17th games under any circumstances. I made that mistake and you don't want to have the nightmares those games would give you."

K: "That bad?"

P: "Even Haymitch only refers to that victor by her nickname, apparently all the victors except the others from 3 do. He says she might seem like a nice old lady now but she's proud of how she won her games. I mean in her games a lot of the tributes thought she was a deadly muttation after what kept happening."

K: "The Spider?"

P: "Yep. A victor of a games so horrifying that some other victors after she won her games had nightmares about her arena take over at night rather than their own."

K: "I thought out of all the games the first 6 Victor's games were the most nightmarish."

P: They are one of the most horrifying but Haymitch told me which games to avoid watching after I made the mistake of watching a recap of the 17th. It was primarily so I didn't make the same mistake again. His list basically only had 4 or 5 games on it but he said all of those games were the worst of the worst. The 66th made the list but the 68th didn't which tells you a lot.

K: Seriously? The 68th didn't even make the list?

Peeta pauses a moment as he searches his memory for the information he needs.

P: Well no one in the 68th games got vivisected, decapitated, burnt alive, kept barely alive to serve as a distraction, tortured for days on end, cannibalized or had their corpse used as a macabre puppet to lure another tribute to their death, so no the 68th didn't make Haymitch's list.

K: Oh bloody hell. Those all happened.

P: The Spider did more than one thing on that list by herself in her own games.

Katniss' face goes more than a little green on hearing that.

K: I think I might actually be sick.

Peeta looks at her with sympathy.

P: I know I was.


	21. Games 11: Margaret Flanagan

** Margaret "Mags" Flanagan 11th Games**

Of the first ten Victors of the hunger games it was fairly easy to split them into different groups based on how they reacted after the arena.

There were the regretful and depressed Victors. Those who still had nightmares about what they did and couldn't face what they had become in the time spent in the arena.

Among this number were Julius Monaldo, Diamond Valentine and to a lesser extent Marlin Mount (who was particularly affected by a malaise during the long dry spell of Didtrict 4 victors after the 11th games) although he would never admit it to anyone but his fellow Victors from 4.

Then there were those who accepted what they had done and choose to accept their burden of responsibility. They did not shirk from their actions in the arena nor did they let it completely control the rest of their lives.

Among this number were Vespasian Grantston, Claudia Monaldo and Silver Glassman.

They never stepped back from mentoring but also never got more emotionally invested as the more regretful mentors did in those mentors efforts to seek redemption for what they perceived as their crimes in the arena.

The next category of Victors was perhaps the most unusual and it remained the smallest category of victors throughout the history of the games.

The Victors who had gotten justice in the arena.

In the most twisted sense the arena allowed them to do what the civilized world would never accept outside of the game.

Murdering their enemies.

Both Chester Oakley and Gabi Godford regretted the other lives they took in the arena to some extent but they never let it consume them as the truly regretful victors did nor did they have the drive of those who accepted their actions.

They both mentored well but both shared that small core within them of utmost satisfaction at the revenge the arena got them.

In the end they were happy to pay the high price revenge cost them.

Then there was the final category of Victor.

The ones who mostly enjoyed their time in the games.

Rather oddly, in many peoples opinion, this was a higher number than you might first suspect especially in the years before the era of victor prostitution that Coriolanus Snow introduced in the latter years of the games.

Sarah Aurelius loved the hunger games after what it gained her. For the rest of her life and through both the thirty odd years of her husband's presidency, as well as the fourty odd years of his successor, her voice never wavered in speaking in support of the continuance of the bloody battle between children she adored. After all she played a significant part in helping to shape the games into what they eventually became.

Harry Miller went on the greatest hunt of his life. Sandra Sprocket died smiling and after the games he played bridge every weekend with the elite of District 3 (you always need a fifth for Bridge after all) in between his continued hunting trips with new colleauges. He never held any hard feelings about the games and would be the first to admit he had an excellent time until the morphling girl stabbed his best friend.

The only aspect of the games those who enjoyed them disliked, even a little, was the mentoring after the Games although it never affected either victor unduly.

It would therefore be safe to say that the first ten victors of the games had a lot of contrasts in personality.

Margaret 'Mags' Flanagan however never fit into those categories very easily.

Then again despite how her games ended "The Eleventh Victor" managed to be a very memorable victor in her own way.

Part of this may have been how she was one of only three District 4 victors during the long drought, without a victor, for a career district after she won her games. Hence the Capitol grew to know her very well.

Part of it may have been her distinct personality. Mags Flanagan was curt, could be abrasive and her toungue was sharper than the trident she used to skewer six people in her games.

Part of it was probably how she became the matriarch of her districts tributes. While Marlin Mount and Gabi Godford together crafted the Life skills school's curriculum, and directly trained tributes, it was typically Mags who got to really know the potential children as people. At first a mother like figure, then a grandmother like figure, she would have taken the place of any of her girls or boys if she could.

She did of course do just that in the 75th games.

Then again that was because the biggest part of what made Mag's Flanagan so memorable, even after the Games were long over, was that she was a rebel against the Capitol her whole life.

Even if she was very subtle about it until just after the Third Quarter Quell was announced.

Even after it was announced her importance behind the following events was never known to The Capitols Senior Leadserhip.

It was she who first encouraged Beetee Latier on what to pick as a hobby after his games as the boy dithered.

It was she who first met a disillusioned Plutarch Heavensbee, after the traumatic events of the 50th games, when the man was nearer a boy and a lowly intern at the time questioning his future as a Gamesmaker.

It was she who helped Haymitch Abernathy in the task of picking who should live or die in the Quarter quell arena.

All this was well known after the war.

Other aspects went mostly unsaid. Secrets and events President Paylor choose to keep mostly under wraps after the rebellion (The brief presidencey of Panem that preceded Paylor's never found out)

Few ever spoke of the agreement Mags had with Gloss and Brutus on who couldn't die under any circumstances during the quarter quell, even if both men had to act the part towards those tributes, and both Gloss and Brutus went through with personal vendettas when they could. (Those vendettas led to both mens deaths in the Quarter Quell arena.)

Few ever spoke of the plan hatched with Simon Sator which enabled the evacuation of a large number of mentors during the Capitols purge.

Few ever spoke of the whispered agreements made long before the rebellion with a variety of Capitol escorts and designers that resulted in the safe houses those same Victors resided in after escaping the purge by the Capitol (and what would have been Coin's own purge aftewards)

Few ever spoke of the little girl in District 1 who Mags indirectly saved with advice given to Diamond Valentine over a decade before the Quell.

Mags Flanagan also took a great many secrets to her grave that no one will likely ever know.

One thing however was known by all of Panem.

Mags demonstrated it in her games after all.

No one should ever under any circumstances call Mags Flanagan by her birth name of Margaret.

_**The 11**__**th**__** Hunger games Arena**_

Caecilius sighs as he watches his alliance teammate drag a dog into the Career Camp.

"Are you serious Garnet? This is what you hunted for dinner?" Caecilius exclaims.

"It should be edible." Garnet shrugs.

"Hell I'm edible, Pristine is edible, and for Panem's sake, even if she's tough as old boots, Margaret is edible." Caecilius rants.

"Thanks for the compliment Cae and its Mags." Mags pouts.

"Fine. Mags. The point remains Garnet… Just because a dog is edible doesn't mean we should be bloody eating it!" Caecilius finishes in a potent fury.

"It was all I could get." Garnet shrugs again.

"All you could get? All you could get! I've seen deer out there Garnet. Bloody deer. Do you not have the skill to hunt a fucking deer?" Caecilius rages.

"Shut it Cae. The dog is at least bloody edible. I say we eat the bloody canine and then we can hunt the remaining six bastards who have managed to elude us so far." Mags says.

"Margaret is right-" Garnet begins.

"Mags" Mags interrupts.

"Mags is right. The dog meat is somewhat palatable at least and we need to deal with the remaining six before we all fight each other." Garnet says.

"I agree with Mags." Pristine speaks up. "Let's eat the unfortunate doggy and then go kill us the other animals."

"Who's left anyway?" A more subdued Caecilius asks.

"The 11s, an 8, a 6, a 10 and a 5." Mags puts forth.

"Any surprises?" Caecilius asks.

"Not this year. They are all very lucky cannon fodder who happen to be good at hiding. It was only due to chance they managed to escape the bloodbath." Mags once again volunteers.

The Bloodbath that year had certainly been magnificent. The arena this year was another ruined city although this year it was entirely inland. Unfortunately the boy from 4 and the girl from 2 had died in the bloodbath to competent tributes from both 9 and 7. Fortunately unlike in the 10th games the career pack had managed to rectify the problem of competent tributes surviving the bloodbath very quickly afterwards.

Both Caecilius and Margaret "Mags" Flanagan felt happier knowing they were both stronger than the pair from 1.

Even if Mags was only on one kill at the moment.

Both from 1 did not know of the agreement between the 2 and the 4 in regards to the final six of the games.

Both Caecilius and Mags were excellent at keeping secrets after all.

Garnet decided to strike up a conversation after they'd cooked the dog.

Surprisingly the dog tasted pretty good.

Then again none of the four career tributes had eaten heartily for more than a day.

"Who's our biggest remaining threat guys?" Garnet slurps through his stew.

"Yeah. I think it would be useful for us all to ascertain who we need to keep an eye on." Pristine continues as she ravenously digs into her own broth.

The stew was incidentally prepared by Mags.

Caecilius watches the pair from 1 cautiously.

Despite his hunger he hasn't touched his dog stew yet.

Caecilius isn't stupid.

Because Mags hasn't touched a single drop.

Two cannons ring out less than a minute later.

"Well that was dumb. Plus they were fairly useless as well. A dog! He deserved to die just for that." Mags states.

"You're telling me Margaret." Caecilius replies.

"It's Mags" the District 4 tribute responds fiercely.

Caecilius just laughs.

"Well what did you use anyway?"

Margaret smiles as she rolls a nut between her fingers.

"Looks edible at first but actually it's insanely lethal."

She pops it in her mouth.

Caecilius gasps.

"Lethal when cooked with water that is. Some reaction with both the heat and the water. Fine in cold water. Fine when roasted at high temperatures. Add both and you're dead in moments. Otherwise perfectly harmless."

Caecilius grins.

"Excellent job Margaret.

Mags rolls her eyes once more.

"It's Mags."

Caecilius snorts.

**Gamemaker Control**

After Mags deadly meal there are eight tributes left in Gabriel Villiers arena.

Gabriel Villiers almost wants to sigh. Unlike last year there is not going to be a valiant outlier able to put up a legendary fight in the final duel. Mags Flanagan is correct in regards to the rest of the other tributes remaining in the arena. They are terrible. The other tributes are ridiculously pathetic in comparison to the two remaining career tributes. His magnificent Bloodbath has led to a very dull aftermath. Compared to the 10th games Gabriel Villiers wants to bang his head thoroughly against a particularly hard wall and cry.

It has been the longest games so far.

Still at least one of the careers is going to win. Whether it's a 2 or a 4 Gabriel doesn't particularly care as long as they make the final fight worthy of significant ratings.

After this games Gabriel has decided he's going on a long holiday to the premier District 4 resort, with his partner, before he has to decide on the specifics of the arena for the 12th games.

Elagabalus has always loved the coast and seafood after all.

If he is strictly honest with himself though, in his heart of hearts, Gabriel hopes that Mags Flanagan wins the hunger games a touch more than he wants Caecilius.

She might be unduly feisty, she might be very sharp witted, and she might even be a touch contemptuous of The President.

(Gabriel noticed the distaste with which she looked at Cavanaugh Crane and isn't so foolish as to think that doesn't extend to himself, his best friend or her husband.)

Still Margaret Flanagan isn't outright advocating rebellion, and she is a Career tribute, so Gabriel is willing to let sleeping beasts lie as long as she doesn't rock the boat.

Gabriel also wants his beloved to be happy if he is strictly honest with himself.

Elagabalus' outfits for 4 this year were stupendous. It wasn't the sea, nor was it sea gods, instead somehow Elagabalus managed to create such utterly beautiful costumes based solely around fish.

If he wins the award and Mags wins the games Elagabalus will be elated.

Elagabalus' genius at fashion is just one of the many reasons Gabriel loves 4s designer.

Gabriel Villiers intends to propose to his boyfriend after the current games when they go on that holiday.

Gabriel Villiers is not getting any younger after all.

In fact in his mid-forties Gabriel is positively middle aged which is a scary thought. He doesn't feel nearly so old. Especially after his close platonic friendship with the much younger than himself Sarah Aurelius.

More than one person has considered it odd how close Gabriel is to one of the "victims" of his games.

Though of course no one mentions it where they think it can get back to Sarah.

Sarah isn't like the other participants of the games though in Gabriel's opinion. Sarah has flourished in The Capitol. Harry Miller might come close to all except the most obscenely rich of The Capitol with his wealth (his combined Victor's salary, kill bonus and continued trophy revenue all adding up nicely) and he has more than one friend among the elite, but the Hunter is still seen very much as a District man. A very wealthy man, a very loyal one to the Capitol, beloved by said Capitol, and much admired by Gabriel personally but still a District member.

Woe betide anyone who still associates his best friend Sarah as just a games Victor or District member though.

Most Capitolites rather enjoy having their tongue after all.

Gabriel Villiers in all honesty rather approves of the new Avox system.

His nephew Gregorious and the President are truly onto something with it.

Gabriel knows Sarah agrees with him. After all they've had many a private brunch laughing over what happened to Messalina Templesmith.

Gabriel snorts with laughter to himself and corrects himself internally.

He and Sarah had a lot of fun laughing over what happened to AV1.

Whatever her name is now. What happened to her was hilarious and thoroughly deserved.

After all she never could shut up when it was needed.

AV1 makes excellent cups of tea as well so really everyone who mattered has become a winner out of the situation.

The Avox numbers only grow.

Regardless of what Gabriel thinks however, the fact remains, this year's games have been extremely slow paced and boring. The ruined city and small adjoining forest has left the cannon fodder with far too many places to hide. Still he doesn't think much of the scared children left and he is positive this year the 4 or the 2 will win the games.

Gabriel is regretting his typical non-interventionist policy right now though and he is thoroughly bored of the 11th games.

Gabriel is sorely tempted to help the Career tributes sprint to the finish line at this point. The outer districts after all are just not up to scratch (especially the nasty little 8 boy). He wishes there were muttations to spice things up but the lab is too busy working on some surprises Gabriel has cooked up for later games.

Gabriel waits to intervene though despite his best judgement.

He waits and hopes.

Given whose left he is hopeful the Careers can salvage these sadly disappointing games.

**The Next Day: In the arena**

"This is getting us nowhere Margaret!" Caecilius huffs as he and the other remaining career search another room in yet another derelict building.

The 4 girl's eyes light up with a significant amount of rage.

"You keep on calling me Margaret! How hard is it to understand that I like to be called Mags?"

"M-A-G-S Mags! Margaret is such an old lady name and I am clearly not an old lady. I hate the name Caecilius. I bloody hate it. Just call me Mags please."

Caecilius smiles slyly at the 4 girl.

"Alright…"

Mags smiles thinking she has finally gotten through to the 2 boy.

"Margaret"

**Three minutes later: Mentors room**

Vespasian Grantston shakes his head while Claudia Monaldo just sighs to herself.

Julius has retired to their rooms for a few hours' sleep at this point after doing the night shift in watching Caecilius.

Gabi Godford gives an almost apologetic smile to the two Mentors from District 2.

Meanwhile Silver from 1 is quietly sniggering to himself as a trident is pulled out of Caecilius' chest by a dour faced Mags.

"Your boy just couldn't take the hint could he?" Silver says to the District 2 mentors.

"Caecilius never was the brightest bulb in the chandelier" Claudia mutters.

"I'm adding this to the list for the academy. Not to antagonise your fellow pack members definitely needs to be re-emphasised for next year." Vespasian states with level headed calmness. He does not seem like a man who just watched a young boy choke on his own blood after being impaled on a trident.

"I'm adding watch for bloody poisoning from the rest of the pack for the Institute. That was sneakily done, but a smart idea, by your girl" Silver tells the two 4 Victors.

Gabi smiles.

Among most Careers there are no hard feelings. After all in the arena it's nothing personal in the Career pack. It's just business.

"Checkmate" A voice from the corner of the room sounds.

The First Lady of Panem and the game's most deadly victor are both sat looking over a chessboard.

"Nicely played Harry. As ever you are full of surprises."

"Thank you Sarah the compliment is much appreciated." Harry Miller replies earnestly as he helps Sarah reset the board.

None of the other victors know for sure why the odd friendship has sprung up between the two victors. Sarah doesn't tend to socialise with any of them beyond the bare minimum but seems to have made an exception with the Victor of the 8th games.

Then again it's almost impossible to hate Harry. After all everyone likes Harry. Harry's just that nice of a person.

Nice enough that he's the most popular Victor among the Capitol Elite bar Sarah.

And the Capitol still rave about getting one of his hunting trophies. If the price was high before he became a Victor…

Harry Miller is the second richest person in the room (Among the Top 40 in Panem) and he's playing with the richest person in the room (It remains confidential how rich the Presidential family is although even Sarah respects Harry's hard earned fortune which says a lot.)

Peacekeeper Cronus the mentor for 6 leans back from his mentoring station to exchange words with the mentor for 8.

Both men expect to be doing the mentor role, for their respective districts, for a very long time to come.

"Mags has won hasn't she." Peacekeeper Britannicus asks Cronus.

"I'd say so. My girl this year is nothing like Rosie was"

Despite the fact she was addicted to Morphling, and could barely string a sentence together in a coherent manner, Cronus retains fond memories of his female tribute from last year. She might have been positively insane but Rosie gave a very good showing by District 6 standards and Cronus even half entertained the idea she could win if the dice landed the right way. Unfortunately like Callie in the 8th games his knife wielding morphling girl just couldn't make the final cut although Cronus was impressed by how she wounded Alba.

By contrast the constantly sobbing Verity is a major disappointment even if she isn't a morphling addict.

He isn't surprised when Verity chooses, a few moments after Caecilius' cannon goes, to jump off the building she's hiding in.

Mags is certainly surprised though as she steps outside the building when Verity's body impacts the ground, with a sickening crunch, less than five metres away from her.

It's not a pretty sight by any means.

Mags somehow manages to hold her stomach contents in although it looks like a close run thing.

Britannicus and Cronus both look away before Verity lands.

Chester Oakley whistles through his teeth at the sight of the 6 girl's remains.

Gore doesn't particularly bother the Victor from 7 much.

All the mentors tend to stay in the mentoring room during the games except for sleeping. It is an unspoken tradition at this point that the mentors are all on hand to offer support and congratulations to the winning mentor and even the peacekeeper mentors engage in this tradition by now.

Sarah hadn't typically take part in this tradition during the earlier games although she has done so since Virgilia was born.

Due to the fast paced nature the games can sometimes take no one wants to be caught unawares by being absent during a final showdown.

This year's Victor clearly looks like it's going to be Mags.

The two current Victors from 4 look as though they can smell the taste of victory already. Three Victors in a span of six games is a very impressive feat after all. The fact that half the districts are yet to claim a Victor doesn't bother Marlin Mount or Gabi Godford as much as the idea one of theirs will be coming home so soon pleases them.

It helps that the girl is probably Gabi Godford's only friend outside her fellow victors.

Why Mags volunteered Gabi doesn't know but then again Mags has always been like that.

If Mags could have gone into any games it was lucky that her friend ended up in these ones.

By a country mile Mags is the deadliest tribute left in the arena.

"That death was not a pretty sight." Polonius mentor for District 11 states as he joins his fellow peacekeeper mentors conversation with Claudius for 10, Alexander for 9 and Vulcan for 12 also joining in.

"Agreed" said Alexander.

"Any bets as to who's next?" asks Claudius.

"Probably one of mine. Statistically at least 40% chance of one of them dying next versus 20% each for one of the other three if there's five tributes left." Polonius from 11 says resignedly.

Vulcan from 12 snorts and takes another gulp of his wine glass.

Among the six peacekeeper mentors remaining, from the 1st inaugral games, some have hope of a Victor reasonably soon.

Alexander for 9 is perhaps the most assured of this. He's had a number of stronger tributes over the years even if they haven't made it far because of the decision to cut strong outliers down early. He hopes, one day soon, one will get through to the final and win so he can retire happily.

Claudius for 10 is less confident but has been reassured he might have a chance eventually with how far Elizabeth got in the games last year. The fact she was butchered in her sleep by the games eventual victor is still a sore point with him.

The mentors from 6,8,11 and 12 are mostly resigned to being in the mentor room until they are forced to mandatorily retire from active duty.

Cronus thinks Rosie was probably his best ever hope even if Callie got closer. Nevertheless he still has little hope but that's still hopeful in contrast to the other three.

Because Britannicus, Polonius and Vulcan all have no hope in their minds.

Britannicus knows 8 is full of rebels and his tributes die early nearly every games. Already his boy has made it further than nearly any other 8 has. Hiding without any weapon skill doesn't win the games though.

Polonius is even more resigned than Britannicus. His district might not technically be the poorest but merchant kids in 12 could stand a chance some day and the rebellious streak in 12 is almost entirely broken. The half-starved kids from 11 will probably never win because there's still fight in his district and twelve year olds are entered from 11 more games than not.

Vulcan drinks most of the time because he thought most of his kids shouldn't win when he started mentoring and now he sees their all so broken he knows they never could win even if he tried to mentor now. The freak incident of that girl from 12 making the final 4 in the 2nd games remains just that. It was a freak incident.

In the end however of the six men sat talking, in the mentor room of the 11th games, only two will still be mentoring a decade on.

One of the six will also be dead and not by natural causes.

The conversation between the six turns to the districts.

"Everything going well in your guy's home bases?" Britannicus asks.

"6 is 6" Cronus snorts "These days thanks to Gregorious I think a solid 70% of them are high most of the time. And they say fatherhood softens a man's heart."

All Six laugh at that. Gregorious Villiers is regarded by most of Panem as the cruellest mayor.

He is also seen as the most efficient by far in pacifying his district.

"9 is as it always is. Half the district harvesting and the other half's processing. Everyone's acting normally… Except the Mutt hunters that is. Some of them have been training more and going further into "The Wastes". Harry shamed a lot of them into pushing themselves after they saw him in the games. Most don't have even a quarter of "Harry the Hunter's" skill though." Alexander snorts

From across the room, as he moves a rook, Harry "The Hunter" Miller smiles at the overheard compliment.

"10 is rolling plains, herds of cattle, galloping horses and utter boredom." Claudius sighs. "Air is pretty clear near where I am though. Plus we've got the Library in 10 and that place is nearly as good as 3's. Basically it's boring as all hells unless you like a good book or a horse ride."

"Not bad, not bad." Polonius sighs. "I wish I could say the same. 11 is getting worse. They don't seem to have gotten the message that rebellion is over and crushed. I'm worried they might try something eventually."

Britannicus looks far more focused, and less jovial, when he hears that. Across the room the First Lady listens intently. In fact the whole room is listening in on what the peacekeepers are talking about at this point.

"8 is worse." Britannicus says. "We've made reports and stuff but for all the good the Mayor does, and he does a lot, he can't deal with everything in our District. I'm getting worried.

"12 is defeated." Vulcan spits "If there's hope in 11 and 8, among the rabble, I've seen none in 12. The Seam is crushed mentally and most of them are too focused on starving to death to even contemplate rebellion. There's a place called the Hob where they sell the odd dead dog but we've executed any hunter, who somehow got outside the fence and back in, we've caught so far so we've let this Hob space slide. In 12 real rebellion is definitely as dead as the dogs they sometimes have the luxury of eating."

The First lady smiles as she plays her chess game. The reports she and her husband have been hearing match perfectly with what has been described. All is well and the description of 12 is as colourful for her as it is bleak for 12s residents.

As the conversation, among the six mentors, dies down there is silence as all in the room contemplate what they've learned. .

Julius Monaldo chooses that moment to enter the room.

"How is Cae doing?" He asks innocently.

"Your tribute is dead Mr Monaldo" comes the curt reply from the direction of the chessboard.

Chester Oakley snorts to himself. Silver Glassman sniggers quietly once again.

The First Lady is always blunt in these situations after all.

Sarah doesn't really go in for touchy feely stuff.

Julius looks like he's going to break down for a moment before Claudia leaps up and gives her brother a reassuring hug.

The First Lady rolls her eyes before returning to the game of chess she is playing with Harry.

Fate must decide that it feels like punishing the First Lady, for her casual cruelty to Julius, because she loses less than five moves later.

**Final day of the games **

Mags has been playing what must amount to one of the deadliest games of hide and seek ever to occur.

It's a game none of the remaining tributes of the games wanted to lose.

They lost anyway.

When Mags found each tribute they died quickly. All four ensnared in nets that were skilfully woven with tiny hooks that caught on skin and clothing.

Gabriel Villiers is starting to wonder if it's a trend with District 4 victors that they all have such relativley high individual kill tallies.

Mags has killed eight tributes so far in these games.

The morphling boy from 6 in the bloodbath, three members of the career pack and she has been picking off the last of the tributes one by one.

The only tribute left is Esau the boy from District 8.

He remains the highest placed tribute from 8 until they get a Victor.

Mags doesn't kill Esau and the footage of Esau's death is almost impossible to come across after the fact.

Words happened to be spoken by Esau.

Rebellious words.

And those were not appreciated in the current political climate.

Esau might have been a poor fighter but he was a rebel at heart.

Unlike Mags he wasn't at all clever about it.

She finds him standing on a rooftop.

Esau has in his hands a dagger.

"Congratulations Career" the boy practically spits at her. "Looks like you're going to win the games. You're happy I imagine. Had fun killing all these little boys and girls.

Mags doesn't say anything to this.

Mags agrees with the sentiment of course, that Esau is attempting to convey, but now isn't the right time for rebellion. The Capitols grip is too hard on most of the districts and one false move could kill any nascent rebellion in its cradle. In the meantime Mags has a long term plan that will foster subtle rebellion in her district. Winning the games is just the first step. She may not live to see the end of it but she is confident the Capitol will fall eventually even if Gabi and Marlin wouldn't agree with her.

Meanwhile Esau is still ranting.

"In 8 we're suffering you know? They work our fingers to the bones in the looming mills, use the pretty girls for things that would turn your stomach and they'll never pay enough for either atrocity. It's never enough pay. We're starving in 8 without tesserae. Starving. Do you know what that's like 4? I don't imagine so. My life was shit as it was back in 8 and I'm not going to die to some volunteering bitch who has killed a twelve year old boy in some pricks specially designed bloodbath.

"I'm not going to give you the satisfaction 4."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck the Capitol too"

Then Esau Sheperd stabs himself in the heart with his dagger.

Mags isn't particularly impressed.

By his premature and childish attempt at fostering rebellion or his discourtesy.

She might be talking to a near corpse but she does want to get an important point across.

"My name isn't 4." She speaks to the nearly dead boy who has mere seconds left from the wound in his heart.

"It's Mags."

A cannon booms

The trumpets sound.

**The Presidential Mansion **

Gabriel Villiers swirls the red wine around in his glass as he sits in the parlour of the President's mansion with his partner and the Presidential couple.

He isn't really focused on the conversation at hand as he isn't really in the mood at the moment.

Sarah is talking excitedly about chess of all things and both Elagabalus and Romanus are listening fairly intently.

"So I said to Harry after he had beaten me for the fourth time… How did he keep winning? And he said that I neglected the use of the bishops in favour of using the knights. He argued that the bishop is much more superior, especially in the endgame, and that my more open style of play was better suited to prioritising the bishops. While I think its sound advice it's also mostly a load of rubbish when it comes from Harry as I'm positive chess is just another thing that Harry's ridiculously good at.

"None of the others even came as close as I was to winning a game against him."

"Anyway Harry says that back in 3 he's heard rumours, from his friends, that another of those crocodile muttations have been leaving tracks in "The Wastes" and he wants to know if we might be interested in having a matching set as this one is meant to be even larger than ours is."

The First Lady at that point notices Gabriel's despondent mood as an excited Virgilia bursts into the room thrilled when she notices the visitors.

"Ga Ga are you ok?" The First lady asks him with concern in her voice.

Elagabalus excuses himself for a moment when three year old Virgilia drags him out of the room to get her friend Elly (a nickname from Virgilia Elagabalus can't shake) to help her play with her toys.

He has sensed that his partner wants to discuss things in privacy as well and Elagabalus has been commandeered anyway by Virgilia as her new playmate for the next few minutes giving him an excellent excuse to leave.

Elagabalus is a good sport though so is happy to entertain the child, with her fantasies of talking dolls at tea, while his partner talks to Sarah and Romanus on what's troubling him.

The cause of Gabriel's sour mood is of course his games.

The 11th games turned into a big disappointment for Gabriel, after all his hard work on the arena design, even if Mags Flanagan turned out to be a more than decent Victor.

Esau Shepherd's speech at the end was the straw that broke the camel's back and with no ending duel or melee Gabriel thinks the 11th is his worse games so far.

Not even Sarah can cheer him up about it though his best friend is certainly trying now.

"Shall we kill the boy's family? It might make you feel better Ga Ga?" Sarah asks with a kindly expression that seems genuine enough even if Gabriel suspects it's still mostly false.

Sarah just can't feel things the way most people can even if she now tries way more than most in her situation would.

He appreciates that Sarah is willing to make the effort with him though and she always has.

"He has a younger brother named Jacob apparently. Aged thirteen at present but we could reap him next year. It would certainly show that Rebellion will not be tolerated in the games." Romanus adds.

Romanus has a secondary motive of course.

8 has been particularly rambunctious recently and a show of force needs to be given after Esau's words even if most footage of them has been wiped.

Sarah is excited by her husband's idea but it is Gabriel who puzzles out what the best thing to do might be in his head.

"I have an arena planned in three or four years' time. One that has a muttation that promises to be very difficult to deal with. Having the boy's brother ripped to pieces by it would be very entertaining and richly deserved. Sarah is right about sending a more direct message though. Killing the boy's parents would certainly send that message."

Sarah and Romanus both seem very pleased by that solution. It is after all a sign that any rebellion will be crushed, even beyond the grave, and it makes their friend feel better immediately.

"We might want to not so subtly disappear a few more 8 residents with rebellion ties as well." Gabriel continues to muse.

"It can't hurt after all." Gabriel concludes.

"Excellent suggestion Gabriel. I knew we could find some way to cheer you up. Would you care for a top up?" Romanus offers.

All three sit back contentedly, sipping the very nice red, until Elagabalus finally escapes Virgilia and their discussion on all manner of things continues late into the evening.

**On the Train from the Capitol**

"Seriously Mags? That was why you volunteered? You could have died!" Gabi Godford rants at her best friend and fellow victor.

"It worked though." A smug Mags replies "Octavius didn't attempt to call me Margaret once in the final interview."

"Obviously Mags. You killed the District 2 tribute when he pushed you on the point and Flickerman's not stupid. All this over a stupid nickname. There are easier ways of convincing people to call you Mags than winning the hunger games. You're something else." Gabi rants.

Marlin Mount sniggers at the two girls fighting in front of him. Cavanaugh Crane still looks completely dumbfounded about what he's just been told.

Volunteering for the games to have a Capitol wide acknowledgment of a nickname? Even a loyal Capitolite like Cavanaugh Crane thinks that's mad.

At that point Cavanaugh Crane just switches his brain off and pours himself another drink.

Cavanaugh Crane is happy that he has a third victor. He is the only man who can claim to have escorted three winning tributes and he hopes to escort more soon.

After all the Careers have a strong grip on the games. With eight of the eleven current Victors from only the three career districts he thinks he will likely be escorting another Victor very soon.

Unfortunately for Cavanaugh Crane he's very wrong.

As the next three years will prove.

In the hunger games anything can happen.

* * *

_Hello Vesine here and it's a question and answer time. _

_(Or a long authors note whichever you prefer.) _

_(I've asked and answered both questions and answers incidentally)_

_Q:Where is Victor Prostitution?_

_A: Not coming soon but there is definitley a long term plan and reason why it's introduced late. I'm cruel like that to some of my Victors. _

_Q:Were those nuts the same ones as in the...?_

_A:The Quarter quell. Yep hence why Finick laughed and said Mags recognised them from another games. She did just that from her own games after they killed two people by cooking them in a stew. Oviously Finick choose not to tell that part. _

_Q:In the movies... _

_A: I didn't watch all the movies and while I've borrowed elements and one or two victors names (I have plans for Augustus Braun and liked the moniker of The Cavalier Career especially) I'm primarily sticking to book canon because anything I subtly change can be put down as a mistake Katniss made as the books are in first person thus she is fallible. Although I'm sticking as close as I can to book canon (copies of it are on hand) i'm giving myself leeway. Hence some victors are a touch older than Katnis observes due to the difficulties of accuratley guessing ages (Mags is 18 here for example). Her judgments on victors and tributes takes into account her age and probable lack of prior games knowledge. (As a canon example she doesn't even know how Haymitch won his games till Catching Fire so I'm giving myself a lot of leeway here) As most quell contestant ages wern't specifically stated or described thats a major play area for me as well as last interlude already began with Simon and Ruseia. _

_Q: Your Victors are killing a lot of tributes aren't they? _

_A: Yep and they will continue to do so. Katniss doesn't play the games particularly well in many ways. She chooses to run and hide even after she gets her bow and arrow and allies with a tribute who if she was smarter or luckier could have ended up killing her. Katnis also spends significant time caring for wounded Peeta. (As much later chapters of my fiction are going to show Katniss isn't going to be the first to care for another tribute or even plan on trying to make it out with two people). If a winning tribute isn't injured, survives the bloodbath and is halfway competent none of the kill counts so far are out of the range of possibility (The Nine stretch it though) Katniss as much as I love her got lucky with winning with only 4 kills in the 74th and even luckier that most of the arena participants were trying to save her the next time. As a canon comparison Cato kills two people for sure and has a plausible count of 8 or 9 if we count the boy from 10 who dies late in the games three or four from the inital bloodbath of eleven (likely at least that and plausibly more if he's made pack leader) and the possibility he mortally wounded the girl from 8 (someone said they stuck her which sounds like a sword to me.) In addition he gives Peeta a woulnd that should have killed him. Thus far Catos potential count is plausibly in line with what the careers in my games have got so far bar Julius on 14 kills (Compact arena only proper experience in combat bar his partner) Gabi 13 kills (element of surprise and strong combat skills from significant self training) and the non Career Harry (Partnered with another very competent tribute he has worked with for years and both have spent several years hunting creatures that most of Panem felt were impossible to kill). By my logic any non career will have to be insanely lucky, smart or otherwise skilled to win and by that logic most won't win running away and killing four people reluctantly to come out of the arena alive (though some Victors might succeed that way like Sarah effectivley did in the second games) _

_I hope I give good reasons behind the high kill counts of the tributes in my games even if a lot of the 9 Victors who kill 12 or more in the games may stretch the boundarys._

_(If the bloodbath goes poorly that tends to be a sign a Tributes going to have a high kill count) _

_(The 9 are also insanely fun to write for and all of The Nine have significant pre planning as chapters and tributes) _

_Q: This Fanfic is garbage and I won't read any more. (or variations there upon) _

_Thankyou for taking the time to read thus far then as 50k words is a significant time investment for reading and I would reccomend reading The Victors Project by Oisin 55 and Cragimite Blaster's Cheating Death: Those that Lived for other writers who did and are doing other games by games storys of the victors and who are both a great inspiration for my own story even if our style and tone of focus may be different. _

_Please feel free to review as it is much appreciated. Also if you have any further questions feel free to private message me. I can't promise I'll give detailed answers but I'll point to clues and trails I've already left (I enjoy foreshadowing) and I may (emphasis on may) answer any correct guesses given privatley. _

_Betas would be very welcome although hopefully I can sepll reasonably well. _

_(that last spelling error was of course a joke. Any others were not and are dire mistakes which will probably be edited at 4am after a night out when i get paranoid something went wrong )_

_(This chapter was alreayd re-edited because I really am that paranoid.) _

_Thankyou _

_Vesine_


	22. Interlude: A brighter future 1

**Interlude 10: A brighter future a better Panem 1**

_Propaganda literature from District 8 _

Esau Shepard may have been young but he sought a brighter future and a better Panem.

Like nearly all the children, bar the traitors who willingly enter the games for false notions of glory and reward, he died in the arena.

Unlike others he did not die a victim or afraid.

Esau died a hero.

He spoke out against the tyranny of The Capitol.

He spoke out against the evil of the President and the traitorous bitch who turned her back on her District so she could rule by his side.

The time to strike is not yet now brothers and sisters.

But one day soon it will be.

One day our brothers and sisters outside of 8 and 11 will regain their confidence.

Already "Gregorious the Gruesome" the Tyrant of 6 grows worried.

Why else would his district be consumed by addicts?

He fears our words will reach his own servants and slaves.

He worries our words will bring them to rebellion so he keeps them in a drug fuelled haze.

Already a brave few among our number have gathered in District 6 working their way into the train station systems.

We will show the Capitol Rebellion can rise again.

We will show the Capitol they may have crushed our bodies but they'll never crush our spirits.

The Capitol must watch because we are coming.


	23. Games 12: Simon Sator

**Simon Sator 12th Games**

**The Arena of the 12****th**** Games. **

**Day 1**

Simon Sator looks in front of him, breathes in slowly and remembers.

"_Remember Si most Mutts have been bred for a specific purpose in life. Find their purpose and you'll find out how to kill them." Father says._

"_But how do I find that out Father?" Simon replies. _

"_A jabber jay looks to drive you mad. It knows it's at risk on the ground so it flies above it. A Tracker Jacker knows its purpose is to sting its enemies but it can't send the hive after everything. So a Tracker Jacker responds only to those who come close to it with particularly close attention spent on those who disturb the hive. A crocodile Muttation knows its purpose is to keep the waterways clear so it stays within them to eat any idiot foolish enough to go in." Father states. _

"_What about a deer. What purpose does a deer have?" Simon says in an attempt to catch his father out. _

"_A deer Si? Well a deer knows its prey Si so it will nearly always flee." Father says. _

"_Nearly always?" Simon replies. _

_Father pauses for a moment._

"_Always remember Si that not all prey is the same. Sometimes a predator is stupid enough to go after a prey that it can't kill."_

At his feet the female tribute from District 4 is already dead.

Simon doesn't feel particularly guilty because he knows he made it fast.

He got away from the Cornucopia Bloodbath very quickly although Beth lost her head twenty seconds in.

Both figuratively at first then literally a few seconds later.

The girl from 4 followed him on her own as he made his escape into the forest.

Simon doesn't dwell though because right now he's in a position few District 9 tributes reach.

Oh sure more than a few have stayed alive after the bloodbath.

Two or three have managed to grab a scythe in the games before as well.

Only Ceres has ever done both.

She made the final four.

Simon also knows that he's better than Ceres was.

He has to be to get out alive like he promised Father.

He finds a safe space up a nearby tree. It's a forest again this year but it's denser and far thicker than any before.

Mutts haven't been in the games since the eighth.

Simon reflects and knows he should be cautious.

He's done well so far but he can't get arrogant.

Being arrogant would be very bad in this situation.

"_Arrogance Si is the death of far too many Mutt hunters._" _Father says. _

"_I once knew a man who claimed to know most of The Wastes like the back of his hand. He had a dozen good kills to his name and I'll give him his due credit he was quicker than nearly any other man I met at reloading a cross bow or throwing a knife." Father continues. _

"_One day he wasn't quick enough. Arrogance kills hunters." Father concludes. _

"_What about Harry Miller and Sandra Sprocket? They went deeper into The Wastes than anyone. Surely that's arrogance? They were fine though until the arena. Harry still goes in deeply now even if it's not with Sandra." Simon questions. _

"_Harry Miller and Sandra Sprocket my boy were many things. Talented? Certainly. They were, and Harry remains, the most talented of all of those of us who hunt muttations in The Wastes. Intelligent? Certainly that as well. They read every book in the library of district 3 associated with hunting skill, over the course of a year, which they could find. Information no one could be bothered with before and that they both practically memorised. They were both quick as well. You saw them in the 8__th__ games. Half the tributes weren't aware they were dead and the others only knew it, because they were lying injured on the ground, as Sandra never dealt the killing blow on principle because Harry did it cleaner. "_

"_Harry Miller and Sandra Sprocket were talented, quick and intelligent."_

"_They were not however arrogant. Not once in their interviews did either mention that they were mutt hunters. Not once did they mention the trophies they've taken and they've taken more than most of us put together. It wasn't until last year it was officially confirmed in The Capitol that "The Beast" was dead because of them. Although any of us who knew the thing saw her brooch and his hat for what they were even those of us who hadn't known it was dead from our own eyes or ears. Even showing that off wasn't arrogance as they didn't even mention the items in the interviews either." _

"_Son do you know why?" _

"_They went for the Challenge yes, always and every time they hunted, but only ever the next stage above and sometimes things that weren't even after a proper challenge but went after something that still posed them some threat. Had they gone as deep as they eventually went in on their first try they would be corpses in The Wastes as we speak. They took things slowly. Always hunting for the challenge and they got better and better as time went on. Were they mad to do it? I personally think more than a little. But were they arrogant? No never. They even proved it in the arena. The tyrannosaur was doable for them so they went after it. Same with nearly every other Mutt in that arena. Do you know what Simon though? They ignored that mosasaur. Even though they must have been sorely tempted when they saw it, which as you know they did when it ate the sleeping tribute, yet they ignored it and never went near the salt lake again. That is the very opposite of arrogance. Any pair who killed "The Beast" knew the Tyrannosaur was in their skill set with a decent enough plan. The fact they ignored a bigger, impressive trophy, which they would probably die trying to bag, meant they were not arrogant." _

"_Those two were just very very good." _

"_Arrogance Si is the death of a hunter." Father concluded_

Simon knows he can't be arrogant now.

Although he is guessing that The Career tributes this year probably haven't learnt that lesson.

Every year they get cockier.

Now they watch each other more for threats than the environment or the other tributes.

At that moment he sees the corpse of the 4 girl being removed by hovercraft.

Simon feels sort of sorry for the girl. At the end of the day though if it's a choice between being predator or prey then Simon will pick being the predator every single time.

Then he hears noises below them.

Two of the careers have decided to stop and chat a moment near his tree.

He edits their names out of his mind.

The rest of the pack as well.

All of the other tributes to.

He can't think of them as people at the moment.

He knows numbers will be easier.

"Wonder who bought it?" The 1 Girl says.

"Simon I'd guess but it's a 55/45 situation. He got a nine you know so he technically matched both 4s and my District partner." The 2 Boy replies.

"Makes sense to head off in pairs with different districts to find out though. Your partners a sharp cookie 1." The 2 continues.

"If a cannon goes off while we're out they know if one of us comes back alone they're a threat who must be dealt with." The 1 replies.

"Hence why the 4 stayed back at camp… In case the other 4 found him in a pair and its two 4s vs the pack again." The 2 confirms.

"Ugh like Marlin and Plaice in the 6th. That games was almost embarrassing when I watched it at The Institute. Great for the 4s obviously but the others should have been on guard the second they saw those tridents. Mags killed both of ours last year as well, with the nut trick, and don't get me started on Gabi, although she won fairly, even if she did kill her partner first. 4s are as lethal as any of us but they have been three times as treacherous so far sometimes even to their own." The 1 says.

"Yep. Better to have the pair under close watch I would say. To be honest though you can't blame Mags for killing Cae he really did deserve it and I was friends with the guy." The 2 says.

"No arguments here." The 1 replies.

Both laugh loudly at this.

Neither career realises that throughout their conversation Simon has been climbing quietly down his tree where they can't see.

He's standing behind them now.

"_Silence Si is the number one skill for a Mutt hunter to possess." Father begins. _

"_Speed, strength, and agility all of these are important in one on one with a Mutt at close quarters." _

"_If a Mutt never senses you coming they can't start the fight though." _

"_You can land the killing blow before they ever stand a chance."_

"_Just remember though you only ever have the one shot with silence." _

"_So if you aim to use it make sure you don't mess it up."_

Simon's scythe cuts across.

The 1 girl and the 2 boy both lose their heads.

Unlike Beth they don't have time to do it figuratively.

The literally came without warning after all.

Two cannons fire immediately.

Simon is almost tempted to smile but now is the time to find shelter.

The sun is starting to set and frankly Simon wants a safe place to see who's dead.

He looks at the crowded sky.

He has no idea how many cannons the bloodbath had earlier as he was too busy running. Now is the best chance he has to prepare himself for the next day.

Simon finds a cave that he checks for deepness.

This wood is a true wood. With caves and deep forestry all around. It isn't pleasant like the coastal wood of the 7th or beautiful like the mountain woods of the 4th.

This time it's a proper forest.

The cave is sheltered but not too deep so no horrific mutt lies waiting inside.

He sets some snares to make sure any Mutts or tributes don't kill him.

Then he watches the sky.

The first face to appear is the girl from 1.

The next the boy from 2.

Both 3s.

The girl from 4.

Neither from 5.

The list goes on. Neither the 6s nor 8s are ever likely to survive, the 8s especially weren't after what happened last year, the 7s were always likely to be goners as well for being too strong.

Beth appears and a part of him wishes he had gotten to know her better as friends. They were still mostly strangers when they went in.

Both 10s have survived. Simon noted both were competent enough in training.

The face of the twelve year old girl from 11 smiles down. That one is expected but still hard to see.

Then both 12s. He is pretty sure he saw the 12 girl fold her arms and shut her eyes in the bloodbath so it's clear she was aiming for the sky tonight. The boy was skin and bones so he never stood a chance really either.

Fifteen tributes on the first day.

Simon is pretty happy with that.

His biggest dangers remain the three careers remaining and he is not stupid enough to discount either 5s or 10s as potentially deadly.

He's also glad he's set the snares. The cave looks safe but obviously it's best to play it safely.

"_Arrogance kills more mutt hunters than anything else Si but do you know who's arrogance best friend is? Father asks. _

"_Being an idiot. Simon replies. _

_Father laughs at that before continuing. _

"_You're not entirely wrong Si. It is a form of idiocy. It's certainly a form of lack of knowledge." _

"_Ignorance." _

"_More importantly wilful ignorance."_

"_You remember that arrogant hunter I told you about before? The one who died in The Wastes? Before he set out he didn't take any advice on his quarry from Old Sid from behind the bar of 'The Happy Harvester'. Now Old Sid has never hunted a day in his life. With the vodka he makes, and the beer he brews, he'll never need to hunt either. Peacekeepers are fond of Old Sid as well because he gives them a good cut of the profits he makes when he legally doesn't even need to. He does though because it keeps everyone involved happy. Sid's happy, Peacekeepers are happy and even the damn Capitol is happy because Sid's vodka is the best out of all the ones in Panem and his good relationship with the Peacekeepers ensures production is kept swift and efficient." _

"_Everyone's happier because Sid isn't ignorant to those Peacekeepers desires. _

"_Sid also knows more about The Wastes than all but about six other people alive." _

"_Every Mutt hunter with any sense in his mind knows to ask Sid if he has any tips on their quarry and he's happy to give tips too if you cut him in. See Sid will know any idea of weaknesses from hunters who've manage to come back alive. Sid pays well for the tips you see. It isn't for fun 'The Happy Harvester' is located so near the border trees of The Wastes. Old Sid planned everything far in advance once we got reports of Mutts being corralled into the space between 3, 6 and 9. That is why over a decade after the world went to shit Old Sid lives like a king just like he did before the Rebellion." _

"_Now as we know our Hunter Friend was arrogant. He knew Sid probably had good information but he choose to believe he knew all there was to know. Also probably didn't want to pay up. He made plans based around certain factors." _

"_Our friend didn't know The Beast had been sighted near where his quarry was at the time. "_

"_Our friend wasn't like Harry and Sandra and he got ripped to pieces as did all but two of his team."_

"_He choose to remain ignorant Si. Now some Ignorance is forgivable. There are some things you just can't know for sure." _

"_Never choose to be wilfully ignorant though. It's almost guaranteed to come back to bite you. _

"_If it's a Mutt in all likelihood literally."_

Simon hears a snare snap that wakes him up that night.

Trapped is a vicious looking bear muttation that Simon quickly finishes.

He resets the snares and smiles before returning to sleep.

**Day 2 **

Simon wakes up bright and early.

He strolls outside and notices something gleaming in the air.

A silver parachute comes falling gently down to land right in front of his feet.

Inside is a positively luxurious breakfast but with a lot of items that can be saved or preserved.

Accompanying the breakfast is a canister of water, a tincture of iodine, and a small backpack.

Simon remembers his mentor Alexander. The man looked him up and down on the train and immediately smiled. Alex was nice to Beth but Simon could tell he'd written Beth off as a loser already.

Simon understood sometimes the tough choices have to be made.

"_They couldn't save both of you" Father said. _

"_Your older sister was already hard on your mother when she was born but she so badly wanted another child." _

"_I followed her wishes." _

"_I can't say it was an easy choice Si." _

"_Sometimes you need to make the difficult choices." _

"_I know I made the right choice though."_

It's selfish to say that Alex made the right call but given he's taken out three career tributes so far, which is better than most outer district tributes ever manage, he can't imagine Alex is regretting it.

He eats a third of the breakfast and most of the true perishables. Anything he can take with him he will. He isn't going to forget the feast from the 9th games where half-starved tributes battled it out all too exhausted to realise they'd forgotten The Sly Bitch from 2.

It cost them all their lives.

Simon doesn't let himself get distracted though.

"_Look at the sky there's a mocking jay coming right for you" Ceres says. _

"_What where." He gets quickly pushed to the ground._

_Ceres laughs _

"_Don't get distracted" she intones in an attempt at a familiar voice "Distraction will get a mutt hunter killed easily." _

"_Ha Ha very funny Ceres." Simon replied. _

Father never bothered teaching him about distraction. He always felt Ceres lesson was significant enough once Simon told him.

Simon chuckles at the memory. Despite appearances he is still listening out though so he easily dodges when he hears a noise.

As he had planned to do when he had first heard the heavy breathing a minute before.

The 5 girl tumbles down clutching a rock from a nearby tree right where he'd been standing

She's dead moments later.

Four kills. He's killed the same as Ceres did. Simon knows it isn't the kills that matter though. Unlike Ceres he is going to live through these games.

Simon knows he needs to find a source of water for later in the games. First he loots the 5 girls' corpse for any supplies though.

He finds a knife and a half stale lump of bread.

Not a bad haul but not really a useful one either.

Simon scouts around for a while and tries to make himself a mental map of as much of the arena as he can.

"_Getting lost in the forests near "The Wastes" is an idiot thing to do. Buy a map off Old Sid then memorise every rock, every stream and every damn tree branch until you know where exactly you are at any point you are in your part of The Wastes. As you know Si there are the hunting funnels where it's safe to enter and the places that aren't. The latter is where peacekeepers shoot then ask questions. I don't blame them though because the Mutts that make it through the treelines could endanger all of District 9 if they don't." Father warns on their first trip proper into The Wastes. _

Simon remember the lesson and even now is making a mental map of the forest then he gets an even better idea and starts carving symbols in different trees.

They'd mean nothing to most tributes but to someone from 9 they'd mean a whole lot more.

The symbols are a shorthand of the Mutt hunters where each symbol signifies something about location and direction.

Like signposts.

Without warning another parachute starts to descend nearby.

Simon waits a moment though. Alex is 9 enough by now to know what Simon is doing.

He doesn't need food, water or anything else.

But someone else might.

Sure enough the 11 boy comes running for the parachute.

The trusty new knife he got from the 5 means the 11 boy never finds out what was inside the bag even if Si has never been more than a good thrower.

He's not amazing at it like The Sly Bitch from 2.

The gift is a compass of all things.

Simon wants to laugh.

He doesn't need a compass but he will definitely take one.

Simon continues his hunt for water.

He manages to find a source and with a few drops of iodine in his canister he's restocked fully.

He hears a cannon boom quickly followed by two others.

Now that's interesting.

Nevertheless Simon heads back to the cave.

He has nothing to do for a few hours after setting his snares but after two kills today he should have satisfied the sponsors enough for a proper Dinner.

He has.

This is turning out to be a quick games. If Simon is honest he thinks the Capitol will prefer that after the long slog last year and in the 9th. It's not as quick as the 6th though so he thinks it will end with a nice balance.

If the Capitol are lucky they'll even get a good final duel.

The Cannons that night bring some hope but also disappointment.

It's disappointing that both 10s are gone. He'd hoped it had been one of them and both boys from the career pack.

He's happy that the boy from 4 is dead though. He was a tricky customer and it looks like the 10s took him out.

Most importantly the girl from 2 is alive and that makes Simon rather glad.

He quite wanted to kill the girl from 2 after all.

He tell himself it's nothing personal against her.

He tell himself it's just a significant source of pride that he end the girl from 2.

He tells himself this because he shouldn't be aiming for revenge.

Revenge after all is a pointless exercise.

"_Revenge is a fool's errand Si."_ _Father began._

"_I knew a man by the name of Ishmael of all things." _

"_Don't laugh Si although I appreciate the irony of a tale warning about revenge featuring a man named Ishmael. _

"_Anyway Ishmael managed to escape The Beast in the first year after it entered The Wastes and caught him_ _hunting down a Panther Mutt."_

"_Now most men would be thankful they escaped with nothing but a lost hand when the beast typically takes your life. _

"_Ishmael was not most men." _

"_He studied and tracked The Beast for years. He was going to hang its head on his wall bugger the price he could potentially get for it in the Capitol if they believed he'd killed it." _

"_Ishmael failed of course. Only Harry Miller and Sandra Sprocket ever fought The Beast and came up completely on top." _

"_Thing is Ishmael wasn't killed by The Beast in the end."_

"_Nor did any Mutt ever kill him." _

"_He'd trained himself up to fight it, armed himself and 4 others, me included, tracked it and was close to hunting it down deeper in The Wastes than we'd known any man to go before." _

"_He could have done it Simon." _

"_We got there while Harry Miller and Sandra Sprocket were standing over it."_

"_They beat us by less than ninety minutes." _

"_Now at this point few men had heard of The Hunters from 3 by anything but rumours." _

"_We thought they were like unicorns." _

"_A nice story but just not true." _

"_Even Sid wouldn't talk too much about them. We learned later it was need to know info, and unless you were a peacekeeper in 3 or Capitol elite, you didn't need to know." _

"_We wrote them off as a fairy story when some tales finally trickled through." _

"_Then we saw two slight 3 kids standing proudly over its body with the boy's face clawed up mightily and the girl with her own bone sticking up through her left arm." _

"_We believed the rumours then." _

"_Harry Miller and Sandra Sprocket were incredibly good about the whole thing as well. They even offered Ishmael a paw off the thing, said they were going to check with their source, but they thought it wouldn't sell because no one would believe it." _

"_I personally think they wanted the things Head for themselves anyway."_

"_Ishmael was having none of it though. He wanted to be the one to end the thing himself." _

"_His revenge had consumed him completely." _

"_We all chatted with the two from 3 and all of us vowed if two kids could down The Beast we needed to up our game by a lot." _

"_A couple of the team even volunteered to go to District 3 so they could join Harry hunting in the southern wastes after he made it back from the games." _

"_Ishmael drank himself to death inside of a year." _

"_Revenge is a disease Si and it has a good chance of killing those who seek it out." _

"_Don't ever make the same mistake." _

Simon shakes his head.

No he says to himself he's not out for revenge.

Simon sets his snares and goes to bed.

Only four tributes left in the games now including himself and he wants a good night's sleep.

**Day Three **

Simon is awoken by a scream from the front of the cave just before midnight as the third day of the games becomes the fourth.

All day there had been no action in the arena near Simon.

(Incidentally the alliance had broken amicably to hunt down the two remaining tributes before a final duel.)

The tracking down of Simon by the boy from 1 is action enough for the day.

"Why hello there friend? Your arrival is very sudden" Can I help you? Perhaps an early breakfast? Maybe a late Dinner? It's a bit difficult to decide I'd imagine?" Simon says to the boy from District 1 who is cursing himself at being ensnared.

Then the boy locks eyes with Simon and starts to laugh to himself.

"You're going to kill four of the career pack right now. A tribute from 9. I knew it was you! It was you wasn't it. You killed the rest." The 1 boy asks with laughter on his lips.

"Yep I killed the 1 girl, the 2 boy, and the 4 girl." Simon replies.

"It was a shame about the 4 boy I'm guessing the 10s got him?" Simon asks.

"Did you want the full set Simon? Don't use the numbers you know it's beneath you. You don't get to do that Simon. Use my name. I know you know it. Bloody use it. Or are you a coward." The 1 boy asks.

Simon sighs. He knows all their names. The numbers made it easier but what's the use in lying to himself now.

He's killed six people already in these games so he might as well be courteous to a dead man.

Well mostly courteous.

"Glow is a stupid name you know?" Simon states.

"I knew you knew it. You know the others to I bet." Glow smirks

"Yep all 23 of them." Simon replies.

"Numbers make it easier." Simon continues.

"Hah of course they do. We do the same thing usually in the Pack. Not on you though Simon. It wouldn't have been fair after Ceres. The second you escaped the Bloodbath you were worthy of your name. After all you were the biggest remaining threat by far!" Glow states with far less rage than he really should use.

"If you want to know Remora died quickly as I managed to catch her heart after hiding around a tree. Neither Pliny or Victoire even saw it coming." Simon continues.

"Good man. Clean kills. I'm guessing the boy from 11 and girl from 5." Glow questions.

"Yep quick as well." Simon replies.

"Don't bother with their names. It doesn't matter anymore. At least I know I'll die to the Victor." Glow says with a sad smile.

"I haven't won the games yet." Simon states with conviction.

"Don't worry about it Simon. You will. Do it quickly though if you would." Glow asks.

Simon knows he isn't talking about the games.

Simons scythe moves quickly.

"It was a pleasure talking Glow." He says to the boys' corpse.

He resets the snares and goes back to sleep.

He needs to be rested for what's next.

**Day 4 **

When Simon awakes the next day it is to the sound of birdsong.

Simon eats some of the remaining food he has supplied and sets out for the cornucopia for the first time since he abandoned the bloodbath on the first day.

As he suspected the girl from District 2 (Lauretta) has already set out to kill the boy from district 5 (Colin).

Simon is content to wait and the cornucopia is still bursting with supplies.

Simon prepares

Simon stays alert and hidden. Patience after all is a virtue.

"_You should be more patient you know Si? One day if you act stupid it's going to get you killed." Ceres gives a stupid smile. _

"_Rich coming from you Ceres you're way more impatient than me. You expect everything to come to you immediately." Simon snorts in reply. _

"_Well I am older than you. I've lost time for having patience at this point." Ceres replies. _

Simon smiles at the memory.

He and Ceres had a lot of good times together.

All that ended with the 9th games.

He remembers when he got reaped.

"_Come home son. We both know you can." Father says _

"_I will father." Simon replies. _

"_Remember as well Si revenge can get a man killed. I know you and Ceres were close but don't try to avenge her death Si I want you home." _

"_Use what I taught you Si. Mutt isn't all that different to man at the end of the day."_

"_Just come back. "_

He's kept his word to his father.

Mostly.

He hears a cannon boom and not much later Lauretta from 2 stumbles into the camp.

She is fairly injured on her leg and Simon could cut her down easily.

He won't though.

And won't that surprise The Capitol.

As Lauretta eats her food her eyes begin to droop.

She thinks she sees a scythe for a moment.

Then she drops unconscious.

There had been sweetsleep among the cornucopia supplies which Simon had dosed the food with.

Using the available medical supplies he quickly sets to work ensuring Lauretta is physically fit and able.

(Incidentally in the Capitol there is a lot of bemusement among the populace.

Gabriel Villiers however is excited and orders a further medical supply drop. Last time he didn't get a final confrontation worthy of the name. This time he will if Simon Sator is attempting what Gabriel thinks he is.

Claudia Monaldo is much shaken in the mentoring room.

She knows her tribute probably isn't going to survive and knows that in many ways it's her fault.)

Lauretta awakens several hours later in a much improved condition.

The cornucopia is now completely bare. Bare that is with the significant exception of a short sword.

Which is incidentally the weapon she happens to favour.

"Afternoon Lauretta." Comes a voice a bit to her left side.

"Hello Simon. I'm guessing that you're the one who patched me up?" Lauretta asks.

"Everyone else is dead after all and it wasn't a muttation who did it." Simon replies cheerfully.

Lauretta laughs.

"I know what this is. This is revenge for Ceres isn't it? The last two tributes a District 9 and the female from District 2."

"I bet you were so happy to see I was still alive."

"Because this time you're going to make sure a Sator will win the games in the same circumstances"

"When your sister couldn't" Lauretta finishes.

"I've made it a fair fight though. You're patched up properly. You've got your strongest weapon." Simon responds in a friendly tone.

"Some might say that I've disadvantaged myself" he smiles some more.

"We both know you haven't. Four members of the career pack don't die by accident." Lauretta snorts.

"You know it's funny."

"We always prioritise the 9s, 7s, and 3s but when the 9 pair escaped in the 10th games they weren't very smart. When you and Ceres escaped you made the packs lives hell."

"You know most tributes are like animals in many ways?" Lauretta continues.

"I'm afraid I don't follow" Simon responds.

Lauretta smiles and begins.

"The Career pack is like a pack of lions most of the time. Strong alone and each one you add makes us even more deadly. A lot of tributes are like prey animals running and hiding. Then you have outlier Victors and they're even more interesting.

"You have a bear like Chester Oakley brute strength and skill."

"You have a leopard like Sarah ambushing opponents from a high vantage point."

"Harry?" Simon asks.

"Harry and Sandra were what hunts the rest of us. The only humans in a bunch of animals. He's a step above us. They were the only ones who weren't animalistic predators or prey." Lauretta responds.

"Big Game hunters enjoy killing lions, tigers and bears after all. "Lauretta finishes.

"You never mentioned tigers before?" Simon questions.

"Oh Simon. You were the Tiger. A predator who could ambush a lion one on one and kill it easily and almost certainly would take one down in a straight fight as well." Lauretta replies.

"Your sister was almost the same."

"Ceres would have won the final battle if it was fair." Simon states.

"I know. So does Claudia. It's why she didn't fight fair." Lauretta responds.

"Isn't it a great thing I've made the battle fair this time?" Simon says with conviction.

"I guess. When you see Claudia tell her it wasn't her fault. Tell her she did what she needed to do to win." Lauretta asks.

"I will."

The duel is over within eight seconds as Simon catches Lauretta with a clever feint winning in less than four moves with his scythe.

As he no doubt planned Lauretta doesn't make it into the Silver Hall.

Just like Ceres Sator didn't in the 9th games.

**After the Games **

"We're even now you know." Simon tells the Victor from District 2 who comes to see him as he sits in the District 9 suite.

Simon didn't need the hospital after his games.

Much like the woman sitting across from him.

"I know it's strange but I actually think you believe that." Claudia laughs in response with more than a hint of bitterness.

"I gave her a chance. I could have killed her in her sleep after all. She was the only one who got a chance. The rest were dead before they knew what was coming except Glow and he knew he was dead the second he got caught in the snare." Simon recites with clarity of purpose.

"Yep you gave her a chance. That was the whole purpose of the exercise wasn't it? To prove that if Ceres had been given a chance against me she could have won in the 9th games." Claudia says angrily.

Simon's eyes flash.

"You never gave my sister a chance. I was being honourable." Simon responds with cool ire.

"Honourable? No not honourable Simon. It was vengeful. Oh sure it was carefully plotted and planned and looked nice and fair. There's no denying it though…what you did with Lauretta was done with vengeance in mind. Just like Chester and just like Gabi. Thing is Simon is that you and me are more alike than you'd care to admit. Sarah ambushed two tributes. Myself I ambushed the three at the end. You Simon? Except for Lauretta you ambushed or trapped every other tribute you killed. Even the 5 girl was a feint on your part as you pretended to be distracted." Claudia responds with a sense of irony.

"The Capitol love you by the way. They've nicknamed you "The Tiger" after Lauretta's speech at the end. Feel happy they'll never forget the Sator name after this." Claudia continues.

"You're also not like me Simon."

"At no point in my games did I ever enjoy them."

Claudia leaves Simon to absorb that last statement as she exits the room.

Simon is shocked to realise that Claudia is right.

On all fronts.

"_Sometimes you need to make the difficult choices." _

He'd never hesitated to kill any of the tributes. The choice was never difficult for him.

"_Never choose to be wilfully ignorant though. It's almost guaranteed to come back to bite you."_

He was worse than wilfully ignorant. He outright lied to himself.

"_Revenge is a disease Si and it has a good chance of killing those who seek it out." _

Except of course Simon Sator is still alive.

He isn't consumed by regret.

He hasn't just accepted he did what he had to do.

He didn't just enjoy taking his revenge.

Part of him is horrified to admit it to himself.

And in the more than six decades he lives afterwards he never admits it to anyone else.

But he enjoyed the rest of the games as well.

* * *

_Hello Vesine here. _

_Slightly longer chapters than the norm for the first decade so far in the second and that will likely continue as stroylines are juggled. The Capitol, escorts, game makers ,victors and the games themselves. . Next chapter is a long one (This was by accident but I'm enjoying writing this particular games so I'm going to allow it). As in will probably make the eigth games look short in length so I hope your looking forward to it as it should be an exciting one. _

_As ever reviews are always welcome as are any favourites, follows and frankly just reading this is so much appreciated. _

_Anyone willing to beta would be very welcome. I get annoyed at myself whenever I spot an error. (Oddly these tend to mostly be in authors notes now...) _

_Best _

_Vesine _


	24. Interlude: Dear Friend

**Interlude 11 Dear Friend **

_Rebel correspondence between persons unknown _

Dear C

I am sorry that I have not been able to contact you sooner my friend. What occurred in the aftermath of the 11th games has resulted in a massive crackdown on others in my district. I barely escaped with my life from the purges that swept 8.

Simon Sator's victory is a great win for the outer districts and I am pleased that you and others in 11 escaped the worst of the crackdown Esau brought down upon 8.

I must tell you though that the rumours are true and District 13 yet carries on. With the right time to strike we can have a free Panem once again.

It must be the right time though.

I fear any direct action on the Capitol now could have dire consequences.

I have left this letter in the usual place but do not expect to hear from me again.

I fear even now that the wolves are at my door and I have burned anything incriminating that I could find.

This should be our final communication.

Any decision on the plan is up to you now.

Your friend always

P


	25. Games 13: Gilbert Oxford

**Gilbert Oxford 13th Games **

**Prelude **

Gabriel Villiers was immensely proud of the arena of the 13th games.

In fact Gabriel Villiers was immensely proud of the 13th games overall.

Memorable tributes that fulfilled all the aspects you wanted in a games:

Heroes.

Villains.

Lovers.

Friends.

And Monsters.

Never did Gabriel consider using the simplistic muttations he had originally planned to introduce a few days in. Those plans were abandoned after witnessing the events of just the first two days.

Muttations would have just spoiled the arena dynamic that was already shaping up to be the best in half a decade.

If it wasn't for the glory of his Triptych and his personal masterpiece of the 8th games the 13th probably would have been his favourite games of his long tenure. It certainly had many of his best tributes. The 13th was an undisguised blessing that just about managed to tide him over to the 15th games considering the utter screw up of a games that the 14th became.

The construction of the thirteenth arena took over a decade and designs began in the aftermath of just the 2nd games (a major risk at the time but when the 9th arena succeeded so well as proof the historical arenas were good Gabriel was thrilled). So many lives of rebel prisoners were spent on its construction that eventually they had to start using avoxes instead for the brute work near the end of the process. .

It was an arena of absolute beauty though.

It was the most complex arena architecturally by some distance so far and it was a breath-taking spectacle.

Located in a glorious but little used part of District 1 with the outskirts ten miles from any villages the area has a beautiful atmosphere. The Arena itself only enhanced the areas natural beauty.

If the 9th games arena had been regarded as stupendous in its accuracy to the ancient buildings of Rome then the 13th arena was on another level entirely.

It was a truly unique place and when those who knew their architectural history saw it they lauded Gabriel Villiers as a genius for even contemplating the idea of it.

The master sculptors, painters and others who were involved with it regarded it as one of their greatest creations.

Gabriel Villiers did not copy the original inspiration exactly you see.

While the room designs and furniture in the main part were almost exactly similar and there were statues, paintings and frescoes in all the correct places those artists involved were given free rein to utilise their imaginations in turning the specific art pieces inside to a great worship of all things Panem and especially Games related. Artistic liberty was granted freely as long as the style remained pristine and in the spirit of its surroundings and the era the original main structures had been built.

Those who styled the gardens were given the same instructions but given far less artistic leeway as key aspects of the original gardens needed to be maintained.

Those expert craftsmen succeeded beyond all expectations.

Many of those involved became widely regarded as the finest of artists among their generation and even after the rebellion most were still talked about with great regard.

After the games were over tickets to visit the 13th games arena had waiting times of over five years.

It also has the significant distinction of having the only Victor who ever visited their own arena after the games.

He visited every single year.

Had the Victor been allowed he probably would have claimed it as his personal residence.

Because of course who wouldn't.

He did jokingly ask but was of course denied.

Then again most in Panem would have chosen to live there if they could.

The President and Head Gamemaker would have tried living there as well if their respected partners hadn't put their collective feet down, before they could even properly consider it, arguing that even by Capitol standards having that arena as a base would be a little bit too ostentatious.

President Paylor was talked out of destroying it at the request of its Victor, the only living one from 10 after the rebellion, who argued it could be turned into a memorial museum and that at least one Arena should stand as testament to the games. She had been reluctant to destroy it anyway as objectively the arena was exceedingly beautiful even if it had cost many lives to build.

The Victor also asked once again if he could live there for his remaining years.

He was allowed to this time and when he died less than a decade and a half later he was buried in its grounds, as he had requested, along with the district token of his treasured ally from the games.

The Victor had admired the original inspiration for the arena ever since he first saw a picture in a book. He knew everything about the place and this combined with his other considerable skills, and his thoroughly capable ally, won him his games.

The Arena of the thirteenth games was breathtakingly beautiful.

Remarkably artistic.

A true feat of architecture.

Most importantly on a fundamental level it was incredibly interesting.

And being incredibly interesting it was very different from how its Victor appeared as a person before his games.

**The Capitol: Last day of training**

_**Home of Hestia and Octavius Flickerman **_

"How are you feeling Tavi? You aren't too stressed about tomorrow night are you?" Hestia Flickerman asks her husband worry on her face.

"I should be fine. Just the big night is all. You know how stressed it makes me." Octavius Flickerman replies

"Daddy look! New toy. Mummy got it! From holiday." Their son Caesar says proudly pointing at the stuffed toy that Hestia had bought in District 2 three days previously.

Hestia feels slightly guilty when she goes on the trips away to escort the District 2 tributes to the Capitol.

If she's honest to herself a lot of the guilt it down to how it has become one of the few breaks the young mother has to herself away from her exuberant son. She knows her husband sees a lot of himself in Caesar and if Hestia is honest after what she's been told about Caesars behaviour in play group he clearly is after the spotlight just like his father.

"Dius comes play right?" The worried three year old asks his parents clearly in anticipation of the next day.

Claudius Templesmith has become something of a fixture in the home of Octavius and Hestia Flickerman. Particularly during game time. Tiberius Templesmith has been a very broken man since what happened to Messalina. While a good father he has become something of a workaholic. At first to prove he had no idea of what Messalina was doing and then it was because he had nothing else to do beside indulge in the company of his young son.

Hestia shudders to think of what happened to Messalina.

While she had never liked the woman Hestia didn't think she deserved what happened to her.

The story had been that Messalina had died in an accident at first. That's still the story according to the public record.

The other escorts know differently.

The escorts had been summoned for a private dinner party at the presidential mansion shortly after the 10th games. Most presumed it was called due to the fact it had been ten successful games in a row.

Some had assumed it had been to honour Messalina after her untimely demise.

In a way neither party had been wholly wrong.

Before dinner there had been a lovely speech by Romanus on the good work done by every escort present over the past few years.

Particular congratulations had been given to successful escorts who had brought home one victor or in herself and Cavanaugh Crane's case multiple Victors.

Then there had been another more unusual speech on loyalty and the integrity of the games.

Like ensuring the Escorts always read the name written on the card.

Which they had thought had been an unusually specific thing to point out at the time.

Then they had been told of the new Avox system.

A punishment and life that Hestia personally thought was a fate worse than death. To lose your tongue and to then become effectively a slave. A truly horrible existence.

That was when dinner began and they saw the pretty woman, without make up, hair tied back sharply and dressed in a red uniform who was clearly an example of the said new system.

Orion Ormsley had been the first to notice who the new Avox actually was.

Due credit to Orion he kept his nerve and wasn't shocked. In all likelihood his one winning tribute had taken away his ability to be shocked any more after Harry's hunting expedition that was the main focus of the 8th games.

By the time everyone's starters were finished word had discreetly spread around the table.

Romanus had smiled as his message had clearly been received.

No escort had mentioned the name of Messalina Templesmith in the context of the Avox system to anyone else.

Safer and better that they treated her as if she was dead.

Hestia wished for Messalina's sake she had been killed.

Tiberius Templesmith had needed the support though and so Hestia and Octavius reached out to Tiberius.

Now Caesar and Claudius are as close as young boys their age can be.

Hestia hopes they remain good friends.

Octavius and Hestia put Caesar to bed a short while later. After all tomorrow is one of the most important days of the year.

_**District 10 tribute floor. **_

"That score was a good showing Patience. We've had a few sevens before but that's the first eight we've seen." Claudius the Mentor for District 10 says.

Patience a bubbly eighteen year old who works with horses back home beams at the 10 mentor.

"Having an eight will make her a target." Says a voice from the sofa. Nose buried deeply in a book.

"You got a four Gilbert you're just jealous" Patience harrumphs with indignity.

Claudius hasn't though much of Gilbert Oxford. The tribute seems unconcerned and apparently ignored the weapons stations in training to focus on the other sections.

Gilbert Oxford is a librarian and a stereotypical one at that.

A mousy looking boy who although he's sixteen could pass for two or three years younger and looks duller than the book he's currently reading.

_Discourses on Livy _

What the hell's a Livy? Claudius thought when he looked at the title.

Claudius hasn't heard of it but apparently Gilbert was delighted when an Avox brought him a copy.

He's only had it three days and the boys nearly finished it.

Gilbert Oxford looks at his district partner and smiles in a way that Claudius thinks is actually a tad nasty.

Within what seems like the blink of an eye he is right next to Patience and his finger is touching what Claudius knows is one of the girl's carotid arteries.

Then he speak locking eye with Patience.

"If I cut this with a knife blade properly you would be unconscious in mere moments and dead in under two minutes. This is common enough knowledge I'd imagine amongst most semi-competent tributes."

Gilbert then moves again, just as quickly, this time his finger is placed hovering a centimetre above the girls thigh.

Claudius remembers that's just about where the femoral artery is.

"If I cut here with a knife you would be dead as well. It would take longer certainly but you'd be just as dead. I'd imagine that knowledge isn't as common but the Careers probably would know it." Gilbert continues.

"Now here's the interesting part"

The boy moves again. Claudius has been watching the boy closely this time. Gilbert isn't superhuman by any means but he is fast. Very fast. The sort of fast that if he showed the game makers just that it would have warranted a seven.

The knowledge he's spouted so far would bring him up to an eight.

Gilbert is now touching just behind the girl's knee.

Claudius isn't so sure about this one.

"This happens to be the location of the Popliteal Artery. Now it's not quite as flashy but I'd hazard a guess that most Careers might not know quite as much about it. Why would they bother most tributes are going to go for the obvious. A shame really as if I get the proper knife cut here you would be just as dead eventually as if I'd targeted one of the other two."

Patience at this point has gone white with terror.

That knowledge is worth at least a nine and probably closer to a ten because Claudius has fought for years and didn't know that one.

Claudius hates to admit it but he's impressed.

"How on earth did you only score a four Gilbert?" Claudius asks.

Gilbert smiles a far more pleasant smile this time.

"I gave them what they expected. They saw a bookish little boy from 10 who doesn't look like he'd survive the bloodbath. They aren't completely wrong as I am bookish. Books are what I love most in the world. It's why I've worked in the District 10 library since I was ten years old. I remember what I read though. And I've read a lot."

Gilbert looks at Claudius directly then.

"High scores means high target."

"Low score means low target."

"Out of myself and Patience I've made myself as unthreatening as possible."

"At the bloodbath I stand a higher chance of being ignored or underestimated."

Gilbert finishes and Patience still looks stunned.

Claudius however is smiling now.

"You're going to pull an Electra aren't you?"

Gilbert grins.

"Electra very nearly won against Silver. I just need to escape the bloodbath and have the right kind of arena." Gilbert says.

"Right kind of arena?" Patience asks.

"A desert would be good as I know how to find water in a desert. Something based around snow and ice would be even better. "

"An abandoned city has both advantages and disadvantages but it gives hiding spots."

"Woods would be mediocre for me. I can navigate somewhat without a compass but as Simon Sator proved last year other Districts know woods way better than I ever could."

"What's the kind of arena you're hoping for?" Claudius asks.

"Something historical like the 9th games." Gilbert says with a dreamy smile. "Gabriel Villiers likes accuracy from what I saw in the 9th games. I like the old buildings from before Panem and I've read up on most of them. I would know hiding spots in a lot of the really famous old buildings."

"I will win the games though if it's an arena based on a famous castle or palace. They've been an obsession of mine since I first saw a picture of a proper palace when I was six in a book."

"If it's one of them then I know everything there is to know. Backdoors and little known entrances and a lot of the mazes in famous gardens."

"That would be the dream scenario"

Claudius is stunned and Patience looks to be in awe.

Claudius is a bit split. Normally it's easy to choose which tribute to support in a games.

Claudius thought he'd found a tribute with a good shot in Patience.

He thinks he might have found a Victor in Gilbert.

Their escort Sibylline Swan comes into the room then after having gone to shout at an Avox for delivering her soup warm rather than hot.

"Did I miss anything?"

**Interview day**

Octavius Flickerman has had many types of tributes in his chair before. Scared, happy, excited, calm, angry, sad, nervous and on a couple of occasions with the district 12s a tad suicidal.

Up until now he has never met one who has looked so thoroughly bored by the whole process.

It's not even a stand offish sort of bored or a monotone kind of bored.

Those would have at least had some character.

Instead Gilbert Oxford is just sort of vague.

He seems as though he would rather be elsewhere and if he's honest with himself Octavius is struggling. The Female tribute for District 10 had personality. Gilbert Oxford seems like a dusty boring book.

The only thing that Octavius Flickerman takes away from his conversation is that the boring boy from District 10 worked in a library and likes reading.

A lot apparently.

Which could have made him memorable in many ways if he'd been clever about it.

Instead Gilbert's interview is the most forgettable of the night.

Which is of course exactly how Gilbert planned it.

Most of the other Career tributes write off Gilbert Oxford as cannon fodder.

Only one remembers his name without difficulty.

The female tribute from District 2 finds herself very concerned about Gilbert Oxford.

She remembers Electra from 5 whose score was mediocre. Electra had a very average interview all things considered.

Ida looks at Gilbert and worries.

She tells her district partner that night when they get back to the suite.

"I think Gilbert Oxford is a threat." Ida says later.

Vespasian Grantston bolts upright when she says that.

Julius and Claudia Monaldo look at her sceptically.

Hestia looks uncertain.

Hilarion actually pauses for a moment.

"Which one is Gilbert" he asks.

"The boy from 10. I think he's dangerous." Ida says.

"You must be joking Ida. He got like a four in training and I think I almost went to sleep during his interview." Hilarion manages to get out between his guffaws.

Vespasian Grantston on the other hand is frowning.

"Your reasoning Ida?" The fifth Victor asks with complete sincerity.

"He's too perfect. He never touched a weapon in training. He spent all his time on the survival stations in particular flora and fauna. He scored a four. His interview was a train wreck of boredom. It all adds up to cannon fodder."

"Thing is though is that it adds up too well."

"If he only demonstrated flora and fauna skills that would earn a 4 if he's very good at them."

"What if he only browsed the flora and fauna skills stations because that's all he needed to browse. He said he was well read. Did you notice how he never actually said what he learned from books in the interview?"

Ida finishes her speech.

Vespasian Grantston has gone very pale.

"You think he's another Electra?" He says with a note of dread in his voice.

"I think he's worse actually." Ida says. "Imagine that all aspects of his performance so far have been by design. The poor score, the poor interview, and hell even his walk up to the stage looked boring! It was like he was trying to fade into the background."

Julius looks sceptical while Claudia is starting to turn just as pale as Vespasian.

"Ida's just being paranoid. I guarantee in the bloodbath between me and him I'll be the one standing after the fight." Hilarion says with a smile.

Hilarion isn't quite right as both he and Gilbert technically survive the bloodbath.

Hilarion after all bled out a few minutes after it was over.

**The Arena of the 13****th**** games. **

**Day 1 **

_**The Bloodbath**_

The tributes are stunned when they first see the arena of the 13th games.

After all the games have never started inside before.

Tributes have also never not started in a circle.

Near the centre of this very long and fairly wide gallery the pedestals of each of the tributes rise up in a line each one further away from the other down either side of the gallery.

12 is the closest to the bloodbath. With each district after further away on both sides.

This pattern continues all the way down both sides of the hall.

The pile of weapons in the centre of the room near the weakest tributes.

The career tributes near the exits of the room with the 1's practically touching the wall's at either end of the gallery.

Along the walls are artistic renderings of some of the great moments of the games done in a beautiful style. Bloodbaths and final duels are rendered in styles reminiscent of paintings done by Eugène Delacroix and other French masters. The death of the T-rex from the 8th games is among the paintings before the huge pile of supplies nestled between a cluster of grand archways and pillars that dominates the centre of the room.

Throughout the room busts of Victors and Tributes who had scored at least one kill in the games litter the hall.

All are beautifully sculpted in a style loved by France in the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries.

Meanwhile as he sees the room he's in. Recognizes the room he's in. Gilbert Oxford mutters to himself in a voice that the microphones barely hear.

"Les Galerie des Batailles"

Then he grins the widest grin and laughs the loudest since Marlin Mount did in the 6th games.

In The Capitol Gabriel Villiers is shocked at what he hears the boy say.

"Keep the cameras and focus watching him. He shouldn't have known that." The Head Gamemaker orders.

A part of him thinks maybe he was wrong about the 10 boy. After all Electra pulled the wool over his eyes before the 10th games.

Gilbert is not the only tribute who reacts oddly.

The 3 girl is smiling widely as well while The Morphlings expressions can be read only as being oddly content.

Gabriel dismisses both. He saw the girl's talents in training so knows no one should underestimate her. Despite better than average for 6 training scores, The Morphlings just didn't seem quite all there even by District 6s usual standards. .

As Gilbert Oxford sprints at speeds not seen again till the 30th games Gabriel Villiers realises that he and all the other game makers have been played for fools.

And he's overjoyed about it.

The 10 boy straight away goes for two wicked daggers that have been placed in the pile.

Both weapons are incredibly sharp as all the games daggers and knives are.

He quickly kills the panicked boy from 11 who makes a run at him as well as the scared girl from 12 who gets in his way before he turns back around to the supply pile.

At this point the 10 boy smiles as he grabs another bag pack.

He is about to makes his escape when he comes face to face with another tribute.

The grinning face of Hilarion from 2 almost surprises him.

Gilbert easily dodges the bigger boy and does what looks like a casual swipe behind the boy's leg that looks like it might have drawn blood.

With his adrenalin Hilarion doesn't notice the pain and quickly turns back to engage in the bloodbath.

Ten minutes later the floor of the gallery is littered with blood and the corpses of seven tributes.

More than a few outliers have escaped this year.

Patience isn't one of them.

Hilarion's adrenalin is starting to wear off and the pain in his leg is bothering him more than he'd care to admit.

Then he notices that the leg of his trousers is sopping wet.

With his blood.

Ida makes her way over to her panicked looking district partner.

He's starting to go very pale.

He is dead less than three minutes later.

The other tributes are stunned.

"Who did it?" Rose from District 1 asks.

"I know" says a small voice from up above them.

Somehow perched nestled in amongst the crevices near the pillars is the small 3 girl who is this year's token twelve year old.

The one who somehow scored an eight in training.

"Going to tell us 3." Frederick from 4 asks.

"Courtesies Frederick" Mabel his district partner scolds.

A 3 who scores an eight is a dangerous thing. No one has forgotten Watt and Coil from the 5th or Harry Miller and Sandra Sprocket who dominated the 8th.

"Fine." Frederick struggles for a name for a moment or two but eventually comes up with an answer.

"Could you please tell us who killed him Casilda?

"That would be Gilbert. He knew what he was doing as well. I saw him smirk after he ran away. Killed the 11 boy and 12 girl as well. I saw a lot." Casilda replied.

"How the hell did you get up there anyway?" Robin from district 1 asks.

"Same way I earned an eight" Casilda smiles mysteriously. "Anyway must dash"

Despite how high up she is the little 3 girl somehow manages to get down and away, at lightning speed, although none of the careers can explain just quite how she manages to do it.

She's less squirrel as she escapes and more bird.

All the careers present reflect ruefully that Hilarion was this years ranged weapon expert.

"Ok so we've got some good news and a lot of bad news." Ida begins.

"Good news is that we got the girls from 7, 9 and 10. So yay for us I guess. The fodder from 11 and 12, the boy from 8 and thankfully the boy from 3 are all dead as well."

"That's at least three competent tributes out of the way given their scores and the usual haul of the riff raff means at least numbers have been thinned."

"We didn't get the girl from 8 but I don't suspect that'll matter as she's an 8."

(Josephine at that moment is running. She is the weakest tribute left in the games and that fact makes itself very clear in brutal fashion the next day.)

"Unfortunately there were more than a few screw ups other than Hilarion's spectacular idiocy."

All five careers look at the corpse of the 2 boy lying in a puddle of his own blood.

"The other bad news is we let a 3 escape the Bloodbath. A high scoring 3. That's definitely not a good thing."

(Casilda at that point is already receiving a sponsorship from a compartment that opens in a wall.)

(Her audacity is being rewarded.)

(It's just the gift she wants.)

"Both 5s escaped and I'm not stupid enough to underestimate them. Especially as the idiots seem to have become so enamoured with one another."

(Edwin and Angelina grasp each other's hands tightly as they make their way around the gardens. If they have to die at least they'll die together somewhere truly beautiful. The parachute that drops comes from the combined sponsorship of romantics in the Capitol. There are a lot of them.)

"The Morphlings both got out with knives which is a worrying thing because morphling girls especially like their knives and who knows what damage a pair of 6s can do."

(In the luxurious gardens outside the palace the two fourteen year olds Alexis and Aline stare at their shiny blades. Ida is right about this particular pair of morphlings having their hands on those weapons being a bad thing.)

(It is a very bad thing indeed.)

"The boys from 7 and 9 both got out as well."

"9 doesn't have a scythe and only scored a seven" Robin interjects.

"Yes and given how he fought just then he really is a seven. Ironically so was the 7 boy. So that tempers the bad news somewhat." Ida agrees.

(Outside Leonard from 9 and Jack from 7 shake hands and agree on a partnership.)

"To counter that Gilbert who scored a four bloody killed Hilarion with a cut that he knew was deadly even as he ran away." Ida continues

"So he's not really a four score?" Rose says.

"No Rose I'd say he's a ten" Ida says.

"Nope he's not a ten. Given how bloody quick he was and how precise with that knife I'd say he was an eleven." Frederick grumbles.

"He's definitely an eleven" Mabel says. "At least in this arena. He knows this place. He laughed like Marlin in the 6th games. He considers this arena an advantage. I'd bet all our weapons on it."

The thought sends a shudder through the whole career group.

At least with the 6th games anyone could have known how to swim. If Gilbert Oxford knows this arena he's a man with two eyes running around in an arena full of people who are currently blind.

(Outside at that moment in the gardens Gilbert Oxford watches as a silver parachute descends straight into his hands.)

When the sun sets two hours later everywhere in the arena of the 13th games, with the notable exception of Josephine, the outlier district tributes are smiling.

**Day 2**

_**Morning**_

Gilbert Oxford had a wonderful night's sleep. After all he knew exactly which bedroom in the palace would be the most defensible and went straight there after he received his parachute with Dinner.

All the defences in the world couldn't prepare him for what happens when he wakes up.

"Hi" Comes a young sounding girl's voice.

He almost screams in shock before getting a hold of himself.

The smiling face of Casilda looks at him.

The girl from 3 has managed to avoid every trap he set around his bedroom.

Which is a lot.

"Want to be allies Gilbert?" The twelve year old from 3 asks.

"How?" Is all Gilbert can think to ask the young 3 who has somehow made it through layers of traps to a room he thought was secluded and well defended.

"I'm good at watching where I step. Don't worry though the Career pack won't find you. This is an excellent hiding location. If I didn't know the arena myself I'd never have come near here." Casilda says.

"You know the arena?" Gilbert asks sceptically.

"Well Duh. You're not the only person who reads." Casilda rolls her eyes in reply.

"What was the room we started the Games in then?" Gilbert asks sceptically.

"The Gallery of Battles." Casilda responds immediately.

"Who was the original architect?" Gilbert asks again.

"For the original chateau or for the expansion? For the expansion Louis le Vau." Casilda replies

"What's the palaces name?" Gilbert asks.

"This palace? I don't know for sure. It's based however in exquisite detail on the Château de Versailles." Casilda replies.

At that point two panels open either side of the bed Gilbert and Casilda are sitting up on. In both panels are obviously sponsorship gifts. Except they don't have any silver packaging as most do.

The packaging is gold.

Neither Gilbert nor Casilda say aloud what they suspect.

They've just received a gift directly from the game makers.

Gabriel Villiers is immensely pleased with the pair.

It's always nice to know ones hard work is both truly admired and appropriately appreciated.

"An alliance would be beneficial to us both I think" Casilda says. "We are sighted men in the land of the blind. We know this place Gilbert. I might be the first twelve year old to make it to the final four because of it." Casilda says.

"If your luck holds out you could even win!" Gilbert replies. Gilbert doesn't fail to see Casilda doesn't quite believe his words.

Gilbert actually feels sorry for the girl at that point.

She has pluck and skill though. He hadn't planned on an ally but he might as well make use of a resourceful tribute for a while.

"Ok. It's a deal" Gilbert says hand outstretched.

Casilda takes it and an alliance is formed.

_**Afternoon **_

"Ok. Does anyone have any idea where the hell we are or what this place is." Ida asks with a certain tension in her voice.

She hates the fact she was right about Gilbert and she mentally curses Hilarion for charging into things.

"I think we're in District 1." Robin says as the career pack walks outside in the gardens. "I recognise that mountain in the distance. As for what this place is I have only guesses."

"We'll that's more than the rest of us have Ruth- sorry Robin" Rose says.

"Ruth?" Frederick asks.

"Half of my original name." Robin says glaring at an embarrassed Rose "I changed by name to Robin a few months ago. My original name was a tad unusual. Even for my district." Robin replies.

"Anyway. Art and especially art history are important to the luxury district. It took me a while to recall everything but I think we are in a slightly altered replica of a very famous palace from a country called France." Robin says.

"What's France?" Mabel asks

"A country almost entirely destroyed in The Time Before." Robin says. "The palace itself was kept in pristine condition till then. Had it lasted it would be over 700 years old at this point."

"Wow. What was its name?" Ida asks. Genuinely interested and relieved someone has useful information.

"Versailles. The Palace of Versailles." Robin intones. "That is where my knowledge ends I'm afraid. I only know it was meant to be exceedingly beautiful as well as very large.

As the remaining five members of the career pack stare around the gardens and back at the palace they can't find themselves even beginning to disagree with such a statement.

_**Twilight**_

Josephine stumbles slightly as she runs through the gardens towards one of the sides of the massive palace.

The sunset had a beautiful effect on the luxurious facade of the palace she finds herself running towards.

Not that Josephine noticed.

She had to not get caught.

Anything was better than getting caught.

Josephine has never been more terrified.

She wishes it was careers after her.

Rather than those two.

She can't let them catch her.

But their fast.

Quicker than they have any right to be.

And quiet as well.

Far too quiet.

She has paused once or twice since she first started running from the pretty groves she saw Edwin and Angelina go into.

She'd hoped to join an alliance until her pursuers had noticed her.

She has thought she was safe a few times.

Until suddenly they were right there and she had to run again.

They've been after her since the sun began to set.

She's hoping she can find some refuge in the palace.

Now she's having more trouble seeing so she can't tell where they are.

She pauses a moment near a statue. She thinks she's lost them.

Nearby is a pool of water and a short distance away another pool of water also lies.

Two large pools on a terrace right next to what Josephine thinks is probably the back of the great building. Or maybe it's buildings? In front of her.

As she calms down she gives herself a moment of happiness.

She might actually make it to safety.

Then she hears a voice right by her left ear.

"Hello"

Josephine is terrified. She hadn't lost them. Oh gods.

"Are we playing hide and seek now?" Aline the morphling girl from 6 asks with an innocence directly at odds with the razor sharp knife she holds in her left hand. "You didn't choose a very good place. The statues not big enough to hide you."

"I don't like hide and seek very much. It's not really all that fun." The voice of Alexis the morphling boy comes from behind Josephine's right shoulder.

Josephine has felt fear for the past thirty two hours since entering the arena.

She's afraid of everyone left in the games with perhaps the exception of the nice Edwin and Angelina.

But she's petrified of Alexis and Aline.

The Morphlings are definitely more intelligent and aware than most of their type as they are far more clearheaded than any morphling tributes to come before them. Cronus gifted them a hit of morphling each yesterday due to both escaping the bloodbath. It was the first time he's ever managed the feat with both his tributes.

The bad news is that the relative clarity of not being in withdrawal has meant that they are functioning at a higher level of intelligence than any morphling addicted tribute has before.

Unfortunately Alexis and Aline are vicious even by 6s standards and don't seem anywhere close to approaching sane.

"I preferred it when we were playing tag. Running around was better than hide and seek." Alexis says.

"I agree. Tag was better." Aline replies. "I enjoy painting more though. All the lovely swirls and colours."

"There are so many swirly colours in Roy Soley's house. Such pretty paintings all around and that doesn't even count the shiny place." Alexis says looking at the grand building in front of them. "I think the mean ones inside might play too roughly with us though. No more colours to be had playing with them." Alexis responds mournfully.

"We have no paints." Aline agrees with even more despair in her voice. "No painting"

Aline starts to cry.

Suddenly she stops crying.

Then Aline's eyes brighten.

"Alexis when all the others went to sleep there was lots of paint on the floor. Lots of nice shiny reds to use." Aline says cheerfully.

"We can make a painting to make Roy Soley happy. To thank him for letting us stay in his pretty house and gardens." Alexis responds as an idea comes to him all the while giggling as he runs his fingers through the shallow water in the pool next to him.

"Roy Soley will be so happy with that! Do you think he'd let us stay here forever?" Aline replies with giddiness in her voice.

"I think he might! Maybe we can do what the mean ones did to the others. Our new friend can help give us paints." Alexis responds with the same glee as Aline.

Both advance towards Josephine

Josephine starts to beg.

"I don't know who Roy Soley is. I can't help you. Please I don't have any paint. I can't give you any paint!"

Not that it matters one bit.

The quest for paint, to please whoever Roy Soley happens to be, is far more important to the two tributes from District 6 than Josephine's denial that she does not possess the paint they require.

Because of course Josephine does possess that kind of paint.

Josephine's screams keep tributes nearby wide awake and alert for nearly forty minutes before her cannon finally goes.

**Day 3 **

_**Gamemaker control room.**_

There is absolute pandemonium in the Gamemaker control room.

Because for once no one is sure which storyline to follow.

Normally a games has one intriguing storyline and maybe one less intriguing storyline if the main one fails.

This year no one has any idea on what the focus should be.

After the pair from 6, who given their attitude and what looks to be like a general disassociation from reality unnerve most of the room, brutally killed the girl from 8 all of the remaining tributes have a good storyline.

The lovers from 5.

The clever girl from 3 and the absolute surprise from 10.

The morphling pair, who given their behaviour must be mad, who are already amassing a cult following from their ridiculously creepy but somehow childlike nature. In addition to the question on everyone's lips:

Who is Roy Soley?

If Gabriel Villiers has a theory (which he in fact does) he's not telling anyone.

The brotherly alliance between the 7 and the 9.

The utterly bemused career pack who somehow for once seem somewhat vulnerable.

"Sir. Do you want any particular focus on any tributes." The dour faced deputy head game maker Tiberius Templesmith asks.

The man's addiction to his work has paid off. The hours spent and his absolute loyalty since his wife's unfortunate demise have meant he has become even more useful at a job he was already good at to begin with.

"Spread coverage around. This isn't like other games so far. There's enough interest in personal interactions that we might not even need a death today to maintain viewing figures. Hell we may not even need a death tomorrow."

"With the career pack trying to explore the full extent of the arena, the clever pair who know the arena well already making plans and the unfortunate lovers from 5 our ratings are the best since the 8th games and we've only had the one death on day 2." Gabriel Villiers smiles.

That one death had been particularly memorable as well. The pair from 6 hadn't even finished killing Josephine completely before starting to paint their mural on the ground.

"I agree sir. In addition the 6s and the partnership between 7 and 9 are attracting a significant amount of coverage among viewers as well." Tiberius Templesmith responds.

Gabriel Villiers smiles even wider.

"Finally a games with tributes that all have character. We've not even reached the final ten yet and already any of the remaining tributes would be a satisfactory winner." Gabriel states with happiness.

"It's not like the 11th. It's not even like the 10th. This year it feels like all remaining in the arena have a real chance." Gabriel Villiers says with delight.

As much as the 12th was better in nearly all respects than the 11th games (except for a very unhappy Elagabalus) for the first time in three years Gabriel Villiers is having a truly happy hunger games.

Tiberius Templesmith agrees even if he thinks either District 6 tribute winning would pose significant problems given their apparent mental state.

Given what occurred later he was more correct than he could possibly have imagined.

_**Morning**_

Gilbert Oxford thought at first that Casilda might be a useful ally.

By the time the third day had properly begun he had changed his mind.

Casilda was an amazing ally to have in the games.

Both of them were remarkably well read despite the age difference and together they were possibly the most intelligent alliance in the arena on a particular point of focus since The Hunters from the 8th games.

"So where are the careers hanging out? I'd assume still in The Gallery of Battles?" Gilbert asks.

The far quieter and much sneakier Casilda answered in the affirmative.

"Yes. I'm not sure why though. Unlike most arenas there's not much reason to stay there. The supplies from the Gallery are already starting to run out." Casilda states with just the tiniest note of hesitation.

Gilbert notices.

"You suspect something?" Gilbert states.

"Yes." Casilda replies.

"I suspect a feast eventually."

"But not at the Gallery of Battles."

"Tell me Gilbert if you were a Gamemaker where would you have a Feast in this arena." Casilda questions finishing her thoughts.

It only takes Gilbert a fraction of a moment.

"The Hall…" he begins.

"of Mirrors" Casilda continues.

Gilbert nods.

"I thought so too. Maybe not today. Probably not tomorrow either. In a few days or a week's time though if prices for supplies go up and tributes start to go hungry?

"A feast there would be unparalleled in beauty and probably bloodthirstiness given the quality of tributes this year." Casilda finishes.

In the control room in The Capitol Gabriel Villiers has actually started clapping.

"Oh well done Casilda. Well done." Gabriel Villiers says in a voice that's genuinely impressed.

"I want an excellent meal to make its way to the pair tonight." Gabriel says to the other gamemakers.

"They deserve it."

_**Afternoon **_

"I wish things could stay this way for ever Edwin." Angelina says to her District Partner.

"I do too" Edwin replies.

"It's ironic isn't it? To only find love just before you die?" Angelina says her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"If it wasn't for the games I don't think I'd ever have met you though." Edwin replies in an attempt to comfort his District partner and lover.

They enter into an exceptionally romantic kiss.

In the Mentor Room of the Capitol their Mentor is currently vomiting in the bathrooms.

"Are you alright Sarah?" Harry Miller calls to the first lady. .

"Bloody Romanus" is all the First Lady can manage to say although Harry doesn't hear this.

Edwin and Angelina meanwhile are professing their undying devotion to each other once again.

(Unlike in the 74th games both parties actually mean it.)

They receive another parachute and are still alive and deeply in love by the end of the day.

That of course keeps the Capitol romantics happy.

_**Evening **_

"So Jack have you got anyone at home?" The boy from 9 asks the boy from 7.

The two are walking in the gardens near the palace.

The Arena is massive this year even if you counted just the palace itself let alone the copious grounds.

It is not difficult to see why half the arena still remains mostly unexplored.

"I'd been dating this girl called Elsie for a while but she broke it off more than a year and a half ago now… "

"She moved to another village in District 7 I haven't seen or heard from her since."

"I really loved her"

"I still do"

In District 7 a thoroughly distressed seventeen year old named Elsie is crying copious amount of tears after hearing this.

In another room in the same house a fourteen month old sleeps with no idea her father is in the hunger games with no idea of her existence.

"That's a shame" Leonard from 9 says. "As for me I was always a roving bachelor. I'll be deeply in love with one young lady today and I'd be deeply in love another young lady tomorrow if you get my meaning." The boy smiles with a roguish wink.

"That sounds awfully callous?" Jack replies.

"No point in fussing over that now. Monogamy was never the life for me my friend. Maybe if I'd spent a little less time gallivanting around and a little more time harvesting I'd have a better score than a seven." Leonard responds cheekily.

Jack snorts at this.

It's a very funny if heartfelt moment in the games by all accounts.

Elsewhere at the same time the career pack is planning.

"The outliers combined are better than us" Ida says.

"That's rather a strong way of putting it" Frederick snorts

"The truth is always strong Frederick. It's also still the truth." Ida replies with vehemence. "Anyway never mind the why and wherefore we need to get down to the crucial problems."

"We have a pair of 6s. Might I stress 'A Pair of 6s!' Remember from your training. Remember bloody Callie especially then remember bloody Rosie and recall the screams we heard last night."

"Tell me would any of the other tributes take that length of time to kill someone?"

The rest of the Career pack look guilty and more than a bit unnerved.

"Do you know the answer as to why it took so long ladies and gentlemen?" Ida questions.

All shake their heads.

"It involves knives." Ida says.

Every member of the group gives an involuntary shudder. Ida continues.

"It also involves something no one has encountered before."

"Two 6 tributes surviving the blasted Bloodbath."

"Imagine a Rosie from the 10th games and then imagine an additional male Rosie."

The whole group goes still.

"Then imagine both of them working together cohesively in the same mental state Rosie was by the last day of the 10th games."

The group goes pale.

"Now if you can let your imagination stretch imagine they have received doses of morphling each so they aren't suffering horrendous withdrawal symptoms like Rosie was."

The group is not just pale.

They are actually frightened.

"Both 6s received sixes in training somehow." Ida continues.

"Oh bugger" Frederick says.

"Thank you Frederick for summing up the situation." Ida says.

"Now take into account the lovers are probably taking sponsorships, The 6s seem certifiably insane, the 3 and 10 both of whom are deadly are still out there and the 7 and the 9 are also still out there… Ask yourself what are our odds?" Ida states.

"The worst since the 8th Games" Robin says.

"Ruthv- Robin that's awful pessimistic." Rose says.

Robin actually sighs as Rose makes the same mistake once again.

Robin makes an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentleman my name was once Ruthven. It was a terrible name that I hate. It was a secret I had originally planned on never sharing with the pack. At this point though we're probably all dead anyway so it really doesn't matter."

"It really doesn't matter?" Mabel asks with concern. She doesn't like the fatality in Robin's tone.

"No it really doesn't matter. Let's face it. We will certainly survive today. Probably tomorrow as well." Robin says.

"Beyond that…" Robin sighs.

"I wouldn't put any decent money on us all still being here by then." Robin says despondently.

The other careers look at him bemusedly.

Robin merely sighs before starting to explain.

"Simon Sator scored a nine and eradicated five of the career pack."

"Gilbert Oxford is bloody better than he was! We haven't seen him in forty eight hours and he is bloody better than Sator."

"Do you know what artery he cut to kill Hilarion?" Robin asks the group as he finishes his tirade.

To their shame most of the tributes shake their heads.

Ida is the exception.

"The Popliteal artery." Ida says.

Robin nods grimly before he continues speaking.

"Outlier tributes shouldn't know it. Hell most careers don't know it as you all so easily just demonstrated."

"The fact he knows it means he probably knows the human body better than us."

"Given how quick he is that also makes him in all likelihood deadlier than any of us given his speed."

"He also knows the arena."

"Ida is right."

"The Outliers combined are better than us."

"Because given time and a normal arena with useless tributes, except the career pack, Gilbert on his own could probably eke out a win with only a little bit of luck."

"Instead he has his dream arena and everyone left alive is probably a bloody danger to us as well."

At which point Robin stops his tirade.

The tributes camped near the supply pile without a cornucopia are silent.

Then they hear clapping from nearby.

Casilda from 3 is perched once again in the same place as at the start of the games.

No one has any idea how she got up there.

(Really given the smooth nature of the pillars it should be impossible.)

She has clearly heard the whole conversation.

The little twelve year old also has the sheer gall to taunt them as well.

"You lot truly are completely and utterly screwed." Casilda says.

"Gilbert's gonna love that you know it as well" she smiles.

"Careers do you want to know something" the 3 girl continues.

"Welcome to my favourite palace from all of history." she smirks.

"Welcome to Les Chateau des Versailles." She finishes.

The 3 girl is gone before they can even react

Robin is the first to regain his senses.

"Fucking hell"

His reaction pretty much sums up the opinion of the rest of the group as they learn the pretty much confirmed alliance of the two tributes the carer pack most fear in the games working together along with the fact Casilda already knew the arena layout as well.

As what happened later proves.

They were right to be concerned.

**Day 4**

_**Morning**_

Incidentally Gabriel Villiers opinion that the Capitol (and also the districts) would still be engrossed in the games without a death on day 3 was entirely correct.

This year the tributes truly are that interesting.

The love story between the 5s had most of the Capitol and indeed most of Panem utterly invested in the couple.

People had their hearts pinned on the lovers from 5 in a similar but near identical way to the later lovers in the games such as the ones from 12 and the unfortunate double event of that type that happened in the fifth decade of the games.

The banter between Jack and Leonard provided humour.

The Career packs continued attempts to hunt down other tributes and getting close to doing so on a few occasions added suspense.

The continued detailed planning of an attack on the careers by Casilda and Gilbert promised something special.

And the morphling pair had become something of dark horse favourites in the Capitol…

Because the pair were two of the most unsettling tributes to ever enter the games.

As they proved once again at ten o'clock that morning.

"Alexis we need more paint! We're running out of paint!" Aline says to her district partner with an almost religious fervour.

After the pair's brutal and long murder of Josephine on day 2 Cronus had sent the pair two more vials of morphling, a nice dinner and a few canisters of paint.

Throughout the third day of the games the pair had made an art piece that would have been kind of beautiful in its way.

If it wasn't for the fact that most of the mural had started out using the blood of Josephine from 8.

"If the sky sorcerers won't give us more paint then we'll need to find more ourselves." Alexis says with determination.

It is at that point when Mabel, out hunting with Robin, stumbles across the pair.

Which isn't hard as the 6s are fairly exposed where they are making their mural.

The career pack hasn't made any kills except for the bloodbath yet and they've all agreed they need too soon.

They don't do so then.

"Mean one! Mean one! Mean one!" Aline starts shouting pointing at Mabel.

"Protect the painting! Protect the paints! Get the mean lady! For Roy Soley!" Alexis screams grabbing his knife and running straight for Mabel as Aline does the same thing.

Mabel doesn't have time to even think about swinging her sword around before she's already on the ground.

It's too late for Mabel by the time Robin finds her after hearing the 6s screams of fury.

That were shortly followed by Mabel's screams of anguish.

Robin sees the mural on the floor. It is a painting that has a lot of carmine in it.

The same colour as dried blood.

Robin also sees the 6s have Mabel pinned on the floor and he knows he can't save her.

Not with what's already spilling onto the ground.

Then the two 6 tributes look up and lock eyes on him.

Robin doesn't bother fighting.

He runs.

He doesn't stop running until he makes it back to The Gallery of Battles.

It takes him more than 10 minutes due to the distance and to avoid any traps in the palace. He hears a cannon go off 6 minutes into his running.

Ida who has been left to guard what's left of the supplies sees Robin burst in and the fear in his eyes.

She heard the cannon go less than five minutes before and seeing the look on Robins face she pieces it together.

She gives Robin a few moments to compose himself before asking him what happened.

"What happened to Mabel Robin? Was it Gilbert and Casilda? Did they attack you?" Ida asks.

She isn't suspicious. You can't fake the fear in Robin's eyes.

"Gilbert wouldn't have done what they did to her. No sane human would have done what they were doing to her. She was already dead. You could see it on the floor but they just kept going. They wouldn't stop." Robin says so quickly Ida barely catches what he is attempting to convey.

She realises who he must be talking about.

"The 6s?" Ida asks gently.

Robin nods furtively.

"They're not like the other 6s who've made it this far. Callie was opportunistic in the 8th while Rosie was half mad in the 10th but there was still a core of humanity left there.

"Alexis and Aline aren't like that." Robin says shocking Ida when he uses their names.

Names mean threat in career speak.

Big threat.

That worries Ida.

Robin continues speaking.

"I saw a mural on the floor that must have been half painted with blood. I know that carmine colour from the institute. Now tell me what we heard on the evening of the second day Ida. What did we hear?" Robin asks

"Screaming. Screaming for nearly an hour." Ida replies.

She puts two and two together after a moment and she starts to go pale.

"You mean they?" Ida asks.

"I think so. They had sponsorships as well. Actual paint. I think I saw an empty tincture to hold morphling on the ground near them." Robin replies before continuing his recounting of Mabel's death.

"I heard them screaming before they got Mabel. Do you know what the boy said?"

"_Protect the painting! Protect the paints! Get the mean lady! For Roy Soley!"_

The story has an impact on Ida.

"They did it to protect the mural?" Ida asks.

"Looks like it" Robin replies.

"Let the 6s paint then. I'm not risking any more of the pack to take them down." Ida says. "Not until we've dealt with other threats."

Robin nods in agreement.

From a window in the palace the events with the 6s and Mabel were observed through a window by Casilda and Gilbert.

"Even for 6s what those two did to Mabel was on another level" Gilbert comments.

At this point the 6s are desperately trying to use what little "Paint" they've gathered from Mabel to continue work on their mural.

In the rooms overlooking the large terrace with the two shallow pools Casilda and Gilbert continue watching

"Their actually nuts." Casilda agrees "They aren't bad at painting though." Casilda goes on looking at the mural that's taking shape.

"Yeah it's actually kind of beautiful in its way." Gilbert agrees. "I mean if it wasn't being painted in… you know…

"Yeah that part does take a bit away from the beauty of it." Casilda comments offhandedly.

"Least it's not ruining the Parterre d'Eau too much" Gilbert agrees.

The mural is definitely taking shape between the two pools on the terrace.

"Are we going to take down some Careers?" Casilda asks.

"Not today. They'll be on edge right now after Mabel." Gilbert replies.

"I mean… No one deserves to die like that." Gilbert carries on.

"Yeah." Casilda replies. "Are they making a sun right now?" Casilda asks looking carefully at the figures below.

Gilbert turns his focus back on the two murderous artists at work in the grounds below.

"Looks like it. And they're painting a crown over it as well?" Gilbert replies.

"A sun with a crown? You don't think they know do you?" Casilda says worriedly.

"6 doesn't have a very good library according to Claudius so I'd find it very doubtful they'd know the significance of that." Gilbert says pondering the issue. "I mean it has to be a coincidence right? Surely?"

"Yeah you're right it must be" Casilda agrees with a shrug.

In the courtyard below the work of Alexis and Aline continues unabated.

_**Afternoon**_

"I am so in love with you Edwin." Angelina says with a dreamy voice "Nothing can ever make me stop loving you."

"I would give my life for yours Angelina. Nothing should ever part us. My fate, my life are entwined now with yours." Edwin says in a noble voice.

"Oh Edwin" Angelina sighs.

"Oh Angelina." Edwin sighs back.

The couple lean in for a romantic kiss.

"Oh Please" says Diamond Valentine as she watches the interactions between the two 5 tributes in the mentoring room.

"Not enjoying the romance Di?" Silver Glassman snorts from next to her. "I think what makes it even funnier is that they actually believe they're this deeply in love."

"Your girls doing a good job keeping the group together by the way Dilly." Silver directs at his District 2 counterpart sitting next to him.

"Your boy's helping with that Sil. Pulled himself back together quickly after what those two monsters did to Mabel… What do you think Mags?" Claudia replies.

Mags Flanagan, who is the sole District 4 mentor working this afternoon, gathers her thoughts for a moment.

Marlin was badly affected by the death of Mabel who had been something of a protégée for him so he and Gabi have gone to have a late lunch to try and clear his head.

It was one of the longer lasting and painful deaths District 4 had seen their tributes suffer.

"I think that those morphlings are possibly crazy enough to make the final four. The pack doesn't want to disturb them anyway. You'd need ranged weapons to feel confident taking those two out." Mags responds to Claudia's question.

"Cheers for the compliment Mags" Cronus from 6 says from two spaces over.

"It's not really a compliment Cronus. Your two are terrifying this year." Mags replies.

"Terror earns sponsorship though. I've already raised enough to send down more food, morphling and paint." Cronus replies.

"You're rewarding them for that butchery?" Mags asks sourly.

"Yep. They need paint to finish the mural as well. Morphling keeps their minds clear enough for that and everything else. I hate to say it but I'm a little bit invested in seeing if they can make more progress." Cronus replies.

"I've never had two make it this far together and let's be honest they terrify anyone whose encountered them so far so their being left alone." Cronus finishes.

Cronus is correct in this regard.

The Career pack have decided to avoid engaging Alexis and Aline until they've disposed of any tributes who could interfere in the fight.

Gilbert and Casilda are planning an attack on the Careers so have chosen to ignore the pair.

Jack and Leonard heard the screams of Josephine on the second night and both caught glimpses of Mabel as she went down from a distance before both turning and walking quietly but slowly away from the carnage.

Of all those who remain in the games only the pair from 5 don't know the terror and damage the pair from 6 have done.

Mags snorts and continues watching the screen.

In two hours her Frederick and Di's Rose will return to the Gallery of Battles where Mags hopes the pack can salvage something out of the situation that happened today.

_**Evening **_

By the end of the fourth day of the hunger games the Capitol was on tender hooks.

The Career tributes were in meltdown over the death of Mabel and it was only the combined unity of Robin and Ida's collective leadership that had prevented the pack splintering.

Edwin and Angelina continued to rake in sponsorships for the love story The Capitol was just desperate to see pan out.

Jack and Leonard continued to provide entertainment with Jack's solemn nature combined with Leonard's more frivolous personality.

Alexis and Aline continued to draw in a surprising amount of sponsorship for people who were just fascinated the pair from 6 had turned into such feared tributes.

Also a sizeable number of people like Cronus had found themselves invested in the pair's mural.

A significant number wanted to know who the mysterious Roy Soley was that the two tributes from District 6 seemed to be devoted to.

(Who Roy Soley was had concerned the President for a short while before his wife explained her theory on the issue. It had taken Romanus more than ten minutes to stop laughing when he realised she was most likely correct.)

Finally Gilbert and Casilda drew the final sponsorship gift of the day as their plan for attacking the careers was fully explained on camera.

The next day of the games would turn out to be very interesting indeed.

**Day 5**

_**Gamemaker Control **_

Even Gabriel Villiers is not afraid to admit to the other game makers that the tributes from 6 are immensely disturbing.

If they were bad before on day four now the two have started humming to themselves.

It's fairly creepy to be honest.

Even if Gabriel finds it hilarious because the song they're humming confirms a private theory that he's had about who Roy Soley is since the pair first mentioned his arena as being Roy Soley's home.

In a fashion the two aren't wrong at all.

It is "Roy Soley's" house.

The fact they both seem to think Roy Soley is still alive when he has been dead a very very long time just makes the whole thing fairly amusing.

He isn't sure how many other people might have put together who Roy Soley is and why the two tributes from District 6 seem to be working together to make him happy in a form of devout worship.

The real "Roy Soley" probably would have found it amusing had he known though.

Nevertheless Gabriel has a special gift prepared for the district 6 tributes if they make another kill in the games.

They have after all proven to be immensely entertaining.

Tiberius Templesmith is worried for a moment that the games is becoming slow paced but Gabriel is relaxed about it.

He thinks a nice medium length games of eight or nine days would be ideal for this arena though it really does depend on whether things start to stagnate.

Food drops are going to become scarcer now as the prices have been raised already.

Gabriel is interested to see where the day takes him.

_**Morning **_

"You understand?" Gilbert asks his ally.

"I think I do." Casilda replies. "After all it's neatly planned."

"I think so too. I doubt the Careers will see it coming." Gilbert smiles.

"They've started to get used to you appearing. They'll have no need to suspect it." Gilbert continues still widely grinning.

"Can you do your part quietly?" Casilda asks.

"Casilda. What did I do for work back in District 10?" Gilbert asks.

Casilda thinks for a moment before she start to burst out laughing.

Gilbert laughs along with her.

In the mentor room of the Capitol Simon Sator looks with sympathy over at the mentors for the career pack.

The Mentors are allowed to send gifts to tributes but you can't really send a gift which says: Ignore the girl from 3 when we've always said to give district 3 your full attention if they escape the bloodbath.

Simon Sator admits to himself that Gilbert's plan is going to work when they put it into action.

The career Mentors have seen the coverage but are helpless to stop it at this point. Unless there was a pre-planned signal for ignore all advice and don't turn to look at an incoming threat.

Because that threat might just not be the real one.

The Career mentors meanwhile are troubled.

"Can we warn them" Julius asks.

"How? It's not as if we can send a bloody note. That would be a ludicrous imbalance." Silver Glassman says fairly angrily.

Then Silver starts coughing a lot.

The others all look at him for a second and make sure Silver is ok.

Julius lost an eye and Vespasian will always need his cane but out of all of the Victors Silver has perhaps the most serious internal injury.

His lung has managed to be mostly repaired but the operation had to be done immediately and under very poor conditions to save his life after the 10th games.

The Capitol after all needed a Victor and with his last effort he ensured they had to make him live.

For the most part Silver is the somewhat acerbic gentleman he seems. The tribute who made it out of the arena to engage in snarking competitions with the other mentors every year.

He looks fine.

There is always the unspoken thought among the other Victors however that Silver has the worst health of all the Victors as a result of his injuries. He doesn't ever run and he takes the lift at all times.

Getting out of breath is bad for most of them. For Silver it causes him a large amount of physical pain.

Silver does however raise a good point in regard to Julius' comment. There isn't a lot they can do.

All of the career mentors just hope it's not one of theirs who is the ultimate victim of Gilbert and Casilda's plan.

_**Afternoon**_

Jack and Leonard are feeling slightly bored at this point in the fifth games. They are also feeling hungry. So when they see the amount of food they encounter on the 5th day far from the main building of the arena, near the outskirts deep deep in the gardens in one of the groves, their eyes light up.

It's just a shame the lovers from 5 are the ones who it belongs to.

Anyone who expects a brutal fight between these four however is set to be disappointed.

"Please don't kill her. Take me instead." Edwin bravely says forcing his body in front of Angelina.

Jack and Leonard are more than a little bemused.

"Mate we're not going to kill you right now." Leonard says. "Actually maybe we could form an alliance. It would be safety in numbers with who's out there."

"Safety in numbers?" Angelina asks. She is feeling a lot less afraid than mere moments before.

"Yeah. I'm not sure about Cas from 3 or Gil from 10 but the rest of the folks left in the arena are pretty dangerous." Jack informs the pair.

"The Careers?" Edwin asks.

Jack and Leonard exchange glances with one another.

"The Careers aren't really the problem mate. I mean yes they'll kill you right away so still be worried but they're not as bad as 'Them'. Surely you saw the 4 girl's cannon go the other day?"

"We thought one of you? Or maybe Gil? I saw him cut down Ernest in the Bloodbath and I think he might have been the one who killed Hilarion. I saw him swipe a dagger across the back of his leg after all." Angelina rushes out in a breathless spiel.

"Calm down Angie. I agree though we thought an outlier had got lucky. I mean after The Career Pack got Josephine on the second day." Edwin addresses the pair as he attempts to sooth his distressed partner.

"Mate Josephine wasn't killed by a Career." Leonard says with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Who then?" Edwin asks.

"'Them'. She was killed by 'Them'." Jack says grimly.

Angelina hears the capitalisation of 'Them' in Jack and Leonards tone and ponders who it could refer to.

"Surely not Alexis and Aline? They seemed sort of out of it in training. Didn't they spend most of their time at the camouflage station painting?" Angelina questions.

The boys from 9 and 7 laugh without a trace of humour when they hear that.

"Yeah they do love their painting. They've spent most of the arena since twilight of the second day painting." Leonard says with a grim smile on his face.

Jack puts the situation bluntly.

"They killed Josephine near the second night. I'm not sure why but the next day in the early morning Leonard and myself found them celebrating near the start of a mural on the ground as some parachutes dropped." Jack says.

"The colour of the mural when we saw it was Carmine"

"The next day Mabel, the girl from 4, found the pair."

"The resulting encounter was unpleasant and Robin from 1 looked like he ran faster than Gilbert did at the start of the games." Jack finishes his tale.

"Jack and I think they got some morphling in their systems. They're remarkably well put together and the mural looks to be their main focus. We're pretty confident they killed Josephine to help make the mural if you understand what I'm saying.

"You mean they used her and Mabel's…" Edwin begins to say before he turns green and sits down to try and settle his stomach. Angelina meanwhile begins to look very green herself.

"It's our running theory. Anyway since Mabel we've just been calling them well 'Them'" Leonard says.

"Hence our offer of alliance. Safety in numbers if we meet the career pack and if we fail to steer clear of 'Them' as well." Jack offers sympathetically. He gets why the two 5 tributes look sick. Understanding just what the two tributes from 6 have done is enough to turn anyone's stomachs.

The pair from 5 seriously consider it.

"You can join us for dinner as a thank you for telling us. We've been doing well hiding out here though so can we just agree not to kill one another until the final six and you guys carry on." Angelina says kindly.

The pair of friends from 7 and 9 aren't inclined to disagree as food is food.

They just hope the pair from 5 doesn't end up regretting their choice of staying put.

_**Evening **_

"Alright guys. Another day without a successful hunt. Any ideas?" Ida asks.

"Well as planned we've been going around with one pair defending here while one pair goes to hunt and we had some successes." Frederick speaks up.

"Firstly we know Gilbert and Casilda are somewhere in this monumental palace. Problem is they have a lot of the rest of this floor pretty much on lockdown other than the way to the gardens or the ground floor. It's been booby-trapped by them. Lots of potentially deadly traps most of which make a lot of noise. It makes them impossible to hunt inside here." Frederick begins.

"Which is a shame given how opulent a lot of the beds look. I have a feeling they've been sleeping comfortably the past few days." Robin interjects.

"Outside we've had signs that the lovers are in the groves far into the gardens. Unfortunately those Groves are fairly labyrinthine and I don't want to encounter a lucky 7 or 9 without us all there. Obviously the 6s are just outside the back of the palace working on their mural. They are alert to us as a danger though and I have no idea where they're sleeping at night." Frederick says as another point.

"So as I gather the real problem guys is that the palace itself is just too big to find things in and combined with the gardens as well the task is a monumental undertaking. We could explore all the rooms in the palace alone and never find a tribute who knows what they're doing." Ida interjects.

"Yep. That sounds about right." Comes a voice above their heads.

All of the careers are staring at Casilda intently. This time Rose moves forward in front of Ida and attempts to throw a knife. It lodges in the spot near Casilda's head.

Casilda smiles.

Rose returns to her place near the back of the pack after that scowling.

"Not easy to aim at that angle is it." Casilda says to the group with mock sorrow.

All four of the career stare angrily up at the girl.

"What do you want Casilda. Are you hear to taunt us some more? I promise the next throw won't miss." Ida warns.

"Nope nothing so mean. I've just come to ask you three riddles." Casilda says.

Ida knows they need sponsors and has a feeling this could be good. It will play to the sponsors at least.

"Fine give us your first riddle." Ida says.

"Ok an easy one first." Casilda begins.

"What walks with four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon and three in the evening?"

"Well that's a classic" Robin says "It's man."

"Ok second one. A bit harder this time." Casilda smiles

"I have lots to say but never speak, I open but you cannot walk through me, I have a spine but no bones"

Frederick pauses for more than just a brief moment before the answer hits him.

"It's a book? It has to be! It's a book." Fredrick says.

"The third riddle is the hardest. What do you get if you add the previous two riddle answers together?" Casilda asks.

"A man book?" Frederick replies despite it being a nonsensical answer.

Ida pales a moment as she realises something.

"It isn't a man book it's not quite so literal as that is it Casilda?" Ida says.

Casilda smiles.

Robin realises the answer as well.

"It's a librarian."

"Exactly. And as a special bonus the answer to why I asked you all three riddles in the first place is actually a question." Casilda smirks.

"Why hasn't Rose said anything since I started asking you these riddles?" Casilda says with a sly smile.

All three look around and see Rose.

Of course she hadn't spoken.

You can't speak if you've been killed the way Rose has.

The wounds in her neck and the blood on the floor tell them that Gilbert knew what he was doing to make a silent kill.

She might still be bleeding but Rose is already dead.

She probably has been since the answer to the first question.

As they watch her the cannon of Rose goes.

There is no sign of Gilbert who clearly did the deed. Rose was probably unconscious from blood loss within moments of it being done.

Casilda has disappeared by the time they turn back.

Robin cradles the body of his district partner in his arms and there are tears in his eyes.

Ida and Frederick look at Rose's body. Careers die all the time but they shouldn't die like that. Ignored and unknown during their last moments because the rest of the pack is distracted.

In the Capitol there is silence among the career mentors.

Simon Sator is looking a tad ill but also very impressed at the District 10 tributes kill.

Meanwhile Claudius, the mentor for District 10, is looking extremely smug.

**Day 6 **

_**Morning **_

Day 6 should have been boring after the dramatic death of Rose on day 5.

It probably would have been except of course for the fact Jack from District 7 made a mistake.

He didn't have had any idea that some tributes had gone hunting.

He thought he was far enough away from everything to be safe.

He thought he could afford to leave his camp with Leonard to go to the bathroom.

He never felt the heavy piece of stone statue that impacted his head from above and knocked him unconscious.

_**Afternoon **_

Jack awoke late that afternoon and immediately realised that he was in deep deep trouble.

His hands were bound tightly behind his back as were his legs.

Then he saw where he was and he hoped he died quickly.

In front of him the grinning face of Alexis and Aline were smiling at him widely.

Jack was thoroughly petrified.

"The mural to Roy Soley is almost complete" Alexis smiles.

"But more is still needed." Aline says with a tone of polite encouragement.

"We understand volunteering isn't fun." Alexis says in a tone that's almost kindly.

"We appreciate your help in providing us paints" Aline continues in the same tone.

"We'll remember how you helped us with pleasing Roy Soley when you fall asleep." Alexis says almost apologetically.

"We're going to do it quickly this time to collect the paint easier. We hope you don't mind." Aline says earnestly.

Jack notices a bucket placed nearby (a sponsor gift from Cronus)

He feels happy then that at least this time it looks like they'll make it merciful.

He hopes.

At least he has that.

Up above in their rooms overlooking the terrace Gilbert and Casilda look on with a degree of horror at what is about to happen.

There have been deaths that were something akin to executions in the games before but never like this.

Rose's death had been planned out and callous but that was more of an assassination.

What follows is not.

There is ceremony to it.

"I can't tell Gil. Do they know they're in the hunger games? Do they know where we are?" Casilda asks.

"I just don't know any more Cas. I just don't know." Gilbert replies.

What follows is said in such a loud voice that it carries up to the window the pair have open looking through at the events below.

"In honour of the magnificent Roy Soley we present Jack of 7 as volunteer for the completion of the mural in your honour." Alexis begins.

Gilbert and Casilda both go white.

"Did he just say?" Gilbert begins.

"It's a mangled pronunciation but…" Casilda finishes.

What follows erases any doubts.

Jack Meryl utters his last words.

Gilbert and Casilda don't hear them

"For the glory of the sun king" Is shouted by Alexis as the knife cuts across.

"Long may he reign" is followed by Aline just after.

"Pour gloire du roi soleil" both tributes of District 6 intone in loud voices with oddly decent accents.

"Fucking Shit" Gilbert quietly curses as the shock of what he sees and hears sends him away from the window as if struck by electricity.

"How the hell do those two know?" Casilda says just as shocked as her friend.

Then she goes even paler.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy the mural is for The Sun King. It's not just a random sun with a crown! It's for the bloody The Sun King." Casilda hyperventilates.

Gilbert is laughing hysterically to himself partly at the idea that the morphlings are worshipping a French king who's been dead over 500 years. He is laughing more though because those two of all people know and recognise this arena.

Three people look to have died as sacrifice to The Sun King.

Gilbert is now not just more than a bit unnerved by The Morphlings.

There is something about the two tributes from 6 that's just deeply deeply...

Wrong.

Which might explains why the Careers have not killed them.

"Thank heavens President Romanus is the one actually in charge" Casilda says almost naturally as they process the fact the 6s seem to be worshipping The Sun King.

Gilbert takes the hint.

"President Romanus is a good ruler who loves his people and gives justly. The French Sun King and his descendants did not serve the people as our President does."

There is grumbling at these comments in two or three of the districts but in The Capitol the message is clear from Casilda and Gilbert.

We know our history and we know that Romanus is better than anything else.

In the Capitol President Romanus smiles. The histories of France have not been erased completely. The revolution is still read about as well as the fact that within a few years the wise rule of Napoleon as Emperor was initiated.

Romanus liked the parallels of not a hated absolute monarchy but instead the installing of a wise Emperor loved by all.

Or in Romanus' case President.

Happiness for all concerned.

Even if anything about French history after that is heavily edited in all districts after Napoleon's fall.

Meanwhile the last touches to the mural are being finished.

Within ten minutes the work is done.

Gabriel Villiers is happy to feed into a fantasy.

"Drop the gift" Gabriel commands.

Moments later a sparkling golden parachute descends in front of the morphlings. Inside are two vials of The Morphlings favourite drug as well as two golden badges.

Each badge has president Romanus' face engraved in the centre of a golden sun.

The style would be deeply familiar to any student of the era of Louis XIV in French history.

"Roy Soley approves." Alexis murmurs quietly.

"We did it!" Aline continues.

What follows was possibly the most childish moment ever to occur in an arena as the two District 6 tributes frolicked and splashed around in one of the large pools.

The mural dried.

The unfortunate body of Jack Meryl from District 7 was lifted out of the arena.

The last words he ever said were "Elsie I love you."

Due to the voices of Alexis and Aline no one heard him say them.

_**Evening**_

Alexis and Aline appear confused.

The mural is complete, the paint is dried and Roy Soley approves.

A few hours ago dinner arrived with a silver parachute this time.

(Cronus has never had so many sponsorships for his tributes. He thinks one of the pair might actually win. Cronus is oddly ok with that even if they're both the absolute lunatics they look to be.)

Alexis and Aline seem unsure though. Everything is complete for Roy Soley.

Now what do they do?

"Now what do we do" Alexis asks.

It is Aline who has the answer.

"Only we're allowed to stay in Roy Soley's house Alexis. He gave us a special gift from the sun. I think it's a message."

"Only we are allowed to stay in Roy Soley's house."

"Everyone else needs to be sent to sleep so that they can be taken away back to the other places."

"Then he will come down from the heavens and thank us properly for our good work."

Aline finishes her musings.

Alexis is grinning from ear to ear.

"I think you're right. The others must be sent to sleep wherever they are." Alexis says with happiness.

"Then we can live here forever". Aline sighs dreamily

"And ever and ever and ever." Alexis finishes.

**Day 7 **

_**Morning **_

What happened to Jack Meryl of District 7 leans heavily over the atmosphere of the arena.

Mainly because only four tributes know exactly what happened to him.

The Careers have plans to move outside of their now completely dried up base of the Cornucopia without a horn. None of them have eaten anything since day 5 and hunger is starting to gnaw at their insides.

No one ate yesterday in the arena bar four tributes. Ironically they are also the only ones who know what happened to Jack.

Casilda and Gilbert saved a significant amount of food from every sponsorship gift they have received including the special one after the trick that left Rose dead on day five.

The other two were Alexis and Aline.

Collectively the pair have taken down Mabel, Jack, and Josephine. Josephine may have been cannon fodder but Mabel scored a nine and Jack scored a seven.

Well Jack was ceremonially executed for the glory of Roy Soley but that makes little difference to kill count.

At this point the two have tied Rosie for kills but no one is under any illusion they're like her.

They're far more dangerous than Rosie ever was.

Alexis and Aline are only getting more dangerous now because they're going hunting.

And unlike all but two others in the arena Alexis and Aline know the place like the back of their hand.

_**Afternoon. **_

All love stories eventually come to an end.

It is a sad fact but unfortunately true.

Even the greatest of romances that lasts into the depths of old age will eventually have at least one partner pass away before the other.

Edwin and Angelina obviously do not reach old age.

It is late in the afternoon and very nearly evening when it happens.

The pair scrambled through the gardens of the arena for most of the day trying to escape the monsters in pursuit of them before they finally reach possibly the oddest place in the arena.

It is an unusual thing to find a tiny little hamlet in the middle of some gardens.

Even if those gardens are very very large.

Neither Edwin nor Angelina ever found out it was called _The Hameau de la_ _Reine_ in the original French or The Queen's Hamlet in English.

It was the place where they died.

The markers would note it as such in the arena tours for the next sixty odd years.

After which the memorial notices would mark it for even longer after that.

"Angelina in here" Edwin said as they found an odd little mill in the pretty but strange selection of buildings.

He is hoping the two morphlings haven't guessed they've gone inside.

Edwin has just finished barricading the door with whatever he can find as a precaution when he hears the knocking.

"Hello please Mister 5 and Miss 5. It is time for sleep now." Aline says cheerfully.

"It won't take long and sleep is fun. You will get happy dreams I'm sure" Alexis continues in a friendly tone.

"I think we want to stay awake." Edwin replies in as brave a tone as he can muster.

"Sorry but Roy Soley says that you need to go to sleep so you can be taken to the other places." Aline's responds in a sad tone.

"We're very sorry about that by the way." Alexis adds on.

Edwin remains silent after that at which point the morphlings begin working on getting through the door.

Edwin knows it won't hold for long.

The Morphlings are persistent and Edwin knows he's not very good with the one knife he has.

He makes a decision.

"Why didn't we listen to Leonard and Jack? Maybe we could have fought back. They're going to kill us Edwin." Angelina was sobbing hysterically into his shoulder.

The door is beginning to buckle.

"Never forget I love you" Edwin replies to her.

Pieces of the barricade are coming away.

"Really?" Angelina asks her love. Maybe he has a plan. Maybe there's hope.

Most of the barricade has fallen now and only the one piece remains.

"Yes I love you. And I always will." Edwin replies.

At which point he plunges the knife into her heart.

Angelina looks confused for a moment, then tries to speak and her cannon goes just as the door is kicked in by the persistent morphlings.

Edwin smiles as they come towards him.

Unlike with Mabel and Josephine they do it quickly.

Not as quick as Jack though.

It takes Edwin four agonising minutes to die.

_**Evening **_

Leonard from 9 watches as the pair of morphlings chase down the lovers from 5 in the direction of a mill in the near distance.

He may have only scored a seven but Leonard is observant and it has been clear to him since the fourth day that the tributes for District 6 were more than they appeared.

He says a private prayer for the pair from 5 as he did for Jack when his friend didn't come back the morning of yesterday.

Leonard's no Simon Sator but he's also no idiot.

The 5s stayed in one place too long and Leonard doesn't think hanging around this quaint little hamlet is a good idea.

It's just by chance that he bumps into the remains of The Career Pack

"Oh buggering hell." Leonard says with reluctance rather than the pants wetting fear most tributes would encounter facing three careers.

Ida, Frederick and Robin are bemused by the response.

"Aren't you meant to be screaming and running away?" Robin asks.

"I'd prefer quiet as a matter of fact because the real monsters are going to start coming this way soon enough." Leonard deadpans.

The entire career packs faces go pallid.

"Shit their out hunting now?" Frederick says. "That's all we need."

A cannon booms. (Angelina's)

"A moment Leonard" Ida says politely.

The three careers huddle together very quickly.

They whisper fervently for about twenty seconds.

"We're short a few pairs of hand right now so do you fancy an alliance Leonard?" Ida says in the quickest offer ever made to an outlier to join the career pack.

"Till the 6s are dead?" Leonard guesses.

"Well duh" Ida replies. "I'd rather it was one of us to make it out obviously but really anyone but either of those two at this point"

"Don't try killing them now." Leonard says "I suggest we get somewhere to regroup and rest after we take a small detour."

They all walk rather quickly away especially after they hear a second cannon go. The Career pack would rather Leonard's detour.

What they find makes all of them happy.

The abandoned mostly uneaten picnic basket sent the morning of the seventh day to the two lovers before they were found by Alexis and Aline proves to the three careers that an alliance was the right idea.

**Day 8 **

_**The Capitol **_

There are fervent whispers on the streets of the capitol all throughout the day.

What's going to happen next?

All the whispers are saying the same thing.

It's the final eight tributes.

Eight boys and girls who've proven to be deadly or durable.

Strong Ida the clear head of the Careers with two kills to her name in the form of the strong tributes from 7 and 9 dead at her hands.

Clever Robin the intelligent deputy who only killed the 10 girl in the bloodbath but who has helped the group survive with his knowledge.

Formidable Frederick who only killed the 12 boy in the bloodbath but whose efficiency in scouting and detecting traps meant that this many careers survived as long as they have.

Lucky Leonard who shows more shrewdness in his approach to the arena than his initial attitude, and his score of seven, might first suggest.

Guileful Gilbert who has killed four tributes cleanly and quickly.

Cheeky Casilda who all in the Capitol agrees is far more powerful than she may have first looked.

Then there are the last two tributes.

Alexis and Aline.

The pair who cannot be separated into two as they have become one.

One thing that the Capitol has always wanted but never knew it needed before now.

Monsters in the games.

Not muttations that were crafted to be so.

But children turned into monsters.

They are ruthless, insane and in more than one way terrible despite their seemingly childlike nature.

The Capitol absolutely loves them for it.

The arena that day is the lull.

The Calm before the storm.

The thirteenth arena however has caused the introduction of a new aspect of the games.

People want to know more about the final eight tributes in The Capitol.

Gabriel Villiers gives the go ahead for this and most of day eight is filled with information as new interviews from families and friends start seeping into the Capitol.

Oddly enough there is a dearth of information from 6 but given his nephew's zero tolerance policy to practically everything Gabriel isn't too bothered by this.

A new tradition has been born for the hunger games now.

In the presidential mansion Sarah Aurelius had decided to take a day off during the eighth day of the games.

Both her tributes are dead and she's been feeling positively ghastly.

She's also guessed correctly why.

Five year old Virgilia is not very impressed that mummy won't play with her and keeps on complaining about being sick.

Virgilia thinks mummies shouldn't get sick.

Virgilia worries that if mummy got really sick then who would look after her?

Daddy is too busy to look after her properly.

All of which makes Virgilia very worried.

Eventually Elagabalus Lovejoy is called in as a desperate measure when Sarah can no longer cope with a full of energy five year old even with the help of an AV1 who is desperately trying to contain her smiles at Sarah's suffering.

"Not feeling well Sarah?" The cheerful designer and close personal friend asks the First Lady.

"No not really Elagabalus I am feeling awful." Sarah replies.

"Your tributes" Elagabalus asks sincerely.

Then they both laugh heartily.

Sarah will try to get her lot out alive every single time but to imply she cares about any of them, unless they happen to be ruthless enough to win like Electra, would be distinctly pushing it. She told as much to one of her pairs in the early years of mentoring and the brats ended up blubbering like three year olds.

"Very funny Elagabalus. Frederick's still alive you know." Sarah states knowing how much the designer for 4 typically cares about his potential victors.

"Not for long Sarah." He sighs dramatically "No Victor for me. Not this year. I like the girl from 2 but I don't think any of the usual suspects will win this time." Elagabalus sighs.

"Who then?" Sarah asks.

"Everyone is saying one of The Morphlings will do it. The ultimate dark horse victor. I say no to that though. No it's going to be the 10 boy Gilbert." Elagabalus says with conviction.

"I agree. I assume you have heard what Ga Ga is planning?" Sarah asks.

"Of course Sarah. He is my husband after all. I think this one will be truly spectacular with who is left." Elagabalus replies.

"Oh it definitely will be!" Sarah replies.

_**Evening after sunset **_

A voice only heard in this capacity before once, more than three games ago, comes just as Gilbert and Casilda predicted several days before.

Gabriel Villiers voice rings out across the arena

"Welcome and Bievenue honoured guests of The Chateau.

"Congratulations to you the final eight tributes of the 13th annual hunger games."

"I am the steward for this astounding palace and its grounds."

"And for those who care for such things I am acting under the direct orders of Roy Soley"

This immediately grabs the morphlings attention when before they hadn't seemed to be paying any.

Gabriel Villiers continues.

"Your time spent here has been a grand affair."

"What would such a grand affair be like without as grand a feast?"

"So come to the Hall of Mirrors"

At which point a giant beacon illuminates the aforementioned hall visible all across the arena.

"At sunset tomorrow you are invited to attend the banquet. You will be informed an hour beforehand to ensure adequate journey times."

"Remember it would be the height of discourtesy to not attend this summoning"

The implication is clear. Feast attendance this time isn't optional.

"Best of Luck"

That night unlike in the ninth arena everyone manages to get some rest.

There will be waiting tomorrow before sunset after all.

**Final Day **

There have been many famous final duels in the hunger games. Those duels whose other halves always made it into the Silver Hall.

Julius Monaldo vs Minerva Grantston.

Silver Glassman vs Electra Dent

Marlin Mount vs Plaice Griffiths

Many many more in later years.

Some lucky members of multiple participant final battles make it into the Silver hall,

Watt and Coil from their battle with Vespasian Grantston and his mostly forgotten district partner who died too early in the fight to be remembered.

Beryl Huntley from Chester Oakley's final melee.

None of these Duel or Battles can be judged alongside the end of the 13th games.

The events of the horrifying "Feast of Blood" and then the legendary "Dance of Daggers" that followed were remembered even by those mostly ignorant of the earlier games.

It became one of the most important classes in the training programmes of 1, 2 and 4 after all.

Diamond Valentine, Gabi Godford and Vespasian Grantston always said the last two hours of the 13th Hunger Games were more important in teaching than nearly any other games finale.

After all so many lessons had been demonstrated in those final hours.

Because not everything is as it first appears.

_**Afternoon 1**_

"Do you have many friends back in 10 Gil?" Casilda asks.

"An entire library of them Cas. After all books are my friends." Gilbert replies.

"I didn't have many real friends growing up you see. How do you think I got so quick in running and moving. It was so the bullies couldn't catch me." Gilbert concludes.

"I only have the one. My friend Sabine. She's a great climber like me. Actually she's even better than I am." Casilda says.

"I'm going to miss her after today." Casilda says with a twinge of sadness.

The girl is dour and pessimistic about what is to come.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Gilbert asks warmly.

They haven't talked much about family these games.

"Two much older sisters actually. One is like thirty two and the other twenty eight. They're both married. I live with my oldest sister actually and my nephew's more like a brother to me. Dad lives with us as well. He's sixty now and not very well."

"You might see them again. You never know." Gilbert interjects.

"Yeah I guess. I never know for sure do I." Casilda agrees.

Gilbert can tell she's lying.

"I don't have much family left. They're all dead. I live with my great grandad actually. He's eighty five you know." Gilbert informs his friend.

Casilda looks interested by that.

"He breeds horses. Good ones. I was planning on taking over. Patience would have been annoyed I bet. She was mad about horses. It's what I do when I'm not in the library you know. Caring for them and riding them." Gilbert states somewhat bashfully.

"You? A professional horse breeder." Casilda asks bemused.

"Books are only my first love Cas. My family comes from a line of jockeys dating back since The Time Before. Hence my size." Gilbert says indicating his comparative short height and stature in comparison to where most sixteen year olds are.

"Wow. I never would have guessed." Casilda smiles in response.

Then the announcement sounds.

**Afternoon 2 **

"You lot ready?" Leonard asks.

They have been resident inside a smaller palace that wasn't too far from the hamlet where the 5s met their doom.

"I still can't believe there's a smaller palace inside the gardens of a massive palace." Had been Frederic's statement of continued disbelief even as they made their way back to the main palace.

"A small quaint looking village. Why not a palace?" Robin shrugs.

"Isn't it a little ostentatious?" Ida asks.

"Maybe for a guy from 4 and a girl from 2 but not for a guy from 1. Whoever built the big palace over there." he says pointing at the main palace. "Probably escaped to here" he said pointing at the smaller palace "To get away from all the hassle associated with holding government in that thing." he said pointing to the main palace once more.

"What?" Ida and Frederic both ask.

"Isn't it obvious? That many rooms isn't for one person or even a royal family. That palace is for a lot more than that. If it were me I'd summon all my friends as well as all my enemies and have all of them cooped up in that pretty little bunch of buildings. There I can have them rewarded the second they did something good or punished if they stepped out of line." Robin goes on.

He pauses for a moment as he realises how what he just said might be interpreted in The Capitol.

"That's a crueller and less civilized way of doing things than how they do things now obviously. A cruder idea for a different time." Robin smoothly continues.

Gabriel Villiers snorts as he thinks to himself that Robin made a very quick save from that slip of the tongue.

The group is almost halfway to the palace.

Then the announcement sounds.

_**Afternoon 3 **_

Alexis and Aline both awake in the place they have spent every night of the games.

Who would have guessed they'd have headed straight for the Royal Opera in the north wing.

They have made a very comfortable home there away from all the other tributes and The Capitol hopes they will surprise in the bloodbath.

"Alexis are you ready for fun, fun, fun and fun" Aline asks. "It feels like I've been waiting forever."

"Fun, fun, fun and even more fun to please Roy Soley" Alex replies. "Yummy food and lots of paint." He continues.

The two end up dancing together in the middle of the opera house.

Then the announcement sounds.

As all three groups heard it Panem reacted.

3 wanted Casilda to win.

The respective districts of 1, 2, and 4 wanted their tributes to win.

9 wanted Leonard.

10 wanted Gilbert.

6 wanted their tributes dead. Lines had been crossed too far by the pair.

Much too far.

They could still hear the girl from 8 screaming.

In most of the other districts, the citizens' blood is running cold at the thought that either of the two insane fourteen year olds might win.

They'd even take one of the careers.

Anyone but Them.

As what happens proves if either of the 6s had won it would have been worse than anyone could have possibly imagined.

_**Evening: The Feast of Blood and The Dance of Daggers**_

It started quietly.

Gilbert and Casilda were already there by the time the second chime signalling the hour had passed faded.

The Careers and Leonard arrived next.

There were frosty eyes across the Hall.

The Hall of Mirrors.

No one attacked however.

Gilbert was courteous.

"Frederick, Robin, Ida and Leonard." He greeted.

"Been having a good games?" he continued.

Leonard snorted.

Ida gave Leonard dagger eyes before settling the same dagger eyes on Gilbert and Casilda.

"Guessing no then" Gilbert said.

"Why Rose?" Is all that Robin asks him.

"She was the furthest away from the rest and furthest back. It was nothing personal we assure you." Casilda replies instead.

"Always get the 3 in the bloodbath." Frederick murmurs to himself.

"We didn't get the chance Frederick. She disappeared before we knew what was happening" Ida responds.

"Any reason why we aren't all killing each other yet." Leonard asks.

"We're still waiting for the last guests to arrive is my guess. Am I right Ida?" Gilbert smiles at the leader of the pack.

"I think we can all agree that no one wants those monsters winning so yeah we're not starting early." Ida replies.

"Alexis Alexis they're being mean. Make them stop. Make them Stop." A voice cries out laced with a familiar madness.

Everyone in the hall turned their heads.

Alexis and Aline were only a few metres away.

No one had noticed their entrance.

"Aline. We don't need to do that anymore. It's the finale of the games. The old game is over now" Alexis says.

In a voice that sounds crueller than any fourteen year old has any right to sound.

And something far far worse.

It has never sounded like this before not even in training.

A voice that sounded...

Horribly

Horrifically.

Sane.

The 13th games is a games that people watch for a number of reasons.

To see its gorgeous arena.

To see the Career Pack doing its valiant best against excellent competitors.

To see some colourful and amusing tributes in Jack and Leonard.

To see the tragic love story of Edwin and Angelina.

To see Casilda prove a twelve year old can be brutal in battle and maybe even get a kill or two.

To see District 10 get its very first Victor in Gilbert Oxford.

But most importantly of all to most it was a chance to see how Alexis and Aline of District 6 proved that you can weaponise feigned madness as a very effective way of hiding in open view for the entirety of the hunger games and not be targeted even as you reap terror across the arena.

"Really? Finally!" the girl from 6 replied in a voice that had all the horrific qualities of cruelty and sanity as the boys.

The two tributes standing before the rest looked the same as they had all games in most ways.

It was just the slight differences that were almost barely perceivable.

A change in posture from slightly hunched to straight as a rod.

The increased focus in the eyes compared to the vacant look present before.

The cruelty of a smile where before it has been the feverish grin of a deluded mad person.

Now they resembled actors having just stepped out of playing roles but still stuck in their previous costumes.

Which is of course exactly what they were.

Gilbert was the first in the hall to realise the terrible implications of the 6s sudden coherence.

"All this time! All that madness… It was an act?" Gilbert questioned in a horrified voice. "But what you did…"

"Good Gilbert gets it." Alexis began. "Well it was mostly an act. We permitted ourselves our… Indulgences after all."

Both 6s smiled at that before Alexis continued speaking.

"Don't forget you had the same idea. Didn't you Gilbert? Pretend to be plain and boring and then strike when no one expected."

"Only you didn't see the bigger picture like Alexis and I did. Did you Gilbert?" Aline pick up from her district partner with a sly smile. "You could have made the illusion last! We did. Pretend to be a bit mad or a little bit crazy and you can get away with murder for the entire games. Even right out in the open. In plain sight."

Both the 6 tributes laughed then.

"What about the painting? The mural?" Leonard asked with more than a hint of disgust.

"That was just a little bit of fun. A lot of fun actually. Painting a Sun King on the grounds of Versailles. When'er I spoke sarcastic joke if you get my meaning." Alexis laughed.

"It's even funnier when it's in blood." Aline smiled nastily.

"Didn't you ever wonder why it took Josephine nearly an hour to die? Honestly it's like all your brains went on a collective walk elsewhere. If we were just after her blood we'd have done what we did to Jack. Quick, efficient and no "fun" at all." Alexis said with some exasperation at the other tributes lack of insight.

"Don't forget Alexis we liked Jack. Didn't want to take too long on him after he was so polite to us." Aline interrupted "Josephine on the other hand was a whiny little thing in training although I must say her screams were like music." Aline continued "Forty minutes really was too quick in the end for her wasn't it Alexis." Aline sighed.

"Agreed. It was barely an overture. We couldn't go too far though. The illusion needed to be maintained. But look at the rewards it gave us. Food. Actual paint. Morphling." Alexis smiled almost wistfully at the mention of the morphling. "That made everything so much easier."

"Oh yes the morphling made everything better." Aline agreed "It kept us so very very stable and look at us now. Aren't we a sight for sore eyes?"

The truth is undeniable.

They look well fed despite their morphling reliance. They look even vaguely healthy actually. Then it truly hits all the other tributes as to why.

Who has gotten the most gifts from the sponsors?

The Pair from District 6.

Who has been best fed the whole games?

The Pair from District 6

Who was left alone by all other tributes because they were thought mad and unstable in their violence?

The Pair from District 6

Who had played everyone in the arena, the Captiol and even all of Panem for utter fools?

The Pair from District 6

The two had never been mad in the way everyone had assumed.

But they are far more monstrous than anyone could have fathomed.

"You know the arena as well don't you?" Robin stated. "You know it's the Palace of Versailles? You mentioned it just now."

"He is perceptive isn't he? Almost as perceptive as he is fast. And he ran so fast after Mabel." Aline says in a cheerful tone.

"Mabel was fun" Alexis says in fond reminiscence.

"6s Library is meant to be terrible. Claudius said so." Gilbert stated starting to recover from his shock. "You shouldn't know any of this."

"You're such a killjoy Gilbert." Aline said.

"Such a killjoy.'' Alexis agreed.

"But you are right about the library." Aline replied.

"6s library is poorly stocked but we still found them." Alexis smirked.

"Hidden deeply away. Forgotten, when so many other books were wiped out, but it was there along with some ancient music. The music we at least enjoyed even if it was by a band named after insects. But whoever cared about books on France's history or its architecture?" Aline continued.

Gilbert and Casilda both put their hands up.

"A librarian and a 3 so your standard readers of most dull books." Alexis said rolling his eyes.

"We read them because we were short of material to read and even then they're dry stuff." Aline offered.

"Why though? Why take so long with all the killing? The torture? The hunting? Even all that ceremony when you killed Jack!" Casilda asks.

"You're smart 3 figure it out it's not that hard!" Aline smiles and starts giggling which Alexis joins in with.

"Answer her Aline before we kill the both of you twisted monsters" Ida demands her fingers nearing her weapon to draw it.

"Isn't it obvious 2? It should be for one of your lot!" Aline says her laughter growing exponentially.

Everything goes silent in the Hall of Mirrors but Aline's laughter before Alexis answers.

"It was because it was fun!" Alexis says as he laughs alongside Aline.

And that was the point at which it began.

It was a tacit unspoken alliance made without words between the six tributes who weren't named Alexis or Aline.

Someone with a shred of humanity needed to make it out of the arena so the two morphlings needed to die before anyone else.

Unfortunately they were very hard to kill.

The Feast of Blood lasted for seventeen minutes before it broke apart and eventually morphed into the Dance of Daggers.

Alexis and Aline had been holding back on just how good they were with knives their entire time in the arena and throughout training.

Which of course made sense as they never really faced a serious threat where they'd have to break with the characters they made.

They weren't quite as quick as Gilbert, although they were very close, but they were still fast and like Gilbert they were also something deadlier.

Precise.

Leonard fell with a sliced jugular six minutes into the conflict from Alexis.

Frederick died seven minutes after that from the same injury as Leonard but inflicted by Aline.

Ida, powerful tribute that she was, managed to avoid Aline only to have a dagger lodged in her chest by Gilbert as he attempted to get Alexis in the seventeenth minute and the boy from 6 dodged nimbly out of the way.

The carnage in the Hall of Mirrors was grim even by the standards of later feasts. It would be with the sharp weapons that were being used in a comparatively enclosed space and the wounds inflicted.

The mirrors and glass of the windows reflected the carnage throughout the well-lit hall.

The Feast of Blood earned its name well.

Robin, Casilda and Gilbert managed to retreat mostly uninjured, except for a few superficial wounds, as they ran to the end of the hallway.

"We can't let them win this Gilbert." Casilda said.

"One of us three need to be the one to go home. Not one of those monsters." Robin continued.

"Come back cowards" Aline screeched with fury. "Do it now and we'll make it quick and painless!"

"Well relatively painless." Alexis corrected his district partner politely. "Can't spoil all the fun."

"Oh yes relatively painless. We promise not to even make it last ten minutes. We'll even pinkie promise." Aline spoke in the same polite tone Alexis had just used. The fury of moments before seeming to have evaporated.

It was then that the three tributes left realized.

The two 6s were still very mad but it was the insanity of the sadist or the serial killer not the childlike madness without comprehension of before.

This new madness was an infinitely more frightening prospect.

The three remaining tributes watched the other two with fear and caution ready to run should the two 6s advance.

"Ugh. Be like that then! I'm hungry and there's food going to waste." Alexis said going back to the feast table and picking out some of the food that wasn't coated in blood.

"Slow and painful it is then" Aline said simply at which point she went back to join Alexis at the table.

"I liked them better when I thought they were just out of touch with reality and mad rather than in touch with reality but in all likelihood sadistically insane people who've relished every kill." Casilda said to the other two as they watched the two 6s sit down and start eating.

The others can't help but agree with her.

"Should we attack now? They've only got daggers or knives and it's only a matter of time. What do we have weapon wise?" Gilbert asked.

"The same as them. I have two daggers." Robin said.

"Same here." Casilda said.

"I've two daggers as well which makes all three of us similarly equipped. So six daggers and three high scoring tributes vs two insane sadists who have killed seven people in the arena with just a knife each." Gilbert

"Not true." Robin said.

Gilbert's face has a frown.

"You scored a four Gil" Casilda reminded him.

Gilbert's face wore a very thin smile.

Then the three tributes who formed a temporary alliance ran back to the table hoping to catch the element of surprise.

And The Dance began.

Three tributes that were highly competent vs two tributes that were sadistically insane but also highly competent.

It was almost graceful as tributes dodged and weaved through a flurry of knife and dagger attacks.

All of the tributes present demonstrated skills in that fight worthy of a victor.

The Dance of Daggers lasted an insane thirty four minutes before its first mortal wound.

Robin fell back with a knife wound, which was certain to prove fatal, near the kidneys.

The second mortal wound came thirty seconds after that when Casilda stabbed the smiling Alexis who had just done the deed in the neck.

The third came ten seconds after that.

Aline gave a screech of rage before she stabbed the 3 girl in her stomach.

Casilda gave a groan of pain before her knees started to buckle.

Aline was beyond fury then, turning her back to the dying Casilda before quickly managing to disarm Gilbert.

"Alexis and I were meant to fight each other after the rest of you were dead you stupid 10." Aline cried as Gilbert was driven ever further back towards the feast table.

The fact he was wearing a smile as he was getting further pushed back enraged the 6 girl.

She couldn't see the reflection Gilbert could.

"District 6 should have been one and two. It doesn't matter though. Not now. But I am still going to wi-"

Aline collapsed like a puppet.

A dagger through her heart.

In her place Casilda, her dagger lodged in Aline's heart, smiled in satisfaction.

Then she collapsed from the stomach wound she was holding onto.

Three cannons went off in rapid succession.

(It was later determined the order was Alexis, Robin and finally Aline)

(Aline incidentally tied Callie from the 8th games.)

On the floor Gilbert was holding Casilda's hand

Casilda whispered something in Gilbert's ear before placing something in his hand.

"You'll always be my friend" he whispered loud enough for the cameras to hear.

Then she said in a louder voice than her first unheard whisper:

"Quickly like Sandra."

Gilbert smiled at his friend, struck true with his dagger and within ten seconds she was dead.

"Gilbert Oxford you are the winner of the thirteenth annual hunger games."

**Aftermath **

The Games had been an astounding success for Gabriel Villiers even if everyone involved with the games had been shocked at how the 6s had effectively been acting the entire games. Even the First Lady hadn't noticed on this occasion that the 6s had been acting.

A concern for another time.

Gabriel Villiers was being acclaimed in all quarters. Next year was going to be different but he hoped just as special.

The Games was considered an amazing success for the Capitol viewing figures eclipsed the 8th games on the final day as all of The Captiol became invested in the fate of the eight remaining tributes.

The games this year was considered another reprieve and a source of hope in the outer districts. Maybe not as much in 11 or 12 but there was still hope. District 6 was just thankful this year their two hadn't come home they never wanted a Victor as bad as Alexis or Aline had been.

They didn't get their wish in the end.

The Games was considered an even bigger warning klaxon than the 12th games were in the Career Districts.

Not only had the 10 won but two tributes from District 6 of all places had killed or played a significant hand in the deaths of more than half the career pack.

Till the 20th games every District even 11 and 12 was watched closely and thoroughly by all Career tributes.

Even after that intense period had passed the scrutiny placed on outliers was always more intense in the aftermath of the 13th games.

Anything out of the ordinary, or even anything too ordinary, needed to be analysed and reanalysed to ensure "A Double Event" of tributes who fooled the careers could never happen again.

District 6 tributes were always watched with careful scrutiny. Many tributes might be like animals, as Lauretta noted in the 12th games, but from then on there was an additional maxim by Vespasian Grantston.

"Nearly all tributes can be compared to animals but give some 6s the chance and they'll become monsters"

The maxim began with Alexis and Aline and was proved by many others from the transport district with 6s first Victor and Titus from the 66th games probably the most infamous examples. They were not alone on the list of monsters from District 6 however.

District 6 just seemed to have the knack for it.

If the Spider was also a monster and was from District 3 at least the running theory was that she wasn't sadistic like a lot of 6s monsters seemed.

Although given what happened in the 17th games most people wouldn't have believed that was actually the case.

The Silver Hall almost doubled in tribute numbers after the 13th games.

All participants of the Dance of Daggers made it into that hallowed and revered part of the museum.

Gilbert Oxford went to the Silver Hall every year on the anniversary of The Dance of Daggers to pay his respects to Robin and Casilda.

He always paused at the markers of Alexis and Aline.

He still had questions for both of 6s tributes but they took those answers to the grave with them.

Gilbert Oxford won the hunger games.

He had entered the games a librarian and somehow he ended up coming out of them as a hero.

Given who could have won the games instead he felt little guilt in making it out.

He lived more easily than most with the fact that just because you were a hero didn't mean you were necessarily a good man.

* * *

_Hello Vesine here_

_Well I did say this chapter was going to be a long one._

_I think 20000 words is pretty long given that is about a third of what the fanfiction was up until this point._

_That's what happens when you gives a significant amount of personality to more than just the victorious tribute I guess._

_When I first wrote down the name Gilbert Oxford his first name was just a casual reference to Gilbert and Sullivan and a light hearted joke._

_That the games turned out as dark as it did I blame entirely on Alexis and Aline who were probably the funnest characters to write so far in this entire fanfiction._

_I don't know why District 6 have ended up as the crazies in my stories but it makes them so much fun._

_Giving the other tributes names made them a lot more real and it was fun fleshing them out to the degree I did. _

_Next games will be shorter than these ones and I think some of you may have suspected who the victor might be in them as there have been clues about it since Harry Miller._

_As an interesting quirk all the other tributes names are characters from Gilbert and Sullivan operettas and there's a few examples of lyrics from the operettas present in the story._

_As ever reviews are ever welcome as would anyone willing to beta._

_I can't catch all my mistakes though I do try and given the length of this chapter it's probable I haven't caught all of them._

_I hope it's still readable. _

_Best as ever_

_Vesine_


	26. Interlude: A brighter future 2

**Interlude 12: A brighter future a better Panem 2**

_Propaganda literature from District 11_

We still mourn our fellows in District 8 brothers and sisters but let us take heart and remember what we fight for.

Every man, woman and child deserves a free Panem that is no longer under the tyrannical yoke of The Capitol.

We can work together to overcome.

Was it not three different districts who acted nobly in the 13th games to kill the cruel monsters that Gregorious the Gruesome had allowed to flourish in District 6?

Even the hated careers showed honour in the 13th games.

Love can triumph even in death as noble Edwin showed in his mercy to Angelina.

Friendship can bring us together despite the games to drive us apart.

Long hidden hearts of noble courage stir once more thanks to the 13th games.

We can work together.

We can overcome.

Soon will be the time to strike.

When the call is sent out.

Will you answer?


	27. Games 14: Jacob Shepherd

**Jacob "Woof" Shepherd 14th Games**

**Introduction **

Jacob Shepherd, or as he became known for the rest of his life after the events that happened in his arena 'Woof', wasn't meant to win the hunger games.

Half the time he was even surprised he'd won them himself.

He wasn't like the other two outlier district victors who immediately preceded him. They were all sixteen years old when they won yet he was always the "other one" set apart from the victor who sliced his way through five members of the career pack and the tribute who killed another so effectively her own allies didn't know she was dying from only four metres away.

In fact out of all the outlier district Victors who became the first of their districts his games were mainly known for being the luckiest out of all of them.

No one would forget what trials Meredith from 12 conquered in her games or the morally ambiguous actions that Seeder committed in getting District 11 its first victor nearly 30 years after the hunger games initial inception.

As always the less said about District 6's first win the better.

No Woof won his games mostly with a lot of luck on his part.

Even the thing that happened with that Muttation was lucky.

The Mutt was the only thing that anyone remembered from his arena and Woof didn't really help with that.

He'd rather they talked about the Mutt than the three people he killed.

If Woof had to be put with being called Woof for the rest of his life for killing the damned thing the way he did he felt it was a small price to pay for his victory over that monster.

Maybe it was a penance for him as well. If he had known then what he learned later he would have done things differently.

Woof was the name he claimed in the end and in Woof's opinion Jacob Shepherd died in the fourteenth games anyway.

The arena killed Jacob and Woof was who escaped.

Jacob would have cared if the most powerful people in Panem hated him.

Woof was never particularly bothered about it.

The Capitol elite could hate Woof all they liked. They could rage forever as far as Woof was concerned but they couldn't take his Victory away from him.

It made Woof want to laugh. They were impotent. They were powerless against him because he didn't have anything left of value they could take away.

The Capitol had already taken everything he valued long before he even began his games.

**Before the Games **

Jacob Shepherd is perfectly aware that his life sucks.

Life in District 8 is never particularly great anyway but it's particularly bad for Jacob Shepherd.

He blames his brother.

Who is of course precisely to blame for everything that's gone wrong with Jacob's life since the 11th games.

The second that Esau had started mouthing off at The Capitol in the last few minutes of the 11th games to Mags Flanagan Jacob had guessed things might get bad.

He didn't think they could get this bad though.

Within two weeks of the games Jacob had watched Peacekeepers send bullets into his Mother and Father's heads while he was forced to watch.

(That had been by Presidential order.)

Then he had watched as his brother's girlfriend Stacey was also taken out and shot.

(That had been an additional order by the First Lady just before the order for his parent's execution had been sent out.)

Then he had watched his brother's best friends executed.

(That had been due to an offhanded comment by Gabriel Villiers which had seemed to the Presidential couple like a nice idea to throw into the mix.)

Then a significant number of their neighbours were also shot.

(The Mayor decided the point should probably be emphasized and personally thought there's no kill like overkill.)

Finally the Peacekeepers had burned down Jacob's home with all his belongings inside.

(That had been done on the Peacekeepers own initiative. All involved received a generous end of year bonus in regards to the action for "Creative thinking")

It was safe to say then that Jacob Shepherd had slightly less than nothing

Which is precious little indeed.

For a while he thought things might start looking up.

They didn't.

Apparently having your entire family shot, his brother's girlfriend shot, his brothers best friends shot and most of his neighbours also shot didn't exactly encourage people to make contact with you very often.

Or at all.

Ever.

Jacob wasn't even called on in class any more.

Most people have a distinct fear of bullets to the head after all.

Which is a rational response really considering the fact that everyone even tangentially close to Jacob Shepherd had died.

The next two games passed by and Jacob Shepherd was just another orphan reliant on tesserae in the community home.

Only he was one that was avoided by everyone else in District 8.

Jacob was of the opinion that surely it couldn't get much worse.

He was wrong.

Obviously.

**The Train to the Capitol. **

Britannicus is used to having tributes be miserable on the way to the Capitol.

Admittedly Clara his girl looks like she's heading to her execution which given how 8s tributes usually do seems pretty spot on as an assessment of her situation.

Jacob on the other hand is rather perplexing.

He seems almost happy at being sent to die.

Eventually Britannicus gives in and asks why the sixteen year old is so chipper.

"Why are you so happy about heading into the game Jacob?" Britannicus asks.

"He must be proud of representing his district. Who wouldn't be! It's nice to have a tribute with the correct attitude for once." Comes the voice of Thalia Tamburlaine.

Thalia is regarded as the perfect mentor for most of district 8 by many of the other escorts.

District 8 produces textiles while Thalia's brain seems to be made of cloth.

It was the unfortunate Messalina Templesmith who proved to be unusually insightful when she said that Thalia was fond of the clothing district because she had cotton between her ears.

Thalia hadn't understood the insult of course.

Britannicus is hoping that maybe Jacob is going to answer something that isn't too confusing.

"I'm so happy that I'll get a chance to talk to people properly again. I haven't spoken to anyone for more than half a minute in nearly three years." Jacob says simply.

Britannicus is just more confused.

"Things haven't been great since what happened with Esau." Jacob goes on before tucking in to more to his food.

Oh no is all Britannicus can think to himself.

He knew the damned boy looked familiar.

Esau had ticked off a lot of important people in the Capitol. From his time in the mentor room he knows that Sarah was very angry about it.

That almost certainly meant the President was very angry about the situation as well.

Apparently Gabriel Villiers was even angrier than the President and First Lady if Jacob is heading into the games.

Britannicus isn't sure if a grudge against 8 is why Gabriel Villiers let "The Sadistic Sixes" play with their food when it came to Josephine for so long or if he was just genuinely interested in what the pair were doing.

Britannicus considers it may not even be the simple case of an either or. After all why use two stones to kill two birds when you can kill both with one.

Britannicus hopes Cronus' tributes are not quite as monstrous this year as drinking with him was awkward after what happened to Josephine for a little while.

Jacob seems fairly easy going about the whole situation of entering the games and Britannicus wonders if the boy's got some secret skill that means he will somehow survive.

The answer is a resounding no.

"Secret skill? No offense Peacekeeper Britannicus but I've just accepted the fact I'm super dead. I'm just hoping I can get some decent conversation before I am rendered the aforementioned super dead." Jacob says with a genuine smile.

Clara gives a whimper of fear.

Which is understandable as she's only thirteen.

"Food's absolutely amazing! That is definitely a positive." The Boy continues before eating another bite of his lobster.

"This stuff is really good!" Jacob says to Clara "You should try some Clara we probably won't get another chance."

Clara bursts into tears at that point.

Thalia looks like she's about to cry as well.

With sympathy for the girl's plight or despair at her tributes Britannicus can't say for sure.

Britannicus has a feeling this year's going to be a long one.

**The Parade **

Jacob is half enjoying the parade as he goes around.

The stylist at 8 is not considered as famous as Elagabalus Lovejoy who wins the parade competition most years but Cornelia is a great up and coming stylist.

She is very different to the other stylists eschewing the normal trappings of The Capitol. No wigs or cosmetic touch ups just some glittery eyeliner.

She asked for district 8 specifically as well.

Jacob asked her about this and was told that she just wanted the textiles district to have a chance to shine this year.

Somehow it works.

Layers of silk and satin flutter in the breeze around Jacob and Clara that make them look somewhat ethereal.

It stands out and makes District 8 memorable which is some good news for the first time ever.

Jacob is just glad people will remember him.

No one even remembers that the tribute for District 8 last year was called Ralph.

This year he hopes people will remember that the male tribute for District 8 was called Jacob.

Many years later Woof still laughs at the irony of his thoughts at the time.

**Training Scores **

Britannicus is honestly surprised when he sees Jacob's training score.

It is better than average at a score of six.

A six is nothing amazing but it does suggest at least a hint of competence about his tribute.

A seven is considered good and a six is the highest end of the average scores. No other tribute from 8 has scored more than a five before.

Carla scored a two.

The girl is filled with despair at this point and it was only with Jacobs's encouragement that she has even dragged herself down to training each morning.

Britannicus knows Clara isn't going to survive the bloodbath.

In fact at this point Britannicus is thinking that there is a decent chance Clara might go the way of 'Exploding Eva' the girl from 12 who decided to cut her losses in the 5th games when she purposefully stepped on her landmines to end it all quickly after seeing the desert that was the 5th games arena.

Britannicus thinks Jacob might get out of the Bloodbath if he's lucky.

Britannicus refuses to get his hopes up though.

You see unlike the other peacekeeper mentors District 8 is not meant to be a reward for Britannicus.

No mentoring District 8 is a punishment designed specifically for him.

He had been deemed overly lenient in his treatment of rebels in District 8 when the war was ending and President Romanus decided if he loved District 8 so much he could help them win the games.

The unspoken thought that the occurrence of that happening was somewhere only slightly north of zero was left unsaid by both but had been very much implied.

Britannicus is not a rebel but he thinks a Victor for 8 is a nice dream to have.

He also admits that if he has a chance to piss of The President he'd take it as well.

He has no family and his fiancé died from a District 1 suicide bomber in the last year of the war.

Britannicus relegates the thought of a Victor from 8 purely to the status of dream though.

8 has little chance and to have hope they can win would be foolish.

Sometimes he dreams it though. Then the next morning he ignores the impulse.

It is not a good thing to dwell too much on dreams.

Britannicus has no hope for his tributes year after year so he doesn't get attached.

A Victor for rebellious, barely avoiding a severe crackdown, 8 won't happen.

Not without a miracle.

**The Interview **

Jacob enjoyed his interview with Octavius Flickerman thoroughly.

Octavius on the other hand as long as most of the Capitol thought it was the most surreal interview in the history of the games.

He desperately wished he could magic the resourceful and oddly determined girl from 7 back to the stage.

Instead Octavius is stuck with Jacob Shepherd.

Right from the start it was an interview that confused Octavius.

"So you think you have a chance tomorrow Jacob?" Octavius innocently asked.

"No I'm probably going to die in the bloodbath Octavius" Jacob cheerfully replied.

You could have heard a pin drop throughout the hall.

Obviously the fact the 8s died in the bloodbath was common knowledge but a tribute wasn't to announce they expected to die.

It was very poor form.

Carnell the male tribute from 2 actually snorted with repressed laughter.

Octavius desperately tried to wrench the interview back onto the correct trajectory.

He failed.

"Surely you have a chance in the Bloodbath. You scored a 6 which is the best an 8 has ever officially scored." Octavius said as a recovery measure.

"Yeah I was surprised at that so I guess training really helped. I just think that Carnell from 2 is going to do his best to get me." Jacob replied confidently. "A shout out to Carnell by the way for his excellent score of ten. Training was fun Carnell."

He waved to Carnell then.

Carnell who scored a 10 merely gave him a smile and a double thumbs up.

"You two seem fairly friendly?" Octavius asked. At this point he was clutching at straws in a way he had never had to before.

"Carnell and I made a deal. If he spots me in the bloodbath he kills me quickly and I don't fight. If I somehow make it out of the bloodbath he also tries to kills me quickly but I can fight there." Jacob replied.

Octavius doesn't know what to say to this. Alliances are one thing but arranging how you die in the bloodbath or the games is another thing entirely.

It rather takes away from the spirit of competition in Octavius' opinion.

Octavius doesn't know the other aspect of the deal that Jacob worked out with Carnell. In return for Jacobs compliance the career pack are going to kill the 6s as a top priority.

As a deal it made everybody happy. A six score can get lucky in a fight even if Jacob wasn't particularly talented and the career pack had planned to target the 6s anyway.

Alexis and Aline had left a shadow that would last for nearly a decade in regards to District 6 tributes until the next horror from the District of transport came along.

Octavius meanwhile wanted to curl up into himself and cry.

Jacob was actually the one to help salvage the interview by bringing up the subject of food.

Suddenly the interview was back on track again.

After all other than vegetarians who doesn't enjoy a nice medium rare steak?

**The Arena **

_**Day 1**_

Britannicus is surprised when the First Lady pulls him aside just before the bloodbath of the 14th games begins.

The First lady looks more haggard than usual and a bit sleep deprived.

Britannicus has heard she has a new baby son although details on the Presidential children are kept very hush hush.

To have her approach him is unusual.

What she says next is shocking but somehow less surprising.

"Jacob Shepherd doesn't get any sponsorship gifts Mr Dormer. Is that understood?" The First lady tells Britannicus with sincerity and a very special smile that everyone still remembers from the post games interview of the 2nd games.

"Yes Ma'am. Perfectly understood Ma'am." Britannicus replies.

Three things have just become clear:

Jacob's reaping was rigged.

Jacob's games aren't meant to be fair.

Jacob isn't meant to last long.

Britannicus has a decision to make over what happens.

He doesn't fancy life as an avox so it is a very easy call for the District 8 mentor to make.

He takes his place at the mentoring desk of District 8.

It feels a lot lonelier now without Claudius sitting in the 10 seat or Alexander sitting in the 9 seat.

Instead he has Simon Sator on his right and Chester Oakley on his left.

He's still getting used to Sator but nearly a decade of dealing with Chester means he's pretty close with 7's one and only victor.

"First year mentoring. You nervous Oxford?" Polonius from 11 asks.

The first but impressive Victor from 10 just smiles.

"They win or they die Sir. I've done all I can." Gilbert says simply.

Britannicus respects Simon Sator a hell of a lot.

But Britannicus saw the Feast of Blood and the Dance of Daggers and knows who he considers his preferred Victor and that's not even considering what happened to Hilarion and Rose.

If they'd have had more Gilbert Oxfords for assassinations the loyalists would have won a lot sooner.

Decapitating someone from behind isn't simple and Sator is a skilful bastard on his worst day in Britannicus' opinion.

But killing someone the way Gilbert did with Rose and Hilarion in the 13th is a lot more difficult to do and Gilbert made it look easy.

None of the Peacekeeper mentors would ever begrudge Simon or Gilbert their places mentoring.

Those two bloody earned them.

With actual blood.

"Don't Sir me Oxford. First name terms are a privilege you and Sator have earned with me. I'm Polonius. This miserable bugger for 12 is Vulcan." Polonius says.

Vulcan gives the rest a cheerful middle finger.

"For 8 you have Britannicus." Polonius

Britannicus smiles.

"Then the miserable old codger over there scowling is our ever cheerful Cronus for 6." Polonius finishes.

Gilbert has gone very still at the mention of 6.

"No hard feelings Oxford. You won fair and square against my two." Cronus says his voice immediately calming Gilbert Oxford down.

Even Cronus had been shocked last year after 'The Great Reveal' at the culmination of the 13th games.

Alexis and Aline had pulled the wool over even their mentor's eyes.

'The Sadistic Sixes' earned their retroactive nickname after 'The Great Reveal' showed Panem who they really were.

Britannicus sometimes wants to laugh at the number of titles and names flying around about last year's games. The 8th as a spectacle was unparalleled due to the muttations involved but on a purely tribute and arena based level… Britannicus thinks the 13th has edged its way to the top of most people lists of greatest games even if the hunting of the T-Rex is still considered the singular most amazing games moment.

"Countdowns begun ladies and gents" The voice of Vespasian Grantston rings out across the room.

Somehow the Victor of the 5th games has taken over as the leading voice in the mentoring room.

Everyone is awed by Harry, respectful of Julius and Gabi, and all appreciate the advice of the other victors but Vespasian with his dedication to 2's academy and stern presence commands a great aura of respect even though he has just turned twenty five years old.

Then again Vespasian remains the youngest volunteer Victor and there is a level of respect attached to that. In addition the Academy in 2 has brought some truly ferocious volunteers into the games that could have easily won in different circumstances and did win if you count Claudia as a volunteer.

Of the other 2 Victors, Julius is still stuck in a permanent state of regret while Claudia elects to remain in the shadows as she did in her games.

Vespasian is thus the voice of District 2 in the games and District 2 with three victors in the first ten years are by far the most respected in regards to the games with District 4 only a bit behind.

"Everyone to their stations now!" Mags Flanagan shouts.

If Vespasian is the first voice of power in the room Mags has become the second. No one forgets how Mags won her games and more importantly everyone knows now why Mags went into the games in the first place.

Someone who volunteers to enter the games just to enforce a name change?

They are either crazy or insanely good. Given eight kills and a victory Mags was obviously the latter.

No one else wants to challenge for it so Mags and Vespasian have become the dominant mentor voices in the room.

It remains unspoken that Sarah as a presence looms largest of all but that isn't something most want to dwell on.

Within seconds everyone is watching the countdown.

The Bloodbath commences.

It is absolute carnage this year.

Britannicus watches and Carla dies a few moments in.

The Girl from 1 cuts her throat very effectively and Carla cannot be conscious for more than a few moments before she falls into a sleep she won't ever wake from.

"That was well done" Gilbert Oxford says in a voice Britannicus barely hears.

Gilbert would be the expert given how he dispatched Rose last year.

The 9s and the 10s and quickly eliminated.

Then Britannicus gets the shock of his life.

Jacob makes a kill.

A good kill.

On a career.

The girl from 4 had attempted to sneak up on him as Jacob dived into the weapons pile and as he turned round she met the sharp end of a dagger.

The only one more surprised is Jacob.

"What on earth?" Is all Britannicus hears from his tribute before the boy gets his bearings and runs from the bloodbath.

Iona from 4 still looks to be in shock as she slumps down dead.

Once the bloodbath is complete the reaction is instantaneous.

"Iona" Ichabod from 4 cries out in anguish.

The other careers watch on as Ichabod sobs over his district partner's fallen body.

"So how did she die?" Carnell from 2 asks.

"That bloody 8! I'll kill him! I swear it!" Ichabod begins to rant the fisher boy consumed with thoughts of vengeance.

"Calm down Ick. Did anyone see the fight properly? Emphasis on that last word." Carnell says looking at the 4 boy.

"Looked to be an accident from what I saw" Citrine from 1 says. "He locked ridiculously shocked and Iona was stood right behind him. He literally turned around and the force with which he did so did the rest."

"Lucky guy." Carnell smiles vaguely impressed at Jacob's kill. Even if it was just luck the fact he escaped after was smart.

"Are you happy Carnell?" an enraged Ichabod rants "He killed one of the pack! He is a danger! We need to focus on huntin-"

Carnell's sword slides out of Ichabod's body a shocked look still on the 4 boys face.

"He was unstable and a risk to the pack. Any objections?" The male tribute from 2 sighs wearily.

"Nope" says Citrine.

"None" says Kyan from 1.

"Of course not" says Cassiopeia from 2.

Carnell seems halfway surprised for a moment.

"Guess it's a smaller pack this year then" he smiles.

The rest of the pack smile along with him.

_**Day 1 Aftermath **_

Britannicus counts the numbers dead in the bloodbath.

His first reaction is a wow.

After the fiasco of last year the career pack were thorough this year.

Only nine tributes remain alive.

No 3s, 4s, 6s, 9s, 10, or 11s remain.

The only ones left outside of the career pack are both 5s, Jacob, a 7 and a 12.

Britannicus has a feeling this will be a very short games indeed.

Jacob manages to have gotten a bag pack with some food from the cornucopia.

Normally he could expect at least a meal after a kill on a career.

Britannicus will not be giving him one.

Not this time.

Not if he has to become an avox to do so.

It's not worth it just to give the boy food.

_**Day 2 Morning**_

Britannicus feels far more prepared for day two of these games.

Which is of course when all his expectations are completely rendered useless by what appears right then in the arena.

It is of course Harry 'The Hunter' Miller who notices first.

"What a beauty" The 3 Victor whistles when he sees the creature that has appeared.

The Muttation is truly monstrous and yet it is hard to disagree with Harry. The creature is a frankly astronomical canine best compared to an overlarge Tibetan Mastiff about twice the size of a lion.

It took years of genetic engineering on the Capitols behalf to avoid hip displacement and other expected problems but now the beast is gigantic.

And fully functional.

"That thing is going to tear tributes in half!" Diamond Valentine exclaims.

Then the Mutt barks.

The bark it gives is comparable in sound to a wolf's howl in volume.

"I pity whoever has to face that thing" A not completely sober Marlin Mount says too loudly before Gabi is able to quiet her fellow 4 mentor down.

Losing both tributes on the first day was incredibly rough on the 4 mentors and all of them drank too much the previous night to forget.

Marlin most of all.

"It certainly can give one hell of a bark." Chester Oakley snorts.

The snort hides serious concern. If he wanted any tribute to come home this year it's his girl this year.

He wish she hadn't told him about who's waiting for her to come home.

Now he feels the responsibility.

"It would take a lot of skill and even more damned luck to take that terror down" Mags observes.

"No wonder there weren't any damned beasties, except for my games, since the 8th. The resources for that thing alone would have drained the funding." Simon Sator observes.

"I think they would've put Mutts in mine if we all hadn't been so brilliant" Gilbert smiles a significant amount of satisfaction present in his voice.

Everyone in the room snorts at this.

They acknowledge Gilbert is probably right. His arena was damn impressive and he is a worthy Victor.

You learn quickly as a Victor in the mentor room that you're games don't matter to the rest after the fact.

It just means you're part of the club.

"Fancy a game of chess Oxford" comes a voice from the corner.

Once again the 3s are dead and Harry Miller has taken to hogging control of the room's chessboard each year since he first won his games.

Sarah with two tributes alive can't play him this year.

Gilbert shrugs and goes over to play The Hunter.

_**Afternoon**_

Britannicus is actually astounded.

His tribute has made an ally.

A competent one.

The scene earlier that day was incredibly strange.

Jacob was stumbling around with just his dagger scared out of his wits before suddenly the girl from 7 had him on the ground and disarmed.

Jacob's eyes screamed this is the end.

Sarah's smile as she watched the screens said this is the end.

Britannicus resigned himself that this was the end.

Then the girl had spoken.

"I saw what you did to the 4 girl 8." The girl had said smiling while Jacob remained pinned. "It was impressive. You plan it?"

Jacob is utterly shocked before he manages to mumble.

"No….Accident."

The Girl's eyes light up like Jacob just passed a little test.

"Good. I like honesty. If you'd said you'd planned it I'd have killed you. I can't risk a liar." The girl replies. "My names El 8 what's yours?"

"Jacob. My name's Jacob" he manages to stutter.

"Get up Jacob. If we're going to be allies we need to start moving." El from 7 replies.

"Allies?" Jacob questions.

"Yep. Now stop dawdling. We need to make some progress. Hills won't climb themselves." El says.

This year's arena is surprisingly sparse of vegetation and trees.

One thing it does have though is hills. Lots and lots of them. Small, medium and large. Plenty of places to hide.

Or to ambush.

Britannicus however focuses on the now. What's happening now is something truly terrifying. The muttation has found the 5s.

It isn't aggressive at first. It almost seems inquisitive. The 5s are steeping away from it very cautiously and it eyes them with curiosity.

Then it is almost as though it makes a decision regarding them.

It starts to growl.

The girl makes the mistake of running but it is the boy who pays for it.

The boy is knocked to the ground and a quick bite kills the boy.

The girl follows on not long after.

It doesn't eat either tribute and merely has a look of satisfaction on its face. As if it protected an owner's garden from threats.

This is of course how it has been bred.

The temperament of the animal the breeders have designed is to make it see everything as a threat to its master in the arena.

Or in other words all the tributes.

Sarah's mood is slightly disappointed.

Very soon after it turns angry.

"Checkmate Harry." A very proud Gilbert Oxford says.

"Nice job Gil that makes it 4 wins each now? Right?" Harry Miller replies impressed.

Britannicus is pretty sure Sarah's angrier at losing second place as the best at chess among the Victors to Gilbert than her two tributes dying.

_**Evening **_

Britannicus is right that it's a quick games this year.

The Career alliance just collapsed.

Only two careers made it out unscathed.

Citrine from 1 and Carnell from 2.

In some ways an earlier collapse was inevitable after the deaths of the two tributes from 5.

After the 13th games last year it won't be final ten or final six when things come to a head.

The Final Eight has seeped into the public consciousness and after the two 5s deaths it was past the Final Eight.

Already interviews are coming back regarding the five remaining tributes and Britannicus can't believe it.

He is not surprised to find barely any information on Jacob. At best there is a girl in his class who has nurtured a crush on him for a while but she seems to be the only one who hasn't taken to ignoring him. Ironically it seems she is the one person not avoiding him out of fear for her life but rather fear of rejection.

It plays well in the Capitol and more sponsorships are pouring in.

His tribute looks like he might just stand a chance. With the exception of Esau none have ever made it this far.

Esau also never killed any other tribute except himself.

The funds he's amassed are significant now and with Jacob doing well he can afford some very expensive items to give to his tribute.

If he wants to be an avox.

Which he doesn't.

He sees Sarah in the corner and knows that The First Lady is aware of what Britannicus has accumulated.

After all.

Sarah is looking directly at him and her eyes are as cold as they've ever been.

**Day 3 **

_**Morning **_

Britannicus is fully prepared for day 3 of the games.

Jacob and El are still in their alliance.

It is nowhere near as friendly as Gilbert and Casilda's from last year but they are getting on well enough.

The 7 girl scored a six as Jacob did so maybe that's why they both seem to be wary but still relatively trusting of each other.

At this point it's mutually assured destruction if one of them attempts to turn.

In the end they don't turn on each other in the morning.

Mainly it is because they hear the Muttation in the near distance giving a loud bark as it hunts a tribute.

Poor frightened Morgan from 12 has made it the furthest than any tribute has since Ron in the 6TH games.

12 really doesn't do well in the games so it is perhaps no surprise when Morgan gets dispatched quickly by the Mutt that many people are calling "The Hound".

The Capitol never was any good at differentiating between types of dogs.

As the Cannon rings out across the arena both El and Jacob shudder.

"I wonder who it was" Jacob says.

"Maybe the 12 boy? I have no idea how he made it this far." El replies.

_**Afternoon **_

As Britannicus watches the games on the afternoon of the third day he fiddles with the medicine bottle in his hand.

"What you got there Brit?" Polonius asks.

"Cough syrup Pol. Been feeling a bit under the weather the last few days." Britannicus replies.

"You taken any?" Polonius asks.

"Nope I'm hoping it'll clear up so that I won't have to use it. I think it might only be a short term bug." Britannicus says to his friend.

He really hopes he doesn't have to use the medicine.

Britannicus thinks he might not have a choice however. If he doesn't use it he will end up with a very sore throat indeed.

_**Evening **_

Citrine from 1 is hunting through the hills. Carnell is doing the same elsewhere. Meanwhile "The Hound" is sniffing on the ground to try and track a tribute down.

Britannicus watches his tribute and the 7 as they are the only one doing anything interesting on the feed.

At a nexus of many hills El and Jacob are having a discussion.

"So do you think much about winning?" El asks.

"Not really. I'm still probably a dead man El. The fact I'm still here is a little shocking to me actually." Jacob admits "Second furthest an 8 has ever come."

"You're more competent than the other 8 who got far into the games." El says.

Jacob laughs out loud then.

"I never liked Esau. He was a self-righteous prick." Jacob replies.

"Did you know him well? He was a good few years older than you." El asks.

"I knew him too well. We lived near each other." Jacob replies in a statement that is technically true if not strictly in the spirit of total honesty.

"So you were neighbours?" El presses.

"We lived next to each other yeah." Jacob responds with at best a half truth and at worst an outright lie. It would take a very creative interpretation to make the statement true.

"Did you know anyone in the games?" Jacob asks.

El's face has an expression of pure grief flash across it that you would have to be specifically looking for to spot.

"I had an ex in the games. He didn't do as well as I'd hoped he would." El responds nonchalantly.

"I'm sorry. Were you close?" Jacob asks more kindly than before.

"No. We hadn't spoken in a long time. It was a foolish thing to do… Dating him." El says in a tone that convinces Jacob to drop the subject as being irrelevant.

Britannicus notices that next to him Chester Oakley has become very tense.

That's unusual. In the decade Chester has been sitting next to him he's never had a reaction like that from 7s first Victor before.

"Oh. Well I'm sure your family would be glad to see you come back if you win this." Jacob says.

"I don't have any family that could really say they cared about me coming back." El says.

A flash of something ugly and cold appears across Jacob's face for a moment.

Britannicus notices it. .

Meanwhile Chester Oakley is going very pale looking at his tribute.

"Damn it girl. Why say a stupid thing like that." Britannicus hears the man mutter under his breath.

"Well I'm sure your friends will welcome you back." Jacob says casually.

"I don't really have many friends. I'm normally too busy working." El replies.

The girl seems distracted. She has been since the topic of her ex came up.

Jacob's hand has closed around his dagger.

Chester Oakley is going very pale.

"You don't think anyone will miss you then?" Jacob asks.

"Unfortunately I don't think anyone in my district will really remember me if I don't make it through." El says sadly.

Jacob doesn't notice how El's eyes have started to well up with tears thinking on something very precious she's left behind in District 7.

Jacob's features seem to harden with something like resolve.

Jacob pauses walking at this point just for a moment.

Chester is muttering under his breath at this point.

To Britannicus it sounds very much like the word no being said repeatedly.

Britannicus can almost see the calculations being made in Jacobs's head. He thinks he knows what his tribute is going to do.

He's right.

It happens before El from 7 even realises Jacob isn't still next to her.

Jacobs's knife is lodged in El's back before she even turns to wonder where her ally is.

It doesn't kill the girl instantly.

El collapses on the ground.

Britannicus sees only urgency in the girl's eyes. A desperate desire to live.

Jacobs's eyes by comparison have lost the steeliness of moments before.

"I'm sorry El. It was you or me. I can leave the Careers to battle it out. Then maybe they injure themselves enough that I can scrape a win. Neither of us are going to be missed at home. You said so yourself." Jacob says in what seems like a desperate attempt to convince himself of his decision.

Meanwhile El on the ground has only fear in her eyes now.

It is more fear than Britannicus remembers seeing on a tributes face in a long time.

Britannicus thinks it's probably because the girl thought she could win this.

"This was the only way I could do it." Jacob continues. The full aspect of what he's done seems to be sinking in now and Britannicus thinks he can see a lot of guilt in the boy's eyes. "I am sorry though."

"I really am" Jacob finishes.

He looks almost hopefully at the dying El. It is almost as though he hope's for clemency from the girl.

Britannicus isn't sure he's going to get it.

It isn't kindliness like Casilda and Gilbert that ended the alliance this time. It also wasn't an angry reaction like it was with Mags and Caecilius that can be written away.

This is the first time in the hunger games that an alliance has been ended by sneaky underhanded betrayal outside the more brutal collapses of the traditional career pack.

It was a calculated choice on Jacob's part to kill El.

El is trying to say something.

Jacob listens in. He is obviously hoping for something like forgiveness from his former ally. The cameras and microphone pick up every detail.

"You promise" Is all that the girl is barely able to mutter.

Jacob is confused and decides El can only mean one thing.

"I promise to try to win the games. I can make that promise for you El. Don't worry about it." Jacob tells the girl.

It doesn't really matter at that point.

Halfway through his speech the light had already gone out of El's eyes.

Jacob was speaking to a corpse for the last of his speech.

The Corpse of the Girl he killed.

Britannicus doesn't think much of his tribute right then but accepts it was probably a smart decision.

Jacob was lucky the girl didn't notice he'd fallen behind.

Britannicus never sees that next to him Chester Oakley is whispering something to the image of the dead girl in front of him.

An observant Harry Miller notices the Victor from 7 saying something though.

If Harry's keen eyes notice that it looks a lot like the man is mouthing "I Promise" he never mentions it to anyone.

**Final Day **

Britannicus is ready**. **

He can't say he's wholly proud of Jacob Shepherd but he think his boy is going to win the games.

What happened this morning when Citrine and Carnell duelled after coming across each other just confirmed it.

Citrine and Carnell fought and both came away injured very badly. Survivable wounds for a small amount of time but not for more than a few hours.

Both tributes are weak now.

So weak that when Citrine stumbles upon 'The Hound' she doesn't even get the chance to lift her sword before the beast is upon her.

There is panic in the Gamemakers room as the others attempt to persuade Gabriel Villiers to trigger the kill switch for the beast.

Gabriel is happy with the injured Carnell winning though and he'll only send the switch if the beast is after Carnell.

Which isn't likely to happen as 'The Hound' is after Jacob's scent.

Gabriel Villiers is very pleased.

He wants to see Jacob Shepherd ripped to shreds.

He's been waiting for this moment since just after the 11th games and it's almost here.

With every moment 'The Hound' gets closer to Jacob's position.

As incidentally does the badly injured Carnell.

In the Mentors room something else happens.

A decision made far earlier is seen through to its logical conclusion.

Britannicus unscrews his bottle of cough syrup.

In the Gamemakers room a sponsorship appears as the senior gamemakers are arguing. A junior Gamemaker sends down the parachute thinking nothing of it.

He disappears forever later that day.

Jacob armed only with a dagger is shocked when he sees a parachute heading down towards him.

It contains a functional and lengthy spear.

It arrives just in time.

Moments later the snarling muttation that is 'The Hound' is upon him.

Jacob spins round to face the creature and as it pounces he lifts the weapon, the one he just got, up to defend himself.

The weight that suddenly impacts his spear nearly dislocates his arm.

Then the gigantic dead dog with its brain pierced by a spear, which goes through its entire skull, collapses dead on the floor.

Jacob can't believe he's alive.

The massive Mutt looks like it could have torn him in half.

"Well woof to you then you big dumb dog." Jacob half crazed with elation manages to say to the massive dog's body. "Woof bloody woof to you."

"Woof is damned right" he hears from a voice behind him.

Carnell has seen much better days.

The wound in his gut is bleeding heavily and the boy has a shoulder wound that looks even worse.

"Taking down that thing makes you the top dog I guess" Carnell sniggers even as he winces with pain.

"I liked you Jacob you know." The wounded Carnell says as he moves sluggishly forward. "Still I never thought an 8 could win. Hell isn't this a surprise. You never even pretended to stand a chance yet here you are."

"I never thought I'd make it this far I just got…" Jacob begins to say.

"Lucky? I heard about the kill on Iona. That was lucky. That girl from 7 though. You stab her in the back maybe? Or did you kill her some other way." Carnell asks.

Jacob looks at the knife in his hand with a guilty expression.

"You literally stabbed her in the back?" The 2 boy laughs again before starting to cough. "That's absolutely brutal! You absolute dog! Ah but I guess you were just lucky she didn't turn around." Carnell grins before starting to laugh again.

Flecks of blood accompany the laughter this time.

"That Mutt killed four people in this arena you know." Carnell says nodding at the Mutts body. "That includes Citrine as well." Carnell says.

"Time to end the story now though" Carnell continues.

Carnell attempts to raise his sword for a moment but quickly gives it up as a bad job as his body is convulsed with spasms of pain.

The sword is dropped on the floor with an echoing finality.

"Fuck it all." The exhausted 2 boy says. "Come on 'Woof' show us the animal you really are." Carnell wearily says to Jacob.

Jacob realises that who he is now isn't who he was before he entered the arena.

Jacob was pathetic. A loner who has resigned himself to death in the games. While Woof… Woof killed two people and an absolute monster of a muttation with just a spear and a dagger.

He looks at the muttation he killed.

He thinks for a moment that maybe the creature wasn't the true monster in the arena.

Jacob Shepherd is dead.

Woof however knows he's going to make it out of the arena.

He never much liked the name Jacob anyway.

Carnell dies quickly after that because Woof is quick and effective with his spear.

In the mentors room meanwhile Britannicus is laid back in his chair eyes closed with a smile on his face.

He will smile forever.

Next to him is an empty bottle that is labelled cough syrup.

Dozens of peacekeepers flood into the room at that point with Sarah Aurelius at their head.

It is the angriest anyone has ever seen The First Lady.

As they come to drag Britannicus off for punishment it is Chester Oakley who is the first to realise.

Britannicus has been in the same position for five minutes.

Britannicus also isn't breathing.

Sarah realises a moment later and her face contorts itself with absolute fury.

Harry Miller meanwhile has picked up the cough syrup bottle and smells the inside.

Instantly he almost throws the bottle down then darts away.

"No one touch that bottle without gloves." Harry warns in a stern tone that the affable young man normally wouldn't utilise except while hunting.

"It's Nightlock juice." Harry says to the room. "It's bloody Nightlock juice."

Britannicus was never going to be an avox.

He'd made the decision early on.

He has a Victor now though.

Even if he never planned on being alive to see it.

**Aftermath**

Gabriel Villiers is not a man who is quick to anger.

He is angry now.

Gabriel Villiers is usually a patient man.

He is not at present.

Gabriel Villiers is normally a pleasure to be around.

At this moment most people who meet the gentleman in charge of the hunger games are worried he will throw them into an arena just by his facial expressions.

President Romanus Aurelius and First Lady Sarah Aurelius are not much happier.

All three are experiencing barely suppressed rage as they pace in the living room of the Presidential Mansion.

Baby Laertes, only five months old, fusses in a corner in his cot. Virgilia meanwhile has once again dragged Elagabalus off to play with toys.

"I want everyone he loves or has ever cared about dead" Gabriel snarls.

"I want 8 never to forget the punishment that this will entail. They are laughing at us now in the rebellious Districts. Laughing!" Sarah Aurelius almost screeches as she boils with anger.

President Romanus slams his palm down on a coffee table.

"Quiet both of you." He commands coldly.

Both of the others are quiet.

"We can't kill anyone he loves. They're all dead." Romanus states simply.

"We were so successful with the punishment for his brother's actions that Jacob Shepherd has become isolated in his District. He has no one. He hasn't been close to anyone for three years. Information indicates he may not even have talked to anyone for more than a sentence or two in that time." The President continues.

"Our methods in the circumstance of Esau Shepherd have come back to bite us. We cannot punish Jacob because he has already been punished. Most effectively in fact. If we starve his district will he starve? No. He is a Victor and he alone in his district is comparatively untouchable. As he is the only person he has left to care about we can't really hurt him." The President finishes.

"We've made him immune." The First Lady mutters to herself.

"By winning the games it means we can't do anything to him." Gabriel Villiers almost cries to himself. "He's going to think he's bloody beaten us. Beaten my games!

"He hasn't beaten the games. Not yet. It may take several years but now he in his victory will be arrogant. He may get cocky and think himself free of us. Given time he may get married and have sons or daughters. Should such an eventuality occur they will be reaped at seventeen or eighteen into the games every single time." The President says.

"Also we'll burn down the community home he was in. It isn't much but it will send a message. We'll make sure the children are inside as well." The President adds on almost as an afterthought.

Laertes begins crying at this point so Sarah grasps hold of what maternal instincts she does possess and runs over to soothe her and Romanus' infant son.

Gabriel makes a considerable effort to let go of his still sizeable fury and after a few moments calms himself down.

"It is a good plan Romanus my friend. Next year though I want a proper Victor again. Not an outlier! Even if they were good I just can't take another one. Not after three of them in a row. And with this monstrosity taking pride of place for a year... I want a proper Victor. A 1, a 2 or a 4." Gabriel says bluntly.

President Romanus pauses thinking of what he has heard about a young man who may even be angrier than anyone in this room and is currently the pride of The Academy in District 2.

"I'll see what I can do" The President says to The Head Gamemaker with the ghost of a smile touching his lips.

**Epilogue **

"You Promise"

Those words will haunt Chester Oakley till the end of his days.

He has never felt quite as guilty as he did when he stood next to the body of El as they travelled back.

El had tried her best to hide who she really was.

El hoped no one would make the link.

El had told Chester though when they were on the train.

Her secret.

Her name was always "El" in the arena.

El had pressed that nickname at her reaping and The Capitol had happily obliged.

El hoped no one would be bothered to remember the name that was called out.

It was important you see because El was short for Elsie.

Elsie had told Chester how she had loved a boy so much that she'd had his little girl after she had fallen pregnant much too young.

Elsie hadn't wanted to bother him about the pregnancy. At first she was worried over the potential rejection and the stigma.

Elsie soon had other things to worry about.

Elsie told Chester how her family had kicked her out after they had realized she was pregnant. They had then cut off all contact after learning she wouldn't get rid of the child. Elsie though had persevered and managed to find a nice cabin for her and her daughter. She built a life even as she was forced to work hours that were far too long to provide for two people.

She never resumed contact with the boy who she still loved. She had been much too scared.

Things had been fine for a while with the new status quo until the 13th games.

Then Elsie had watched the as the father of her child had his throat sliced open by two ruthless tributes from District 6 on a beautiful terrace with pools of sparkling water.

The Two had executed him with pomp and ceremony for their own twisted amusement.

Things were bad then.

They got worse.

Because this year Elsie was called to the games to never set foot in District 7 again. .

It left a little girl wondering where Mummy had gone.

Elsie's little girl was now an orphan. An orphan who had no family willing to take her. An orphan with no one to look after her.

A two year old who can't draw tesserae and has been living in an orphanage since the day of the reapings.

Chester had escorted both that little girl's parents into the games and now the girl was an orphan.

Chester Oakley did not feel good at all this year.

Normally he came back to distraught parents and siblings.

Those he could handle.

This year it was an orphan whose situation was caused by the games. Chester acknowledges he isn't entirely to blame for her predicament but he feels very much guilty for it anyway.

People in Chester Oakley's District didn't usually like him much.

(Even a decade on Chester still thinks what he did to Ashley was worth it.)

He gives to the orphanages though and his reception there is warmer than it is in most places.

He rarely visits them in person however.

Yet on this day Chester Oakley is at an orphanage ready to take an orphan home.

Elsie had made him promise it on the train. If she didn't make it back he had to ensure her daughter was safe and looked after.

"You Promise" Elsie had said.

Chester had.

For most of the young orphans it would be a dream come true to be taken away.

Even more so if it was by one of the richest men in the District.

The little girl who can't be much more than two years old, staring at the fire behind the grate, isn't really old enough to comprehend those sorts of thoughts yet. .

She likes watching the fire though.

She thinks it's very pretty.

"You really want her?" The Matron of the home asks. "She doesn't really talk much since her mother went in to the games."

"Yep. I'm family." Chester Oakley replies in a bored tone.

The Matron looks like she only half believes the young man in his twenties but just shrugs.

The Matron isn't paid enough to ask pointless questions.

The little girl is guided over by one of the workers and looks up at the face of Chester Oakley.

The little girl doesn't seem all that impressed by her new family.

The Matron doesn't seem impressed at the lack of impressed reaction from aforementioned little girl and is quick to scold her.

"Behave now girl and be polite to Mr Oakley."

The two year old looks angrily at the Matron before standing as triumphantly as a two year old can before Chester.

"Not Girl." The girl says emphatically.

"Willow" Willow says proudly.

Chester grins.

* * *

_Hello Vesine with an authors note once again. _

_I am so very glad that there seems to be a dedicated group of readers for this fanfiction and I hope you are enjoying it still. _

_I think the chapters are going to remain on the longer side because as time goes on more and more threads are added to the tapestry that The Grim Grey Path is becoming. _

_I don't predict they'll be quite as long as the 13th games all that often but there are one or two games ahead that will likely be fairly long in the next few chapters (Like the 17th games which I've been planning since I first started the fanfiction.) A couple of allusions to next chapters Victor have been scattered throughout the fanfiction and I wouldn't be surprised if some of you have guessed who it might be. Please do comment or message if you think you've figured it out. _

_As ever Reviews favourites and follows are greatly welcome and always appreciated. _

_As ever if anyone would like to beta it would be more than welcome. As people are still reading I hope I'm doing an average job at the moment. _

_Vesine _


	28. Interlude: Desperate Times

**Interlude 13: Desperate Times**

_A phone call voice message from Gregorious Villiers Mayor of District 6 to President Romanus Aurelius just over two weeks before the reaping of the 15__th__ games. _

Don't let Sarah's parents on their train!

Romanus. We've just stumbled across a terrorist cell in 6 who have something planned. We only managed to get details in the past five minutes on what has happened. Something has been done to the train sent to pick up Sarah's parents for their annual trip to The Capitol.

I must repeat they cannot go on that train!

Apparently this plan has been in the works since that rebellious halfwit from 8 in the 11th games started ranting. His idiot brother winning last games has made them think that boy is the flame to light a touch paper for a second rebellion. We're gathering as much information as we can but I beg you don't let the Smiths get on that train if there's still time. The probability for derailment is far too high not to mention the possibility of bombs.

I've phoned the Mayor for 5 as well but he isn't picking up due to the festival. Maybe I'm just being paranoid at how successful they might have been but please Romanus as a friend make sure Sarah's parents are safe.


	29. Games 15: Tiberius Whetston

**Tiberius Whetston 15****th**** Games **

**Two days before the reapings. **

Romanus Aurelius wakes up at 3.00 am and once again his wife is not beside him in their bed.

After nearly a decade of marriage and two children he has never seen his wife behave as she is doing currently.

She has become obsessed with her new task and he isn't sure what he can do to help her.

Romanus supposes it is because Sarah has never experienced the emotions she is currently feeling.

Sarah doesn't tend to put much stock in emotions given she can't really feel much in most circumstances but she is capable of some affection and bonding with a select few people.

Romanus can think of less than a dozen people who might draw an emotional reaction of any kind from Sarah were they to pass away at the present moment.

Of that dozen only about four would elicit a stronger response that might be interpreted as a form of grieving.

A response probably on par with what is occurring now.

Greg had attempted to warn them the second he had managed to crack open the terrorist cell in 6. Greg would have noticed earlier had it not been for a depot manager who had been bribed by a wealthy drug pusher to look the other way at the train station in regards to anything suspicious.

Greg had executed both men publically.

And gruesomely.

Romanus didn't even want to imagine what had been done to the rebels that Greg found. Greg had the tendency on occasion to get more than a little carried away in interrogations and punishments especially since his son had been born shortly before the 8th games.

Maybe it was an increased protective instinct associated with fatherhood.

Or perhaps District 6 just had something in the air in regards to getting carried away.

Nevertheless the call from Greg arrived minutes too late to contact Sarah's parents who were arriving on a train from District 5 for their annual trip to see their grandchildren and Sarah.

The train de-railed in spectacular fashion as the terrorist cell had intended three minutes after leaving the station in 5.

It was meant to be a spark that lit the touch paper for a major uprising according to reports from Greg's interrogations in 6.

What actually occurred was the opposite.

Mass purges in 6, 8 and 11 even more extreme than those that occurred during the rebellion took place.

Reduced rations to set an example occurred in all 3 districts after the attack. There would be starvations this year as a lesson even with the help of tesserae.

(In 8 the Victor who helped cause it all tried to bring himself to care. Years of solitude however didn't leave much sympathy left in a young man abandoned and ostracised from his district years before the games even began. After all Woof hadn't encouraged people to rebel he had just tried to make it out alive. The burning of the community home didn't even particularly bother him. He didn't have any friends there.)

(Woof didn't have friends anywhere.)

Immediately after the attack the Mayors of all the twelve Districts were called to the Capitol and instantly revisions were made to what occurred after the games.

The Council contained The Twelve Mayors, The President, and The Head Gamemaker along with half a dozen of the most senior politicians and Generals of the Capitol.

As well as The First Lady.

All present in a grand dining room of The Presidential Mansion to discuss the key issues.

Revisions to the original Treaty of Treason and other changes that would further drive the Districts apart.

Firstly the parcel days were to be modified. Before it had been a year's supply of tesserae grain for every citizen in the district. Now it would be proper food items. Luxury's unavailable at any other time of the year in many of the outlier districts. The new situation would breed envy whenever a district won the games as other districts starved while costing the Capitol comparatively little.

If it was one of The Career districts who didn't really need said packages even better.

Secondly an additional aspect to the Victory tour would occur. Not only would the Victor give speeches emphasising what had occurred but the Victor would now be encouraged to pick up a hobby the progress and enjoyment of which would be broadcast throughout Panem. This in turn placed even further emphasis on how little power the Districts themselves had in addition to emphasising the lives of luxury and frivolity Victors led in comparison to the average District citizen.

If some Victors were seen to live in luxury and frivolity while causing others in their district to suffer through a Victor's own actions in the arena even better.

Lastly and unbeknownst to any but the people in the room the next two games would have a guaranteed minimum six tributes of age twelve.

This was to drive home the point that the Capitol could make the games terrible if they wanted to even if officially it was pure bad luck and chance.

All the Mayors agreed to these rule changes. The new rules would undoubtedly foster resentment between the districts with the exception of The Careers who would probably suffer the least.

All agreed it was a good plan.

The First Lady seemed to agree as well but as she left the room she whispered to her husband three important words.

"It's not enough"

That was why Romanus was now walking along to the office in the east wing of the Mansion that Sarah had claimed as her own.

Already he could hear the depressingly familiar music, more clearly now, echoing from behind the door to the room.

"_Defer, defer"_

"_To the Lord High Executioner!"_

"_Defer, defer"_

"_To the noble Lord, to the noble Lord"_

"_To the Lord High Executioner!"_

Romanus sighed to himself as he knocked on the offices door.

Since the loss of her parents Sarah had buried herself in her favourite music. Political satire from many hundreds of years ago that skirted the line of being just that bit too pointed to be allowed outside of the higher echelons of The Capitol.

As a grieving method listening to music was not that unusual. Even if the music within was a strange way of coping given its comparative jollity of tone most of the time.

What was unusual was how Sarah was going about doing so in her listening.

She had taken to listening to the same recording of the same work over and over and over again.

Which given the pair behind the works made at least a dozen other similar works was most unusual.

Sarah had made a habit of always listening to the work while she worked on a task that Romanus still knew little about.

Sarah had said the recording of the operetta in question was the ideal accompaniment to the work she was currently doing.

The Mikado being one of the few works that Sarah thought treated the issue of violent death appropriately.

Then she had asked Romanus a pertinent question in her mind.

Considering the task she was undertaking what else could she listen to?

To which Romanus had no appropriate answer due to his lack of knowledge on Sarah's mysterious but apparently crucial task.

In addition to an unfamiliarity with the work in general.

Although he had heard enough of The Mikado at this point to know large chunks of it.

The sheer amount of focus that Sarah had on her task however was more than concerning.

Sarah had said it was an innovation to The Hunger Games that was necessary to ensure the continued stability of Panem.

She had called it "A timely reminder of how rebellion failed and will always fail."

Romanus confessed himself still slightly confused. Although as he had seen glimpses of what was being developed by his wife he was starting to make guesses as to what it is his wife might be doing.

Coming out of his brief musings Romanus waited only a moment or two before his wife's voice called him in.

"Come in Dear. I've made significant progress."

His wife was surrounded by identical slips of paper with various sentences neatly handwritten.

Romanus caught a glimpse of some of them:

_**On the one hundred and fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that the youngest are the most vulnerable among us the male and female tributes will be reaped only from those aged twelve. **_

_**On the three hundred and seventy fifth anniversary, as a reminder that supplies were disrupted by rebel forces there will be no sponsorship available in the arena. **_

_**On the five hundredth anniversary, as a reminder that parents can suffer just as much as their children the male and female tributes will be reaped from those aged twelve to eighteen who already have a child. **_

Romanus saw dozens upon dozens of these slips and his wife was still writing more.

She had been writing them for the past fourteen nights ever since she heard the news about her Mother and Father.

On a board with a large sheet of paper he saw more writing.

_**Everything looks fine but arena actually poison? Chat to Ga Ga **_

_**Arena divided into segments. Maybe a Clock? Chat to Ga Ga **_

_**Arena all in underground crypts? No Cornucopia? Chat to Ga Ga **_

_**No day. Only Night? Chat to Ga Ga **_

_**No night. Only Day? Chat to Ga Ga **_

_**Mutts start out fine but turn rabid and carnivorous? Chat To Ga Ga **_

That list went on as well. Inventive ideas for arenas that were impressive and more expensive than the usual.

"Are you ready to tell me what this is yet my Darling?" Romanus asked his wife kindly.

She looked up at him her eyes slightly erratic from a lack of sleep not only caused by their young son but also the madness this task, and the loss of her parents, seemed to have induced in her.

"Not yet Romy. But soon. Very soon." Sarah replied.

"Alright Darling. Come to bed in a few minutes though you need the rest." Romanus responded to his wife kindly.

"Yes yes I Will do." Sarah said in a distracted voice as she resumed her task.

As Romanus exits the room the strains of music continue even as the current song began to end.

"_Defer, defer"_

"_To the noble, noble Lord"_

"_High Executioner!"_

**The Day before the reaping. **

In The Duelling Pit of The Academy in District 2 an eighteen year old judged as one of the best in The Academy falls to the sandpit of the floor exhausted.

From the centre of The Duelling Pit a voice rings out like a clarion bell with more than a hint of pride in its tone.

"Come on! Aren't there any more takers! What are you lot 2s or bloody 12s!"

The voice comes from a young man who was touching six feet tall and seems to be made of muscle and pure strength.

On a balcony above three men and woman watch on with interest.

"I still think he's too young to go in." Julius Monaldo says.

"I wasn't much older when I went in. Only by about four months." Vespasian Grantston replies.

"I agree with Vespasian. I've visited the academy enough times at this point to know that boy wants nothing more than to enter the games. I'm not certain but I think it's all he's ever wanted." Callixtus Villiers the Mayor of 2 says.

Julius Monaldo grimaces to himself while Vespasian gives a snort of satisfaction.

Callixtus just smiles to himself.

Callixtus had been one of the major supporters of the idea of The Academy when Julius has first brought the idea to him in the aftermath of the 2nd games. At the time the young Mayor who was only a scant four years older than his Victor was unsure. In the aftermath of the war and the death of his father in a legendary sacrifice that sealed the Capitols victory both Callixtus and his brother Gregorious were at a loss.

They had both been of an age with Romanus though and Gregorious had been great friends with The President since childhood. After the deaths of Commodus Aurelius and then the death of Vincent Villiers the First the mutual loss seemed to have brought the two men only closer together.

Callixtus had in all honesty felt a little put out. Callixtus shouldn't have really been surprised however. He and Gregorious had never gotten on well despite the fact they were twins. Callixtus had emphasised valour in his dealings while Gregorious was ever the pragmatist. It was perhaps inevitable the two had developed some sort of feud. Uncle Gabriel hadn't really helped with that by clearly siding with Gregorious during the humiliation he'd undergone during The Presidential Wedding. A fact that still left a frog in Callixtus' throat.

Still just after the war Romanus had at least named him Mayor of 2. It was undoubtedly a great honour to be named to the Capitols most loyal District but it still left a sour note in his mouth even now.

As the most loyal district there was no way for Callixtus to really prove himself. 2 hadn't really rebelled and was thus quickly brought to heel before Callixtus had even arrived in the district. After that it was pretty much standard administration. Callixtus hated to admit it but he found the entire role rather boring most of the time.

Gregorious meanwhile had proven himself by brutally crushing dissent in 6 and receiving all the respect and honour associated with that.

Then Julius Monaldo had come to him with The Academy idea and Callixtus had been hooked.

Callixtus was determined that 2 would have the most Victors of any District and the young man fighting in the pit looked like a very good bet indeed.

"I'm sorry Mayor Callixtus sir but I still think he's too young. After all he's only fifteen. Would it hurt too much to wait another year? Ensure he'd win." Julius Monaldo pleaded to both Callixtus and Vespasian.

"Let him Volunteer." A quiet voice came from the three men's female companion.

Julius had a look of betrayal while Vespasian and Callixtus both smiled softly.

"Dilly how could you say such a thing. He's only a boy." Julius said with an equal mix of horror and despair.

"Tiberius Whetston will enter the arena this year regardless of what we say Julie." Claudia told her brother kindly. "He is too far gone now not to try to volunteer this year. We barely stopped him last year after all."

Julius Monaldo's face twisted into a grimace before finally settling in to an expression of defeat.

"I never wanted him in there. I did it for Plautia. To make sure he stood a chance if he was reaped." Julius said in a resigned voice.

Callixtus Villiers isn't surprised at this. In many respects though Julius had ensured the exact opposite scenario would occur.

Tiberius Whetston had known all his life his mother's fate in The Hunger Games. Stories of what occurred told to him by an aged grandfather and the boys surrogate family of Julius, Claudia and Vespasian.

Funnily enough however it was not his mother's fate which angered him most but the fate of his father who had died fighting in District 11.

Then Tiberius had learned the fate of Julius and Claudia's brother who had died to a rebel in District 8.

Further information of the rebel atrocities which had taken the Monaldo siblings mother and father had only made him even angrier.

Then the victory of Silver Glassman had happened when the boy had been ten nearly eleven years old.

The death of Jason in the colossal screw up at the start of the 10th games followed by Alba's death before entering the privilege of the final duel by the stealthy actions of Electra Dent had brought about emotion in Tiberius Whetston.

Anger.

Anger which he honed at the academy and turned into ever increasing amounts of skill.

Every single day during the year after the 10th games Tiberius pushed himself.

Then the 11th games happened.

Tiberius hadn't liked Caecilius much but it still angered him that neither 2 made the final duel.

What really angered him about the 11th games though were the words of the boy from 8 Esau Shepherd.

After that year and the rebellious things that Esau had said the anger in Tiberius had become a monstrous thing for an eleven year old boy.

He didn't let it control him though. It was as though Tiberius tapped into the anger to make himself better and better.

It was working. By the time of the 12th games Tiberius was a danger to most of the fourteen and fifteen year olds in the institute.

The 12th games happened.

Simon Sator slaughtered his way through the Career pack like a knife through melted butter over the course of four days and the only reason he didn't kill the 4 boy was because the boy was already dead.

The fact that Simon humiliated Lauretta in the final duel just emphasized the point.

Tiberius was still angry during the 12th games but he learned a lesson from the games as well. Stealth was just as important as strength.

Tiberius added more to his repertoire. He became quiet as he could when fighting. In addition he trained himself further running to become as fast as he could so now he wasn't just overpowering strength.

He was quick as well.

At this point the Twelve year old had a reputation in The Academy. The fifteen year old tributes began using him as a test of skill. If you failed to beat Tiberius you weren't allowed to spar in The Duelling Pit.

By the time of the 13th games the practice had ended. If it hadn't there would be too few fifteen year old left to spar in the pit.

The 13th games had been an eye opener for everyone at The Academy. Tiberius absorbed every single lesson and during the following year must have watched the games recap at least a dozen times.

Spatial awareness and a truly massive amount of reading had been done by Tiberius that year. Hilarion had died from being an idiot and Ida had died from a lack of dodging or awareness of where everyone else was in a fight.

That was when Tiberius had begun fighting three opponents against him at once.

It had started out with Tiberius routinely being beaten in a short amount of time. The thirteen nearly fourteen year old may have been broken at the start.

Throughout that year as he celebrated another birthday he improved more and more.

Three fifteen year olds became three sixteen year olds until by the time the 14th games came about it took three seventeen year olds near the top of the year for The Academy to have a decent chance in a spar with Tiberius.

He had wanted to enter the 14th games and it had taken the persuasion of Carnell himself to personally advise Tiberius against it.

"You deserve a better arena than me Ti." The friendly but deadly Carnell had told him. "It will be a drab arena this year after that Palace last year."

Carnell had convinced him and Tiberius had watched as Carnell had done so very well for most of the games.

Until bloody Woof had killed him because the idiot boy from 8 had got lucky with The Mutt and practically everything else in the 14th games.

At that point the anger that Tiberius had used to power him in his studies had roared into an inferno of hatred and rage without comparison.

Tiberius was already dedicated to going into the arena. To show what a 2 can do at full power. After the 14th games he knew he was going to volunteer.

To do that he had to be the best in the whole of The Academy.

The entire year Tiberius had fought fights one on one against the strongest tributes in The Academy. All of them had fallen to him with ease.

The Melee that had just occurred had been Tiberius against the top three male contenders to be volunteer this year.

Tiberius had fought with immense viciousness and the three potential's moaning bruised forms lay scattered on the floor of The Duelling Pit.

"He won't take no for an answer Julie." Claudia Monaldo said. "If you truly want to save him from falling even further down the hole he's currently plummeting down Ti needs to go in. He needs it." Claudia finishes emphatically.

"None of The Academy will be surprised" Vespasian muses "We can announce it at Dinner tonight. Ensure no one else will even contemplate trying this year."

"Would you mind if Vincent and I come to dinner as well. I know Vincent is excited to start at The Academy next year." Callixtus Villiers asks the three Victors.

"Perfectly fine Mayor Villiers. It would be an honour for The Academy to have your son and yourself joins us for dinner" Vespasian replies. "Will your wife and daughter be joining us as well?

"I think it might be a touch too overwhelming for a five year old. Aurelia can maybe join us in a year or so when she's a little bit more mature" Callixtus replies. "Vincent on the other hand will be elated."

"I'll fetch him now and see you there" The Mayor of 2 smiles before going to get his son.

As the Mayor leaves the three Victors talk for a moment more.

"I still don't like it." Julius Monaldo mutters.

"Tiberius wants this Julie. I know he'll come back if you give him the chance." Claudia says.

"He's like a son to me" Julius confesses in a very quiet voice.

"He'll come back Julius" Vespasian replies in an attempt to comfort his mentor. "We'll make sure of it."

**The Capitol on the Day of the reapings **

"I'm just not sure what to do Greg." Romanus says to Gregorious Villiers as the Mayor for District 6 walks alongside him as they make their way to the children's playroom. "She hasn't been the same since her parents were killed. I'm confused though. Given her normal behaviour I thought she'd have just shaken the loss off."

"It's her Parents Rom. If anyone could elicit a reaction like this it would be them or Virgilia and Laertes. Despite everything else she had a bond with them. A strong one if our letters are anything to go by. The fact that they were taken away from her… The fact that someone had the audacity to kill people she made the effort to try and care about is something that was always likely to elicit a strong effect."

"She cried when she found out." Romanus' confesses. "I'd never seen her do that before. She ordered her own cousin reaped and watched with a smile as Alice jumped off a building. I never thought I'd see Sarah cry. It worries me." Romanus finished deep concern lacing his voice.

"It's right that you made me stay after the others had left. We can at least keep her preoccupied during the day. Uncle Gabe won't be able to be around now the games have started and you can't support her alone. A sabbatical away from 6 given what's happening at the moment in the District is expected as they know I'll be needed in the Capitol. I trust my Head Peacekeeper to keep things in order. He's a better man than most."

"Lupus Thread yes?" Romanus enquired. "Certainly the man you want for a crackdown."

"Indeed" Gregorious smiled. "Whole family are obsessed with duty. I think he was one of seven? Five of them became Peacekeepers and I think four of those are now Head Peacekeepers in their districts.

"That's correct." Romanus replied "Numitor Thread is head of 11. Lupa Thread is head of 8. Faustulus Thread is head of 12. They are all very efficient. Lupa was the one who made the ultimate decision to burn down Esau Shepherd's home you know."

"The family are absolute gems. I don't know where I'd be without Lupus. The man's as effective as he is merciless." Gregorious chuckled.

"Indeed. 6 is safe in a Thread's hands without doubt." Romanus agreed. "Anyway. Do you have any idea how we can get Sarah out of this obsession she is currently in? "

"I'd say wait for the end of the games. That might bring her out of it. It likely won't be very long. Uncle Gabe wasn't feeling too generous to the tributes this year." Gregorious responded.

Romanus snorted as the two finally entered the playroom.

Two seven year olds with toy swords were circling each other as if to begin fighting.

"I'm sorry Minnie but it's you or me." Vincent Villiers the Second says to his playmate in a clear and very well remembered recitation of Julius Monaldo's words from the 1st games.

"No hard feelings Julie. I know what it is." Virgilia Aurelius replies her memory equally as good.

The two seven year old's prepare to lunge into mock combat before they notice the arrival of their fathers in the room.

The Playroom has clearly been the sight of more than one "Combat" that day as toys are strewn everywhere. Including what looks to be a bunch of silver plastic stars and a lot of red tissue paper.

Both Gregorious and Romanus are more than amused if just a little angry the playroom isn't in a fit state to sit down comfortably before the reapings begin.

Simultaneously both children attempt to blame the other for the mess.

"It was Virgilia when she threw the stars when she was Electra." Vincent says.

"Nu-oh it was you when you pretended to be Simon and used all the red paper." Virgilia retorts.

"It was you when you were pretending to be Diamond." Vincent accuses.

"It was you when you pretended to be Gilbert." Virgilia accuses right back.

"Enough!" Romanus orders. "Both of you tidy the mess now before the Avox has to wear herself out tidying up."

In the corner AV1 would sigh with relief if she didn't know that making any sound might lead to torment.

"Avox would you fetch the Jamón Ibérico from the kitchen." Romanus then requests the Avox.

"I've not heard of that before." Gregorious says in reference to the aforementioned food.

"A ham originally from the country of Spain from The Time Before. The geneticists managed to revive the type of pig it came from five years ago. There is a sizeable herd now in District 10 managed by the Sullivan family. As ever they have heavily researched the original method of production for the finest quality of product."

"Fascinating. The sheer work that family put into meat is always astounding." Gregorious replies with admiration.

"Indeed. Their family wealth is well earned. They were loyalists during the rebellion as well. Helped ensure that 10 came quickly back under control in the last days of the conflict as I'm sure you know. Their dedication not just to making standard fare but going above and beyond for improved luxury and quality is what grants them so many privileges. An exceptionally fine family for one based in the Districts."

Gregorious nods in agreement before a thought occurs to him.

"On that note of fine families in the Districts it still surprises me the Oxford boy was reaped for the games. Their horses have always been something special. It seems an unnecessary risk even if Gilbert Oxford did manage to win the 13th." Gregorious noted.

"Wealth, loyalty and quality all mean a lot but we need to have at least an illusion of fairness. 'The Excluded list' can't have everyone on it Greg. It needs to 'not exist' lest there is rampant rebellion once more. Gilbert had very low odds, I checked after, it truly was just bad luck."

Gregorious nods in agreement as a large plate of ham is brought in along with some freshly baked baguette.

At this point the room is almost tidy and the young Vincent and Virgilia quickly find a space near a settee closely located to the television.

"Who do you want to win?" Virgilia asks her friend.

"4. I want 4 to win. They're my favourites." Vincent replies.

"I want 1. The 1's are pretty. Pretty should always win the games." Virgilia says confidently.

"Papa. Who do you want to win?" Virgilia asks Romanus.

"Yes Father. Who do you want to win?" Vincent asks Gregorious the same question.

"The tributes haven't even been reaped yet Gilly. I'll defer my judgement." Romanus responds to his daughter.

"I shall also defer my judgement Vin. Though you know I'm quite fond of 4 myself." Gregorious tells his son.

"Alright Papa." Virgilia responds brightly. A nudge in her friend's side confirms Vincent's nod to his own father.

"Gilly." Vincent asks in a quiet voice their fathers pretend they can't hear.

"Yeah" Virgilia responds just as quietly.

"What does defer mean?" Vincent asks confused.

Virgilia shrugs also without any idea before the reapings finally begin.

Gregorious and Romanus lazily talk as they devour the plate of ham in front of them while AV1 brings in cool glasses of lemonade as the reapings begin.

1 holds no surprises with two competent looking volunteers.

2 is where the action begins.

The girl is a standard Volunteer but the boy who volunteers seems different.

"Wow." Virgilia and Vincent say as they see the boy who immediately volunteers to go on stage.

He looks very impressive being 6 feet of muscle and with a cocky even arrogant smile on his face.

And anger in his eyes.

Romanus smiled when he saw the boy and his smile only grew when the boy introduced himself to Hestia Flickerman who looked at him with more than a trace of familiarity and a distinct lack of any surprise.

"Tiberius Whetston" Is the name the boy says.

Gregorious notices his friends smile and thinks to himself why that might be.

In the corner of the room AV1 forgets herself for a moment at the sound of a familiar first name before seamlessly resuming her normal stoicism.

"Is that the boy who Sarah mentioned in her last letter? The one who's the son of that dopey girl from the 2nd games who Sarah euthanized for stupidity." Gregorious says. "Because if that's the fifteen year old Sarah mentioned I think these games might be even quicker than Uncle Gabriel planned."

Romanus laughed in response to that.

"We'll see." he says.

**The Night before the Bloodbath**

Romanus and Gregorious are both feeling rather tired after the previous few days.

When Gabriel Villiers had stopped by to watch the release of the scores it was pretty clear he was excited at who the favourite was.

Tiberius Whetston had scored an eleven.

Gabriel had excitedly rambled to Romanus and Gregorious about how good the tribute for 2 had been while Virgilia and Vincent had listened intently to what the Head Gamemaker was saying.

Afterwards the judgement of the two young games fans was clear.

"I want Tiberius to win now." Virgilia had said.

"Me too" Vincent had replied.

Both children had been excited at that point for the interview.

At the time Romanus and Gregorious had just been glad that Sarah seemed to have calmed down. Sarah had slowed down her mad quest to finish her task once she had met her tributes off the train. Sarah would likely remain committed to the games until such point as the 5s died.

The interview had not disappointed anyone. Romanus had to as usual watch the games in the studio but Gregorious had a pleasant enough time watching the games with the two children.

Gregorious felt most of the interviews had been forgettable this year.

Once again it seemed to Gregorious that Uncle Gabe had really lucked out with the tributes he had gotten for the 13th games.

Then again there are always exceptions.

This year the exception was the obvious one.

The fifteen year old who had volunteered for the games. The fifteen year old who had got a score of eleven.

The Capitol were hooked and Tiberius didn't disappoint.

The young man was funny and charming and only a few people who focused especially closely saw the way that he was glancing at the tributes from most of the outlier districts.

Like last year's Muttation when it first saw the tributes from 5.

Gregorious smiled at the screen when he noticed that.

His uncle had said that this year he wanted to emphasize the fact that Careers should win the games.

He had made sure that it would be very difficult for a non-career to win.

In fact it would be difficult for any tribute to survive more than a day or two given where the arena was this year.

They hadn't even needed force fields according to Uncle Gabe. He claimed it was the cheapest arena he'd ever made. Including the first one.

Gregorious was very excited at that point. A short bloody games was likely to unfold. Possibly the shortest since the first.

Even if it wasn't that short it still promised to be bloody.

Gregorious couldn't lie he was looking forward to watching the games so he went to sleep hoping to get a good night's rest.

It was 1:00 am when he was woken up.

He left the bed without managing to wake his wife Felicity who had taken the opportunity of a rare trip to the Capitol to catch up with her sister, a stylist, in person for the past few days.

He encountered Romanus similarly attired to himself in pyjamas and a dressing gown wandering to the office where Sarah worked.

Romanus sighed at what they heard and Gregorious wanted to sigh along with him.

Music from the same damnable operetta as always was once again emanating from the office.

"_My object all sublime"_

"_I shall achieve in time —"_

"_To let the punishment fit the crime —"_

"_The punishment fit the crime;"_

Both men looked at each other and went ahead to enter the room.

Interestingly enough the room looked significantly less cluttered than it had the last time Romanus had visited a few nights previous.

There was now a stack of closed envelopes with numbers written on them on the right hand side of the desk. On the other were envelopes numbered but not yet filled or closed.

Even as they watched a piece of card was placed inside an envelope by Sarah.

"Sarah what are you doing?" Gregorious dared to ask.

"Hush now Greg. I'm almost finished. With a bit of luck I can be done this stage in the next few hours." Sarah replied still focused on her task.

"Sarah. We're only concerned about you. It's a busy day tomorrow after all." Romanus said to his wife."

Sarah took notice at that. She turned around to face the two men and her eyes for once in her life seemed to be utterly genuine in their emotion.

"Please just let me finish this Romy. I need to do this. I need to let them know that they can't try something like what happened to mother and father and get away with it." Sarah pleads with her husband.

For both men it's very disconcerting. Sarah doesn't plead with people. Ever.

Both men decide to make a hasty exit from the room.

"Don't worry about me though Romy or you Greg. I'm nearly done for tonight." Sarah says as both men retreat out of the room and away from the significantly less stoic spectre that seemed to have taken control of the First Lady.

"Soon you'll never have to worry about something like this happening ever again." She finished with determination. "You can count on that"

Neither man sleeps after that as well as they would like to. The words still echo in their minds.

**Day 1 The Bloodbath**

When the tributes of the 15th games first saw the arena it was rumoured that nearly five of them started crying.

This was hardly surprising as both tributes for 8 and 11 one for 6 and one for 12 were all twelve years old.

In addition the male tribute for 5 was thirteen and the female tribute for 12 was also only thirteen.

The arena for the 15th games however would have made anyone who wasn't utterly stoic cry.

Later recollections said that only one tribute looked entirely unconcerned.

It was the obvious answer.

Of all the arenas to precede it the only one close to it was the arena of the 5th games.

A desert like in the 5th games is a very inhospitable place.

A salt flat however is in many ways worse than a desert.

The 5th games arena had a large oasis at its centre.

The 15th games arena had an even bigger lake.

Such a shame that it was a saline lake.

Scattered near the salt lake were a large number of intrigued pink birds. .

For once the birds were not muttations but were in fact actual normal flamingos. The birds had been left untouched for the nearly 400 years since the cataclysm that had destroyed society of The Time Before and led to the birth of Panem as a nation.

The death of most of humanity seemed to have greatly benefited the flamingos at least.

When Gabriel Villiers had seen the birds as he scouted near the outskirts of the arena he thought they added some colour to his salt flats so proceeded to carve a niche and transport enough water to create a large if shallow salt lake in the middle of the massive flats. Once filled with brine shrimp and other assorted goodies he had left his happy kidnapped flamingos to their own devices.

As the arena came on the screen and the pedestals were dropped shortly to be followed by waiting tributes the play room of The Presidential mansion was silent bar the contented snores of Laertes as he took a nap in a corner of the room.

Virgilia was entranced by the pink birds she saw on the television.

"Papa. What are they?" Virgilia asked.

"Flamingos my dear. They're birds." Romanus replied indulging his daughter's eager curiosity.

"Are they going to attack the tributes?" Vincent asked eagerly.

"Unlikely Vincent. They are not particularly aggressive birds from what I've gathered from my reading." Romanus responded to the young boy.

"Oh. That's kind of boring." Vincent sulked before looking back at the arena.

"The birds are super pretty though Vin." Virgilia interjected beside him.

Except for the salt lake filled with flamingos the gold of the cornucopia and dry mountains far in the distance most of what can be seen is pure white stretching for miles.

"No wonder Gabriel didn't need any force fields in this arena." Romanus chuckled. "Any tribute who attempts to run here is only running to a near certain death."

"That's what he told me." Gregorious smiled. "This year it's going to be a purely combat focused games. Any tribute who tries to run is going to die of dehydration or else exposure when the sun goes down and the arena drops below freezing. Drinking the water from that salt lake will only kill them quicker."

"How very clever of Gabriel. I knew he'd lost his patience but this is truly cruel for all those involved." Romanus mused.

A device near Romanus gives a short ping.

"The prices of food supplies has been tripled while water has dectupled. In addition the water amount sent has been quartered according to Sarah. She's just messaged it through." Romanus states as he looks at the device in his hand.

"Uncle Gabe is taking no prisoners this year is he." Gregorious says giving a chuckle of significant mirth.

"It appears not." Romanus agreed. "Here they come"

24 young men and women appear on the pedestals centred around the cornucopia on the gigantic salt flats and the looks of despair and copious tears were almost overwhelming.

Only Tiberius Whetston seemed to be taking proper stock of the situation.

His eyes were locked on the weapons in the pile.

Eventually the countdown finishes.

"Would you look at him go. Cal might be a dick but if this tribute is his pick Cal's at least not a stupid dick." Gregorious says with admiration as Tiberius reaches the pile and picks up a sword before cleaving the 9 boy almost into two separate pieces.

Both men watch as the bloodbath at the cornucopia continues.

All eight of the tributes thirteen and under are rendered dead in under five minutes. Tiberius personally takes out both of the pairs from both 8 and 11.

. The rest of the careers manage to dispatch the pairs from 6, 7 and 12 and the boy from 5 as well as the girls from 3 and 10

Only the girls from 9 and 5 and the boys from 3 and 10 have fled into the wider wilderness even if in the unbroken horizon of the salt flats they cannot remain hidden for long.

Tiberius laughs to himself at this turn of events before he sees all the remaining members of the career pack eye him with a certain glint of malice.

Romanus and Gregorious' eyes widen as they come to the same realisation as Tiberius.

The pack has decided the fifteen year old is too dangerous and could turn out just like Gabi Godford at the end of the 7th games. They don't want to repeat another final battle where they die to an over skilled tribute whose not even sixteen yet.

Tiberius Whetston proves his worth though cutting down his own traitorous District partner and the boy from 1 before the other three decide to cut their losses and run.

All three are injured enough that they can't run for more than a half hour.

Tiberius is uninjured but exhausted by what he just accomplishes and looks dead on his feet before a silver parachute appears from the sky.

In fact a lot of silver parachutes appear from the sky.

Romanus begins to chuckle before he starts to laugh heartily.

Gregorious watches his friend for a moment before he joins in.

By now it is clear what has happened.

All the Parachutes that Tiberius receives are in fact the ones meant to be for the entire career pack.

In the process of betraying Tiberius and failing the others have ensured they are without supplies for tonight.

Meanwhile Tiberius has supplies worth 6 career tributes.

The Boy from 2 doesn't stop laughing for five minutes.

"I think Gabriel is going to be both very happy and yet a tad disappointed." Romanus remarks.

"I have a feeling it's going to be a very long night in the arena." Gregorious smirks.

**Day 2**

The next day Gregorious wakes up to find that overnight the remaining members of the career alliance all died to exposure.

The lack of even a blanket and the -15 degrees Celsius (5 degrees Fahrenheit) the salt flats dropped to that night ensured that the rash actions of the career pack in attacking their leader and thus obtaining no supplies guaranteed their deaths.

Especially as any scant sponsorships they did receive were to treat wounds in the hope they could salvage the situation.

Tiberius on the other hand fashioned himself quite the comfortable nest with the blankets he received.

He even hung two of them over the front of the cornucopia to keep out any wind chill.

That night he slept like a baby even as his fellow Career Pack members fell into deeper sleeps caused by Hypothermia and the stress of injuries. Sleeps they would never wake from.

As the Career packs collective coffer was wiped out and the individual totals were mostly non-existent after their beating by Tiberius the conclusion was foregone for the 4's and the remaining 1.

Other tributes managed to survive the night due to Gabriel Villiers having dropped the price of blankets by a significant amount after the career packs collective stupidity.

He ensured the number would remain too high for what money the former career packs could scrounge together but it was just affordable for the rest.

Tiberius got even more blankets after the price was dropped as his personal funds were still healthy. His nest in the cornucopia looking positively luxurious.

None of the remaining four tributes in the arena had anywhere close to the precious resources Tiberius now had in abundance.

The problem for the remaining tributes wasn't hunger though. It had after all been less than a day since they'd eaten.

Neither was warmth a problem the night before after the massive reduction in blanket prices.

Thirst though. Even after only 24 hours thirst had become a problem.

It was a situation both Gregorious and Romanus realised was going to end this games quickly.

The Games that day were primarily spent by the Capitol and Panem watching Tiberius do a series of graceful sword practices much closer to a dance by the lake.

There were no deaths on day 2 but games historians later said it had one of the most beautiful moments ever caught in the hunger games.

Gregorious and Romanus thoroughly agreed with the assessment as did Virgilia.

Vincent thought the day was boring but he was also a seven year old boy who wanted to see the fighting start again.

As the sun set over the lake, while Tiberius practised his drills, an entire flock of Flamingos choose that moment to lift into the air and fly behind the tribute from 2.

The sheer beauty of the scene, as Tiberius calmly continued the dance with the sword he'd been performing all day, was repeatedly regarded as among people's favourite moments of any games just for the sheer natural wonder and beauty that it encompassed.

More silver parachutes rained down upon Tiberius once the sun had finally finished setting.

He ate well and drank heartily that night.

As was proven with Edwin and Angelina in the 13th games it is not only violence or intelligence that earns sponsorships.

Love and beauty earns its fair share as well.

As Tiberius Whetston sits to eat his evening meal donated by the sponsors the voice of Gabriel Villiers rings out across the arena.

"Congratulations to you the final five tributes of the 15th annual hunger games"

"I hope you are enjoying the beautiful scenery and wildlife of the Salar de Uyuni and hope that you thirst for even more of its natural beauty"

Both Romanus and Gregorious have to stop themselves from laughing too much at what Gabriel says here.

Neither Virgilia nor Vincent get why the grownups are laughing.

"Speaking of thirst there will be drinks a plenty at the cornucopia come sunset tomorrow."

"Any tribute within a mile of the Cornucopia will be able to hear the bell signifying the hour before drinks begin."

"Feel free not to come but I warn you."

"Walking through salt flats is thirsty work."

"Good luck."

Both Gregorious and Romanus can barely conceal their smiles.

"Uncle Gabe really enjoys the dramatics when he calls feasts doesn't he." Gregorious states with amusement.

"According to Sarah it makes him very happy indeed." Romanus shrugs.

Both men laugh once more at that.

A slow day for the games but no one is under any illusion that it will be so the next day.

**Final Day**

The 15th hunger games began at 16.00 in the afternoon local time for the relevant tributes.

All tributes involved had drunk a glass of water before they entered the arena.

The feast on the third day of the hunger games took place precisely 50 hours and 21 minutes after the time all five of the tributes in the arena took a sip of free fresh water.

Of the four tributes who didn't have direct access easily to fresh water as Tiberius did this is how they quenched their thirst.

Seventeen year old Benjamin Carlisle of District 10 successfully kill three flamingos on the other side of the lake and drank their blood.

Fourteen year old Peregrine Morley of District 3 used his shirt, his blanket, his district token and a plastic tub and film Harry Miller donated to create a water filtration system early in the second day that gave him just enough water to walk to the feast after he'd utilised the salt lake.

Eighteen year old Elle Lewis of District 9 utilised the fact she knew she was the most attractive tribute in the arena that year to great advantage and decided to frolic in the large salt lake for a while without any clothing whatsoever. As she had anticipated the outrageous display nominally scandalized much of Panem while also getting her a ridiculously pricey single small cup of water from sponsorship funds.

Sixteen year old Mina Renfield from District 5 did something that no one ever talked about in later years for hydration in the 15th games having thought ahead on what was to come. Let it just be said that she was a light sleeper, she had a container plus a knife from the cornucopia, the boy from 1 died less than 150 metres away from her on the first night, and that flamingo blood is not the only kind that can provide temporary hydration.

By Sunset of the third day of the games everyone left in the arena except Tiberius would both figuratively and literally kill for water to drink.

Which had obviously been the point of the exercise.

Tiberius Whetston was perfectly prepared for what came next.

Tiberius was fairly disappointed he wasn't going to make twelve kills in the games given all his hard work but when he thought about it he realized the symbolism of an eleven score having eleven kills had a nice poetic ring to it.

The White Feast as it became known due to the colour of the salt flats was nowhere near as impressive as The Feast of Blood and it's melee is primarily remembered only for the amount of skill Tiberius demonstrated in managing to combat four desperate tributes at once.

Three of the tributes were dispatched brutally by Tiberius Whetston in less than thirty one seconds of fighting.

Only Elle Lewis of District 9 distinguished herself in the final battle. Having scored a nine in training she managed to make Tiberius Whetston fight for seventy eight seconds at the end one on one even managing to get a deep cut on his shoulder blade with her scythe before she was promptly decapitated.

It may have been only a small consolation but Elle had actually managed to last longer one on one against Tiberius than anyone had in over a year.

Which explained why she was inducted into The Silver Hall at the Presidential couple's and Tiberius' own recommendation.

Tiberius Whetston after the final kill of the games seems almost serene. As though a great weight has been lifted from his shoulders. He gives a smile.

The joy and also sheer relief that came from the voice of Gabriel Villiers as he announced the Victor was palpable in a way that was rarely heard. It was perhaps unsurprising though given the disaster for him personally of last year's games.

"Tiberius Whetston of District 2 you are the Victor of the 15th Hunger Games." Gabriel Villiers joyful voice rang out across the arena.

The reactions of the six people present in the playroom as they watch the victory are varied but mostly content.

Laertes as he is only just nearing eighteen months has no reaction as he doesn't understand at all.

AV1 has no reaction as she is busy entertaining Laertes and desperately trying not to think of her own son who she hasn't seen in five years.

Virgilia is happy that the 2 boy won. He was strong and good at what he did. She thinks the best person won the games.

Vincent is just happy the ending was violent. Sometimes he wonders what it would be like to go into the games himself. He thinks he'd give the people a show to remember.

Gregorious has somewhat mixed feelings. As ever he is happy a strong career tribute won but those thoughts are as ever tainted with the mental picture of his arrogant brother getting yet another winning tribute. He is still angry that his holier than thou brother had the audacity to name his son after their father despite the fact Gregorious had already done so. Now both boys are named Vincent which is bloody ridiculous and a blatant insult to himself by Cal.

Romanus however is content. Three years of outlier Victors had started to unnerve him quite a bit. He is more than happy to finally have a Career Victor again. Especially one who gives as good a show as Tiberius did.

All are happy that it was a successful games.

Unfortunately one problem still persists.

At close to midnight an hour and a half after he and his wife nominally went to bed Romanus is awoken my faint strains of music in the background.

He is once again joined by Gregorious and this time Gregorious' wife Felicity as well.

"Flick was already awake when we heard it and she hasn't seen what Sarah's doing yet." Gregorious explains.

"Maybe she can convince Sarah where we've failed. Let's go see where 'The Task' has gotten to now." Romanus says resignedly as all three head towards Sarah's office.

Once more as they get closer they can hear music from the same recording once again.

"_I am so proud"_

"_If I allowed"_

"_My family pride"_

"_To be my guide"_

"_I'd volunteer"_

"_To quit this sphere"_

"_Instead of you" _

"_In a minute or two"_

"What's that" Felicity asked.

Both men merely grimace and without answering Felicity's question Romanus opens the door to find Sarah once again working. Writing away at a ledger that's nearly full.

He doesn't catch much of what it says but he manages to see a few lines.

_**Volunteering to be limited to district 1, 2 and 4 for First Quell later Quells to be left at Presidential and Head Gamemaker discretion. **_

_**Arenas to be left to discretion of gamemakers if arena illustrated proves to be impractical or outdated with current technology. **_

_**Quell to be announced at least three months prior to the games. **_

Romanus observed that it looks as though a lot of work has gone into this ledger.

"Sarah my darling this has to stop soon. You know it isn't healthy for you to keep doing this so late at night to so early in the morning. You haven't slept properly in weeks." Romanus pleads with his wife gently but more insistently than he ever has before.

"Romy? Greg? Flick? When did you get here?" Sarah asks only noticing their presence in the room after Romanus has spoken directly to her.

"Please go to bed Sar. We're all starting to worry about whatever it is you're doing. It's going to start impacting on your health soon." Gregorious begs his friend.

"Don't worry I will go to bed soon." Sarah replies before returning to her task.

"Do make sure you try and get some rest very soon though Sarah. I know that Virgilia was looking forward to seeing you when I caught her yesterday morning." Felicity says with kindness to The First Lady. "I'm sure Laertes would like to spend some catch up time with you as well."

It is these words concerning her children that seem to snap Sarah out of her obsession for more than a moment. As she looks at the rules she has been writing she slowly seems to come to a conclusion.

"You're right Flick. There isn't much left to do. I can finish it tomorrow. Then I can finally tell Romy Greg and Ga Ga all about it." Sarah smiles.

The other three people in the room are relieved.

The music is turned off by Sarah and the two couples make their way to their respective rooms.

Romanus and Gregorious are both happy to see Sarah finally seems to be coming out of her current funk.

**The day after the games**

_**The Hospital **_

"Do you want to go in first?" Claudia Monaldo asks her brother and other fellow Victor.

"I think he might still be mad that I didn't want him to go in. Plus he knows that I'll be unsettled by how much he seemed to enjoy the experience." Julius replies.

"I can't be the first to go in. I'm close to him sure but you're like an older sister to him Dilly and I think he'd prefer you to the cripple or the cyclops."

"Hey." Julius interrupts with indignation while both Vespasian and Claudia giggle.

"My point still stands Julius. Tiberius is the first male tribute from our district to make it out of the games whole and not permanently injured. Plus you know Dilly has always been his favourite." Vespasian continues.

"Don't pretend I don't know Dilly isn't a 'favourite' of yours as well Grantston. I might be half blind but I'm not deaf. Don't forget she is my little sister and you two haven't exactly been quiet at night in our rooms the past few days." Julius retorts.

The looks of utter mortification on both Vespasian and Claudia's faces cause Hestia Flickerman, who has been quiet up until this point, to laugh loudly along with Julius.

Spluttering, but unable to voice a reply, a thoroughly embarrassed Claudia practically breaks the door into Tiberius' room to escape the situation. She is perfectly willing to leave who she thought was her 'secret lover' to the tender mercies of her big brother and escort.

Nothing could prepare her for the sight she sees before her.

For the first time in half a decade the tightly wound Tiberius seems to be thoroughly chill and serene while sitting up in his hospital bed.

Which given that he hasn't had any drugs bar a standard anaesthetic as they quickly sewed up his minor shoulder wound is certainly a big difference.

Dare she say it but it almost seems as though Tiberius is mellow.

What Tiberius is actually doing is even more unusual.

He is scribbling lazily on a notepad in his lap while watching his own final duel with Elle Lewis from District 9.

All tributes are made to watch a recap of their games at some point shortly after their conclusion but she's never heard of someone watching their own games just after the event by choice. Claudia watches fascinated as Tiberius rewinds the recording to the start of the duel once he makes the killing blow for a second viewing.

"Ti." Claudia begins slowly "What exactly are you doing?" She asks.

"Come look Claudia it's fascinating." Tiberius beckons her over. "Look at how she moves with the scythe. Fighting her isn't like fighting with swords or maces at The Academy. It isn't even similar to pikes or tridents. It's something very very different. I needed to know how she did it."

Claudia looks at the notes that Tiberius is making.

Every movement made by Elle in the fight has been noted, amended with thoughts, and then a solution on how it could be countered.

"You're trying to see how the scythe fighters work?" Claudia asked cautiously.

"Exactly!" Tiberius smiled good-naturedly. "It took me over a minute to defeat her one on one with her skill at the scythe. If I wasn't quite as good at the sword I'd probably be a dead man. It's a hole in The Academy's weapons training. We didn't have proper data before for an expert scythe wielder against a strong sword fighter. Now thanks to my duel we can really start to get better at it!" Tiberius finished calmly.

"You want to teach straight away?" Claudia asked.

She thought for a moment and almost cursed herself for being stupid because of course Tiberius Whetston would want to take over the combat training if he was allowed.

Tiberius must have read her expression because he started sniggering.

"Oh be quiet Tiberius Caecus Whetston and focus on making sure your shoulder is better for the games recap viewing. They are going to do it tonight after all."

The cheerful middle finger as well as the peaceful aura that surrounds Tiberius as Claudia leaves the room leaves her content at one thing.

In the serenity of the salt flats where Tiberius proved District 2 were the true rulers of the Games the rage that had been building inside him for five years has disappeared as quickly as a flamingo can take flight over a briny lake.

It might sound ludicrous even to Claudia but somehow the Hunger Games haven't damaged Tiberius Whetston.

Instead they might well have cured him.

_**The Presidential Mansion **_

"You Sarah are a genius" Gabriel Villiers says to his best friend once she has finished explaining what her task had been about.

In the office she has been using are gathered four people.

Romanus Aurelius President of Panem.

Gabriel Villiers Head Gamemaker.

Gregorious Villiers Mayor of 6.

And last but certainly not least.

Sarah Aurelius First Lady of Panem.

"I agree with Gabriel my darling. If the Hunger Games were my personal revenge then I can think of no better punishment for your parent's deaths by the district traitors than these Quarter Quells." Romanus says with evident pride.

"They're a great idea." Gregorious says significantly more muted than the others.

"Greg you know why it has to happen this way. The first one has to be something big and significant. There's a reason I've told you this now. It gives you ten years to prepare for the worst case scenario." Sarah says to one of her only other friends.

Gregorious adopts a slight mask of anger before a look of profound sadness overtakes it.

"I understand. Lesser men would have been executed for how I failed to spot the cell. As punishments go you're being very fair. More than fair actually you're giving me a proper warning. An edge in what is to come. I won't forget this Sarah." Gregorious says.

"Anyway, I need to see my son." Gregorious adds before leaving the room.

"I'm not trying to punish him specifically Romanus. Greg does know that right?" Sarah asks her husband.

"He knows Sar Sar don't worry. He'll come around and his Vincent is on the excluded list otherwise correct?" Gabriel Villiers says to Sarah.

"Of course Vincent is. The Quell though is an exception to all the normal rules. No one can be excluded from Quells who fall under their specifics." Sarah says primly.

"I loved your arena designs by the way Sar. I'm looking forward to utilising one of them for the very first Quell." Gabriel Villiers says excitedly. "It will be a games to remember I'm sure."

"I think everyone will be glad to know that your task is complete my darling. Now I can finally sleep a whole night without ever having to hear the blasted Mikado ever again." Romanus said with a voice laden with relief.

At that comment Sarah smiles her infamous smile before going forward to turn on the music.

Gabriel laughs along with her as it begins to play.

Laughing along himself at the somewhat petty joke at his own expense Romanus just sits back and relaxes for a moment his thoughts only somewhat distracted as the music begins.

The Quarter Quells certainly are an excellent idea in addition to the cathartic vengeance they provide.

They are the correct tool to install further balance in Panem. Choices made in the rebellion made to echo in the miserable citizens of the outlier districts for potentially centuries after the rebellion passes from living memory.

"_With aspect stern and gloomy stride"_

Choice especially is such a funny thing. That the First Quell emphasizes the choice in such a brutal fashion is a truly inspired thought.

"_We come to learn how you decide"_

Even now Romanus can recall the exact wording for the First Quarter Quell.

"_Don't hesitate, your choice to name"_

**On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district shall hold an election and vote on the tributes to represent it. **

"_A dreadful fate, you'll suffer all the same"_

Romanus chuckles to himself that although the games may be very different the outcome remains so tragically familiar for the districts involved.

"_A dreadful fate, you'll suffer all the same"_

_I_

_I_

_I_

* * *

_A/N Hello Vesine here. _

_A somewhat different authors note this time as I feel I should explain myself. _

_This fanfiction is not going to become a "song fic" in the worst sense of the term. I promise now that there will never be an occasion where all three verses of a random indie or popular song will be printed in full during my story and never one susceptible to copyright.( all song lyrics in this fanfiction have been out of copyright for nearly 40 years) _

_In fact any occurrence of music as happened this chapter is unlikely to occur again unless it can be heavily justified in the context of the story. _

_(Nursery rhymes are excluded from this exemption due to obvious reasons e.g Wiress) _

_More likely if music is referenced it will be a casual referencing as was done in chapter 6 to La Forza del destino or a vague allusion to a particular song as in chapter 13. (If anyone didn't guess the song Alexis and Aline was humming it was 'Here comes the sun king' by The Beatles) _

_On this occasion I angsted to myself over a significant period of time as to whether this idea would work and not feel shove in or unexpected. _

_I like to hope that it did. While it may seem an unusual choice at first choosing an operetta from the late nineteenth century the casual flippancy with which innocent life and execution is treated in The Mikado as a source of humour and the oddly appropriate lyrics for the hunger games (I didn't change a single word!) helped to justify myself in this choice as examples: _

_I __**volunteer**__ to quit this sphere _

_Lord high__** executioner**_

_Let the__** punishment fit the crime **_

_And pretty much the entire last five song lyric lines I used near the end which in the context of the first quarter quell seemed too good an opportunity to miss. _

_The Mikado incidentally is not my favourite Gilbert and Sullivan Operetta that would be Princess Ida. _

_(If you're going hang on wasn't Ida the female tribute for 2 in Gilbert's games. All of the tributes in the 13th games were in fact named after Gilbert and Sullivan characters with the exception of Gilbert himself. _

_Who is a reference to W.S Gilbert obviously. _

_Also Elsie is also named after a character due to her being Jacks ex gf._

_Many congratulations if you spotted that Easter egg as it was mainly done for my own amusement. . _

_Getting back on topic.) _

_As someone who has grieved a number of relatives myself in recent years I know that music can be utilised in such a way as Sarah does in this chapter even if the method she uses to cope with grief (albeit a very twisted possessive form of grief) is clearly unhealthy overall in many ways though I also hope that this behaviour seems hopefully plausible. _

_That being said justifying the use of song lyrics is always a difficult decision to make in a fanfiction even if the author feels it is appropriate and well integrated into the story and I hope I've justified myself here. _

_On the other hand if anyone is interested in further exploring the song fragments used or the particular recording referenced I am happy to say that it is the 1973 Doyle carte recording with John Reed. (Available on YouTube without much searching)_

_For specific links. _

_For the song from the first night. _

_From 0.37 to 0.58 and 2.07 to end watch?v=2qSCx0xIvaA (This whole song has a lot of similarities with Sarah's character arc in how she became first lady as well as how she perceives herself in regards to Capitol society including the parts I didn't explicitly write out.) _

_For the second night. _

_From 3.47 to 3.57 watch?v=hSr3pCqs1ns (also elsewhere in that song but the last one is the cleanest example.) _

_For the third night _

_From 0.00 to 0.21 watch?v=5p4Jub7cMtM _

_And for the last occasion and the one I first thought of when I knew the quarter quell would come about due to a terrorist attack caused by Woof (a plan brewing since Mags chapter was written) _

_From 0.00 to 1.09 watch?v=fwN2l16nWGU _

_I feel it fortunate however that due to W.S Gilbert's lyrical prowess the impact of the lyrics doesn't particularly need Sullivan's music to have an emotional or intellectual effect al that less pronounced as it would be with Sullivan's music playing in the background. _

_That being said if you do find the time to read the relevant parts while listening to the links attached I feel it may add a tiny smidgen to the weight of the chapter. _

_Also if I successfully managed to make Gilbert and Sullivan somewhat creepy twice in this story (Alexis and Aline named for a pair from 'The Sorcerer' remain my proudest creation as a fanfic writer next to my Capitol gang) I will be most pleased. _

_As always reviews (even to shout at me for song ficism with promises never again to read) favourites and follows are always appreciated. _

_Beta oh beta where for art thou beta. (This is starting to become a running joke in my author's notes at this point.) Given people are still reading my work I must assume it to be mostly ok despite the occasional typo or misplaced/misused comma. _

_Thanks for reading once again. _

_Vesine _

_P.S It is dissertation crunch time so no promises on a chapter next weekend although I will try. Next chapter is a complex one though so I really can't say for sure. _

_P.P.S This fanfic will never be a 'submit your own tribute' but on the other hand if you wish to submit your own victim I am quite happy to kill them off if I like them (I promise them at least some development and might even be able to work them into my cannon). As I've already got two so far I am quite happy to have more private submissions messaged to me for review and posible acceptance._


	30. Interlude: Ponderings

**Interlude 14: Ponderings **

_The thoughts of an individual who participated in a popular hunger games. _

I don't know where I am…

Am I Dead?

In which case dying sucks!

Nothing but blackness.

I can't feel anything, see anything, or hear anything.

I'm definitely not in a body.

Oh well at least I still have consciousness.

Or have done for a while.

Can one measure time in black emptiness?

The thing is though I still dream.

This is only the third time I've felt like this... The rest of the time I think I'm asleep. Am I asleep?

Sometimes when I come back to here I think I've been dreaming for years. This is the third time it's happened now and I start questioning. Then I think I go back to sleep.

Can you go to sleep when you're dead?

Because I felt the dagger go in and I don't think I won the games so I'm definitely not alive.

Hopefully the little twit isn't either.

I'm still thinking though.

I still am.

Cogito ergo Sum.

The question of my death though is one I am still internally debating.

In fact I'm dead set on finding out whats going on.

I'm hillarious when I'm dead.

Or dying.

Or whatever the hell this situation is.

Now I feel sleepy again.

You can't feel sleepy when you're already dead.

Surely? That would be ludicrous.

And yet I stil-

* * *

_Hello people who are still hoping for an update. _

_I have some good news and some bad news. _

_The good news is I am still invested in this fanfic. In actuality I have detailed plans and fates for even more victors and some fun chapters coming up. I know how more of the games remaining are going to go exactly than the ones I still have to plan out. _

_The Bad news is that unfortunately my dissertation has run into some trouble and remains my top priority for now. _

_In the meantime I have decided to post this little interlude as a promise and a reassurance that although this fic is now on hiatus officially (and has been unofficially for some time) It will return sooner as opposed to later. _

_In the meantime enjoy this little mini chapter and see if you can guess who the individual might be. _

_I think it's pretty easy to guess and see this intelrude it as a promise for a future games to come. _

_Best _

_Vesine. _


	31. Games 16: Topaz Somersby

**Topaz Somersby 16th Games **

**The Day before the Reaping of the Sixteenth Games **

_**Corey **_

I have to be honest with myself.

I hate mornings.

You'd think after sixteen years (and eleven months, 2 weeks and 3 days) of living, many of which involved getting up for school at 6:45 am, I'd be used to it I am not.

I'd just be lying to myself if I said I liked mornings.

Breakfast is a boring meal as well which just makes getting up in the mornings worse. I mean does anyone actually like cereal? If you were starving in District 11 I'm sure it would be appreciated but as a citizen of The Capitol I am not going to lie and say it appeals.

It doesn't

On the other hand this morning is something very different. Today is the last day before I start the summer job of the century.

Over five hundred applicants across the top two years of schooling in the Capitol and it's me and Cassandra (though she will only ever answer to Cassie) who've been chosen for the opportunity of a lifetime.

I'm thrilled and so is Cassie. We've both loved the games since we were old enough to really fathom what was going on. I was only just about to turn two during the first games but I have vague memories of Diamond Valentines games when I was about four years old.

After that they get clearer and clearer.

I remember all the games from Vespasian onwards prominent in my mind.

I've been enamoured of them ever since.

Cassie has been just as hooked as I was for as long as we've been friends.

Now we both have the opportunity of a lifetime because we're going to be the interns for the `16th hunger games.

The only two interns working with the seven game makers and their additional staff.

This year we won't be watching the television and wondering what will happen next. Cressida and I will be right there in the Gamemaker control room alongside the legendary Gabriel Villiers himself.

I couldn't be any more excited and tomorrow is the day it begins.

Tomorrow is the day my life will change forever.

_**Topaz **_

If I were honest with myself.

Which I do try to be as often as I can.

I don't really like mornings all that much.

You'd think after sixteen years (and eleven months, 2 weeks and 3 days) of living, most of which involved getting up at 6:45 in the morning to train in The Institute I'd be used to it but I'm not.

Cereal is the blandest meal of the day by a significant margin in my opinion. In all honesty I avoid it when I can.

Then again even people in 1 can't afford to be picky though mum and me are luckier than most.

I'm especially lucky I guess because I was one of The Institute's priority recruits the second I came of age. I'm pretty sure mom was relieved that Aunty Di was clearly thinking about me.

Aunty Di isn't really my aunt of course but she is as good as. My mom was reaped for the 3rd games you see and then Aunty Di made history as the first volunteer and mom was saved.

Aunty DI doesn't talk about it but I think Mom helped her a lot when Aunty Di got back from the games. Soon after Aunty DI and Uncle Quint got back they were coming for a massive meal at our house every Sunday.

Now I can't remember a time when Di and Quint weren't there. Then when I was eight years old I joined The Institute. I never really wanted to enter the games but Aunty Di was pretty sure that I was probably going to be a target.

When Claudia Monaldo went into the games the year after I started I went into a panic training as much as I could.

I really don't want to brag but I might have overdone it a little.

Or a lot as Silver Glassman might say.

As handsome as Silver might be (and he is that) he can be a touch blunt when he's criticising you for getting too cocky in combat classes (which I might be guilty of). I have to be honest though it does kind of help with combat preparations and getting better.

Tomorrow is the reapings and I have no idea what's going to happen.

Aunty Di said if I am going to be picked any year it will probably be this one.

Normally if a tribute who they want to go in is excellent they'll wait for 16 as a minimum cut off point. At least that's what Aunty Di theorised for Silver.

The rest of us in The Institute have an alternative theory as to why Silver was called but it's an Institute rumour that we don't spread around.

Even when I was ten I saw the shake of The Mayor's head and I knew something had gone wrong. Then miraculously Messalina Templesmith "Dies in a car accident" and is never seen again shortly after Silver enters the arena.

If Silver has cottoned on to the fact his Escort probably sent him into the games on purpose rather than just reading a name off a card he's never let on to anyone.

Or it might have just been bad luck.

Emerald is a big proponent of the "Messalina was an evil bitch" theory but then again Em's a bit out of whack.

Given Em's living circumstances I suppose I can understand her sanity problems.

Sometimes I wonder why Em is my best friend. Especially when she keeps teasing me about my crush on Silver.

Still I'm hoping that my name isn't called tomorrow. The Institute has a policy that if a tribute is a strong member of the Institute then no one should volunteer. After all The Institute is to protect the innocent and weak from the games while allowing those who want to a chance to shine and die in the arena.

I know if I go into the games I have a decent chance of doing well. Even if it has been over half a decade since Silver came back.

I really can't decide what sort of sick person actually enjoys the games.

I know for a fact it must really take someone twisted to work on them though.

**The day of the Reaping of the Sixteenth Games**

_**Corey **_

As I eat by Breakfast my father is doing his best to be encouraging.

"I know you'll do well Cor" father smiles "Ever since you were little I knew you were meant for things bigger than my little shop."

My father is a good man who takes great personal pride in what he does. Which he should because he does it very very well.

My father is a florist.

Although this is a bit of an understatement. Despite his personal pride in his work it is the only pride my father ever shows because my father is insufferably humble in almost everything else in his life. My father only ever introduces himself as a lowly florist. This is a half-truth at best.

He is not just a florist.

He is The Florist.

The finest in all of Panem. Renowned enough that his flowers have decorated every Victor's banquet and Victory tour since Chester's time. Even the Presidential wedding had his flowers centre stage. Some of the wealthiest citizens of The Capitol visit his shop. His collection of flowers is second to none.

A big part of me understand why my father loves flowers.

They are amazing things with colours as beautiful as any painting and smells as exotic as any perfume. They can be both romantic and tragic. An ancient book my Father owns that was old and rare even during The Time Before shows that there was even a language associated with the meanings of flowers half a millennia or more ago.

Flowers are beautiful with the sentiment and meanings attached to them lasting far longer than they do.

Personally my favourite aspect to Flowers is the mystery they can hold.

When will they appear?

How long will they last?

What can they do?

My father has dedicated his life to flowers with all their many intricacies and though I doubt I will ever share his absolute passion for them perhaps it was inevitable some of it would rub off on me.

Some aspects of them especially I find intriguing.

Flowers are not my primary passion though.

That is the Games. My dream to work on them and see them flourish.

This internship will hopefully help me on my way to being someone more significant than the son of The Capitol's most renowned florist.

It will certainly help me far more than working as a waiter in my latest shift at _La Mer_.

**Topaz**

Auntie Di is particularly stressed this reaping day.

Which given her current circumstances is not in any way a good thing.

"Di pet you need to calm down. All this stress you're putting yourself under can't be good for the ba-" Uncle Quint tries to speak before Auntie Di shoots him down.

"If you mention the stupid foetus you put in my stomach one more time you ingrate I will disembowel you like I did that cocky fruit picker from 11 in my games." Auntie Di fumes in response.

Good old Auntie Di Thirty-one years old and still threatening like a career tribute half her age.

Kind of like me.

"Topaz I beg of you please convince her to see sense." Uncle Quintus begs me.

I kind of feel bad at this point but its reaping day breakfast and it's a special occasion. It has been since I was almost too little to remember. The one Breakfast a year that I actually enjoy a significant amount. Even before I could have been reaped the four of us all used to have Breakfast on reaping day.

Only this year someone else has joined in.

As a result I am paralysed with shyness.

When Em hears about this I am never going to hear the end of it.

Because for the past half an hour Silver Glassman has been sitting at the breakfast table as the first victor of District 1 rides an emotional rollercoaster of hormones while her partner desperately attempts to avoid irking the woman he trained to be an efficient killer from taking out said emotions on him.

I'm pretty sure Silver finds it funny.

I'm just finding it mortifying because my crush is sitting at my breakfast table and unlike in the Institute I don't have the usual wall of teacher and student between us.

Fortunately Auntie Di continues to provide an excellent distraction.

"Quintus how dare you try to drag Topaz into this! It's breakfast on reaping day and it's meant to be a special occasion." Auntie Di starts to say before her eyes start to moisten and she begins crying.

Auntie Di has been trapped like this for the whole week before reaping day. She's been constantly oscillating between being insanely angry and tearfully emotional amount me potentially going into the arena. It doesn't help that due to Auntie Di's pregnancy Silver is going to be the sole mentor for 1 this year.

"Silver!" Auntie Di barks suddenly at the other District 1 Victor. "If Topaz gets picked you make sure you bring her home understand?"

The last question is phrased menacingly by Auntie Di and I think Silver is genuinely scared.

It's not surprising Silver is scared as Quintus is nearly a foot taller than Di and he's still scared of her.

After all the fruit picker from 11 was nearly six foot six and Auntie Di still took him down in the swamp like jungle of the 3rd games.

To his credit Silver just nods at what Auntie Di says.

Well at least this Reaping Day breakfast is memorable.

Especially if it's my last.

_**Corey **_

When Cassie and I enter the building that houses The Gamemaker Control room both she and myself are flabbergasted.

The building is incredibly impressive by any account.

The Grand Atrium alone is a sight to see.

Gabriel Villiers might not dress outlandishly, or alter himself with anything but a minor change of hair colour, but in the Games Control building he clearly makes up for it.

In the centre of the room is an absolutely amazing muttation trophy, a panther of some kind, that looks like it's about to lunge at us.

On the biggest wall in the centre of the atrium is a gigantic mosaic of the finale of the 13th games right before the Feast of Blood begins.

Whoever the artist is they've managed to capture the emotion of that moment, just before the fight broke out, of Alexis and Aline dropping the big reveal that they'd been faking their madness all along.

Cassie and I stare at the mosaic for a moment longer than we should have because suddenly there's a voice behind us clearing their throat.

I don't recognise the man who has come to collect us but I can tell by his purple robes he's a Gamemaker and bye his bearing probably a senior one as well.

He doesn't spend a lot of time waiting before he introduces himself.

"Hello interns my name is Tiberius Templesmith, Deputy Head Gamemaker, and it is my duty to ensure you know what needs to be done over the following days or potentially weeks that you will be here with us."

Tiberius Templesmith seems a solemn man and he definitely has a bit of sadness in his eyes but surprisingly his voice is fairly rich and warm. A voice that is instinctively reassuring.

Cassie is the first to introduce herself and I'm hoping for her sake she makes a good impression.

She doesn't.

"Hi Mr Deputy Head Gamemaker, I mean Mr Templesmith, I mean Tiberius. I'm Cassandra or Cassie or just Cass…Whichever you prefer. I'm super excited to be here really! I'm super-duper excited to work on the games with you. Really I am!"

Cassie gives a beaming smile then and I can almost feel the exhaustion coming from Mr Templesmith. Cassie can be a little bit intense like that. If she wasn't as brilliant as she is she might not be able to get away with it as easily as she does.

It is my job to cut in at this point and hopefully salvage the situation.

"Hello Mr Templesmith I'm Cor-"

I am not given the chance to finish my introduction before Tiberius Templesmith has already turned around and begun to lead us to the control.

"I think that went well Corey. Don't you?" Cassie smiles at me entirely innocently before we turn to follow Tiberius.

Sometimes I wonder why Cassie is my best friend.

_**Topaz**_

"Do you think you're going to die Topaz?" A chipper voice asks from next to me in the sixteen year old girls section of the District 1 potentials.

"Oh please for the love of The President Em don't say something like that. You'll jinx the situation." I hiss at my best friend.

Maybe the stereotype that gingers are crazy is right. In District 1 gingers are quite rare but Emerald has always liked being the exception.

She's one of only four gingers in The Institute and considering we number over 300 students at the present time that makes her very unique.

Regardless of stereotypes been true or not Emerald definitely is certifiably insane. Maybe that's what happens when The Capitol kills an entire family except the harmless sickly new-born and she grows up under the wing of the head peacekeeper to prevent "Rebellious thoughts". I don't hate The Capitol by any means (after all only the poorest and criminals in 1 are taking Tesserae) but wiping out a family seems overly harsh.

Em seems to have escaped mostly unscathed though.

Key word being there of course being mostly.

The Treaty of Treason has almost finished being read out and I know it's nearly time.

As Camilla Clarent bounces on to the stage (May Messalina Templesmith rest in peace) all I can do is wait.

_**Corey **_

When I first see the Head Gamemaker my initial reaction is one of awe.

For the past decade and a half Gabriel Villiers has wowed all of Panem with his Arenas. A face instantly recognisable to anyone in The Capitol and The Districts.

Needless to say I'm a big fan.

Unlike some of the other six gamemakers in the room he didn't serve directly for much of the war. In was only in the closing stages as the newly appointed head of _The Institute for Creature Research __that he was able to make his mark. His aid in the creation of the Jabberjay is particularly awe inspiring. _

_Then if you add in the heroics of Vincent Villiers his brother, the strong work of his nephews as mayors in 2 and 6 as well as his own triumphs in leading the games it is not surprising that I am slightly awestruck. _

_He is also a remarkably friendly man as I quickly find out. _

_"You must be Cassie" he says going over and giving my friend a hug. "I must say I love what you've done with your hair!" _

_This is the right thing to say to Cassie who has had the same split hairstyle since she was first allowed to dye her hair. _

_It suits Cassie's eyes according to her. _

_"And you must be Corey!" The friendly head game maker says to me before shaking my hand with enthusiasm. _

_ "I must say young Corey. You don't mind if I call you by just Cor do you?" _

_I quickly nod in acceptance. It doesn't bother me. _

_"Excellent" The head Gamemaker smiles "Anyway… Cor I was frankly blown away by your letter of submission. I found your ideas for new muttations to be delightfully inspired. To look to ancient children's fiction to find such diamonds of ideas is exactly the sort of innovativeness we want here." _

_Cassie looks put out at the direct praise. _

_I smirk at her a moment before she puts her tongue out slightly. Gabriel Villiers notices because he gives a big grin. _

_"Come now Cass and Cor keep the working atmosphere friendly!" He speaks in a hushed whisper to the both of us then. "Although a bit of friendly competition doesn't go amiss."_

_At that point Gabriel straightens up "Alright Cassie and Cor. As you're probably aware we're a fairly close bunch here at Gamemaker control and our interns are invaluable to how the system runs. If anything were to indispose a Gamemaker we need people to pick up the slack immediately lest the Games fail. If that were to happen imagine how many people would be distraught"_

Not many in the outer districts I'd imagine. Although they may become so when alternative punitive measure would be found.

"Anyway such a scenario would only fall if we were limited to less than four gamemakers. At the moment though we have more than enough with seven. Cassie you will be working under Tiberius over here and Corey you will be working under Julia."

I pause for a moment because Julia couldn't possibly be who I think she is.

I thought that given her age that person had died in quiet seclusion and I'd missed the obituary announcement.

I'm wrong.

The woman that I'm introduced to is ancient. She has to be easily over ninety years old and if she is the Julia I'm thinking of then she's closer to 100.

"Hello. I'm Julia Sullivan." The wizened old lady says.

It's her.

Born to one of the oldest and most loyal district families (almost certainly the most powerful family outside of The Capitol) Julia Sullivan is a relic of an age which at this stage is mostly consigned to the history books.

She was old by the start of the civil war and didn't just serve in President Commodus' administration but is one of the few who served under his father President Sextus and if my history is correct the only surviving person who served any time under President Gaius.

I don't lie to her when I speak.

"Madam Sullivan it is truly an honour."

The old woman looks at me closely, as if searching for something, before cackling with genuine glee.

"The first time in over a decade that one of your interns realised who I really was straight away Gabby. I think I like this one."

I watch as Gabriel Villiers smiles as Julia Sullivan shuffles away ornate walking stick in hand.

"You might be one of the only interns I've had who understands how much respect that woman should still be given." Gabriel whispers to me. "It takes a very deep knowledge of Panem's political history to know exactly who Julia was."

Internally I shudder just a little.

Julia Sullivan was head of intelligence in all of Panem for over forty years before "retiring" aged eighty shortly before the first games.

Clearly she merely decided to put her considerable talents elsewhere and in an arena they might well be suited to.

After all during her time as head of Intelligence she did specialize in one particular area outside the routine assassinations and powers games the heads usually played.

Julia specialized in one thing in particular to ensure she remain on top of information.

Torture.

_**Topaz**_

It was me.

I don't want to remember the moment it happened.

A crowd of people staring as I walked up to the stage with head held high.

My mother went completely pale.

Diamond was trying her best to not cry.

Silver putting on a mask of stoicism with the knowledge that he needs to keep an impossible promise.

Emerald just shrugged and whispered see you in a few weeks as I walked up to the stage.

She has more confidence in me than I have in myself.

I was reaped but no one was ever going to volunteer for me.

Idiot that I am I made myself too good in the Institute. No one wants to take the chance away from someone who they think would volunteer.

Cheers girls.

Apparently my reputation ensured that my district partner isn't going to be a problem either because Valiant was the only one stupid enough to volunteer from the boys and they all looked thankful he did.

I wasn't really surprised. Volunteering like that was entirely in Valiant's nature.

If I have to die why oh why must my last days and hours be spent in Valliant's company?

Valiant is handsome, Valiant is strong, Valiant looks every bit the hero.

Valiant is also dumb as horseshit and twice as unpleasant to be in a room with because he doesn't realise the simple fact that he is so intellectually deficient.

As he talks to our escort I can't quite be sure which one is more vacuous.

I'm pretty sure that Camilla is smarter. This is a feat in itself because Camilla is one of the stupidest people I've ever met.

Then again Valiant…

The conversation currently going on between the two is enough to make me wish I was already in the arena.

"So the diamond shattered into pieces on the floor" Camilla asked wide eyed.

"Yes it did! The floor must have been made of diamond. That's the only explanation for how it shattered. After all Mommy said it was a pure diamond and Mommy is never wrong." Valiant replied solemnly.

"A floor that shattered diamond. Wow." Camilla sighed wistfully while clutching onto Valliant's arm like he was her hero.

Valiant merely nodded sagely.

Silver at this point is at least five large glasses of his "special lemonade" in to the journey. According to Silver it's on the train thanks to a collaborative effort between the three career districts to make the journey to The Captiol more bearable for the victors and select tributes left who might need a steadying of the nerves.

The First Lady is apparently a big fan of the stuff after trying a lot of it during the aftermath of the disaster for The Capitol that was the 14th games. I imagine it would help anyone destress.

It's certainly helping me.

I'm 4 glasses in and at this point and am very pleasantly buzzed.

If I shouldn't strictly be drinking at 16 the Peacekeeper escort doesn't seem to mind. In fact they seem almost positively jealous of me and Silver.

I can't help but pity them.

They have to listen to Camilla and Valiant sober.

**Arrival Day at the Capitol**

_**Topaz**_

They have medicine to cure hangovers in The Capitol and it is the finest invention in the history of mankind.

I'm given the cure by one of my prep team who says that she went out for a "couple of drinks" and got home at 4am.

The cure makes the parade just about bearable with a costume that admittedly does a very good job of emphasising the jewels much of District 1 is famous for.

The costume is also highly embarrassing and leaves barely anything to the imagination.

At least it's not mining uniforms. Poor District 12.

That night is much like the train ride the night before.

Valiant remains an idiot.

Camilla remains in competition with him for who is the bigger idiot.

Silver remains slightly drunk.

I join him.

_**Corey **_

Julia Sullivan is simultaneously the most terrifying and most wonderful person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Her cruelty is admirable as is her loyalty to her family.

In her personal area is a picture of the fourth placed tribute from the 13th games Robin Appleby. It doesn't take long before I hear the full story behind why he's there.

"Ruthven was a fool but a brave fool." Julia snorts. "He had a falling out with his father and changed his name to Robin Appleby legally. I can't blame the boy for calling himself Robin but Appleby? Abandoning the family name! At least he stuck close to the family tradition in choice of first name and made an apt choice at that. Volunteering to go into the games was admirable though, foolish but admirable if he'd have pulled it off. More honour for the family is always positive and as the second born son he didn't have the same obligations as his elder brother. Didn't make Victor though so a fool he remains in the end. At least he got into the Silver Hall which is no small achievement."

Turns out that young Robin, or Ruthven, was a Sullivan as well. No close relation to Julia but still part of the expansive family she remains tied to that has significant presences in 1, 4 and 10 and a few scattered members in the Capitol.

When I asked if the presence of Robin (nee Ruthven) in the arena meant she treated him differently she smiled thinly and replied with an answer I did not anticipate.

"Of course it did. I ensured that the prices for items useful to Ruthven were at least doubled. He needed to earn his victory properly and not through nepotism."

As I said cruel and somehow loyal at the same time.

The Sullivan family is most odd.

I am even more certain of this as I arrive for my penultimate shift at La Mer that night.

Richard Sullivan is a frightening man to look at. Fifty years old, six ft. eight, built like he's made out of iron and with one eye glazed over a milky white, he looks more like District 6 gang muscle than the head chef of The Capitols finest restaurant.

He was an important figure with the rest of The Sullivan's back in 4 before an unfortunate encounter with the mosasaur from the 8th games sunk his boat and led to his family encouraging him to move to The Capitol to help sell the fish the family is famous for.

An immensely talented Chef to start with in only a few months the restaurant was open for business. _La Mer_ took off quickly and for the past half-decade has become a staple of The Capitols fine dining scene. Famed for its quality of fish, meat and wine, as well as the talents of Richard himself overseeing the kitchen, _La Mer_ is the place to be during the games.

Tonight is arrivals night in The Capitol and the restaurant is once again booked out. Richard seems pleased to see me and asks how the first day of the internship went.

When I reply that it went well and I was serving under Julia he laughed heartily.

"Julia is probably my favourite family member here in The Capitol. Ninety-six years old and nothing gets past her still. You'll do well serving under her lad. If it's what you want she'll make sure you're a Gamemaker before you're twenty years old." Richard smiles at me then his one working eye shining brightly. "Now we've got decent guests tonight in comparison to what we'll have during your last shift here before The Games so get to serving. I've got those damned off season oysters coming in to keep alive and non-fatal so I don't poison our "special guests" in three days' time."

Richard loves food and wine and he prefers his guests love it too. Richard is also all about the right seasons for his food though which is why the party he's serving in four days' time make him very annoyed.

He's annoyed because the party in four days' time has no respect for the food and wine Richard will be serving them. If I'm honest I don't respect them either. As a party they're arrogant, disrespectful and have incredibly plebeian tastes.

They also happen to be the remaining four gamemakers of the Hunger games I haven't had the pleasure of "officially meeting" during my first day duties today.

I know all four quite well though much to my misfortune.

Aristippus is the "official" leader of the four. An obese man who gorges himself like a pig every time he visits. If rumours are true he has penchants for things that even the excess of The Capitol find disgusting although none would ever dare attempt to verify it given his connections.

Theodora is probably my least favourite of the four although objectively not even close to the worst. A vain woman who is still attempting to clutch to what beauty remains to her she has a habit of inappropriate touching which would get any other guest kicked out by Richard.

Sibyl is probably the least offensive but a woman who is incredibly empty headed. A Gamemaker only because her father was a highly placed general who all but demanded his young daughter was given a place on the team. With never an original thought in her life, that I've observed, she tends to follow the lead of the unofficial leader of the four her husband…

Decimus. One of the worst generals present in the rebellion (in both cruelty and competence) and someone who personally despises Gabriel Villiers from what I've observed and overheard during my close to a year experience working at _La Mer_. He's a jealous man who wishes he had been named Head Gamemaker.

Uncouth, boastful and vengeful he is exactly the sort of person you don't want as Head Gamemaker. At every turn he has justly fought Gabriel Villiers in his eyes with his only real success being the 8th games, in which his awarding of a double eleven to the tributes from District 3 was pushed by his block of gamemakers in opposition to the other three. The fact that such a minor victory is still crowed about tells you all you need to know about the man. The more unsavoury rumours surrounding him are just icing on the cake. Whispers around poorer Capitol girls never seen again after interacting with the man, the trail of political enemies with shoddily done assassination attempts, and a truly appalling sense of fashion.

The four would be bad enough individually. Collectively they are a table of horrors that only the most trusted servers are assigned to work.

They also don't tip.

I encounter the four at least twice a month and Richard ensures I receive a healthy bonus to do so.

As I am about to head out into the main serving area an arrival comes in.

"About blasted time! Five years I've been ordering from the Crestas and every year this shipment comes in late!" Richard shouts angrily at the delivery avox.

The Avox doesn't reply pf course.

It is after all an Avox.

The Avox's facial expression does however seem to lack the typical neutrality and take on a weary form of agreement.

Richards's anger softens slightly. "Not your fault I'm sure." he says to the Avox. "After all when the delivery comes from MY family it's always on time. It's the damn Crestas that are the problem. No respect for the fish otherwise they wouldn't be selling oysters in bloody July! If it wasn't for those bloody idiots who insist on them for their annual embarrassment I'd never have to work with the damned Crestas at all." Richard rants on to the Avox who is nodding sympathetically.

"Anyway. I'll try to keep this tank of poor oysters alive and hope they aren't toxic to the idiots in a few days' time." Richard smiles at the Avox.

"I'll mention you've done good work Avox."

As the Avox leaves Richard spies me and gestures me over.

"These oysters will be for the Frightful Four after the scores have been given out on Saturday Corey. Beforehand make sure they sign the waiver I've written. I'm not going to be liable for these idiots eating bad shellfish in the off season from one of my family's main competitors." Richard sighs deeply. "I don't know why these idiots insist on bloody oysters anyway. With that sub-standard red they tend to drink from 1 they won't even taste the things properly."

Red wine with oysters…

They truly are monsters.

**Training **

_**Topaz **_

Training is perfectly fine and I quickly am able to get a handle on my competition.

Nothing this year for any of the districts from 9 onwards. Even the occasional decent ones from 10 look like sad sacks this year.

11 and 12 are predictably useless. The boy from 12 scoffs down the food in the canteen with his hands at lunch.

Poor bastard.

9 look somewhat concerning. The whispers they shoot one another and careful eyeing of the other tributes offers some warning. I saw one of them speaking with the 7s the other day in a very friendly manner that stopped the second she saw me looking.

By contrast 8 are useless. I doubt 8 will have a victor in some time.

Woof was definitely a fluke.

7 are slightly more threatening. They look semi competent.

6 look like morphling addicts but after the 13th games no one underestimates a pair of morphling addicts.

I can still here the girl from district 8 in the 13th games screams at they took an hour to kill her.

Alexis and Aline were truly monsters without compare.

5 look shifty but nothing too obvious.

Then again Electra from the 10th did so as well.

3 both look nondescript and relatively unimpressive.

So did Casilda in the 13th games and she came second.

Personally I thinks it's a matter of when not if district 3 has another victor. Hopefully it won't be quite as one sided as the 8th games.

Seventeen kills by one person is frankly ridiculous.

I'm keeping an eye out for the tributes from 3, 5 and 6 in addition to the usual order of things.

7 and 9 definitely need to be watched.

It's the career pack where the most prominent threat is though in my opinion.

I already know Valiant's strengths and weaknesses.

A lot of strength and a very weak mind mainly.

The 4s are you standard tributes from the school there. Mariners who are efficient with nets and spear like weapons but can handle a sword if they have too. Carl and Alice are threats but nothing major.

The girl from 2 is standard for the district now. The small, quick and ultimately deadly Claudia was an exception rather than the rule. Valentina is not slight in the slightest and looks exactly the right balance of muscular and somewhat photogenic than will have the sponsors flocking to her in droves.

It's the boy from 2 however who is the most intriguing. Like Tiberius he can't be more than fifteen years old but there is a certain wiliness to Taurus that is somewhat unnerving. He's pretty tall for a fifteen year old and more thin than heavily muscular which leaves the others to underestimate him. At the weapon stations he's not astounding by any means although more than competent. It's his quiet demeanour though which leads me to suspect Taurus has something to hide.

A fifteen year old doesn't volunteer for no reason. Even if he is from District 2.

The next three days are comparatively dull for the most part. No one seems to be a stellar breakout among the pack.

Or no one lets their guard slip.

Before we go for our private training there's still something about Taurus that unnerves me.

I just can't think exactly what it is yet.

_**Corey **_

I like to consider myself a relatively patient fellow.

Even when I was a young child and I spent time around the flower shop Father commented on the fact I was always content to wait for the buds and blossoms to appear.

Patience is a virtue which I prize.

That is why when I say my patience was sorely tested during the training period it is no small understatement.

I was just about ready to kill someone.

The problem was inevitably the "Frightful Four".

I was still not spending any significant time with any of them and none of them had addressed me personally. Julia opined that they mostly don't register the existence of the two interns who come in annually. After all with the exception of Tiberius Templesmith, who was recruited for the fourth games, the line-up of Gamemakers has remained entirely unchanged for nearly sixteen years.

Julia incidentally was a wonderful mentor and highly complementary of me during the first two days of training.

To her credit Cassie has been doing a stellar job as well according to Julia who has discussed my friend's work with Tiberius.

"You're the best we've had in years at this point Corey. Quick to learn new things, obedient when called for but also both of you have been questioning why we make the decisions we do. That takes guts and puts you above the sycophants we usually have to deal with as interns." Julia confessed to me on the afternoon of the first day of training.

The "Frightful Four" on the other hand have pretty much ignored me, with the exception of Theodora who occasionally looked at me like a piece of meat. Cassie confessed having experienced much the same as me in regards to Decimus and Aristippus although she was more genuinely worried.

"I've heard stories about those two Corey. They may not try anything during the games but after? My family's not rich Corey. Either of those two could do something and make it all disappear afterwards."

Given what I've overheard at _La Mer_ she is right to be concerned. Both men think they are untouchable from what I've heard in the past and Cassie is my friend.

I don't have many friends.

The Frightful Fours behaviour throughout this period continued to grate on me more and more until something that happened the last day of training on Saturday forced me to give serious thought to what could happen to Cassie after the games.

I was so lost in thought, preoccupied with my shift tonight, that it should have been no surprise when the Head Gamemaker bumped into me and spilled his folders.

"I'm so sorry Sir-"I began to apologise before Gabriel waved his hand to stop me.

"No worriers Cor I was fairly lost in thought myself. Though don't call me sir! There's a lot of pressure this year to make an interesting games once again. Certain people…" Gabriel said eyes glaring at Decimus who had his back turned and was talking to an increasingly uncomfortable looking Cassie who frankly looked like she'd rather be a million miles away elsewhere. "Would do anything to ensure I lose the Head Gamemaker position even now after nearly two decades. Never mind that "Certain People" are disliked by the higher ups in The Capitol regardless of how the games happen to go." Gabriel finished, his eyes still shooting daggers into Decimus' back with increasing disgust as Cassie began to politely attempt to excuse herself from the gamemakers presence.

Decimus seriously looked like attempting to manually stop her before thinking better of it.

My blood ran cold.

"He's getting bolder Gabriel." An ancient voice I was by now very familiar with piped up behind me.

"I know Julia. I've spoked to Sarah about it personally but they're protected by other interests. Despite Romanus' personal power there are many games at play. I can't act overtly against Decimus or Aristippus despite their…proclivities." The Head Gamemaker replied in a tired voice.

"The girl from the slums the other month had a baby Gabriel. A baby that now lacks a mother after that bastard decided to take a "special interest" in her. She was sixteen Gabriel." Julia Sullivan said in an ice cold voice.

"I can do nothing about it Julia. You know I would if I could." Gabriel protested.

"Bah. Excuses Gabriel. Excuses, excuses and more excuses." Julia replied unconvinced. "Off you trot now the first 1 will be coming in soon." At which point she waved away the head Gamemaker imperiously. "Corey." she said turning to me "The seven of us are going to the private training sessions now. I know it's still early but there's not much you can do from here. Go home and get some rest before the games begin and your shift later. Tiberius will tell Cassie."

As she begins to walk away she says one last thing which strikes me as somewhat odd.

"Corey. When you reach Dicky's restaurant tell him that the ignoramuses will be along at about 8pm."

Without further ado I leave.

_**Topaz**_

My training session passes quickly and I hope I've impressed the gamemakers.

The 2 boy is still concerning me but there is nothing else I can do before the results are announced tonight.

_**Corey**_

As I prepare for my shift at _La Mer_ I find myself stressed out more than usual.

Although this isn't surprising.

This shift is important. If things go right with the internship it will be my last one ever at _La Mer_.

Cassie and I might be gamemakers on day if I don't screw up.

It's best for everyone that this shift will go right.

I've made plans to help out Gabriel Villiers tomorrow as long as everything goes right tonight.

I'm going to make this games is going to excel.

**Aristippus **

The cretin who runs La Mer might be obnoxious district scum but at least he cooks good food.

We get to the restaurant at 8pm. The usual time of course. Immediately Theodora is making the male wait staff uncomfortable.

Theodora should never change as it's highly amusing.

Other places have begun to use avoxes as wait staff at this point.

The idiots. An avox can't recommended wine with any proficiency.

I say this to Decimus and he chuckles.

A man of good humour is Decimus.

Not that the wait staff here can recommend wine with any proficiency. Well they couldn't up until Caesar.

No his names more common than Caesar.

Colin?

Charles?

Cecil?

Yep Cecil sounds good so I'll call him that.

Anyway "Cecil" is more competent than the other wait staff even if he does still look to be in school.

The wine he recommends actually sounds good. A new red from District 1 with a note of berry's and sweetness.

I'm sure that the half blind madman in the kitchen would have a heart attack he isn't offering a white with the oysters but I'm quite happy as I get the first bottle in before we order.

All four of us are starved for wine after watching 24 District scum attempt to perform so we're already half way through by the time we've finished ordering. I grab us another bottle to have when the oysters arrive.

And thirty minutes later arrive they do.

I'll happily sign a waiver every time so I can have my oysters on score night.

Cecil arrives shortly after with the second bottle and quickly leaves.

Cecil is good at doing that.

I say thank you to Cecil and it's clear as his face tightens slightly I have the name wrong but Cecil's a professional so doesn't correct me.

Good old Cecil.

The others have been blathering on about the games for some time as we finish off the original bottle.

"Anyone for a top up? Cecil just brought over the second bottle." I say.

"His name's Cecil?" Sybil asks.

"Who cares? Wine?" I reply.

All three quickly accept and I begin pouring.

They're all so distracted I have to alert them to the fact we should begin eating.

The conversation is fairly dull.

"I think the 1 girl could win?" Dora says.

"I like the 2 boy for it this year." Deci replies.

Sybil says nothing.

Sybil never has anything of worth to say anyway. Inane questions such as what she said earlier are as far as Sybil goes.

I eat another oyster. With the wine they taste kind of sweet.

A lovely sweetness.

As the conversation continues though I notice something beginning to trouble me.

Perhaps I have just eaten the oysters too quickly but I'm beginning to feel rather unwell.

**Interview Practice Day **

_**Corey **_

I'm not surprised to get the call the next morning. I was expecting it after all having seen the events of the night before having been on the scene as it were.

"Corey. We need you at Gamemaker control as soon as possible. It's an emergency situation." The voice of Gabriel Villiers says over the line.

"Of course sir I will be there within the hour."

It's chaos when I arrive. Avoxes are scattered everywhere while Julia Sullivan seems to be conducting some grand orchestra with her cane in the centre of the room to bring some order back to events.

Cassie look very well put together considering its 5:30am. Then again Cassie prides herself on expediency and looking excellent.

Tiberius Templesmith's eyes are bloodshot and the man is holding a cup of coffee that is as black as the First Lady's soul.

Which is very black indeed.

Gabriel Villiers looks somewhat shabbily dressed but then again I would be too if I were in his situation.

"Julia tells me you were there when it happened right Corey?" Gabriel says.

"Indeed sir. It was when they were nearly finished the course of oysters. All four were very unwell almost exactly when you would think if the oysters had given them shellfish poisoning."

Of the four people listening to Corey only Julia Sullivan seemed to understand the full implications.

"What kind?"

"Their speech was slurring and Aristippus was staggering when he tried to get up to go to the bathroom. We thought it was the wine." Corey replied. "They had drunk the first bottle quite fast."

"Paralytic shellfish poisoning then." Julia nodded. "Richard call for an ambulance?"

"Actually Ma'am he called for the Peacekeepers first. As I said the symptoms could have been drunkenness. It was a new wine stronger than they were used to."

Corey could have sworn he saw the ghost of a smile on Julia's lips then at Richard's actions.

Gabriel Villiers continued to panic.

"Will they be here for the games Julia? Can they recover in time? You seem to know more about this type of poisoning than we do." Gabriel asks Julia.

Before she has a chance to reply a ringing phone comes from Gabriel's office and he goes to answer it.

Moments later Gabriel reappears his face as white as chalk.

"Scratch my earlier question Julia. Romanus just answered it."

Gabriel hesitates for a moment before saying what I think we've all guessed from his facial expression.

"They're dead."

_**Topaz **_

Somethings happened.

Something big.

Camilla is helping train us for our interview and it's only her because Silver has rushed off somewhere.

Camilla isn't smart enough to succeed in successfully hiding that something big has happened.

She's just not that bright.

For a moment I wonder if it might be another tribute but that idea seems fairly ludicrous.

What could the situation be?

_**Julius Monaldo **_

"Must I Vespasian. Really?" I ask my not-brother in law because he still won't marry my sister.

They don't believe in marriage apparently.

I personally think they just like each having their own house.

Vespasian sighs a moment at me before telling me his answer.

"Julius you're the oldest out of all of us. The First Victor. The wisest and most respected."

"Bullshit Pi and you know it. Oldest yes I am. First Victor I guess is true but those latest statements... Wisest is probably Gilbert, he is certainly the most philosophical, and certainly the smartest. Most respected is a tie between Miller who killed most of his arena and maybe our beloved Victor from District 5 who, need I remind you, is the bloody First Lady." I reply to him.

Vespasian smirks but doesn't reply.

Bastard.

As I enter the room it's clear that the other victors know this is important.

With the exception of Diamond who is heavily pregnant back in 1 all the rest of the victors of the games are here.

I was told the news personally this morning by Romanus at the instruction of his wife.

Ironically Sarah doesn't want to be the bearer of such good news. I'm not sure if this is because she knew the deceased gamemakers and is upset or if she wants to see me squirm.

As I stand up to speak Sarah looks like she's about to start giggling.

The latter then.

"My fellow Victors. This morning I received some dreadful news in regard to the gamemakers."

Murmurs break out among my fellow Victors.

"Is one of them dead?"

"Was it the fat one? I hated the fat one."

"Was it the creepy one? You know the war general?"

"I hope it was Decimus he was a dreadful person even for a Gamemaker."

"Maybe it was the young female one. You know Decimus' wife."

Sarah taps gently on the table and everyone is immediately silent.

Sarah still terrifies me and I've know her longer than anyone else in this room has.

No wonder the rest are scared silent if anyone could ever ensure a Victor could "disappear" it's Sarah.

She's effective at silencing a room though.

"I regret to inform you that sadly four gamemakers have been struck down by fatal shellfish poisoning last night at _La Mer_." I announce.

There are further murmurs in the room as to which four those might be.

Strangely Harry Miller doesn't join in and neither does Gilbert Oxford. Then again Harry's very much one of the "in" Victors among us and Gilbert has a lot of information on hand these days although I don't think anyone knowns exactly how.

I certainly don't.

"Gamemakers Aristippus Curran, Theodora Black, Decimus Huxley and Sybil Huxley all passed away over the course of last night and this morning." I continue.

There is uproar all around at the news but one main theme is ongoing.

"Will the games be cancelled?"

I asked the President that myself and was practically laughed off the phone. Apparently Gabriel Villiers has the situation well in hand.

Everything should unfortunately go ahead exactly as planned.

_**Corey **_

Everything is not going exactly as planned.

However, we are getting back on track with the games faster than everyone feared.

Cassie's face has been laughing and free spirited since the news this morning, Gabriel after his initial shock has become somewhat unfettered in his enthusiasm to make these games spectacular with just the limited team he possesses, Julia continues to marshal the Avox assistants with a vigour that belies her age and I've even glimpsed Tiberius smiling once or twice at the empty places the other four gamemakers once occupied.

Well two of the places.

According to Gabriel this is myself and Cassie's trial by fire. We were interns 24 hours ago but now we are temporary gamemakers with the privileges and duties that position entails.

I'm excited.

Now all five of us are getting caught up to speed with the arena and volunteering our input as to how the games should play out.

Instantly it becomes clear that each of us have our strengths in regards to the games and what we want to see.

Most well rounded of all is Gabriel Villiers obviously. He doesn't care how everything plays out he just wants a good games for everyone although he does like a final duel.

Julia is more narrowly focused. She prioritises the thrill of a final battle and not just a one on one duel, above anything else, and how participants might be encouraged towards that end. It comes as no surprise to learn that the idea of a Feast was first planted by her.

Tiberius is more measured. I am surprised that the man prefers tributes to suffer in the arena. His quiet personality doesn't seem the type. Tributes should pay for the Districts crimes in his opinion. As deputy head Gamemaker I pity the tributes who end up in a games he runs should he ever make Head.

He'd probably have them starve to death.

The most shocking result I find is my dear friend Cassie. The 13th games must have affected her more than I thought. Cassie doesn't want final duels or a torturous games. Well not physically anyway.

No.

Cassie wants tragedy in her games. She want's lovers to kill one another like the 13th, friends or allies to betray one another like the 14th, and she wants family to kill family if possible. There is no limit to her ambitions in seeking it.

A part of me is horrified at my friend.

A part of me just might understand where she's coming from.

As for myself.

I want a games in which people do something. I don't want sneaks hiding away for days on end. It's why I sent in my application form with the particular mutt I'd want to engineer to solve the problem.

Now one day, given what has just happened, I may have increased the chance to ensure just that.

**Interview Day **

_**Topaz**_

My interview went as well as I could hope though the boy from 2 still scares me.

Tomorrow is the start of the real games.

Tomorrow is the beginning of the end.

_**Corey **_

The interviews went fine. Personally I think the 1 girl and 2 boy have the best chance.

Tomorrow is the start of the real games.

Tomorrow is the end of the beginning.

**Day 1**

_**Topaz**_

I'm on my pedestal and I realise that this is it.

Dying in the bloodbath is something which happens, in many hunger games, to many tributes.

Not even careers are safe. An outlier can get lucky like Woof did or they can unleash hidden skill like Gilbert did and take you out.

Or you can get super unlucky and have a pair turn against the pack as happened in the 6th games with Marlin and Plaice.

Survive the bloodbath though and things get a lot more predictable.

Usually.

As the seconds countdown I can only hope I'm not one of the unlucky ones.

Nevertheless the fact there is a bow and arrow in the centre of the weapons pile leaves me anxious.

It's not a typical weapon in the cornucopia most years which means it must be picked out especially for someone.

The question is who?

**Corey**

As bloodbaths go it's not the worst it's ever been.

The arena this year is something slightly different than has been seen before.

It is a paradise.

Not a desert island paradise or a religious paradise though. It is not even the architectural wonder that was the 13th games arena.

The 16th hunger games is a rural utopia.

Like something out of a story with elves or wizards.

The arena has it all. A babbling brook, an adorable house with a working mill wheel, a large lake that reflects the sky, large cornfields that seem somehow to reflect the sun, rolling hills withmountains in the near distance and a set of woods that have adorable animals untainted by any muttation strains..

"Et in Arcadia ego"

Paradise.

And it truly is.

Perhaps in later years a paradise such as this one would be a lie. But this year. This year it is a truth. This arena is a blessing for the tributes involved. A kindness from Gabriel Villiers for last year's salt flats.

Gabriel is a good Head Gamemaker.

I never however have said he was completely sane.

As the tributes step out into paradise I can sense they are waiting for the catch.

A mutt perhaps?

A lack of food later?

Perhaps poison?

The arena must be a trap for surely it must be too good to be true? That is all I can see the tributes start to think. They can't afford to conceive of anything else after the previous few hunger games.

While there have been many natural arenas before none have looked this good. This innocent. The arena is too perfect. All the natural flaws removed and replaced with perfection.

It is an untainted beauty that resembles a painted picture.

Gabriel has thus played an absolute blinder!

In expecting something with a hidden motive they fail to appreciate the real purpose of this arena.

It almost makes me laugh as the clock ticks down to zero.

The tributes think the arena must be their enemy given its perfection compared to the usual.

Their wrong. The aim this games is different.

Their main enemy was only ever going to be each other.

_**Topaz **_

As bloodbaths go The Career Pack has seen worse.

The 10th being a memorable example.

The girls from 1 are still having to live down the results of Dazzle's scandalous behaviour that led to the screw up that started the 10th games.

We might never escape the idea that we are idiots who sleep with the others in the career pack to get ahead although I hope I will help our case by winning.

Valiant is boldly doing his best to help us forge a new reputation as well.

Just how stupid can get a tribute from 1 actually be.

Loyalty is to be expected among career partners (unless you're a 4) but Valiant is trying my temper as well as everyone else's.

Thanks to his idiocy ten outliers have escaped the initial bloodbath.

Eight kills isn't terrible but it would have been more if Valiant hadn't successfully got in the way of multiple kills by the rest of us as he attempted to show off his sword work.

His attempted skewering of the girl from 5 with his sword was met with dismal failure as she managed to get away.

The others laughed when I said as much after the bloodbath.

Valliant predictably failed to grasp any innuendo.

If he's trying my patience he must definitely be annoying the others.

This year the pack doesn't have a clearly defined leader although Valliant seems to think it's him for some bizarre reason.

With sixteen tributes left overall we could be here for some time.

**Day 15**

**Corey **

This games has been an utterly fascinating experience.

Not just because I have effectively been one of five gamemakers overseeing it.

Which is admittedly a lot of fun.

No this games would be utterly fascinating even as a spectator because this is now the longest games so far and somehow it has managed to sustain interest throughout.

Relationships between the outer district tributes have been intriguing and developed well. An alliance forming between the lucky pairs from 7 and 9 who somehow escaped the bloodbath.

The 3's remained the top priority.

Last year's high placing (3rd) of the boy from 3 combined with the still popular 2nd place of young Casilda from the 13th games ensuring that the strategy of killing the 3's as the top priority remained in place.

For tributes who aren't careers the 3's tend to do reasonably well especially when they are rarely given the opportunity to escape the bloodbath.

3's second Victor seems like it's only a matter of time despite how useless most 3 tributes normally look.

But this year the focus must be on the anti-career alliance and their impressive success so far.

Which has led up to the events of today.

Ten tributes remain in the arena. The last of the fodder died yesterday and only the career pack and the anti-pack remain.

It promises to be an interesting conclusion.

But already there has been a standout for most people among those tributes who remain.

Most people are betting on the big star of the games so far.

The Boy from District 2.

Taurus Vixten.

_**Taurus **_

I personally have always hated Tiberius Whetston.

Then again Tiberius was everything I wasn't. Bulging with muscle, strong with a sword, and a fast runner.

Tiberius excelled at everything.

Then he won the hunger games.

A point has to be proven. Tiberius was good but nothing particularly special. I had a point to prove.

I like to think I have done so admirably.

Admittedly I only scored a ten. Then again I didn't go out of my way to perform tricks in an overwhelming fashion.

In the bloodbath I killed 3 people. Again nothing particularly impressive but the most out of the pack easily, of whom only one killed more than one person and one failed to kill any.

Topaz did us all a favour taking out both 6s.

I meanwhile dealt with the 3s and one of the 10s.

All except the idiot successfully killed a person each although that still left us with far too many outliers.

Perhaps it's no surprise it has taken us this long to whittle down the outlier nitwits.

Letting the starving boy from District 12 live this long was an embarrassment all around though, just an embarrassment.

We all know Valiant is to blame.

Boisterous and stupid most tributes would have known we were near from half a mile away.

Fortunately I have had the skills and the weapon to ensure when we do track down our prey successfully I can deal with them.

Just me.

I'm sure the 4's and Topaz are looking at me like a threat. My district partner on the other hand is loyal. Valentina will not kill me under any circumstance before the final 2 unless I ask for it. Should the pack fall apart we will remain allied.

An honourable duel between 2's hasn't been seen since the 1st games. The closet we've come has been the very impressive fight between Marlin and Plaice in the 6th.

Which was well worth it.

Somehow though I doubt Valentina will be my final opponent. As much as it pains me to say when the pack falls apart I doubt she will survive.

Topaz is better than Valentina.

Topaz in close combat is probably on par with myself.

Unfortunately for Topaz close combat isn't my speciality.

_**Topaz**_

They came just before midnight.

I always knew that Valiant was an idiot.

Some men live by the sword and die by the sword after all. Valiant was different though.

Valiant lived as an idiot and died as an idiot.

Because who the hell falls asleep on fucking watch duty!

Valiant did and it was the last thing he would ever do.

What followed was brutal and tragic.

Carl died to the scythe of the 9 girl.

Alice died after taking down the 7 girl. She died smiling as the 7 boy watched in horror as Alice's trident impaled the girls heart even as the axe embedded deep into the Alice's shoulder near her neck meant she herself only had moments left.

Valentina was almost as impressive and I doubt the 9 boy will live much longer with that sword wound in his thigh.

Taurus and I both ran away immediately as the fighting began.

We were ambushed and surprised and if I'm honest I had hoped everyone would die in the skirmish that followed.

I'm not sure where Taurus is and with only five tributes left in the arena-

Make that four tributes because a cannon just went that was probably 9's.

With only four tributes left in the arena Taurus is free to hunt away without repercussions.

Which is deeply problematic as the rest of us only have melee weapons.

And Taurus is absolutely deadly with his bow.

**Day 16 **

_**Corey **_

Gabriel Villiers is excited and it's not hard to guess why.

This games, even with such a limited crew, has been a resounding success so far.

An arena with near unlimited food and water it could have turned into a disaster.

Yet the games have been anything but.

The drama of scared outliers surviving longer than normal with a career pack hunting them down, an anti-career alliance with a remarkable amount of success and perhaps most importantly a likable favourite in Taurus no one in The Capitol could be happier.

The drama ambush had excellent ratings.

The only fly in the ointment would be a big surprise ending to the games, but that option has faded now.

With four tributes left any of those remaining would be an ideal victor.

I know Gabriel is hoping for Taurus Vixten.

Julia thinks that a 9 might make sense given how close they usually get so is currently plumping for Carla from 9.

I don't think that Cassie had a favourite but given the tears that happened from Anthony from 7 at the death of his partner Elaine I think she would want him to win now.

Cassie really does enjoy her emotional trauma.

If more than two weeks of close proximity have taught me anything it's that.

Honestly I'm not sure how I didn't see it before.

Tiberius Templesmith has kept quiet on his favourite but this long style of games is exactly the sort he wants.

The longest and for many of the tributes one of the scariest games so far (Alexis and Aline are after all hard to beat) somehow it's not surprising Tiberius is having a whale of a time.

I think he'd be happy if the game goes on forever.

Meanwhile I'm hoping that the bet I made before the games scores were even released pans out.

You wouldn't believe the odds you can still get, despite Silver's win in the 10th games, for a reaped tribute from District 1.

_**Taurus**_

A recurve bow arrow moves at over 200 feet a second.

Or over 150 miles an hour.

In metric money that's a speed of over 240 kilometres.

In other words arrows move very quickly indeed.

The girl from 9 just found that out when I fired an arrow straight at where she thought she was hidden in the trees.

I shot an arrow into the air.

She fell to earth and left a pair.

One last pair of tributes remaining. The boy from 7 grieving the death of his district partner in all likelihood.

Incidentally I think they were lovers. From the way he cried over her they probably should have been.

He is unlikely to be the problem.

Topaz on the other hand.

Topaz is probably going to be a problem.

_**Topaz **_

It's a curious thing dying.

I saw my great grandma in her last days when I was four years old.

Cancer riddled her bones and she wanted nothing more than for her life to end.

Throughout this arena I've seen all sorts of reactions to dying.

There has been surprise, anger, weary acceptance, and in the cases of some of the other members of the career pack an immense satisfaction as they take their enemies down with them.

None of them have been like my Grandma just wanting it to end however.

Anthony did though. He couldn't go on without his district partner Elaine.

He didn't even try to attack me when I found him after hearing his crying near the pretty little house by the large lake that mirrored the sky.

He just said please. His eyes had a look of anguish I'd only ever seen before in real life with my Grandma.

I made it quick, I made it clean, I made it honourable.

As my rapier skewered him the only expression I saw on his face was gratitude.

**Day 17 **

_**Corey **_

Day seventeen and it has all led to this.

The final battle.

We hope.

The bow and arrow rather spoils things for Topaz is the opinion in Gamemaker control.

Of the five of us only Gabriel and I seem to be in good spirits. Julia and Cassie are disappointed their favourites are dead and Tiberius is despondent that the games are almost over.

I think Topaz is going to be a surprise.

I make a bet with Gabriel over it as well.

If he wins I get him a bottle of the best wine that I can manage.

Given my employment before the games I could end up badly out of pocket should I be wrong.

If I win though.

Gabriel offered me a favour.

_**Taurus**_

I knew Topaz was going to be a problem. I knew she would be the final one against me. Even then I hadn't expected this though I should have seen it coming.

She's hiding in the little house.

Its little mill wheel spinning as the babbling brook enters into the large lake that reflects the sky.

Indoors.

Where my bow and arrow are useless.

This could be a challenge.

_**Topaz **_

It was a good plan in my opinion.

How was I to guess he'd use flaming arrows?

The roof is slate and the walls are stone in the little mill house but the floor is wood and the arrows pierce the glass with ease.

I make it through the door and the next arrow would have struck me clean through the chest.

Except the chair I was carrying caught the arrow instead.

Taurus is smiling as he reaches behind himself.

I move towards him with my chair as a shield.

Because I've seen something Taurus has missed.

_**Taurus**_

The chair was a good ploy but I'll finish this now.

The next arrow also hits the chair and as Topaz advances I curse.

She's getting close now but as she gets closer I know I can hit her this time and not the damn chair.

She's a dead girl walking.

I don't know why she's smiling so broadly.

As I reach behind myself one last time though I figure out why.

I confess this was well played by Topaz.

Because I've just run out of arrows.

_**Corey **_

Gabriel behind me is gripped by the final duel.

Everyone is.

This game is the longest one ever but it looks like it's going to end as a classic.

_**Topaz **_

He's damned good with the sword.

Not as good as he is with the bow but still damned good.

Equal to myself.

And He fights dirty.

I might be better than him in a fair fight but stomping on my foot was not fair in any way and my sword goes flying off.

Taurus is smiling now as I back away from him.

I suddenly have one last idea but it's risky.

I have no other choice though.

_**Taurus **_

It's been a quick duel but an impressive one. Enough for Topaz to be honoured in the Silver Hall I think.

Two 2 wins in a row now.

As I move towards the unarmed Topaz scrambling back I almost feel bad for her.

A chair isn't a very effective weapon as I prove when the broken leg held in her right hand is cut through.

It's only when I feel the sharp pain in my chest that I realise my mistake.

I look down and when I see it I realise.

Oh how ironic.

Of all the things.

Second place is the first of the losers. That is all I can think as my vision starts to go dark.

I fought well though so at least I'll get the Silver Hall myse-

_**Topaz **_

It was underhanded but I won.

The broken chair leg was spur of the moment desperation.

More importantly it was a distraction tactic.

The shining arrow that had been embedded in the wood before I hid it in my hand was the real weapon.

Quickly embedded into Taurus' chest.

Four kills and I've done it.

I've won the hunger games.

_**Corey **_

As Taurus falls to the grass next to the lake I laugh.

Julia smiles at my reaction.

Cassie gives me a hug.

Tiberius shakes my hand and says it was a good guess.

Gabriel pretends to be stroppy at first before enveloping me in an even bigger hug than Cassie.

Topaz might officially be the Victor of the 16th hunger games.

But I know who's really won out of this whole experience.

**The Victors Banquet **

_**Topaz **_

Silver tells me that The Victors Banquet is more nerve racking than the Final interview.

"Octavius helps people along with the recap and the interview. With the banquet though you're flying solo most of the time and I'll have to be busy with the sponsors." Silver informs me shortly before we enter the presidential mansion.

"Just smile and be polite and things should pass quickly. It was a good games though and a decent finale. You'll be popular Topaz." Silver smiles at me.

I really hope he doesn't notice when I blush and try to look away.

At least I don't have a crush on my teacher anymore.

Now it's just lusting after my neighbour.

As I walk around the feast room I see a lot of strange faces and styles. Some of which as beautiful but most of which are distinctly not.

The people in the room are the very epitome of vapid, superficial, and in more than one way fake.

There are few exceptions among the capitolites although I notice The President and his wife are among the least ostentatious.

The gamemakers as well.

I'm surprised I can only see four people in the distinctive purple robes. One of them I definitely haven't seen before either.

Who dies their hair half blue and half green anyway?

I'm shocked when a voice comes from next to my ear.

"Wondering what happened to the other gamemakers?" The voice says in an accent that sounds distinctly unlike most in The Capitol. "I sense you're trying to place the younger one?"

I turn around and see a fifth person in purple robes.

Up close I can see he can't be much older than me. Maybe even the same age as I am.

That is distinctly weird.

"Yeah I am. There was two older guys before, a youngish woman but not nearly as young as the one with multi-coloured hair, and there was that middle aged woman trying to look younger."

The boy laughs then.

It's genuine but more than a little unsettling.

"I'm surprised Mr Glassman didn't tell you. But I suppose in the rush after the arena it escaped his mind. It would be old news for him by now."

"Four of the gamemakers tragically passed away on your interview day just before the games." The boy states with a smile on his lips.

It's not a nice smile.

I feel nervous then. At the time I hadn't really focused on the stand where The Gamemakers normally sat.

I didn't think the gamemakers could die. I panic at the thought of another rebellion. What if my mum and Diamond aren't safe?

The very young Gamemaker seems to read my thoughts before he says something that I'm sure is mean to be reassuring.

"Oh no nothing rebellious or anything like that happened. It was a simple accident by all accounts."

The boy leans in more closely then.

I can smell something on him then but I can't quite place the scent.

"Caused by their own idiocy. Though don't go spreading that around." The boy whispers conspiratorially.

"Who eats shellfish in the off season? It's just asking for trouble… Rumour has it they even signed a waiver to do so. The restaurant owner isn't liable at all"

The boy laughs again.

"Can you even imagine?" He asks jovially.

I can. I'm not sure why but I feel kind of sorry for them. It can't have been nice.

Dying from food you thought was going to be fine.

"That sounds terrible" I say.

Because it is.

"Oh I'm sure it was." The boy says solemnly. "More new gamemakers will be needed for next year I'm sure."

One of the four gamemakers. The ancient old lady with the fancy cane catches the boy's eye and makes a beckoning motion.

"Anyway I think my fellow Gamemaker wishes to have a word. After all I am new at this."

He smiles.

It's disturbing.

"I shan't monopolise anymore of your time you are after all a popular lady. Perhaps we'll speak again when you're next in The Capitol."

"It's been a pleasure talking to you Ms Somersby" The boy says politely.

I respond in kind although I'm not sure I really feel it.

Although the boy is handsome enough his eyes are incredibly creepy.

The boy kisses my hand then and one more time I catch the smell that I still can't place.

"Goodbye Ms Somersby" Are the last words the unsettling Gamemaker boy says to me.

It's only when he's gone that I finally place the scent he carried and I want to laugh.

It was hardly a masculine smell after all.

Because the boy smelled distinctly of flowers.

_**Corey **_

Topaz Somersby seemed slightly unnerved by me which was somehow both unpleasant and a little bit flattering.

I do like her still though. After all she's made me a tidy amount of money.

When I finally reach Julia she has a wicked grin.

Her first comment is bothersome though.

"You stink Corey." The old woman says without hesitation.

"Father said the plants needed tending for tonight's banquet and thought I might as well oversee them if I was coming here anyway."

Julia snorts at that.

"It's a beautiful arrangement I must admit. You're father knows his trade." Julia admits grudgingly.

My father would be proud of the praise.

"What were you speaking with Ms Somersby about?" Julia enquires.

"The tragic demise of the other gamemakers. As a Victor I hope she never succumbs to the dangers of a love of out of season shellfish." I reply solemnly.

Their love of shellfish certainly killed them.

Although there was actually nothing wrong with the shellfish.

Their second bottle of red wine on the other hand…

"It was well done." Julia says to me in a whisper.

That gives me pause.

"I'm not sure what you mean." I reply calmly.

"Oh I'm sure you don't Corey." Julia smiles "As far as the doctors in The Capitol General hospital are concerned it was a particularly bad case of shellfish poisoning. A group of poisonous oysters that tragically made it to La Mer's distinguished guests."

"Richard is grateful for those bad oysters incidentally. The Cresta's are done for after this. Their produce "killed" four gamemakers. It will take those idiots decades and probably a Victor in the family for them to revive even a shred of their reputation."

An unfortunate casualty to my plans. Regrettable in some ways but their fish was of no great quality. It is an acceptable loss.

"Richard's reputation remains intact. An outside dish he made the four sign a waiver against. He's come up smelling of roses." Julia continues.

If Julia's voice was a whisper before it drops to a level I can barely hear now.

"Nod once if I'm correct and then we never speak of this again." Julia begins. "Bella Donna in the wine?"

I nod once.

Julia's voice almost purrs.

"An excellent choice. Very appropriate for the son of a florist and shows you know your stuff. Symptoms are close enough to paralytic shellfish poisoning that it could be swept under the rug. They finished off the wine bottle and the glasses have had all the evidence washed away by now."

At this point I whisper back.

"How did you know?"

"I own the Coroner's office. I have done for sixty years. This isn't my first incident of this nature Corey." Julia replies.

My eyes widen at that information. I hadn't considered an autopsy.

That was sloppy on my part. Very sloppy indeed.

"Don't panic Corey. That report says paralytic shellfish poisoning was the cause of death. I've wanted those four gone for many a year. I just thought that you should be aware. Next time you might not be so lucky." Julia reprimanded.

I wonder how long she's known. Suspected? She seems to read my mind though.

"I got that information on the third day of the Games Corey. If I thought you excelled before that incident what occurred as a result of your plan has made me admire you even more than I thought possible." Julia said with giddiness in her voice.

"You will go very far indeed in this work Corey. Very far indeed."

I'm going to be ok is the first thought in my head.

I could have ended up as an avox, or worse, had Julia not been there to step in.

My relief is somewhat tempered by something she said.

"Next time?" I question.

Julia merely smirks and goes off to talk with someone else.

It's a general's wife, I think, who must be at least fifty years younger than Julia although they greet each other very warmly.

Like family.

Another Sullivan perhaps?

I don't have time to further ponder the issue because suddenly a hand is on my shoulder and I'm face to face with Gabriel Villiers.

"Cor are you having a good evening?" The excitable and possibly tipsy Head Gamemaker says to me.

"Excellent sir." I reply noticing as I do so that he's swaying a little.

Not tipsy then.

Drunk.

"You and Cassie saved the games Cor. In fact you were more useful and quicker to adapt than the idiots who got themselves killed by oysters." Gabriel hiccups. "Dying to fucking oysters. They don't even have legs, or arms, or even teeth. What a piss poor way to die!"

"Anyway as one of our two newest gamemakers…"

"Temporary Gamemaker sir." I interrupt.

Gabriel looks at me confused before hitting on a realisation. "Oh it's not official yet. Don't worry though the paperwork's all drawn up. You'll sign tomorrow. Congratulations Cor you'll join the ranks of the employed before your final year of school."

That stuns me.

"I'm, I'm, I'm…" I attempt to say.

I'm speechless.

Gabriel smiles.

"Yep you'll be officially a Gamemaker. You and Cassie both. The rest of us were unanimous in wanting you on the team. The last two spots might will be politicked over till the end of days but with your performance in the games it was an easy choice for us." Gabriel cheerfully informs me.

"Look at that! Rom and Sarah are coming now and they'll definitely want to speak to you." Gabriel says as The President and First Lady walk steadily forward.

As the Presidential couple come over to us many thoughts run through my head.

My life has changed. My dream has come true.

I'm a Gamemaker and I'm going up in the world.

I've arrived.

The President and Gabriel Villiers are chatting now with the latter wildly gesticulating with enthusiasm.

The First Lady just watches me with interest.

President Romanus turns to me after Gabriel finishes speaking and looks genuinely pleased.

"A talented young man who helped save my games. Some might say I owe you a debt young man. You and Ms St Cloud both."

"We're gamemakers now sir. Any debt has been paid a thousand fold already" I reply earnestly and also truthfully.

Who knew murder could be this productive this quickly.

I was mainly trying to protect Cassie but I can't deny the results have been more than beneficial to me as well.

Very beneficial.

"I hope that include the favour I still owe you for that bet we made" Gabriel jokes.

We all laugh at that.

The First Lady seems to be thinking deeply on something before she speaks.

"He'll make a good Gamemaker Romanus although I must say Corey is quite a common name for such a position of prestige." The First Lady says with mock concern.

I personally think that is a bit rich coming from someone called Sarah but I do have my trump card.

Two can play at this game.

"Corey is just a nickname Ma'am."

You see my real name is a little bit more ostentatious than just Corey.

Both of the presidential couple are now watching me with interest.

Gabriel already knew of course but finds the situation amusing.

I don't use my full name too often. For a teenage boy it's ill-suited and pompous. For a Gamemaker however... For a Gamemaker it fits nicely. Very nicely.

"My proper name is Coriolanus Ma'am."

"Coriolanus Snow."

* * *

_Hello Vesine here. _

_Hiatus officially over. _

_(Party horn sounds in celebration)_

_Well that took a long time and this chapter was something of a Gordian knot for me. It was only after the influence of one of my other main ideas for a few games time that I finally managed to solve the problem along with a renewed writing bug triggered by another hunger games fic I'm writing (see details below)._

_I know it's a pretty obvious twist from the moment the name Corey is first seen but I couldn't resist holding off and waited till properly confirming it right at the end. I love one last wham line in my chapters. Sue me. _

_Firstly a shout out to__Ihaveacupofnoodles_ _who provided Taurus Vixten. Taurus was a joy to write and I hope I did him justice. Other tributes (victims) would be much welcome if anyone wishes to give them. _

_Candidates for all non-career district for the quarter quell would be received especially gratefully. I have some ideas but filling out all 24 for my quell is a challenge but any tribute would be much appreciated and if I can't find room in the quell I will certainly attempt to find room in another games. _

_If you need a mental image for the arena the inspiration was the lake and little mill house from howls moving castle (the scene with the stars on the lake). Ghibli has always been a personal favourite studio. _

_Coriolanus Snow has always been a great villain but we only ever see him through the eyes of Katniss whose perception is more than a little biased. Katniss is very much black and white in morality and it might very well be her biggest character flaw. Nuances being lost a lot of the time with her. _

_As can be seen here by no means is Coriolanus Snow at the start of this story a wholly good person. He loves the hunger games deeply and kills four people via poison before the games even begin. _

_On the other hand he has affection for his mentor Julia and his Father as well as respect for Gabriel Villiers and Tiberius Templesmith in addition to liking his boss at La Mer. _

_As well as this it is his friendship with Cassandra St Cloud that begins his career as a poisoner out of fear for her wellbeing. _

_As described by Finick Snow comes to power at a very young age. That does not necessarily mean he was president at a very young age although clearly he is in power by the 50__th__ games. I've thought that Snow as a Gamemaker would be something intriguing on his way to becoming president. Even Katniss admits she knows very little about Snow's Rise as Finick explains it it in the mocking jay book. _

_Paralytic Shellfish poisoning is real and can be fatal. Incidentally it does share some symptoms with Bella Donna poisoning and its onset time isn't all that different either. _

_Oysters are incidentally a fun food to eat. _

_In season._

_And preferably with a nice Muscadet. _

_Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one is a Victor I've mentioned on more than one occasion and a personal favourite of mine from this decade. _

_Next chapter is The Spider. _

_As ever Reviews, Favourites and Follows are welcome and much loved. I will continue writing regardless but every review helps. _

_If you wish do feel free to check out A Sting in The Tale. My own AU set in this verse in which the boy from 3 isn't stung by the tracker jackers. _

_Things get messy quickly. _

_As ever yours. _

_Vesine _


	32. Interlude: Explanation and Reasoning

**Interlude 15: Explanation and Reasoning **

_A voice message left on Day Six of the 17__th__ hunger games by Head Gamemaker Gabriel Villiers on the personal phone of Sarah Aurelius the First Lady of Panem. _

Hi Sar it's Ga-Ga here.

I got your message about your concerns in regard to a certain impressive young lady from District 3.

Now personally I think she is doing an amazing job in the games if maybe more than a little bit messy than I personally would like most of the time.

It's hardly surprising the other tributes think she's a mutt!

We had a big laugh about that here in the control room. Corey couldn't stop giggling for ten minutes.

Even Tiberius chuckled if you can believe that!

Thank you for telling me that there are rumours in the mentoring hall that we are thinking of dealing with the girl at our end.

Incidentally it was briefly considered for a moment. I don't think anyone can deny she's done some uncomfortable things even if there is a distinct method to her madness. We collectively had a vote on the issue between the five of us on what to do about it and the decision was agreed by a majority vote that we'd let her play out what she's doing until she wins or somehow gets killed.

Personally I think there's a working majority here who think the former is the most likely result.

In regard to what's happening to young Mason…

What the girl in question has done and is currently doing to him may not quite be in the competitive spirit of the games but it is a valid tactic as she's clearly demonstrating.

I will let you know though that we had no idea that long term exposure to the venom would do what it has done to him.

None at all.

Frankly since we've diverted the cameras away from him he's gotten much worse if you'd believe that was possible.

The tongue on the third day was bad enough but since then…

Honestly if you saw what happened to his nose on day four you'd agree we'd made the right call in focusing elsewhere.

It's frankly amazing he's still alive in all honesty.

Although you wouldn't think he was living if you were to see him right now as he looks positively horrific! Looks much worse than I think anyone would believe is possible to live through.

The wonder that is muttation technology in regards to the venom is truly astounding Sar it really is.

I can't imagine he's still sane though at this point. He must have gone mad from the pain at this point. Personally I think death would have been a mercy a while ago if I'm honest.

It would have been the merciful thing to do since the second night in all probability.

Our little Spider from 3 just isn't that merciful though it would seem! Not when there's a tactical advantage to be had. Such a clever little thing.

The sheer amount of agony poor Mason's gone through is an achievement in itself.

If he hadn't been such a loathsome individual anyway we'd probably have a lot more uproar around the place.

And there's still murmurs as it is among some of El's designer set. They're as horrified as they are fascinated by all accounts.

The ratings are some of the best we've ever had!

I think this games will live long in the memory personally Sarah. I don't need to tell you explicitly that I think Miss Sparks has the victory sewn up tighter than one of her snares.

Who knew a failed games camera could have such a big impact?

You learn something new every year Sar you really do!

Hope the mentoring is going well with the 5 girl who's still somehow alive and this message has put to bed most of your concerns.

Looking forward to catching up when the games are done.

Lots of kisses and hope you're having fun.

Ta-Ta

* * *

_Hello Vesine here _

_Next games is one of my personal favourites and one I've been building up to for a while. This games is grim though. I'm not pushing any ratings but there will be some unpleasent mental pictures although keeping this as appopriate for teens. Incidentally I am using The Edge Chronicle as my acceptable barometer for gore given that is a childrens book series._

_It also provides inspiration for certain aspects of the next chapter._

_The Chapter will probably be coming this Firday._

_Reviews Faves and Follows are welcome and much loved._

_All the best_

_Vesine _


	33. Chapter 17: Sabine Sparks

**Sabine Sparks 17th Games **

**Day 7 **

_**The Arena**_

_Sing a song of sixpence,  
A pocket full of rye,_

Marina ran desperately through the tangled undergrowth.

_Four and twenty blackbirds  
Baked in a pie._

She could hear it in the branches far above. The thing. The one that had got Jerry and the others. There was only her left now from her alliance.

_When the pie was opened  
The birds began to sing—_

Oh God it was coming.

_Wasn't that a dainty dish  
To set before the king?_

Coming for her!

Marina ran faster.

_The king was in the counting-house  
Counting out his money,_

She tried to ignore the jabberjays. But she knew even as they sang they were watching her with their, somehow vengeful, bird eyes.

_The queen was in the parlour  
Eating bread and honey,_

The jabberjays were working with the mutt. They'd known it since the mutt first attacked them. Whenever the jabberjays were gathered and singing the thing took another victim. Or victims.

If they weren't leading you directly to it in the first place.

_The maid was in the garden  
Hanging out the clothes._

Marina was still running. Until suddenly somehow she wasn't.

Suddenly Marina felt something around her ankle and then she was disappearing quickly up into the trees.

No, no, no.

It was going to happen to her. Just not like Jerry she pleaded in her mind.

Not like Jerry.

Marina couldn't move.

Why couldn't she move?

Then she saw it.

Oh God.

It would have been better if it was a mutt. It was meant to be a mutt. How could it not be after what had been done? The way Jerry had died. The others as well. How could it not be?

How could it be her?

What was she going to do? No not that. Not like that! Marina didn't want to die like that!

As Marina began to fall from high up in the trees she still couldn't move. The last words she heard the jabberjays sing before she began dying, oh so slowly, were these.

_When down came a blackbird  
And pecked off her nose._

**Introduction **

Ask Gabriel Villiers after his retirement, or even before, what the best muttation he ever created was and the man could spend an hour or more waxing lyrical on his many creations.

The 8th games was a source of great personal pride for its muttation design.

The 26th games was where Gabriel went further than many thought possible with the mutts that made that picturesque arena turn into a thing of nightmare.

The 14th games, and its massive beast of a dog mutt, was also a point of professional pride despite the games overall failure in his opinion.

In short Gabriel Villiers couldn't really answer the question, as so many of his mutts were precious to him.

At least that was his story.

On the other hand if you were to ask him what the best monster he ever created was the man could, and did, answer with only two words a fond smile appearing on his face.

"The Spider"

Most questioners would shiver at that. They'd remember more than a dozen deaths at the hands of a sixteen year old slip of a girl. They'd remember the tributes who died gruesomely in ways that made even the other Victors squeamish.

But above all else they'd remember the worst death that ever happened in The Hunger Games.

Some tributes take seconds to die. More unfortunate tributes take minutes. A few Victors and tributes, with a penchant for torture, gave victims deaths that took hours.

Mason Icarus on the other hand took over a week to die and the circumstance surrounding his death led to possibly the most terrifying moment ever seen in the games.

Even the first Victor from District 6, who was widely considered a monster himself, felt Mason Icarus' death might have been a step too far.

The sight of Mason after his death is widely considered, by some, to prove pivotal in how The Spider ultimately won her games.

Most of Panem, including large chunks of The Capitol, had nightmares for weeks about what happened to Mason Icarus.

In District 2 the 17th games was shown as the ultimate warning to members of The Academy. The highlights shown every year on Halloween night. The message was clear.

Do not let a 3 escape the bloodbath or what happened to Mason could happen to you!

Most tributes from 2 got the message.

When the next Victor from 3 proved to at least make the deaths of the tributes from 2 quick everyone was thankful.

The 17th games would never be forgotten. Their legacy would influence the course of how the games would pan out for years to come and right up until the 66th games tributes could be forgiven for assuming that there truly were no rules of behaviour in the games when it came to the deaths one could inflict on fellow tributes.

Even if certain depravities that were committed never ended well.

Although that was another situation entirely.

The lessons learnt from the 17th would turn the third decade of the games into the most popular and easily the most depraved, in terms of violence, of all the decades during the hunger games seventy-five year history.

As for the Victor herself.

She always maintained she just did it to get home.

She needed to win to honour her famous best friend who came so close to victory herself.

She had to win whatever it took.

And much to the horror of nearly all of Panem, perhaps even the Captiol, she did.

**During the 13****th**** games **

Sabine Sparks watched as her best friend died on the television.

Beside her six year old Nikola Alecs watched as his aunt nodded her assent and the Victor of the 13th games killed her quickly.

Sabine wanted to be sick.

That was her best friend. Casilda was her only friend. She was the closest thing Sabine had to a family.

Casilda's father had begun to weep, while Casilda's sister Inez (Nikola's Mother) put on a mask of stoicism.

Sabine wasn't sure what was going to happen now.

But she knew nothing would ever be the same again.

**13th**** Games Victory tour. **

Gilbert Oxford took the time to meet with Casilda's family properly in District 3. The District's sole Victor Harry Miller was more than fine with it.

"I'll smooth things over with the local constabulary Gilbert and make sure they're at the feast tonight. I have that pull here."

All Victors have a certain degree of power in their Districts. That had been obvious throughout the tour so far, but to Gilbert the sheer amount of personal power the Victor of the 8th games had in District 3 was shocking.

Gilbert was even more shocked to learn this power wasn't even as recent as the 8th games.

The Victory in the 8th games only expanded a healthy amount of personal power already possessed by Hadrian Miller and his legendary District partner Sandra Sprocket.

The fact that The Head Peacekeeper gives an affectionate hug to the Victor is a major sign.

"Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine." Marcus Ptolemy says to the bemused Gilbert Oxford while shaking his hand. "Casilda was an excellent tribute. I've heard rumours of The Silver Hall for her. No place better. You were a good man Mr Oxford and a good ally."

Gilbert was taken aback by the man's generosity and obvious sincerity. Most of the other districts were angry at him.

6 being a notable exception.

Even they thought that Alexis and Aline were monsters.

Gilbert's shock continued throughout the evening. Casilda's family, while devastated, were affectionate towards him.

Casilda's father, a man who looked old, even for his sixty years, was among the most generous.

"You did the best you could for her. Thankyou." The man had said shaking Gilbert's hands with tears in his eyes.

The young boy who couldn't have been much more than five looked bemused at being introduced to Gilbert.

"You were with Auntie Cas on the television." Nikola stated.

"Yes I was. I'm sorry I couldn't help her get home." Gilbert replied encouragingly. Admittedly talking down a bit to the little boy.

"I'm sure you tried. I would have done better though." The judgemental five year old replied dismissively, quickly losing interest in Gilbert, before ambling off as a five year old does.

Out of all the people there the only one who didn't offer any kind words was the diminutive girl who had arrived with the family.

Bespectacled, and as small as Casilda had been, Gilbert could only guess this was the friend Cas had mentioned.

Eventually he managed to find the girl alone, as Harry Miller recounted an amusing hunting story in the wastes, after Sandra had died, that somehow included a bottle of premium District 9 vodka, a monkey muttation named Fernando and a fez not used for its primary purpose as a hat.

As the other guests laughed at the ludicrous, but astonishingly detailed, tale Gilbert finally managed to get the surly friend of Casilda to talk in a quiet corner of the room.

"You're Sabine yes? Cas' friend?" Was Gilbert's initial opening.

The withering glare he received in turn was the only initial reply he got.

Undaunted the librarian (and killer of six people) continued to talk to Sabine. Although given her lack of reply it was more like talking at her.

"I'm really sorry about what happened to Cass. I wish she was here instead of me. I'm sorry I did that to her. I just couldn't let her linger on in pain after what Aline did to her."

The girl continued to glare at him.

"Anyway Casilda gave me this before she died. She said you were the person who'd need it most."

As he handed his ally's district token to Sabine the girl from 3's eyes teared up.

"Thankyou" Sabine whispered.

No more was said by Sabine that night and Gilbert did not think on the issue again for nearly four years.

Not until the 17th games.

**After the 13****th**** games Victory tour. **

District 3 as a District seems smarter to outsiders than any other in Panem.

This is not by chance because if you are a fool in District 3 you are likely to die.

The technology worked on in District 3 can become very dangerous at times. Accidents can and do happen, especially due to the intricate and often deadly components utilised by those in the District.

It should come as no surprise then that in District 3 if you find yourself talented at something you squeeze that skill for all it is worth.

Climbing is a useful skill to have in The Hunger Games but isn't nearly as useful in District 3.

Sabine Sparks was an astounding climber and could climb up what would look like a flat wall with seeming ease, finding the tiniest of crevices and holes to provide the slightest bit of grip.

She climbed much like a spider. Quickly and silently she scurried up the ruins on the outskirts of the District not far from The Wastes.

After Casilda's death her family had wanted Sabine to stay with them. Sabine however had refused. She couldn't be an extra mouth for them to feed and she wasn't going to beg for food in the community home.

So Sabine decided to do something that to a great many people seemed monumentally stupid.

She decided to live in The Husk.

The Husk was a large factory that had once been the pride of District 3.

Once Factory 13A. The Husk had been completely destroyed inside by rebels during the Dark Days before the Capitol won the war. Given that it had made various devices that made regular citizens in the Districts lives better the fact it now stood only as an empty shell of what it once was meant it remained a powerful symbol of The Capitols authority.

It was also teeming with Giant Rats.

No one knew where exactly these rats came from. They might have been a mutt offshoot, or perhaps they were a natural mutation caused by the war, or technology used in the district. But all most people cared to know was to avoid one when you saw one.

Because if one of them was there, more would follow. Which considering they were the size of a not so small dog meant they were very dangerous.

There was an entire swarm of them living in The Husk.

When she was thirteen years old exactly, Sabine moved into The Husk and if rats were capable of having legends she quickly became one.

Rats are excellent climbers but they weren't as good as Sabine.

Within a month there were no more rats living in the husk. They moved elsewhere in the District. To other factory ruins and the scrapyard where they were less likely to be actively hunted by the thing that had taken over their previous home.

If the rats had memories, enough time had elapsed since the scrapyard held the danger of Harry Miller and Sandra Sprocket for them to feel safe there once more.

The Husk became Sabine Sparks home as she scavenged and worked on her devices.

Sabine Sparks wasn't just a good climber you see.

Sabine was a genius with technology and she specialized in one type in particular.

Movement.

She worked on movement day and night. How to lift heavy items from the floor of The Husk to its top. How to fix winches and pulleys together in elaborate systems.

How to move thing from one place to another. ]

Under her control.

With a piece of ropes and unmoulded wood Sabine Sparks was deadly.

Today was a grand experiment and from the top of The Husk Sabine installed her latest type of winch. It gripped to the side with the innovative clamp system entirely crafted by wood that Sabine had specially invented herself.

It then proceeded to lift an 80 kilo weight from the ground forty metres below her.

Sabine smiled at the innovation before returning to her work.

Year by year much like Harry Miller, nearly a decade before her, Sabine Sparks got better and better at her designs and utilising them.

The Husk became an intricate system of pulleys, winches and connecting ropes that acted as traps to any intruder that came near Sabine's home.

Only the peacekeepers who took advantage of the girls systems for transporting the goods of the District dared venture more than fifty metres near to the useful citizen's home.

After a while The Husk began to be known by a different name by many in District 3, although Sabine never heard it herself.

The Web.

**The Reaping **

Were you to tell the potential tributes training in District 1, 2, or 4 at the time of the 17th games reaping that the Victor of the 17th games, and one of the most feared to ever come out of the games would be an excellent climber, with an almost supernatural talent in the art of making winches and pulleys, from District 3, nearly every single one of them would have laughed you out of their district.

Harry Miller was impressive and clearly dangerous from the moment he scored an eleven. He had been a professional Mutt hunter. That was someone to be properly scared of.

Meanwhile Sabine Sparks, when she stepped onto the reaping stage, was five foot two, bespectacled and didn't look like she could throw a punch that would go through a sheet of paper.

Ask any of the potential tributes after the games which of the first two Victors of District 3 was the one they were more scared of there would be no laughter then.

Needless to say it was no longer The Hunter that they feared. After nine days of one of the most hellish games to watch it was the short bespectacled girl that terrified them.

The reason was clear.

Harry Miller killed his competitors as a hunter did you see. As quickly and as efficiently as possible.

To say that Sabine Sparks didn't do that would be the most gross of understatements.

Of course no one had any idea of this at the time.

When the sixteen year old walked onto the stage, all of District 3 just looked at her and wrote her off.

Harry Miller whose memory was excellent thought the girl looked more than a little bit familiar.

He also thought she was rather pretty but kept that very much to himself given the age difference and the fact she was probably going to die from the looks of her.

Then again Casilda nearly won and she was even weaker at first glance.

The boy surprisingly looked like a decent candidate. A rare eighteen year old tribute from 3 who must way at least fourteen stone most of it muscle.

Orion Ormsley had clearly decided that Ernst was the wiser bet.

Harry Miller just thinks to himself as he looks at Ernst, with the boy looking like a threat, he's probably dead even quicker than the 3 tributes normally are.

**Training. **

After a successful parade it was clear that Ernst was one of The Capitol's favourites this year. An Underdog from 3 who looked like he'd give a show.

The other early favourite from District 2 was not incidentally going to have that narrative take over because the games were meant to be about him.

Mason Icarus.

Mason Icarus was by any standard a vile human being.

Pick a vice he had it.

Pick a sin he lived it.

Pick a virtue and it was as absent as his humility.

Mason was wrathful, lustful, gluttonous, greedy, slothful, envious and worst of all immensely prideful.

His District partner at best tolerated him in the career pack during training. The female tributes from 1 and 4 were immensely wary of him having been informed by Artemis of exactly the sort of youth Mason was.

He was a bounder, a cad, and quite probably according to Artemis something far worse if the story, told through tears, that came from her roommate at The Academy was true.

(It was)

Mason however was the volunteer from District 2 this year. Mainly because despite his poor grades in everything but combat, and the genuine hatred felt towards him by many other trainees, Mason's family had too much power in the District for him not to be allowed to volunteer if it was requested.

The three oldest 2 Victors were aghast when Mayor Callixtus Villiers instructed them to give the volunteer spot to Mason.

Unfortunately there was nothing they could do about it.

Nona Icarus the wife of the former Mayor, and bereaved sister of the late Decimus Huxley, had all but demanded of her husband that her son be allowed the opportunity to prove the might of her family that had been utterly humiliated by the late general's foolish death by eating bad seafood.

The former Mayor obliged his wife even as he doubted the wisdom of the decision.

A weak man, overwhelmed by his higher class wife, however Phillip Icarus obeyed.

Of all the Victors only Tiberius Whetston, a contemporary of Mason, was amused at the situation.

"Regrettable for the rest of the boys who wanted a shot, but all of the Academy will be glad to see him die in the arena. Which he will of course because, despite any skill in combat he might have, he's an arrogant sod. " Tiberius told Vespasian, who informed the youngest Victor of 2 what had been demanded, as Tiberius trained one of the youngest potentials in The Academy.

Vespasian didn't argue the point with the fourth Victor, even as inwardly he cursed the younger man for saying as such in front of Vincent Villiers who, being the current mayor's son, was possibly the stupidest person to say it in front of.

Tiberius cottoned on to this fact rather quickly.

"Vincent. Keep that part about Mason a secret you got it?" We want a 2 Victor to come home right?" Tiberius said to the young boy.

"Not Mason Mr Whetston. No one wants Mason to come home. He's a dick." The nine year old boy replied in turn looking quizzically at his mentor.

"From the mouths of babes Vespasian. From the mouths of babes." Tiberius snorted before resuming the boys training.

As further rumours came to light about the boy after Claudia was obliged to deal with a traumatised girl, who something awful had been done to by the tribute in question, Vespasian felt that he was in agreement with Tiberius.

Mason did deserve to die in the arena.

All of 2's Victors were in agreement with that by reaping day. Their hopes place in Artemis' capable hands.

That was where the situation lay during the training for the 17th games.

Ernst was instantly picked up as a threat by the scumbag from 2 and treated accordingly.

How Ernst Dayton exactly broke his foot was never officially found out by anyone.

Unofficially it was broken by Mason on the second day of training and swept under the rug by the two most junior gamemakers who decided that the arena would be the best place to do justice to the arrogant boy from 2.

One of the pair decided that he might as well help the nephew along to join the uncle if he was going to behave like the man.

Unfortunately he'd left his poison at home.

Throughout the drama in training no one noticed the other tribute from 3.

She quietly went from station to station.

Time spent at the trapping station.

Time spent at knot tying.

A lot of time spent at flora and fauna where jungle plants seemed to be the order of the day.

Especially lots of thick and incredibly sturdy vines which made the girl from 3 smile deeply, much to the confusion of the stations trainer.

When Sabine scored a seven it was a minor surprise but the pack still didn't prioritise the girl. After all with a score of ten despite his injured foot it was clear still that her District partner was the true threat from 3.

A decision most of the career pack would later deeply regret.

**Interview Day **

Octavius Flickerman was a man underestimated by many people. However he was a great listener and when his wife started complaining about the male tribute from her District he listened closely.

"He's awful Octavius just awful." Hestia cried. "Artemis is locking her door at night and so are the other female members of the pack just in case he tries something. He's absolutely vile! He's made passes at Claudia as well! If it wasn't for Tiberius taking him out of the room I think Julius or Vespasian were going to cut his throat with their steak knives."

So for once Octavius didn't try to make a tribute look good in the interviews not that Mason realised that.

Far too arrogant to realise Octavius was making him look like a moron in front of the entire nation of Panem the boy made a fool of himself on national television.

Octavius could barely keep a straight face as the boy talked of petty grudges, questionable actions with girls, and genuine boasting of his skills.

The boy had scored a ten so at least some of it wasn't bluster.

As a result when the girl from District 3 came on Octavius was in a good mood that his plan with Mason had gone off without a hitch.

Sabine Sparks interview was therefore quite memorable as Octavius helped the girl along to further emphasize Mason's relative shoddiness.

The girl's friendship with Casilda Ferron was a major revelation to all of Panem. Major games fanatics quickly realised that the Sabine Sparks on stage was that Sabine. The friend from 3 that was mentioned in the 13th games the day before The Feast of Blood.

The girl had a quick wit to her and mentioned how she had worked on a system to improve distribution in her district.

By the time the interview was finished Sabine Sparks had made a small name for herself.

Nothing major but enough to be noticed by some sponsors as, much to his surprise, Harry Miller began to get a steady trickle of funds for Sabine that night.

As his two tributes slept before entering the arena Harry hoped he could get one of them home. Especially as now he remembered why the girl had seemed familiar before.

It was a long shot but perhaps it was possible to get the girl home rather than Ernst. It was worth a try at least.

Unknown to Harry in the District 10 suite Gilbert Oxford, feeling deeply indebted to Casilda for saving his life, was thinking the exact same thing.

**Day 1 **

_**The Mentors Room **_

The Bloodbath for the first day of the seventeenth games went completely wrong for nearly everyone involved except Sabine Sparks.

To call it a comedy of errors would be a fairly accurate description.

That was in fact the exact description Diamond Valentine used when she first saw it happen to both of the other mentors in 1.

As everyone settled in to their stations in The Mentors Room before the 17th games began the atmosphere was generally cordial.

The Peacekeeper mentors from 11 and 12 whispered to each other at the far end of the room. Vulcan passing a flask over to his fellow mentor Polonius.

Both had already given up on this year's tributes.

The outlier District mentors from 7, 8, 9 and 10 all gathered together talking themselves. All were pessimistic this year with the high scoring boy from 3 being involved. If he escaped the bloodbath who knew what the boy could do.

Three of the four would try their best to get one of their tributes home for various reasons.

The fourth would not. He had a debt he needed to repay to someone else.

His life had been saved by one 3 so he'd try his best to save another 3 the first 3 had cared for.

Cronus in 6 hadn't had a decent tribute since the 13th games. He didn't think he would this time either.

He'd wait till his pair were dead then join Polonius and Vulcan in their drinking.

At the station for 5 the First Lady was bored. Watching the two boys and girls die each year, from her (former) District, was her yearly chore. Even if it did mean she got a better view of everything that was happening in the games rather than just the limited coverage of what Gabriel chose to broadcast.

Still she'd enjoy a time when she didn't have to mentor every year but she wouldn't rig the games for that.

She might rig the reapings without any issues but she didn't get directly involved with the games themselves.

It was the one ethical boundary concerning the games that Sarah wouldn't cross.

Among the ten career district mentors from 1, 2 and 4 there was general trepidation. The pack was not wholly unified this year with Mason's reputation and no one was thinking the pack could remain unified for long if Mason lived.

The sole Victor from 3 just wanted the bloodbath over with.

He hoped his girl got out of it. She might be able to stand some chance, having scored a seven, outside of the Bloodbath.

This year's arena was truly something nightmarish. Diamond Valentine started to feel more than a little uncomfortable.

It was dark in the arena which was no surprise given the tall trees that rose far above the cornucopia.

The floor of the arena and trunks of the trees created a thick web of vines that looked ready to snag any unsuspecting tribute.

Everywhere one looked the vines lay thick on the ground barely visible in the dim twilight effect.

A mist rendered the tree tops invisible to all tributes.

Anyone who was more than ten metres away from the cornucopia was likely to be quickly lost in the fog.

This arena was not good for Careers at all. Opportunities for ambush would abound.

As the pods rose into the arena everyone was silent.

Then a voice began to sing.

Not in the room but in the arena itself:

_Sing a song of sixpence,  
A pocket full of rye,  
Four and twenty blackbirds  
Baked in a pie._

_When the pie was opened  
The birds began to sing—_  
_Wasn't that a dainty dish  
To set before the king?_

_The king was in the counting-house  
Counting out his money,  
The queen was in the parlour  
Eating bread and honey,_

_The maid was in the garden  
Hanging out the clothes.  
When down came a blackbird  
And pecked off her nose._

Everyone in the room was baffled.

Almost as baffled as the tributes in the arena all completely confused at what the girl from 3 had just done.

Why sing?

Was the girl mad?

Surely she must be!

So confused were the tributes that when the opening announcement occurred they each took a few seconds to stop their ponderings and leave the mines.

By which point the girl from 3 had already gotten a bag pack and disappeared into the fog that surrounded the cornucopia. At the 1 station there was a state of confusion laced with panic as the action in the arena finally began.

"A 3 escaped the bloodbath!" Diamond Valentine said with a sense of foreboding.

"A relatively high scoring 3 as well." Silver Glassman added with just as much trepidation.

"Oh shit." Topaz Somersby accurately summarised.

_**The Arena**_

Meanwhile in the arena the boy from 3 had just died at the hands of Mason and Midas, the boy from 1.

Ernst hadn't gone out without a fight though and the boy from 4 lay dead on the ground already.

Typically at this point several other children would already be dead in the bloodbath. However no other child had yet died.

As Mason was about to start screaming at the others, to not be so useless and start killing, he realised the career girls were watching him.

Each of them with a smile that promised extreme pain.

"You know you have this coming Mason. You knew we'd kill you here in the arena. It's justice for what you've done." Artemis grinned nastily.

"Let's not be hasty now Arty. I promise you Ellie enjoyed it." Mason said giving a smile in an attempt to defend himself.

"She was drunk, she didn't and her name Mason is Eliza." Artemis said as cold as ice.

"Midas mate back me up here. You know their lying right. Girls always do." Mason attempted to explain to the one potential ally he had left.

Next to him Midas just nodded at Artemis and smiled at Mason.

A smile that told Mason Midas had known all along what was going to happen after the biggest threat of the 3 boy was gone.

For once Mason did the humble thing in his life.

He admitted to himself he was vastly outnumbered and ran as fast as he could, with his sword in hand, far into the misty vine filled rainforest jungle hybrid.

Neither he nor anyone else in the arena saw the bird eyes watching from their perch above the cornucopia at the tributes below.

Shortly after Mason fled, a pair of wings took flight, carrying its owner to its fellows ready to relay what it had learnt.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

"Well that was disappointing" Julia Sullivan huffed.

"Only two deaths in the bloodbath is hideously low. That's a new record isn't it?" Coriolanus Snow said to his colleague.

Julia merely scowled.

Gabriel Villiers on the other hand was practically on the verge of tears.

"Twenty-two tributes alive by the end of the bloodbath. Please by all that is good not another disaster like the 14th …It's been going so well." Gabriel practically sobbed.

Cassandra St Cloud pat her superior on the back at that point.

"Cheer up Gabriel. The bloodbath might not have been great but it's all uphill from here." Cassandra beamed.

"Unfortunately Cassie that doesn't seem to be the case." The dour voice of Tiberius Templesmith cut in. "Camera eighty-six's drone just failed."

At that point Gabriel actually did cry.

"Oh hell" Julia said.

Which summed up the situation rather perfectly.

_**The Arena **_

Sometimes the stars align and fate decides to smile on a person.

Shortly after the bloodbath on the first day of the 17th games fate decided to smile at Sabine Sparks and didn't stop beaming down on the girl until she won the 17th hunger games on the ninth day.

Followers of the forbidden old religion in some of the Districts might have said that their God was looking down on her.

This was unlikely to be the case.

Any merciful God, who had ever existed, wouldn't have ever deigned to be so kind to someone who did the things Sabine Spark did during those nine days.

The Gentleman who comes from the other place the old religion feared, on the other hand, would have probably been very proud of Sabine Sparks indeed.

It was all down to technology in the end.

Technology rarely if ever appears in the games to any significant degree.

If it did District 3 would win even more often than usual which, by the time the Hunger Games was abandoned, still nearly doubled any other outlier district and was hot on the heels of District 4.

If technology appears in a hunger games and a 3 is still living most other tributes were probably already dead.

They just didn't know it yet.

Copper wire, a standard electrical current, and the very mines the tributes began on.

Any technology was lethal in the hands of District 3.

The camera drone that crashed in the 17th games sealed the fates of everyone else in the arena.

To make a rudimentary winch without power is comparatively simple. Such a thing could be incredibly useful in moving immense weights but would have been mostly useless in the arena.

Although given her talent Sabine could have made it work.

A motor powered winch on the other hand was a different kettle of fish in what it could move and how much.

What Sabine Sparks crafted in the treetops of the 17th games arena was on an entirely different level altogether.

The second she saw the downed drone Sabine had immediately tested to see if it was safe.

Live cameras were not to be interfered with by tributes, a massive electric shock of over 200,000 volts would fry them to a crisp.

(That incidentally had happened in the 2nd games.)

There had never been a downed camera drone before. It has been a quirk of fate in the machinery that not even the maintenance avox could be blamed for.

(The maintenance Avox's reprieve was temporary and he was incidentally fed to Gabriel Villiers latest experimental muttations some years later.)

Sabine Sparks once confirming the downed drone was safe immediately set to work.

As she saw the motor, used to ensure the camera remained functional and manoeuvrable, still working she began to laugh.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

"Well isn't that interesting." Coriolanus commented as he watched out of the corner of his eye as Sabine Sparks dismantled the downed drone.

The other Gamemakers, who had been attempting to calm the hyperventilating Gabriel down, came over to see what he was talking about.

Gabriel, now almost fully recovered from his mini meltdown, was particularly intrigued by the 3 girl's actions.

"A District 3 tribute now has technology with her. It's not a bloodbath but hopefully she'll do something. Remember the bolt gun from the 5th games?" Gabriel said excitedly, his traditionally affable personality reasserting itself once more.

"This could be interesting" Tiberius agreed.

"Or fun" Cassandra spoke up.

"We'll wait and see." Julia butted in with a stern voice that demanded respect "Let us not count all our chickens before the eggs have hatched"

The other Gamemakers, enthusiasm now dimmed somewhat, righted themselves and carried on with their work.

Coriolanus attended to his duties all while hiding his smile.

The early bet on the 3 girl, once he had heard the name Sabine at the reaping, had proven lucky so far.

Even Coriolanus wouldn't realize just how wise a bet until the following day.

**Day 2**

_**The Mentor Room **_

When Julius Monaldo walked into the mentoring room on the second day of the games he found a sight he had never seen before.

Given he was taking the day shift from 6:00 to 18:00 he had expected an exhausted Tiberius and Vespasian and a weary bunch of other mentors from the other non-career districts.

Instead everyone was wide awake and staring at Harry Miller's screen.

"That shouldn't be possible" Julius heard Simon Sator mutter.

"How the hell did your girl do that" Mags Flanagan exclaimed.

"Well my lot are screwed this year." Chester Oakley said being one of the few in the room who comprehended what the girl from 3 had created "Polonius you got any of the newest Sullivan Vintage over in your corner."

"Mama" Royal Valentine said in a confused tone.

"Topaz?" Julius asked slowly "Why is Diamonds eleven month old son in the mentoring room."

Vespasian looked at him then with a defeated face.

Marlin gave him the stink eye.

Woof could barely be heard muttering "Here we go again…"

"Royal is feeling homesick Mr Monaldo and has thus found it impossible to sleep" The cold voice of Sarah Aurelius spoke. "As First Lady I have kindly given permission for Ms Valentine to have little Royal stay in the mentor room as the exciting colours preoccupy his attention and have allowed Ms Valentine to finally be able to sleep."

At that point Sarah gave an almost genuine smile to the baby in question.

Which shocked everyone.

"As Royal clearly enjoys the games he is welcome to stay as long as he behaves himself which he has proven capable of so far." Sarah continued.

Royal obliged by gurgling adorably.

Sarah sat down after that, seemingly happy that her orders had been obeyed without question.

"So what exactly has happened with the girl from 3?" Julius asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chester Oakley whispered to Julius "The girls taken control of the arena."

Chester glanced at Sarah before whispering even lower.

"I don't think our dear First Lady has fully realized exactly what has happened yet but overnight Harry's tribute has built a system of pulleys, winches, and cables that have made at least a quarter of the arena her own personal death-trap. The engine she got from the camera drone powers the entire thing and, given how pleased she was, the girl clearly thinks it can run and run. The rest of the system though is a thing of crafted beauty. She's used the jungle for nearly the whole thing, vines interlocking with gears she's carved from the wood, snares that litter the ground and are linked to the winches. The woodworks crudely and quickly done but its sturdy and the thing will bloody work." Chest explained to Julius.

"My tributes are already dead. They won't see it. Not with this fog permanently clouding the lower part of the arena." Chester sighed.

"I recommend you give up on your tributes already. The second someone is snagged by those snares they'll shoot up into the trees faster than they can scream. If they get caught in one of those they'll be dead by the end of the day once Harry's tribute reaches them". Chester concluded confidently.

Julius nodded and remembered what his fellow Victor said.

To both of their horror, as they'd find out later that day, Chester was only partly right.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

It had been nearly three games since a specially designed Mutt had been used in the arena.

Gabriel was still proud of the mutt from the 14th games, despite it being a disaster overall, but he felt real fear needed to enter the games once more.

Not just fear of dying to another tribute but fear of something bigger, grander and unstoppable.

Hence he was immensely proud of the mutt he had created for the 17th games.

It was huge. At 30 feet long it was as big as the reticulated python that still slithered its way through what remained of the rainforests of The Far Countries.

Unlike the reticulated python it was a venomous snake.

Its venom however was not intended to be deadly.

In fact quite the opposite in many respects.

No his Sleeper Snake's venom was far more interesting.

In many respect The Sleeper Snakes venom was the ultimate cruelty. A poison that would keep something alive when by all rights it should have died long before. The venom caused blood to clot faster near open air, amplified pain from nerve signals, and perhaps best of all ensured that bodies would not go into shock by blocking the body's ability to do so. Other effects remained unknown to Gabriel Villiers but the Chief researcher in charge of the Mutt ensured the venom worked in perfect harmony with the mutt who utilised it.

The creature had it ingrained in its mind to only consume a victim after an hour had elapsed.

To ensure the venom took full effect to cause ultimate suffering.

A potentially agonising experience as had been tested on many avoxes.

Even Gabriel Villiers, not renowned for his mercy, had made sure no test lasted longer than 4 hours.

He might have been a Gamemaker but he wasn't a complete sadist unlike Alexis and Aline.

That was why when his Sleeper Snake slithered through the undergrowth quietly in pursuit of prey he was excited.

Especially as the victim it was in pursuit of had no idea anything was following it.

_**The Arena**_

Mason Icarus was deeply deeply angry.

The Pack had turned on him and now he was alone.

He would show them though he vowed to himself.

He would last to the end of the games.

None of Panem would ever forget the name Mason Icarus!

At this point though Mason knew he'd have to impress. Make a kill or something of that nature.

When Mason heard a rustling someway behind him he knew what he needed to do.

"Come out and Die" Mason cried.

Although Mason Icarus would technically live more than a week after he said those words they also ended up being his last.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

As Gabriel's muttation sunk its fangs into Mason Icarus' leg the man in question gave a wry smile.

The first of many victims Gabriel was sure.

Suddenly he was drawn out of his musings by anxious whispers from Julia and Coriolanus.

"Are you sure that's what they're doing Julia?" The younger man whispered.

"Yes. I'm a former head of intelligence remember. I've used the bloody things. Given that they were meant to help the Sleeper Snake this situation is more than a little problematic." The old crone replied.

"What's happened?" Gabriel asked the pair.

"It's the jabberjays Gabriel. It must have been the girl's singing or whatever she's done in the trees. It certainly didn't come from our end." Julia stated without emotion.

"We only just noticed now after viewer comments came through. Such a small thing it's hardly surprising we hadn't noticed a little earlier." Coriolanus said with much the same tone as Julia.

"They're not aiding the Sleeper Snake anymore." Julia sighed. "I didn't think it could happen so early in the games if at all. You know the bloody things are hard to impress.

Gabriel knew then. He had created the jabberjays in the first place after all. Much to Julia and Coriolanus' shock he wasn't angry but seemed please.

"They've transferred" Gabriel breathed out in wonder.

_**The Arena- Among the Jabberjays **_

_**2 hours before Mason Icarus is attacked by The Sleeper Snake. **_

It is a true fact that many birds are quite intelligent.

Mimicry of speech.

Tool use.

Problem solving.

Many species of bird are capable of this and other wonders that would normally be associated with higher degrees of thought.

Mockingjays would fall into this category being capable of at least some of the above.

Jabberjays were not like any other bird however, even the ones who seemed fairly intelligent.

Because they were even smarter than that.

It would not be a lie to say that Gabriel Villiers work in developing The Jabberjay helped with winning the war.

The jabberjays intelligence was not quite that of a truly intelligent human's but it was closer to that than to other birds.

The fact they had sentience was certainly unquestionable.

Hence why the jabberjays were so useful in ferreting out information at first.

That their reputation was sullied by the rebels finding out about the jabberjays powers and regurgitating false information was hardly Gabriel's fault.

Jabberjays had no concept of lying. To lie, as the rebels had, didn't fit in their worldview.

This had led to the release of 90% of the jabberjays by The Capitol to die a natural death for the male only species.

Unknown to the Districts 10% of the jabberjays remained after Gabriel begged the President as a personal favour.

He couldn't let his creation go and die such an ignoble death as was originally planned.

So in the years since the dark days, deep within the Muttation Institute, with the aid of newly female members to join their number the jabberjays flourished.

Their flourishing was permitted because in the President's heart of hearts he knew they could still be useful because despite their error during the war the jabberjays remained exceptional creatures.

They were also incidentally snobs.

You might think how can a bird be snobbish?

Well, jabberjays were Aesthetics.

They weren't Aesthetics in the terms of the art movement around long before the beginning of Panem. The works of Wilde and Swinburne that followed the Aesthetic school were quite beyond them as was the intertwining or art with nature as an artistic ideal.

Jabberjays however appreciated beauty in general greatly.

When they heard Sabine singing they appreciated the beauty of it.

Even if they didn't like all of the lyrics. The idea of a powerful bird pecking a nose off someone certainly appealed.

Although it was far too plebeian an action for a jabberjay to consider doing.

They were more refined than that.

Well most of them.

The fact remained though that the song was a distinct point in Sabine's favour.

Especially as she had been completely in tune.

However, what sealed their love for Sabine was the girl's web.

The jabberjays loved intricacy and puzzles. To them such a thing was of unparalleled beauty, especially if it resulted in the reward of a snack. When they saw Sabine's web and what it was capable of doing the information spread among the jabberjays in the arena.

Quickly among the jabberjays a discussion took place in the language only they could understand.

While "The Place of Lights and Colours" where "The Father" lived was far away, instructions had been given to aid "The Slithering Thing" to lure "The Bad Hatchlings" to the presence of said Slithering Thing to ensure a happy games for The Father.

At least that is what a rough interpretation of jabberjay communication could surmise.

The wisest and oldest of the jabberjays in the arena made clear to his fellows that a happy games for The Father meant one Bad Hatchling, preferably the least bad, needed to win the games.

Definitely not one from a place called "District fucking 8" because the Bad Hatchlings from wherever that was (The Elder Jabberjay guessed it might be The Place of the Soft Things but he wasn't sure) were particularly bad indeed according to things that the senior jabberjay had heard The Father say.

This information was all the others needed to agree that The Slithering Thing didn't particularly need their help that badly so why not help choose which of the Bad Hatchlings should win The Father's games. The girl who made the web was clearly not a Bad Hatchling for she could sing nice songs of birds such as them and also design a grand puzzle to catch the other Bad Hatchlings.

The jabberjays made a decision then.

They would help The Bad Hatchling who was more of a Good Hatchling, from The Place of Not Food and Danger to win the games and then The Father would be happy and they might get extra mealworms when the whole business was concluded.

Because who doesn't love extra mealworms?

_**The Arena**_

_**One hour before Mason Icarus is attacked by The Sleeper Snake**_

When the jabberjays started flocking around Sabine an hour after she'd finished her web she was more than a little bit bemused.

Jabberjays were before her time but she knew from the stories they were meant to be intelligent birds.

They weren't however aggressive towards people. So Sabine wasn't bothered by them.

Then a particularly old bird, with a chipped beak, hopped forward along the branch and dropped a berry down next to her.

Sabine paused for a moment then she decided to reply.

"Thanks for the gift" She whispered.

Sabine was further shocked then when the bird seemed to bow to her. Followed by every other bird around it.

"That's odd" Sabine said to herself.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

"That's odd" Coriolanus said as he watched footage from an hour previously.

"Not really. That berry is a gift of fealty on behalf of Old Chipped Beak." Gabriel noted approvingly pointing out the older looking bird with a small but noticeable ident in its upper beak. "It's the bird equivalent of asking to be her ally. They must have really liked her web." Gabriel declared.

"That berry is a gift?" A bemused Tiberius asked.

"Yes of course it is. Jabberjays are amazing muttations. I'd argue their smarter than most of District 12's residents although that wouldn't be difficult! How else did you think they were able to communicate rebel messages to us? They have photographic memories but they can't just recite whole three hour conversations all the time. They've always been able to target certain people and listen out for certain key phrases and things. To do that they need to be able to follow the conversation for the most part. I'd say it's a part of their charm really." Gabriel explained.

Julia nodded while the other three gamemakers were more than a little shocked.

"You mean they understand us? They actually know what we're saying?" Cassandra said aghast.

"Of course they do. Well most of it anyway. It's not passed on to their fool offspring with mockingbirds though. Mockingjays! What an abomination to imagine by dear little Jabberjays sunk so low as to cavort with mere animals." Gabriel said with indignity. "It was all the rebels fault. Forcing me to banish so many of my poor darlings to the Districts. My Jabbers are making a comeback now though. Now that I've finally been allowed to properly breed them."

"Didn't we order them to help lure tributes to The Sleeper Snake Mutt?" Cassandra asked.

"Transference kicked in though and in this case I think that's hardly their fault and more mine. Normally they obey my orders pretty much to the letter but, given that they don't particularly like The Sleeper Snake, Old Chipped Beak must have informed the others of the general purpose of the games and decided to help Ms Sparks instead. Which is actually in the general spirit of my orders for an interesting games. I think they mainly want to make me happy." Gabriel explained with a hint of pride.

"Is that allowed? The Jays to do that transference thing." Tiberius asked.

"They can't help it. They've always appreciated the finer things in life and Ms Sparks fascinates them." Gabriel sniffed indignantly. "They won't attack anyone anyway. Well they shouldn't. They'll just give her information and follow her general orders as long as they don't contradict the main focus of the games. My orders for an interesting games remain paramount. I won't lie though that this is a big help to her." Gabriel finished.

He smiled then, in a paternal fashion, as he watched the mutts on screen interact with the girl.

"I do so love it when my Jabbers make new friends."

_**The Arena **_

_**Half an hour before Mason Icarus is attacked by The Sleeper Snake. **_

The jabberjay affectionately referred to by Gabriel Villiers as Old Chipped Beak was very pleased that the Good Hatchling had accepted his and the other Jabberjays help.

Quickly the jabberjays who felt they had useful information began reciting it one by one.

Sabine Sparks was amazed at what she was beginning to learn.

There had been an alliance formed by the two tribute pairs from 7 and 9 like last year.

The boy from District 12 has managed to get a dagger.

And most importantly of all.

The Carer Pack had turned on Mason Icarus from District 2.

At that point one last jabberjay came forward and from its mouth a hissing sound came from it.

A hissing like a snake.

Sabine Sparks was beginning to think her new friends might be able to properly help her at this point.

"Do you know where Mason Icarus is?"

After a moment and chatter amongst the birds Old Chipped Beak nodded.

_**The Arena **_

Mason Icarus was in a lot of pain.

The fangs had punctured deeply in his thigh and he wished that he could scream.

He couldn't.

Around him the huge snake continued to move lazily and Mason realized that this is how he would die. Dying to a muttation before more than two other people had died in the arena.

It was embarrassing, and shameful, and Mason wished beyond anything else that he'd have gotten further in the games.

Or hadn't volunteered in the first place.

The mutt continued to slither around him.

Any death but this he thought.

Anything but being eaten by that snake.

Mason's wish was granted moments later.

As suddenly a shadow descended from the tree and cut the snake in half.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

"What a waste of a great muttation." Julia clucked with irritation.

"At least Ms Sparks is proving to be amusing. Killing the male from District 2 will certainly give her a boost. As will her athleticism in descending from the tree. It was quite beautiful in its way." Coriolanus argued back in return.

Julia glared at him but didn't argue back, which Coriolanus took as the stubborn old Gamemaker conceding the point, as her attention was drawn back to the screen.

"What on earth is the girl doing?" Julia asked eyes following the screen closely.

_**The Arena **_

When she killed the snake the jabberjays seemed amused.

As she looked at Mason though she noticed a few things.

Firstly despite the puncture wounds on his leg the boy wasn't bleeding.

Secondly his cannon hadn't gone.

Thirdly the boy's eyes were still following her widened with pain and panic.

That last bit of information especially caught her interest.

Her snare system was pretty deadly however if it snagged a tribute with a weapon it could still be dangerous for her to try and kill the tribute, even if the tribute was incapacitated for the most part. On the other hand if this mutt's venom could paralyse a victim…

Well that would change everything.

And Sabine had a test subject, experiencing its full effects, right in front of her to see just how long the venom would last.

_**The Mentor Room**_

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Simon Sator asked Harry Miller.

"I think so." Harry Miller replied to the Victor from 9.

The only other Victor with experience with Muttations in the room had come over to Harry's station ad Sabine began cutting open the snakes head very delicately near where its venom glands lay.

"You've sent down bottles?" Simon asked.

"Enough for 10 litres if needs be. Holding capacity for her isn't going to be a problem." Harry replied.

It was at that moment when a voice rang out across the room.

"What on earth is she doing?"

It wasn't from the arena though.

It was from the 2 station and Claudia Monaldo.

Because things were happening to Mason Icarus in the arena.

_**The Arena **_

As the vine wrapped around his ankle Mason Icarus did not know why he was still alive.

And he was afraid.

Afraid of why the 3 girl hadn't killed him and tied a snare of vine around his left foot.

Afraid of what awaited him in the trees as the winch began to lift him into the heights above the fog.

But most of all he was afraid of The Jabberjays whose eyes were locked on him and which he though looked almost amused.

As if they knew something he didn't.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

_**30 minutes later**_

Coriolanus winced as another bone broke in front of his eyes.

"That was the other femur if I'm not mistaken." Julia noted.

"If nothing else I'm learning the names and exact locations of lots of bones today." Coriolanus muttered to himself.

"She'd have made an admirable information gatherer. Her precision is impeccable. Not one bone has broken the skin or nicked an artery." Julia said approvingly.

"Did she need to break so many of the bones to incapacitate the boy? He's already paralysed by the venom!" Coriolanus asked.

"Better safe than sorry I suppose." Julia replied.

As the pair watched the girl began to tie a badly injured Mason Icarus to the tree they wondered what she had planned.

"Well she's earning sponsorships if nothing else." Julia put forth.

Coriolanus gave an amused snort at that before nodding in agreement.

_**The Arena **_

Some killing techniques in the games are efficient.

It was difficult to argue who had the most efficient over the years.

Given that it killed thirteen people however Sabine Sparks technique was certainly among the best ones.

Midas, the male tribute from District 1, had been sent forth to hunt down Mason Icarus.

Which he did.

And then kill him.

Which he didn't.

Because sadly Midas ended up dead himself.

That wasn't what Midas expected as he walked unknowingly into the part of the arena covered by Sabine's snares.

Midas was in the outer rim of "The Web" that only had a scattered handful of snares attached to the main device.

His presence however did not go unnoticed by Sabine's allies.

Immediately a pair of younger Jabberjays noticed the boy.

This one was a Bad Hatchling the birds immediately thought. Bad Hatchlings needed to be given to The Good Hatchling who sang the good songs.

The Jabberjays remained unsure on how to drive The Bad Hatchling deeper into the web when they hit on what to a Jabberjay was a cunning plan.

In all honesty it was quite cunning.

The Jabberjays began to vocalise.

_Sing a song of sixpence,  
A pocket full of rye,_

The second they began singing Midas perked up and headed towards the source of the noise.

The jabberjays flew and continued singing their song luring Midas deeper and deeper into the woods before…

Midas never knew quite what happened.

One moment he was on the ground and the next he was hurtling upwards.

Midas screamed before he came to a halt.

He was in the tops of the trees at least thirty metres above the ground and with no way to get down at present.

Desperately he began to try and swing himself to a nearby branch.

He stopped when he saw a horrifying sight.

In front of him was a figure completely tied to the tree with vines that rendered him incapable of moving.

Only the head was visible so tightly was the person bound.

As he looked at the figures eyes, filled with pain, he recognised that it was Mason.

Then he heard a noise from above.

Humming.

Five metres above him a figure was perched right near the vine he was attached to that, Midas now saw, seemed to be connected to a mechanism of some kind.

Sabine Sparks merely smiled at him before she began to saw through the vine.

The vine was incredibly tough, it had to be for the mechanism to work, and especially to support the weight of a strong well filled out boy like Midas.

The vine was not tougher than Sabine Sparks' knife.

Unlike all but one of the victims that would follow Midas screamed as he hurtled downwards.

The screams ended very abruptly.

Rather like Midas did when he hit the ground.

_**The Mentor Room **_

Claudia Monaldo was feeling more than a bit queasy.

Unfortunately she knew it wasn't from pregnancy despite attempts with her fellow Victor.

What was happening to Mason was bad enough and she hoped the girl from 3 would kill her tribute soon rather than allow him to suffer any longer.

Midas' death had left some of the more unpleasant remains she'd seen in the games.

Tiberius Whetston had just entered the room for the next shift when it had happened.

"The hovercraft is going to need more than one trip to deal with that mess." Tiberius observed.

"It was a fall from nearly thirty metres." Vespasian offered.

Meanwhile Claudia's brother was starting to shrink in on himself.

He was pointing at Harry Millers screen.

"It's going to get even worse" Julius mumbled.

Tiberius Whetston saw what the girl was doing then and for a moment his normally mellower attitude abandoned him for a one of significant horror.

"What is she doing with that venom?" Tiberius asked the others.

Although no one answered him it quickly became obvious.

_**The Arena- Among the Jabberjays **_

Jabberjays enjoy being right.

So when Sabine Sparks began moving through her web of snares and loaded them with spikes, dosed with generous amount of The Sleeper Snake venom, they were immensely self-satisfied.

"The Good Hatchling has proven to be much better than assumed." Old Chipped Beak told his fellow Jabberjays. "She is not just a Good Hatchling she is a Clever Hatchling. She is a Clever One."

The Jabberjays all murmured to each other in excitement.

There is nothing a Jabberjay likes more than associating with a Clever One. The Jabberjays have a healthy respect for those who they think are smarter than they. Given their low opinion on most human, or Not Jays as the jabberjays have decreed, the designation of "Clever One" was a title they rarely bestowed.

In fact most of the people designated as Clever One's were other Victors of the hunger games that Old Chipped Beak had watched among the other elder jabberjays in The Muttation Institute.

(Gabriel Villiers did not want his most treasured Jabberjays to miss his annual great works after all.)

By pronouncing Sabine Sparks a "Clever One" Old Chipped Beak had ensured that the others would push themselves even more to aid her.

Old Chipped Beak pondered this to himself and thought how he and the other jabberjays could further help Sabine Sparks before recalling what two of the young jabberjays had informed him of earlier.

"Half Eye and Quick Fisher come forth." Old Chipped Beak demanded.

"Tell us all of how you lured the Bad Hatchling, from the Place of Shinies and Strange Water, to the Clever Hatchling"

The two younger jabberjays began their tale of using the special song of The Clever Hatchling from the beginning of the game and how the Bad Hatchling from The Place of Shinies and Strange Water had fallen for the trap.

Old Chipped Beak was most impressed at the initiative of the younger Jabberjays and quickly began plotting about how they could use this tactic to further aid The Clever Hatchling from The Place of Not Food and Danger.

_**The Arena **_

District 12 tributes normally didn't survive the bloodbath.

Joseph Williamson was feeling good though.

He had scored a four but he had a dagger and he thought that maybe if he just got lucky he just mike make his way out of this.

He hated to do it but he needed to make a kill.

When he heard singing he thought he had struck gold.

The 3 girl was smaller than him and it sounded exactly like her, even if Joseph was only twelve, and it was certainly worth a shot anyway.

He went ever closer to the sound of the singing.

He still couldn't see her.

As he stepped forward he felt something tighten around his ankle and felt a sharp pain.

And he was upside down.

Suddenly he was hurtling upwards but he couldn't move.

Oh God it was a mutt.

Some Mutt that lived in the trees must have got him.

What else could that noise be?

Then Joseph was past the fog and among the tree branches.

And he still couldn't move.

He hung there for what seemed like an age before something arrived.

It wasn't a Mutt.

It was a girl.

The Girl from 3!

She looked at him as if pondering something.

Then suddenly she began pulling on something and Joseph found himself swinging closer to the girl.

She had another vine in her hand.

A neat knot at the end in a shape he's seen before when a hunter had been caught poaching on the other side of the fence back in 12 and ended up swinging by the end of the day.

A hangman's noose. That was suddenly around his neck.

It was loose at present because the other vine around his ankle was keeping him up.

"Don't worry. It will be quick." The Girl from 3 smiled kindly at him.

He felt something near his leg.

A piece of vine being removed.

He started falling moments later.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

"Well she didn't lie." Julia said as she watched the boy from 12 separate into two pieces. "Not a good job of it though when that happens. A poor hanging."

"I think she knew it would happen." Coriolanus replied.

Julia turned to him with a questioning look upon her face.

"Look at what's been left on the ground." The younger man said.

On the ground near the foot of the tree was a head that lay several metres away from a mangled body.

"It's a gruesome sight I'll admit that." Julia said.

"Both of her kills have been so far. A natural result of the tactic she's chosen." Coriolanus began. "Both kills so far though have been unseen. Were Ms Spark to do the same and another tribute saw the results…"

"Oh My." Julia replied. "It would be a very good tactic indeed. An enemy who'd kill like that. It doesn't look like something a tribute would do."

"Indeed." Coriolanus continued. "It would be an excellent defence to scare others if one wished and make them loose focus."

"Which would only make killing them easier." Coriolanus grinned.

_**The Arena**_

As the second day cannons went many in the arena felt differently.

Outer district tributes felt they had a chance.

The 7s and 9s felt they had the upper hand now.

The three girls who constituted the remains of the Career Pack were terrified that Midas had been killed.

Mason Icarus begged in his mind for death.

And above them all, above the fog, right in the heights of the trees, the tribute whose web of traps spread across the arena even more than it had that morning was smiling as the jabberjays laughed their little bird laughs beside her.

_**Day 3 **_

_**The Arena **_

Games historians would later argue that the 17th games reputation as the horror show it truly became began on the third day of the games.

Some disagreed and argued it was the events on day four that marked the beginning of the true horror.

Truly a question for historians to bicker over for time immemorial. .

Nevertheless it was hardly surprising a number of historians choose this date, the third day, as the key moment for more than one tribute was woken up to the sound of agonised screaming.

Fortunately the screaming was soon cut short.

Its culprit was quickly quietened in more than one way.

Firstly he was reinjected with the paralysing venom that rendered him much more amenable.

Secondly it is far more difficult to scream when you've bitten off your tongue.

_**The Mentor Room **_

"I think I'm going to be sick." Marlin Mount said in a nauseous tone as he saw Sabine Sparks remove something from Mason Icarus' mouth.

"You should drink less then." Mags Flanagan replied.

"The boy isn't even bleeding that much from the wound. He should be." Gabi Godford commented disbelief prominent in her tone.

"Probably that Mutts venom. It would be a kindness if She would just have let him bleed out though." Mags agreed. "She won't though will she Harry?" Mags called over to the mentor for District 3. "Why is your girl keeping him alive like this? She doesn't seem like someone who enjoys torturing anyone. That's what this is Harry. Torture."

Harry Miller didn't reply.

He had a guess as to why the boy from District 2 was still alive.

He just hoped that he was wrong for the boy's sake.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

"Well that was disgusting." Cassandra said to her best friend as they watched the Boy from 2 turn himself into a self-made Avox.

"If he makes it out of the arena we should get him a red suit" Coriolanus replied.

"Ha-Ha Corey very funny." Cassandra said rolling her eyes.

She was smiling at the joke however.

"Have you noticed something about the boy Corey?" Cassandra said to her friend conspiratorially.

"No. Should I have noticed something?" Coriolanus responded a little perplexed.

"Look at his legs Corey. Look at his arms. Look at his face." Cassandra said excitedly. "It's difficult to notice but if you look closely."

"My word. He's losing his body's fat." Coriolanus remarked as he stared at the suffering tribute from 2.

_**The Arena **_

No one ever fully knew the full effects of The Sleeper Snake venom before the 17th games played out.

The longest time it was ever tested before an antidote was administered had been for the period of 4 hours.

Mason Icarus after a renewed dose had now been suffering the effects for six times that length.

The venom utilised energy the host produced to maintain its significant effects.

When the host had eaten then the energy the food produced was taken.

Mason Icarus had not eaten anything since dinner the day before the arena.

After much of the energy from food was consumed the venoms effects started to break down other parts of the host.

First came the fat.

Sabine Sparks however did not know this as she ensured the male tribute from District 2 was envenomed correctly once more.

Among those watching only a scattered few would ever know that this moment was the one in which a key decision for the games was made.

The Decision that led to the eventual horror that became the 17th games finale.

At that moment Sabine Sparks was thinking about killing Mason Icarus.

Sabine had a rough idea of how long the venoms effects could work now having calculated the likely dose that the mutt had injected the 2 boy with.

The injection of venom she had just given the boy was to hide her location and ensure a quick removal.

Unfortunately for Mason Icarus.

The jabberjays choose that moment to once again arrive.

_**The Arena- Among the Jabberjays **_

Old Chipped Beak had not survived as long as he had by being stupid.

Jabberjays are intelligent creatures despite their snobbery.

Old Chipped Beak however was also cunning.

Jabberjays don't have much of a concept of lying on the whole.

Old Chipped Beak also didn't lie. However, much like many legends of The Fair Folk he used the truth selectively when he felt it suited his needs.

Old Chipped Beak for personal reasons had decided he wanted to keep Mason Icarus alive.

Firstly Old Chipped Beak was curious as to what would happen to the Bad Hatchling, from The Place of the Pretty Stone, who was under the spell of the venom of The Slithering Thing.

Secondly Old Chipped Beak thought that keeping the bad hatchling alive could prove useful in distracting the rest of his Former Flock as songs he had heard this morning seemed to state.

Thirdly Old Chipped Beak just didn't like this particular Bad Hatchling and death would be a kindness.

Old Chipped Beak didn't think that particular Bad Hatchling deserved it yet. Especially as the boy seemed a crude sort disinclined to puzzles.

Lastly and most importantly for Old Chipped Beak however the boys screaming had irritated his ears.

Which was most unfair to Old Chipped Beak who had been attempting to nap.

That was why when Sabine Sparks was about to cut the vines and send the boy hurtling downwards he ordered the conversation one of the others had heard that morning to be recited.

_**The Arena**_

_**Two Hours Earlier **_

"Midas is dead and I think we all know who killed him." Artemis said slamming her dagger into the ground in rage.

"We don't know for sure what happened to him." Anemone said in reply. "It could have been anyone. The 7s, the 9s, maybe it was even the 3."

"No Mony" Susan from 1 said. "On this occasion Occam's razor is the right way to go. The most logical answer is Mason fought Midas and Midas died. Having the 3 who scored a seven killing a ten scorer is way more unlikely. The 3 girl was little as well. She'd have no chance in a one on one fight vs Mason. "

"Incorrect Susan." Anemone huffed. "Our information in this arena isn't perfect. In fact it is even more imperfect than usual. We can't assume anything about anyone except what the cannons tell us."

"That's why The Bloodbath going badly is such a massive problem. Normally it allows us to make viable guesses as to likely paths that tributes will take once we've winnowed nearly half of them down. With only two dead in the Bloodbath the whole thing is bloody guesswork that's being clouded by your rage at Mason. We've got tributes whose skills we don't know who may be capable of things we can't possibly comprehend." Anemone continued without pausing for breath.

The next line she said sent cheers down the other two girl's spines.

"Anyone left could be a Gilbert Oxford, anyone could be a Simon Sator, and by all that is sacred anyone could be an Alexis or Aline if we're particularly unlucky." Anemone concluded.

Artemis considered that for a second.

"You make a good point Mony. But until I see Mason's face in the sky I'm going to be certain that he's our main threat out there."

"He might be a contemptible disease of a human but the one thing he's good at is fighting and winning." Artemis said with unbridled confidence.

_**The Arena **_

_**Present **_

"_He might be a contemptible disease of a human but the one thing he's good at is fighting and winning." _The Jabberjay that had taken pride of place near Sabine concluded its recitation.

And Mason Icarus' fate was firmly sealed.

Sabine Sparks was an intelligent girl and she fully understood the concept of mercy and when cruelty should be ended if you want to be considered a decent person.

She also understood that mercy was highly counterproductive for survival in this case.

While Mason remained alive he was a threat the Career Pack were on constant watch for.

Three vicious girls who were capable of more than Sabine was in a fair fight.

It was a good thing then that Mason obviously wasn't going anywhere.

_**The Mentor Room **_

"Well at least we know Anemone isn't stupid." Mags said bitterly.

"Why do I have this terrible sinking feeling that Mason's suffering might only just be beginning." Marlin Mount said greatly dispirited.

Gabi Godford didn't say anything.

She was still looking at Harry Miller's screen as all the proof that Marlin needed of his statement was currently unfurling.

_**The Arena **_

Humans can survive a long period of time without food.

Later arenas would bear this out in horrifying ways, in particular the travesty that the 29th games eventually turned into.

Unfortunately for Mason Icarus starving to death was not going to be his problem.

The current star of the games was receiving sponsorships you see.

The Capitol was fascinated by the girl who hadn't killed the male from District 2 yet and seemed to have charmed the Jabberjays.

Already wily betters were smugly celebrating their early stakes placed on the girl from 3. The initial odds had been excellent and right now it was paying dividends.

Cash out options were already being pursued by some bookmakers on the 3 girl.

Only fools were taking them.

With the powerful male 3 in contention the odds had been even worse than usual for the girl until the scores had come in.

There was money to be made now.

Big Money.

Which meant there were gifts to be given.

Food was no problem, sponsors had given her enough for 2 weeks already if she rationed carefully. Water wasn't currently an issue because the girl had figured out how to condense water from the mist and fog early on with the first gift she had received from her mentor.

Most of Panem didn't understand the implication of the sachets of salt and sugar the girl received shortly after sparing Mason.

Sabine understood though.

Twenty minutes later a solution of salt and sugar was being dripped down Mason's throat as well as some regular water later.

Dehydration wouldn't kill Mason.

Starvation would not kill him for many weeks to come with the salt and sugar solution he had just received.

The Venom's insidious work continued through his veins.

And inside his mind Mason Icarus couldn't stop screaming.

**Day 4 **

_**Gamemaker Control **_

At this point among the gamemakers one thing was beginning to become clear to all those involved in the direct overseeing of the games, that the arena was no longer entirely in their control.

The Web of Sabine Sparks now covered nearly a third of the arena.

The insidious mix of snares, winches and pulleys still powered by the camera drones battery continued to grow.

"Do we know how long that thing can last?" Tiberius asked in reference to the battery.

"Each of those camera drones is meant to last thirty years Tiberius" Gabriel sighed and looked once again at the batteries percentage of power still showing on the screen.

It hovered at 98%, a moment longer, before dipping to 97%.

Gabriel sighed.

That last percentage point had lasted the best part of 36 hours.

"Her system is going to keep expanding and the battery from the drone would power the whole thing for at least another fortnight if she continues expansion as she has been." Gabriel explained to the Deputy Head Gamemaker.

"I don't think she's going to expand anymore Gabriel" Julia piped up from her spot staring at one of the screens.

"I think our little spider of a tribute is about to have another guest."

_**The Arena **_

The Anti Career Alliance of the year before hadn't been a complete success. However they successfully killed several career pack members before they'd finally died. The ultimate failure of last year's Anti- Career alliance didn't mean that this year's alliance couldn't be successful though.

So far the members thought things were going pretty well.

Jerry and Marina from 9 were great with using their sickles and both had scored solid eights.

Aster and Orlick from 7 were both equally as good at using their axes, even if Orlick was a bit of a grouch who annoyed the other.

The last pair of the alliance now six strong after the third day were Caitlin and Bradley from 10 who had stumbled upon the Anti- Career Alliance and quickly offered the truce.

Having scored sevens the pair weren't as good but they were decent at using their cleavers and Caitlin proved she probably should have scored better having found a knack for throwing hers with deadly effect.

Last night had only seen the faces of the Boy from 11 and the Girl from 12 in the sky. The Anti Careers had killed the girl themselves but the fate of the boy was unknown to them.

(In actuality he had fallen to The Career Girls the first successful hunt of what remained of the pack)

All six of the anti-careers were laughing and joking until suddenly they heard singing.

"Is that the 3 girl?" Caitlin asked.

"Sounds like it. Do you want to ask her if she wants to join the alliance?" Marina asked.

"Maybe?" Caitlin said.

The rest of the alliance understood the hesitation. At six strong when the alliance disbanded it would already be difficult to escape. Most however just didn't want another Career to win the games. Mason had been terrifying while the other boys and girls in the career pack had been aloof and scary.

Careers volunteered for the games which meant they wanted to kill.

A fact that didn't sit well with any of the Anti- Careers.

The Anti-Career Alliance however knew they couldn't add everyone to the pack. They had killed the 12 girl because she couldn't win and kept on murmuring about something lurking far above in the trees in the west of the arena that she kept saying she could hear.

A story which the Anti-Careers had ignored before they had quickly killed the mad girl who wouldn't win anyway.

It was with reluctance then that they decided to pursue the singing voice of the 3 girl.

The continued talk quietly amongst themselves as the singing grew louder.

"She must be close now" Caitlin murmured.

"Definitely" Jerry agreed.

"Well quit your yapping and continue mov-" Orlick began to say before suddenly he abruptly went quiet.

The rest of the Alliance all turned only to see Orlick gone.

They heard a cannon go.

Milliseconds later a head fell down that was followed immediately by a body both quickly becoming mangled on the forest floor.

"Mutt." Aster screamed loudly "There's a mutt in the trees."

Around them the singing continued growing louder with multiple voice.

"Oh my god." Caitlin said "Oh my god it isn't the 3 girl. Its jabberjays."

The others were shocked, in part because Caitlin had referenced the banned Old Religion, but mostly because she was right.

All around Jabberjays were singing the 3 girls song from the start of the arena.

"They bloody lured us here for the mutt." Bradley theorised with desperation in his voice beginning to back slowly away from Orlick's remains. "We need to get out of her-"

Bradley suddenly disappeared into the trees.

A cannon went.

Unlike Orlick all of him immediately didn't reappear.

Then blood began to rain down in a steady stream from the trees above.

_**The Arena- Among the Jabberjays **_

Old Chipped Beak felt some sympathy for why The Clever Hatchling had felt offended at the scream she'd just heard from the girl from The Place of the Trees.

Her response had been swift and correct.

"A Mutt? Who does she think she is! Stupid 7 girl. I was being kind. It's the hunger games after all. But if it's a Mutt they want… "

Old Chipped Beak watched as the Clever Hatchling's mouth smiled like The Scary Not Jay who was friends with The Father.

"It's a Mutt they'll get."

_**The Arena **_

The remainder of The Anti-Career Alliance felt horror as the blood poured down quickly followed by things that should never have been outside the human body. "Oh my God" Caitlin repeated. Her brain it now seemed was entirely stuck as she ran around looking for some path amongst the trees to flee through "Oh my God, Oh my God Oh my Go-"

Then Caitlin too disappeared into the trees.

Another cannon.

"Run!" Jerry screamed at the others. "Run!"

They all ran screaming away.

Milliseconds later another body found its home on the forest floor as a another cannon went.

_**The Mentor Room **_

Sarah Aurelius was not someone who was easily disturbed.

In fact she had always enjoyed the games greatly.

There had been brutal deaths in the game before but the sheer horror that the last three deaths represented, all done in rapid succession, did not really have a comparable example.

Who knew that a combination of vines, height, and a particularly sharp knife could cause such horror?

"Well Cronus" Sarah said casually turning to the peacekeeper mentor from 6. "Looks like Alexis and Aline have some serious competition for their crown as most nightmarish tribute ever this year.

Cronus who had just watched the scene was looking fairly green.

Most of the rest of the room was as well.

In fact only three of the Victors bar Sarah were looking fine.

The Youngest Victor from 2 who was technically still mentoring Mason Icarus.

The Victor from District 10 who had just lost both of his tributes.

And The Victor from District 3 who was watching his own tribute further descending into growing infamy before his eyes.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

"How long did that take her?" Cassandra said staring at the screen as Caitlin's final doom unfurled.

"179 seconds exactly elapsed from Orlick's initial ascent into the trees to Caitlin's final, how should I put it delicately, descent from the trees." Coriolanus said checking his watch.

"Three tributes dead in just under three minutes." Julia whistled. "Miracle the others didn't get killed as well that deep into the web."

All six of The Anti-Career's had found themselves deep into Sabine Sparks fiendish system in the rainforest jungle hybrid. How they had not triggered any of the earlier snares and been rapidly winched into the trees was anyone's guess.

In was the mistake of reaching the very core of the web, lured by a sole jabberjay to the roost of his fellows and Sabine's main living area, which had been the Anti- Careers downfall.

"I wonder if she'll realise what impact her actions will have." Coriolanus stated with boredom as he reached for a handful of the popcorn an Avox has been ordered to bring for the gamemakers to share.

"I think she already has." Julia commented as she watched Sabine Sparks comprehending her actions in the arena.

_**The Arena **_

In the Holy Book of The Banned Old Religion there was a famous quote that managed to survive that religions banning.

"Pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall"

Or variations thereupon.

On the fourth day it would be asked by many for years, from the mentoring room in the Capitol, to the taverns of District 7, to the deepest mines of District 12 and a hundred other places.

What was the point that Sabine Sparks truly became "The Spider"?

Some argued that it was the very first night when she began The Web.

Other's argued it was the initial injuries inflicted upon, and then the testing of the mutt venom on, Mason Icarus before he was wrapped in the cocoon of vines he'd never move from again under his own power.

More than a few said that the first successful kill utilising the technology of the web on Midas from 1 was the definitive point.

A significant minority would pinpoint the transformation as the terrible death of the boy from 12. Unable to move or even scream during his last moments as he became ensnared and dragged upwards to his death.

The tiniest number would say it was actually when she kept Mason Icarus alive the morning of the third day, to continue the half-life seeped in agony and worse that he remained in till he drew his last breath on the final day of the games.

All agreed however that the point in which The Anti-Career Alliance saw three of their members slain, the final two even more brutally than the first, was when the true nightmare of the 17th games became fully apparent.

Throughout the arena the news spread.

"There's a mutt in the trees."

The Girl from 11 heard even as she herself ran after witnessing most of the horrible events, from her hiding place, after inadvertently stumbling deeply into the web herself.

"There's a mutt in the trees."

The Pair from 8 heard as they huddled together for warmth.

"There's a mutt in the trees."

The two Morphlings from 6 heard as they both tried to burrow deeper below one of the bigger trees.

"There's a mutt in the trees."

The two 5's heard already petrified as they were cornered by the three career girls.

"There's a mutt in the trees."

The Career Girls heard even as they advanced on their prey.

"There's a mutt in the trees."

The scattered remains of the Anti-Career alliance heard even as the girl who's voice it was mouth remained unmoving.

Everywhere in the arena the jabberjays spread the news far and wide, at Sabine's instruction and for their own amusement.

The last one to hear the message wished it had been a mutt in the trees.

Or he would have.

If the he in question wasn't Mason Icarus and he wasn't being distracted by even worse agony than he'd suffered before that he had the displeasure to be experiencing right at that moment.

_**The Arena- Among the Jabberjays **_

Every society has rebels.

Even the society that the jabberjays had constructed among themselves. .

To peck off a nose as The Clever Hatchling's song had suggested was too gauche for most of the jabberjays. It would never be approved of by the curmudgeon that was Old Chipped Beak.

Young Quick Fisher had always been a rebel amongst the other Jabberjays though.

Given his successful luring of the boy from The Place of Shinies and Strange Water the day before he felt he had earned a little bad behaviour.

He pitied the blackbird in the song though.

It was far easier to peck a nose off when the victim in question wasn't able to fight back.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

"Well I'll be damned." Gabriel said from the corner of the room.

As Coriolanus ambled over to the screen Gabriel was staring at he couldn't help but agree.

"I think we made the right decision not to show further coverage of Mason's situation at this point." The younger man commented casually, even as the sight before him made even he feel a little bit ill.

"If I'm not mistaken that's young Quick Fisher." Gabriel noted. "He always has been a bit of a rebel compared to the others."

"Indeed" Coriolanus replied as they watched the jabberjay continue its patient, gruesome work.

_**The Mentor Room **_

Tiberius Whetston sighed as the jabberjay finally completed its task.

Tiberius was made of stern stuff.

Sterner stuff than his fellow 2 Victors he knew at this point, as they refused to look at Mason's screen anymore.

Tiberius in part regretted the decision he took to still mentor Mason after the boy had been "indisposed".

In some ways Tiberius wished he could feel more sympathy for Mason's situation but deep inside of him he knew that he would always struggle to do so.

Any anger at injustice in the arena about things that could happen within it had disappeared in the white salt flats of the 15th games when his pack turned on him.

At least on this occasion no one could blame the 3 girl for what was happening to Mason.

Which was something at least.

Already he could tell from the other mentors that they wished this horrific games was over sooner rather than later.

Tiberius couldn't help but agree, especially because he had the terrible feeling it would only get worse from here.

**Day 5**

_**The Arena-Among the Jabberjays **_

Old Chipped Beak was feeling good.

After chastising Quick Fisher for his bad behaviour towards the Bad Hatchling from The Place of the Pretty Stone he was able to revel in the success that had occurred the previous day.

The Pair of Bad Hatchlings from The Place of the Vast Lands had been dealt with as had the male Bad Hatchling from the Place of the Trees.

Old Chipped Beak contemplated what would be a wise move to continue the good work.

Fleet Foot had brought some fascinating information in this morning.

Old Chipped Beak thought that The Father would appreciate the death of the Bad Hatchlings from The Place of the Soft Things most of all.

It would be an excellent next stage to the games.

He would begin sending out the word immediately.

After a quick nap.

_**The Arena **_

Tanny and Piggy were both currently terrified in the arena.

Both thirteen years old, for the pair from 8, it had been a miracle they'd escaped the bloodbath.

This games was going on a long time so far though and just because they weren't dead by now didn't mean they were safe.

They'd seen the pictures above them and heard the cannons.

Only ten tributes had died so far by their counting.

(The Boy from 5 had died quickly to the Career girls the previous day, once they'd gotten their bearings after the jabberjays warning, after his district partner pushed him over and ran for her life. Sarah sent the girl some food as a reward.)

That still left twelve other tributes until it was just Tanny and Piggy left.

Suddenly Tanny heard a voice nearby.

"Come out and die" The voice said.

Then Piggy heard it.

"Come out and die"

Both of the tributes from 8 recognised it. It was Mason! The boy from 2 who had terrified them during training.

"Come out and die" Mason's voice sounded even closer.

Tanny and Piggy ran.

Behind them they heard other voices from the career pack closing in.

"Dead" they heard Anemone from 4 say.

"No chance" they heard Susan from 1 state.

"You know you have this coming" they heard Artemis from 2 taunt.

Tanny and Piggy ran deeper and deeper to try and escape the pack.

Suddenly Tanny realised Piggy wasn't with her anymore.

"Piggy? Are you there Piggy?" Tanny said with fear in her voice then she heard a rustle nearby

"Is that you Piggy?" Tanny said hoping it was her district partner and not some cruel career come to kill her.

Suddenly the girl from 11 burst out at her. Eyes wide with fear.

Tanny took a step backwards in fright.

The Girl from 11 seemed to calm down for a moment when she saw it was Tanny.

Tanny too relaxed when she realised that she could no longer hear the careers.

"Hi there." The 11 girl, a twelve year old, said. "I'm Winifred."

"I remember from the reaping." Which was true as Winifred was someone she was planning to ally with before Piggy had decided the two of them should team up. "I'm Tannin, but I prefer to be called Tanny."

"I prefer Winny." Winifred smiled. "What were you running from anyway?"

"The Careers. They were chasing me and Piggy. I kept hearing their voices getting closer. I escaped them but I lost Piggy."

Winny's face darkened significantly.

"It wasn't The Careers Tanny. It was the jabberjays."

"They're extinct though right." Tanny questioned.

"Not here." Winny whispered looking with fear all around them.

"You heard the message right? That there was a mutt in the trees?" Winny whispered.

"Yeah. It sounded like it came from the nice girl from 7. She sounded scared as she shouted it though so we didn't go closer. The rest of the Anti-Careers would have killed us anyway." Tanny replied.

"It didn't come from her. The Jabberjays are working with the Mutt. They lured The Anti-Careers in and then the Mutt killed half of them." Winny explained.

Tanny's eyes widened.

"The boy from 7s head came off and you don't even want to know what it did to the boy from 10." Winny shuddered at the memory.

"I'm not sure which trees it lives in but I know The Career Pack hasn't been together for ages. It's just the girls at the moment who are still hanging around together." Winny said.

"I know one thing for sure though." Winny said with a grave look. "There's a monster in the trees and it is out to get us even more than The Careers."

At which point a cannon fired.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

"Can we appreciate the irony of the boy's nickname being Piggy after what Ms Sparks just did to him?" Coriolanus laughed.

Gabriel himself was chuckling away and the other gamemakers were in various states of amusement.

Unfortunately their amusement quickly died away as a phone call rang from Gabriel's office.

"A moment ladies and gentlemen." Gabriel excused himself.

Gabriel nervously picked up the phone knowing full well who was on the other end.

"Good morning Gabriel. How are you doing this fine day?" The President asked politely.

"Excellent Romanus absolutely wonderfully. I feel these games are going splendidly despite the early hiccup with the bloodbath. The ratings have been the highest day by day since the 13th." Gabriel said truthfully and hopeful this information would appease the President.

On the other end of the call there was a pause and a hurried conversation could be heard in the background.

"That is brilliant news Gabriel and something that my advisors hadn't actually thought needed to be mentioned to me when they asked me to make this call." Romanus said a stern edge in his voice Gabriel realised was not because of him.

"I imagine they were concerned about the behaviour of Ms Sparks." Gabriel said in a softer tone unlikely to be overheard on the other end of the line.

"Quite right, quite right." Romanus replied giving nothing away to the others on his side of the line.

"Implied The Games were going poorly and were unlikely to be as popular. Maybe even lied about the ratings to you?" Gabriel continued.

"Spot on Gabriel, spot on."

"We're going to continue letting her do as she's doing on our end. Frankly she's doing a great job of cementing district division from what Julia's old sources are telling her. Also I consider her to be personally amusing as a tribute. Plus my Jabbers like her and I'd hate to have to do something to make them unhappy after all the work they've invested in her."

A genuine laugh came from the other end of the line.

"Oh Gabriel you are so very droll. I agree completely with your course of action of course. Consider this a friendly call congratulating you on the improved ratings." Romanus said kindly.

Gabriel could have sworn he heard a chair tip over as someone attempted to run.

"If you'll excuse me I have further business to do but I appreciate you assuaging my concerns."

"We'll speak more after the games Gabriel" Romanus Aurelius finished warmly.

As Gabriel put the phone down he thought he might have heard a gunshot on the other end of the line.

Romanus had never liked a liar he supposed.

As he walked back to join the rest of the Gamemakers he attempted to make sure they were all on the same page.

Just to assuage his concerns.

"Does anyone want to kill the 3 girl? Apparently some people upstairs had concerns. Any here?" He asked politely.

"Nope" Coriolanus said.

"Not one" Julia agreed.

"No problem here" Cassandra said.

"I think she's funny" Tiberius concluded.

"Ok in which case let's continue as we were then." Gabriel smiled.

It was nice to know at least they were all on the same page.

_**The Arena-Among the Jabberjays **_

The death of the male Bad Hatchling from The Place of the Soft Things had made all the Jabberjays very happy indeed.

What happened next was entirely unexpected.

Sabine Sparks had received a silver parachute and inside had been a box full of live wriggling things.

Mealworms.

A delicacy among the jabberjays without compare.

Old Chipped Beak had quickly ordered that all birds were to be rewarded according to the parts they had already played.

As each bird received no less than five mealworms (a veritable jabberjay feast) they all thought that life could not possibly get better than this.

_**The Arena **_

Life could not get any worse than this Addy thought, as she helped mop her district partner's brow, as Milton continued going through withdrawal.

Milton woke briefly and quickly vomited to the side once again before resuming his fevered restless sleep.

Addy sighed and went out of the burrow to get some fresher air despite the swirling fog that characterised this level of the arena and was particularly bad at this time of the day.

The arena had been particularly cruel so far.

She'd seen the jabberjay as it had spoken with the voice of the 7 girl and realised that the danger wasn't just limited to down on the ground.

Mutts in the trees. Why couldn't the gamemakers give 6 a break? They weren't all like Alexis and Aline.

Addy's District Partner was especially useless though.

Even by most of District 6's standards Milton was badly addicted and Addy should have realised as they were digging yesterday and Milton had started to feel unwell that this was coming.

Except for the one morphling dose they'd receive the first day for escaping the bloodbath no more morphling had been forthcoming.

Addy hadn't expected it to be.

She'd given the second vial to Milton as she'd been doing since being reaped.

For Addy had a strategy each year when the reapings came.

Two weeks before she'd go cold turkey. She'd suffer the withdrawal and be barely functional for a week but by reaping day she was fine.

After the reaping it would be at least a month before her addiction had her back for one more hit. Normally on tesserae day.

For about a month each year though Addy was clean.

Fat lot of good being a clean morphling addict was in this arena.

She was just going to go back to Milton when she heard a cannon fire.

Quickly hiding she looked at the burrow she'd made underneath the trees where Milton had been recovering.

Out walked Artemis from District 2.

One dead District Partner it was then.

Addy thought quickly and walked swiftly but silently through the trees and away from The Careers.

After five minutes The Careers were no longer a problem for Addy.

On the other hand being dangled 30 metres off the ground, unable to move and with something clearly closing in from the trees nearby, was not exactly reassuring either.

_**The Mentor Room **_

Cronus sighed as he watched his second tribute die shortly after his first.

Milton had been a useless addict but Addy actually had two brain cells to rub together.

Clearly not as many as the monster from 3 though who had sliced her open, neck to waist, in one smooth cut before sending her over the edge with a noose round her neck.

She'd not been decapitated by the action which was something.

She was still just as dead when the rope went taut though.

Cronus turned to Chester Oakley at that point and asked the question most of the room wanted to at this point.

"Have you got any of the latest Sullivan vintage still on hand."

Chester with sympathy took out the bottle containing the valuable red and two glasses before pouring a large one for the middle aged peacekeeper and a half glass for himself.

If it was barely two in the afternoon and if they were drinking early no one else seemed to have noticed.

Or cared.

That was hardly a surprise because at this point in time the alcohol was flowing like the Victoria Falls in the mentors room, for anyone who needed relief from the nightmare this games had become.

Only those who thought there tribute still had a chance of seriously winning had not taken any of the drink that was on offer.

Harry Miller sighed as he saw nearly the entire rest of the room drink various different poisons of choice, in varying amounts, as they made the mental calculation to see if their tribute would last long enough for them to make a difference.

Gilbert Oxford placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We'll get her home Harry, she might not be the same, but we'll get her home." The man said solemnly.

Harry didn't confess to Gilbert what his true fear was.

What is after all she'd done Sabine Sparks was still the same?

_**The Capitol **_

Elagabalus Lovejoy was a man of many talents.

He was certainly the best designer currently employed for the hunger games.

He was a supportive husband in a happy relationship of equals.

He was a leading style icon himself.

Elagabalus Lovejoy however was not good at intervening in conflicts.

Tonight it was dinner at _La Mer_ where the designer for District 4 was always served promptly by the terrified wait staff under the direction of Richard Sullivan.

(Mainly because unlike certain people Elagabalus actually respected Richard's choices in food selection and recommendations.)

As he finished his main course with the other lead designers he noticed that the main topic of gossip had turned to The Hunger Games.

And one tribute in particular.

"The Girl from 3 is a monster" Cornelia Clark said bluntly.

Elagabalus is hardly surprised at this. Cornelia was the lead stylist for 8 and Piggy in particular after all and given what Sabine did to the boy her attitude was completely expected.

More than one voice murmured in agreement.

Elagabalus noted it was the designers for Districts 7, 6, 12 and 2.

Oddly enough Caspian who styled District 10 remained silent on the issue and even offered a defence.

"She might have done some monstrous things but haven't all Victors?"

And wasn't that interesting to hear from a stylist who'd had both his tributes killed by the girl.

"Don't be a cretin Caspian. The Sparks girl isn't a Victor. She's a depraved, gruesome, sick, monster." A voice from the far end of the table said with cold anger.

Perhaps it was no surprise that Varro Maynard, the designer for 3, objected in the strongest terms.

"Sabine is preforming excellently in the games. She's hardly taking the same pleasure Alexis and Aline did in her kills. With the exception of the Mason boy all of her targets have been dispatched quickly. Hardly a monster my dear Una."

"Don't act the voice of reason Varro. The Sparks girl is sick and you know it. Your sister should be ashamed to even associate with you after what the Sparks girl has done to poor Mason." Una Huxley spat.

That the designer for 2 and the eldest niece of the deceased General Decimus, the living ex-mayoress Nona and a first cousin to Mason Icarus himself, who'd probably be better off dead at this point, was so angry was unsurprising.

Varro audaciously laughed.

Much like Orion Ormsley, the escort for 3, Varro Maynard had grown very fond of his District.

Also unlike more than one designer at the table, and much like his friend Orion and younger sister Hestia Flickerman (nee Maynard), Varro actually had a brain.

Which he put to good use.

"I've heard whispers about your cousin my dear Una that put the actions of Sabine to shame. At least her actions have some sort of rationale behind them. Tell me Una, because I am very interested to know, just exactly what happened at the start of these games? I only ask you because I distinctly remember the rest of Mason's alliance turning on him. Just who exactly is this Eliza?" Varro said sweetly as Una Huxley got redder and redder.

"My dear Elagabalus. As ever dinner was a real treat but I'm afraid I'll have to settle up here and retire to my workshop before we indulge in dessert." Varro politely informed.

He turned and stared straight into Una Huxley's eyes before he provided a reason.

"It's just I have a Victor's costume to design for her interview and I just don't think I'll have the time to indulge myself in pointless little spats with an untalented popinjay whose only useful skill is climbing the career ladder while remaining reclined on more than one Capitol Official's office couch."

The others in the group gasped and Una Huxley spluttered and had her face turn a fascinating shade of puce as Varro Maynard quickly left the table to settle his check before his (true) insult could be responded to.

As the table erupted into chatter once more Elagabalus was just glad the fish had been perfectly fine to eat.

There was enough poison at the table already in his opinion.

_**The Presidential Mansion **_

"So Gabriel said to me that Septimus had been lying so obviously I had Lamprias shoot him immediately for treason and well the amusing thing was… Sarah are you alright?" Romanus Aurelius questioned after seeing his wife wasn't focused on the story.

"Have we let the 3 girl go too far Romanus?" The First Lady and only mentor for 5 questioned.

"Do you feel she has?" Romanus asked his wife with care.

"Of course not. She's been incredibly funny and what you've said about the ratings has soothed a lot of my concerns but I can tell she is making some of the others a bit uncomfortable." Sarah replied.

"Hypocrites." Romanus snorted.

"Of course but still she has done things that have been a bit…On the edge of decency as it were." Sarah countered.

"If you're still having serious concerns drop Gabriel a message. He completely allayed my fears on the subject." Romanus responded before going back to his anecdote once more.

**Day 6 **

_**Gamemaker Control **_

A cannon broke the silence of the early morning of the 17th games.

It's victim somewhat unusually though was a career.

Susan had been perhaps the quietest of the remaining career girls.

She remained quiet as she died. That however put her in good company.

Susan Locksley became the eighth person in the arena to die at the hands of Sabine Sparks much to the horror of practically everyone in all the Districts but 3, a significant minority in The Capitol and absolutely no one in Gamemaker Control.

"Pay up Cassie" Coriolanus smirked.

"I don't know how but you cheated" Cassandra grumbled "You definitely must have cheated to know a career would be the next one Sabine killed."

Coriolanus merely counted the money in his hands and chuckled to himself.

"He was just playing the odds Cassie" Tiberius interrupted. "The rest of the arena are more wary in general now and aren't foolish enough to follow the singing after knowing about the jabberjays working with "The Mutt"".

"I love the fact they think Sabine's a mutt" Coriolanus said to the others in a good mood from having won his somewhat risky bet. "I mean it's perfectly understandable given what's been happening but still very funny."

Gabriel choose that moment to enter Gamemaker Control having just left a reply to the voice message Sarah had left him the night before.

"Morning everybody." Gabriel paused and looked at the board where Susan's face had just darkened to indicate death. "When?"

"Literally just before you walked in Gabriel" Tiberius replied. "As normal it was quick but brutal. It seems that she has decided that what happened to Addy had a certain flair to it.

"I'm guessing her sponsorship fund is still doing well?" Gabriel said expecting the answer was yes.

"No." Coriolanus said with a completely straight face.

"No?" Gabriel asked genuinely surprised.

Coriolanus smiled then. "Harry just sent her down a package containing a cooked breakfast. At this stage such a thing is more than a little pricey. Normally we wouldn't see it purchased this late because it would be too wasteful. Sabine though has money to burn. She'll be up to the previous balance within about three hours."

"How many tributes more dead do you reckon by the end of the day?" Gabriel asked Coriolanus who seemed to have a knack for guessing this sort of thing.

"I think we'll be on the final 8 come Day 7." Coriolanus replied. "I've just got this feeling."

_**The Mentor Room **_

Diamond and Silver were comforting a crying Topaz in the corner after the most recent action of Sabine Sparks.

"Bloody hell" Simon Sator muttered to himself.

"The Arena?" Polonius the peacekeeper for 11 said with sympathy.

"Well yes but also being unlucky enough to get this games as her first run of being a mentor." Simon replied.

"If anyone can sympathise it's you Simon. After all the 13th was no picnic either." The Peacekeeper replied kindly.

Simon remembered a mural drawn in blood, an ornate room of mirrors that reflected horrific carnage and the scream of a girl who took over an hour to die.

"Yep. I understand." The man from 9 said quietly.

As he looked at the self-satisfied smile on the tribute from 3's face though it wasn't the horror of his first arena as mentor that ran through his brain.

Instead it was his own arena and the joy he'd felt when he'd killed the girl from 2 with a feint and a single slice of his scythe.

As he looked at Sarah, Harry, Chester, Gabi and the others he realised that if Sabine Sparks was a monster, she might be the worst so far, but she was by no means the first in the Mentor Room.

They were all monsters here.

_**The Arena **_

Jerry Symes had a problem. His main problem was the fact that his District partner wouldn't let him abandon their ally.

This was a problem because Aster had lost it.

Perhaps it had been when Orlick's head had nearly landed on top of her.

Perhaps it was when his body had fallen milliseconds later and basically exploded when it hit the ground.

It might have even been when Bradley's blood had dripped onto Aster's face.

The fact remained that for nearly two days they had been dealing with a girl who was no longer 100% right in the head.

Or even 50%.

Aster had been a great ally at first. Now she was like a child's doll that Marina refused to abandon.

"Come on Aster you need to eat something. Will you do it for me?" Marina said.

"Can I go home now Ms MacLean? I promised Elsie I'd go see the baby before mom and dad would suspect anything!"

"Killing her would be a kindness now Marina." Jerry whispered to his District partner. "If we stay too long that Mutt might find us. Or the jabberjays will make us go mad until we go to it."

"Have some decency Jerry." Marina hissed.

"I really need to go home Ms Maclean" Aster continued becoming more exasperated. "Why won't you let me go? Let me go!

Aster began to struggle and try to get up.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Marina tried to hold Aster down but couldn't quite do it.

Suddenly Aster was up and running away deeper into the surrounding trees.

Her sanity had fled her fully at this point.

Whether it was the shock of her district partner's death, the blood from her ally dripping on her face or even buried memories of the disowned elder sister who had died in the 14th games no one would ever know for sure.

"I'm coming Elsie. I'm coming."

But as Marina and Jessy tried to follow their ally they quickly realised it was futile.

As the cries for her sister stopped abruptly, and moments later a cannon went, the two District 9 tributes retreated back the way they'd came.

It was the right decision.

For Aster Waterford was dead.

_**The Arena- Among the Jabberjays.**_

_**Old Chipped Beak **_

Old Chipped Beak felt almost sorry for the Bad Hatchling from The Place of the Trees.

That Bad hatchling had almost had relief in her eyes when The Clever Hatchling had taken away her life.

Perhaps it was taking away her pain?

Old Chipped Beak didn't like to theorise as it wasn't his role.

His role was to provide an entertaining games for The Father.

Old Chipped Beak had to admit that he was enjoying himself.

Not since his youth in The Bad Times when he had been sent to spy on The Bad Not Jays had he felt so useful.

He felt a decade younger.

As he mused on his youth he wondered whether he shouldn't have been quite as strict with young Quick Fisher.

Consigning him to watch The Bad Hatchling Pair from the Place of the Bad Seed, for several days, might have been a little harsh.

Nevertheless poor behaviour needed to be chastised.

Old Chipped Beak decided to reward himself for thinking so clearly on the issue and took another mealworm from his own private cache.

Being the eldest and the wisest of the jabberjays should have its perks after all.

_**Quick Fisher **_

Watch duty on the pair from The Place of The Bad Seed was normally very boring.

The pair had previously spent time looking after The Short Bad Hatchling from The Place of the Trees.

Then that Bad Hatchling had ran straight into The Glorious Web crafted by The Clever Hatchling and the pair had retreated after hearing the death noise.

The Short One was clearly unhappy about what had just happened to the Bad Hatchling from The Place of the Trees as she shouted loudly.

"Why didn't you help me hold her down?" The Short One said.

"She was crazy Marina she might have hurt you if you'd held on." The Tall One replied.

And so the argument went round and round.

He listened carefully though even though the argument had degenerated into name calling until suddenly Quick Fisher heard something that gave him pause.

"Is that a Jabberjay?" The Tall One said.

"Fuck! That is a Jabberjay." The Short One replied.

Quick Fisher knew enough about The Bad Hatchlings to know that the two spotting him wasn't a good sign.

"Now use the knife" One of them said.

Quickly he attempted to fly away back to The Roost where Old Chipped Beak was, with the others, before he felt a sharp something hit him.

He heard a voice say something.

"I got it."

Quick Fisher felt more pain than he'd ever felt before but struggled on till he reached The Roost.

It was only as he finally touched down that he realised that a lot of Life Water was coming out of him.

_**The Arena **_

Dealing with the 7 girl had been a messy chore but one that Sabine had done quickly.

As she went back to the centre of her web of devices she prepared the special venom injection once more along with some feeding solution.

There was still at least another week's supply left of the stuff since she had stopped the expansion of her web.

Eventually it would run out but Sabine was confident she would win long before that.

It took her only a matter of moments to be beside Mason Icarus once more.

She grimaced at how the boy from 2 looked at this point.

Well it wasn't her fault The Capitol had made the venom as it was.

Quickly she injected him with the correct dose, fed and watered him, and proceeded back to the main jabberjay roost.

Just as a younger Jabberjay flew in bleeding heavily from a wound in its stomach.

A knife wound.

Quickly the other jabberjays began to gather around the younger one.

The bird's eyes looked deeply pained.

They reminded Sabine of Casilda's eyes right before she told Gilbert to kill her.

Within seconds of the bird's arrival a golden parachute came down.

In it were medical supplies that most tributes could only dream of.

Sabine, with what little medical knowledge she had, began the desperate work of attempting to save the little jabberjays life.

_**The Arena- Among the Jabberjays **_

Old Chipped Beak watched as The Clever Hatchling did her best to save the life of Quick Fisher.

The Hatchling was using every skill she had, every technique she could remember, to stitch up the wound and ensure that Quick Fisher would live.

And Old Chipped Beak knew that the girl would fail.

Quick Fisher knew as well.

In the language of The Jabberjays the two spoke.

"Who did this to you Quick Fisher?" Old Chipped Beak asked.

"A Bad Hatchling, I think it was the short one, from The Place of the Bad Food." Quick Fisher replied in laboured breaths.

Old Chipped Beak felt deep sorrow and would have shed a tear if he had the ability do so.

Jabberjays cannot shed tears in such a way.

Old Chipped Beak could make a promise though.

"We shall kill The Bad Hatchlings who did this to you Quick Fisher. I vow this."

"You shall not kill them Old Chipped Beak." Quick Fisher replied to the old, wise Jabberjay in laboured breaths. "But she will." Quick Fisher declared his eyes focused on Sabine Sparks.

And Quick Fisher sang the strange songs of the Not Jays, to The Clever Hatchling, one last time.

_**The Mentor Room **_

Woof Shepherd looked at the eyes of the girl from District 3 and became terrified of what she would do to the pair from District 9.

This was a tribute who had already done monstrous things in comparison to nearly any of the other Victors.

As just one example the screen that showed Mason Icarus' progress was currently hidden by a cloth that only Tiberius Whetston was brave enough to remove.

Woof reflected on what he and the others had seen of the girl so far.

They had seen the girl happy.

They had seen the girl kind.

They had even seen her annoyed.

It was that last emotion that stuck out at the moment for Woof.

When the girl had gotten annoyed the arena had become ten times worse than before as she became inventive in her kills.

And it has been terrible before.

That was when she was annoyed.

But now as the dying Jabberjay recited the words of the pair from 9, that had killed it, Sabine Sparks wasn't just annoyed.

Sabine Sparks wasn't even angry.

She was enraged.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

Up to this moment Gabriel had witnessed the death of precisely three hundred and eighty three different tributes.

This was the only time in which he had ever mourned a death in the arena.

As Quick Fisher gave his last breath Gabriel turned away from the screen.

"Quintuple the prices for supplies for District 9" he said his tone neutral and without emotion. "I am going to have a word with The President."

The other gamemakers continued on in silence.

_**The Arena **_

Some deaths in the arena are somewhat memorable because they're touching emotionally.

Some deaths in the arena are somewhat memorable because they're executed flawlessly.

Some deaths in the arena are somewhat memorable because they're done honourably.

Some deaths in the arena however stick in people's minds because their brains wouldn't allow them to forget something so horrific.

What happened to Jerry Symes was one of those deaths.

Before the death of the jabberjay known as Quick Fisher, Sabine Sparks did not go out of her way to focus on any particular tribute to kill.

Like most spiders she let the prey come to her.

Jerry on the other hand was most certainly hunted along with his partner Marina.

The Jabberjays, who kept their distance, quickly found the pair not far from the edge of The Web.

They did not try to lure the 9's. They did not try to chase the 9's. They did not even listen in on the 9's conversations.

They simply noted a location and guided Sabine Sparks to them.

Sabine Sparks did not need to demonstrate her speed in the trees often during her games. Most of the time she danced along the treetops with a quiet grace that of the many tributes to follow her through the years only a twelve year old from 11 would come close to matching.

She didn't make any noise as she did so.

Unless she wanted to.

When they heard the rustling in the trees above both 9s grow slightly jittery.

What happened next was what caused them to flee.

Something dropped from the sky then still warm.

A human hand, the roughness around its edge showing it had clearly been torn from its host's body.

Both 9's knew then what was above them.

They ran then as fast as they could.

Straight into the web.

Marina got lucky.

Jerry did not.

Marina after seeing her companion go into the air retreated with her back towards a tree clearly terrified.

Things began to fall from the sky once every two minutes.

A foot,

But no cannon.

A hand

But no cannon.

A leg below the knee

But no Cannon.

An Arm ripped from its socket.

But no cannon.

Things that should have remained inside a body.

And finally a cannon went.

What remained of Jerry followed moments later.

Marina was frozen throughout this, as it happened, even as the jabberjays sang their song of blackbirds. Every moment she begged for the cannon that meant Jerrys suffering was over and every minute she was denied. The mutt who had been terrorising them ever since the fourth day had just gotten her district partner and killed him in one of the worst ways she could have ever imagined.

Marina did the only thing she could do.

She ran.

Luckily for Marina it was in the completely opposite direction to The Web.

Up in the trees Sabine Sparks smiled. After all the jabberjays would quickly find the murdering bitch from 9 once more. Sabine Sparks was content enough to wait and let the fear set in.

And in her eyes the rage still burned.

_**The Capitol **_

It was after the latest death that the normal whispers began.

It was the final eight.

There was one terrified 9 girl constantly looking over her shoulder as she feared the monster in the trees that she had a horrifying feeling might be after her in particular.

There were two scared outlier girls from 8 and 11 who were somehow still alive.

There was one 5 girl who had done nothing of interest all game except push her District Partner to his death.

There were two girls from the Career Pack who had somehow managed to avoid the monster that lurked in the trees above.

There was one Career boy who was alive not by fortune but by the wish of the final tribute.

The Monster.

For the last tribute in The Capitol both horrified and fascinated them.

The genteel among The Capitol professed outrage that such a tribute could potentially win the games.

Elsewhere though in smoke filled parlours and dingy clubs the same people who critiqued her during the day watched her actions through the night.

Like some forbidden drug they had to see what the girl from 3 would do next.

What would be the latest torment inflicted.

What might be able to stop her being the Victor?

And most questioned of all…

What had happened to the male tribute from District 2 who apparently was still alive but hadn't appeared since the third day onscreen?

_**Day 7 **_

_**The Arena **_

Marina Wheatley's death was not the most gruesome of the 17th games.

The honour would eventually go of course to Mason Icarus.

It wasn't even the most bloody till that point.

That honour went to her District Partner the day before.

Nevertheless Marina Wheatley's death was a cruel one and no one would deny she suffered horrifically.

Constantly brought to the brink of death before being revived to begin the torture once again.

Sabine Sparks was a genius with ropes and pulleys after all. Even if they were made of vines and roughly cut tree bark.

Eventually though Marina was allowed to die.

As Marina hung suspended in the treetops for the thirteenth and final time Sabine Sparks sang the same song she'd sung over and over.

_Strange things did happen here__  
__No stranger would it be__  
__If we met at midnight__  
__In the hanging tree_

Except this time.

This time the girl was allowed to die.

"I think we'll just leave you there for now 9." Sabine Sparks spoke to the dead girl's body. "The Gamemakers can decide what to do with you now. I'm sure they'll find a way to fetch you down eventually."

_**Gamemaker Control **_

Julia watched as the 9 girl swayed in the tops of the trees.

"Well that was even crueller than what she did to the boy somehow." The old woman muttered to herself.

"Not as gory though." Coriolanus commented beside her.

"The Boy had gone into shock after his foot was pulled off." Julia dismissed. "The rest was just theatre. The Girl though…" Julia shook her head "The Girl was brought to the edge of death and revived a dozen times. The rest all died quickly. Messily yes, but most of the time quickly. What was the longest…? Ten minutes or so? The 9 girl took an hour to die and ended her life as a criminal would in the Districts. Worse. Even we wouldn't do that to criminals we were killing." Julia said decisively.

Meanwhile Gabriel was smiling with absolute pleasure.

"I think that the removal of the 9 girl's body is too difficult for the moment." Gabriel said stroking his chin as if seriously thinking "It would require a team on the ground which would interfere with the games to cut her down. She can stay there till the games are over I think." The Head Gamemaker finished.

No one disagreed with the man although they knew it was a half-baked lie.

Sabine had gotten her revenge on the girl from 9.

It was Gabriel's turn now.

_**The Mentor Room **_

"Your girl is a freak Harry. An out and out freak!" Simon Sator raged at Harry Miller as he was restrained by the combined forces of Woof and Chester.

"Calm down Simon." Gilbert Oxford attempted to intervene. "What happens in the arena isn't personal out here."

"Isn't personal Oxford? Isn't personal? It is! It is fucking personal! The bitch hung my bloody tribute thirteen times. Each point my girl was about to be granted the mercy of death she hauled her up and bought her fucking back. Just to fucking do it again!" Simon Sator cried. "That isn't killing in the arena. That's torture! She's like Alexis and Aline. Hell at this point I think they could learn a thing or two from her!"

"Simon you didn't have any allies in your game." Gilbert explained in a grave tone his eyes focused directly into those of his immediate predecessor as Victor. "If you did you'd understand why Sabine did what she did to your tributes."

"It was just a bloody bird." The Victor from 9 cried, tears running down his face. "They didn't deserve to die like that just for a bloody bird. Marina just wanted to go home. She just wanted to go home." Simon continued still sobbing.

Throughout it all Harry Miller said nothing.

Once again he thanked his lucky stars that Gilbert seemed to be willing to stand up for his girl.

With the Victor from 10 on his side the criticisms had been less harsh and the realities of life in the arena were brought to the forefront by the ultimate winner of The Dance of Daggers and The Feast of Blood.

As Harry remembered his own ally he thought that maybe he could see why Sabine had done what she had done.

Even if he could never have done it himself.

_**The Arena-Among the Jabberjays. **_

The previous night a Pretty Box had arrived on one of the unusual shiny parachute that were gold and no silver.

The Box had been for Quick Fisher.

The Clever Hatchling had placed Quick Fisher inside and said nice things about Quick Fisher.

It had been good.

It had been decent.

It had been right.

The Box had been taken by a Silver Hoverer back to the Place of Lights and Colours

As Old Chipped Beak looked at the dead Very Bad Hatchling who had killed Quick Fisher he felt a moment of triumph.

The Very Bad Hatchling had suffered for what she had done for a long time at the hands of The Clever Hatchling.

A very long time.

Justice had been served.

Now there were only six Bad hatchlings remaining and his Clever Hatchling.

It wouldn't be long to go now.

_**The Arena **_

Jane had heard the cannon go earlier.

She was in the final seven now.

Not bad for a graffiti artist from District 5.

She hadn't moved far in some time hoping to outlast the competition.

She had steadfastly avoided the western half of the arena. Jane was good enough at geography to realise that people who headed in that direction tended to be faces in the sky later that night.

Unfortunately hiding is a strategy that can only work for so long and now the Careers were after her.

The girls from 2 and 4 who had been tracking her for at least a day.

There was only one location left to run to.

The western part of the arena was a creepy place.

The fog swirled as it did throughout the rest of the arena but it seemed eerier here.

Maybe because there was a mass of birds watching her with greedy anticipation in their eyes.

She had lost the careers she thought. They had stopped following her after a while. As she tried to figure out what to do next she took a step forward.

It was the last one she ever took.

_**The Mentor Room **_

"If I'm not mistaken that's number twelve." Sarah Aurelius spoke as the girl she had mentored's body came to its final resting place in multiple pieces. She made a note to herself that she would remind Romanus of the bonus for tributes who killed off half the arena.

"Not the worst death in this arena by any means" Tiberius Whetston said from behind her.

"Shouldn't you be checking on your tribute Mr Whetston?" Sarah asked. "As opposed to mine?"

The young man, at seventeen still really just a boy, paled significantly.

"He shouldn't be alive." Tiberius whispered "I don't know how he's not dead yet but he should be."

"No one should ever have to see what has happened to Mason." Tiberius finished.

Tiberius walked away.

"What's happened to the boy?" A puzzled Sarah asked Mags Flanagan who was sitting next to her.

"I'm not sure exactly." Mages began "Only Tiberius looks behind the cloth covering Mason's screen and if Harry does know, from Sabine's camera views, he's not telling."

Recalling what Gabriel had told her in his last voice message Sarah began to wonder.

She decided that if it was this bad it would probably make a fascinating surprise when it was ultimateley revealed.

**Day 8 **

_**The Arena **_

Eventually all good luck runs out.

Winny and Tanny had been some of the luckiest tributes from 8 and 11 to ever enter the games.

Surprisingley unlike nearly everyone else in the games they died quickly and without fear.

Butchered in their sleep as they lay down on the ground snuggled together for warmth by the remainder of, what was once, The Career Pack.

"How did these two little girls last this long?" Anemone muttered.

"At least we've got some kills at least" Artemis replied.

For the two Career girls it had been a long, slow and fundamentally boring games.

Combined they had killed a total of only four tributes over the course of eight days.

They still couldn't agree on who'd gotten the rest.

"I'm glad we beat Mason to these two." Artemis said.

"It isn't just Mason Artemis." Anemone sighed.

"What you think it's "The Mutt in the trees"?" Artemis taunted "The two working together? I always knew the sea air rotted your brains in 4. As if a simple mutt could kill all the rest of the tributes even with Mason's help."

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" Anemone chuckled. "I've known it wasn't a mutt since the jabberjays first interrupted us with the pair from 5."

"Alright genius who was it then. Those two?" Artemis said flicking her eyes backwards at the two dead girls. "Were they Casildas? Little midgets who could down experts in combat?"

"Did you not watch the 13th games?" Anemone asked her partner. "I bet you didn't even bother to listen to the girl from 3's interview did you?"

Artemis scowled at Anemone. Truth be told Artemis had been glaring daggers at Mason and thinking of all the ways to kill him in the bloodbath.

"I did" Anemone said. "The girl from 3. Her name was Sabine. In the 13th games did you remember who Casilda said was her best friend?"

Artemis racked her brain. The 13th was a games that those in the Academy were forced to watch and re-watch until they could quote the thing backwards and forwards. It didn't take her long to remember.

"Fucking hell." Artemis said. "This 3 girl is that Sabine?"

"Well duh." Anemone said rolling her eyes. "I figured that out early on. It was only when they said there was a "mutt in the trees" that I realised what was killing everything though."

Artemis swore to herself again.

"How the hell have we avoided her?" Artemis said.

"We've been sticking outside of her part of the arena I think." Anemone said. "She's been sticking to the western third from what I've figured out if the scream from day 3 was any sign. When the 5 girl ran into that third a cannon went a few minutes later as well."

"We're prepared for her though. Maybe she's working with Mason as well?" Artemis said.

"Now that is actually a plausible idea. Mason's not the type to avoid fighting if he can. The arrogant brute. That much was obvious after only three days of training." Anemone agreed.

"I have no doubt he'll turn on her soon though if they are allied." Artemis said. "It's only a matter of time."

_**Gamemaker Control **_

"How on earth is he still alive?" Coriolanus said his face pale as he watched the screen showing Mason Icarus.

"He shouldn't be. Not when his body is doing….Well that." Cassandra agreed her face almost green at the sight of the boy.

"I wonder if he's still capable of thinking though." Coriolanus mused "Surely the pain at this point will have rendered him insane?" He suggested.

"I actually can't think of a worse way to die than what's happening to him. Which considering what happened to the pair from 9 is saying something." Cassandra replied. "He's barley even a person anymore."

"His vitals are still going strong somehow. I think the venom might be preventing septic shock setting in though." Coriolanus said. "I hope his mind has fled. Imagine if you could still think like that."

Both young gamemakers shuddered and looked at a different screen.

Mason Icarus was unlikely to do anything today.

He hadn't done anything under his own steam since he bit his own tongue off on day 3.

_**The Mentor Room **_

Sometimes Gilbert Oxford wondered if this whole thing had been worth it.

He owed Casilda his life though and if that meant help getting her best friend home he'd do it.

Even if she was in many ways a monster.

Only three more tributes remained alive apart from her.

And if what Harry had told him was true Mason couldn't really be counted as truly amongst the living any more.

Not in any way which mattered.

He'd asked Tiberius Whetston himself and had been met only with a shake of the head as to whether he wanted his tribute to come out alive.

"The Capitol want a Victor. Mason can never be what they want at this stage. Frankly he shouldn't even still be breathing. Whatever was in that mutt's venom, it's the worst thing that has ever been inside the arena."

"Even worse than her."

Gilbert still hadn't seen what the male tribute for 2 looked like at this point.

The last Gilbert had seen of the boy from 2, it had been the morning of the third day, and the boy already looked like he should have been killed out of kindness.

He didn't like to think of what the boy looked like now.

_**The Arena- Among the Jabberjays **_

Old Chipped Beak had witnessed enough of The Father's Games to know that when only a handful of Bad Hatchlings remained the game was nearly over.

As he looked at the Bad Hatchling from The Place of the Fish he wondered how he could make her come closer to The Web that the Clever Hatchling had built.

This Bad Hatchling was near the edge of The Web and seemed smarter than any other he'd seen so far.

She was tapping along the ground with a stick.

It didn't take long before she found something.

Old Chipped Beak watched as the snare was set of and disappeared rapidly upwards.

The Bad Hatchling seemed impressed.

"Oh Sabine I have to wonder why you took Mason as an ally at all."

Then Old Chipped Beak heard another voice.

One he knew.

"I didn't" The Clever Hatchling said.

_**The Arena **_

Anemone eyed cautiously the girl who was perched ten metres away from her on the trunk of the tree.

Around the girl was a harness made of vines that was clearly connected to something further up.

She seemed to be quite comfortable despite only resting on the slightest bump in the main trunk.

"What the hell has Mason been doing then Sabine?" Anemone asked.

"He's been my guest for a while. Or a prisoner. Or an experiment." Sabine shrugged. "It really does depend on your point of view I suppose."

That news discomfited Anemone. This was meant to be a scouting mission for the girl's hiding spot and Mason's territory. Encountering Sabine herself had not been expected.

"How many tributes did Mason get before he became your…Guest?" Anemone asked.

"Well I've killed twelve and I'm pretty certain he killed Ernst so I guess one? I'm going to go with one." Sabine said confidently.

Anemone's face had gone very, very pale.

The girl from 4 was certainly clever.

Alone of her companions she had expected that the 3 girl could be a serious threat. Yet now she realized that even she had underestimated the risk posed by the girl.

The girl in question laughed at Anemones facial expression.

Then all around Anemone the laughter echoed from a dozen different sources.

All exactly the same as the girl from 3.

Anemone was terrified.

"Please!" Anemone begged for her life. "I can help you kill Artemis." Anemone said slowly backing towards the way she had arrived.

"No need." Sabine smiled. "We have a plan for that."

"Whose we?" Anemone said scared out of her wits.

"My allies. I couldn't do this all alone. Here in the arena I have had so many friends... Even now they're all around us." Sabine declared.

Anemone saw them then.

Where all the laughter had come from.

Their little bird eyes were looking at her.

Jabberjays.

Teeming in the trees and not just a dozen, or two dozen, but a flock of at least fifty. .

Suddenly Anemone felt a pain in her shoulder and instantly collapsed.

"Dart gun that I got on the 2nd day in case you're wondering." Sabine explained as she stepped onto the ground, for the first time in nearly a week and made her way over to Anemone. "Haven't had to use it ironically. My Web has worked such wonders."

"If it helps I'll make this quick." Sabine said as she picked up Anemones trident.

Sabine was honest in that at least.

Even if it was ironic that Anemone died with her own weapon plunged into her chest.

_**The Capitol **_

It was a foregone conclusion everyone now said.

There had only been one truly stand out tribute this games and it was Her.

It had always been Her.

Not the female from District 2 despite her bravery.

Certainly it could have never been the male from District 2. Wherever he was...

It was the girl from District 3.

That night though, after the death of the girl from 4, her legacy was sealed though.

It had been the mandatory interview with her designer that had sealed the nickname by which she would be known for the rest of her life.

Octavius Flickerman was fond of his brother in law, who had managed to get the job of 3's designer, on his own merits, the year before he and Hestia had started dating.

By no means as famous as Elagabalus Lovejoy still was, Varro was still immensely talented in his designs and popular for it.

To be fair, to the man, he had won the competition during the 8th games with Harry Miller and scraped a close second or two since.

This year with two tributes that looked like they had a chance Varro had gone all out and it had paid off.

He was going to win the crown for the parade designs and everyone knew that Sabine Sparks would be the Victor.

Unless Mason Icarus had somehow managed to knit his broken bones back together or Artemis somehow caught Sabine by surprise.

Varro though played up Sabine in a masterclass during the interview that decades later would still be remembered as exceptional.

"I think that Sabine has proven to be everything thing that we could want in a Victor. Agile, intelligent, ruthless. Look at that she has managed to do. All the other tributes were like flies falling into her web." Varro had said leaving a dramatic pause as he finished his last sentence before turning towards the live studio audience.

"Sabine was the spider at the centre of it all." He continued his voice filled with awe.

"Now some of you might think that to be considered like a spider is an insult." Varro frowned. "But let's look at this objectively."

"First she's been graceful. Look at how she has travelled above the trees! Casilda wasn't lying all those years ago when she talked about her friend being even better than she was." Varro winked at the audience then.

"Secondly she's been deadly. Thirteen tributes so far! A score only matched or bettered by three other people!" Varro near whispered to the audience as if confessing a secret.

"Thirdly she's been cunning! She had understood that Jabberjays were her friends and they helped her because they knew she was special." Varro declared like a preacher to a room full of faithful.

"Finally she's been such a good person. An honourable person. How could we forget that poor little bird that she tried so desperately to save? How many other tributes would have done the same? " Varro nearly had tears in his eyes as many in the audience actually did start to well up as they remembered.

"Let's be honest she's basically been this games" Varro declared to more than one murmur of "So true" from the audience.

"If we want a Victor. A true Victor. Who could be better than Sabine "The Spider" Sparks?" Varro announced to excited cheers from the audience.

"I know she's ensnared my heart this games. I hope that you'll get behind me and agree she's ensnared yours." Varro concluded to rapturous applause from the audience.

If the cheers of "Spider, Spider, Spider!" were any sign then Sabine certainly had.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

"Varro certainly knows how to stir up a crowd." Gabriel said watching the interview on the television feed monitor.

"Indeed" Julia snorted. "Why shouldn't the man want "The Spider", as we're all apparently calling her now, to win? Combined with Harry Miller the man would have personally designed the costumes for two of the most dominant Victors so far. No one else could claim to have designed for two Victors who breached the halfway mark." Julia concluded.

"Elagabalus won't be happy about that." Gabriel muttered "He quite likes his record of having designed for 3 Victors, including one of the dominant ones. Any challenge will upset him"

"That's life Gabriel. That's the games." Julia responded. "Are we going to hurry towards the climax?" Julia asked.

"No. I think not." Gabriel responded.

"After all Sabine apparently has a plan for that anyway."

**Final Day**

No one who saw coverage of Day Nine of the 17th games ever forgot it.

No matter how much they might have desperately wanted to.

And nearly everyone, even those in the Capitol, wanted to.

In the year's following the 17th games tributes would be burned alive, eaten alive, dismembered, disembowelled over a period of several hours, and a dozen other terrible fates.

Nothing however ever came close to the sheer horror of what had become of Mason Icarus when Panem finally saw him on their screens once more.

In all of Panem only seven people, outside Sabine, weren't shocked when they first saw what had become of The Boy from 2.

They had after all seen it happen slowly over the entire course of the games.

_**Gamemaker Control **_

"Alright people I think we're entering the endgame." Gabriel called out to the others.

"Is she finally going to kill him?" Cassandra asked, a twinge of relief in her voice.

"Doesn't look like it to me." Coriolanus said. "Oh my"

"Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Julia asked.

"I think she is." Tiberius remarked "Capitol above that's clever. Most twisted thing I've seen in all my time on the games certainly, but undoubtedly clever."

"We haven't got any Cameras showing this on the main feed have we?" Gabriel asked.

"Not at present no." Coriolanus confirmed.

"Excellent." Gabriel instructed "We want everyone to experience the big reveal equally after all. Follow Artemis' point of view from her on in."

"This is going to be a finale their never going to forget" The Head Gamemaker smiled.

_**The Mentor Room **_

What was hidden from the rest of Panem was no longer hidden from the eyes of those mentoring.

When they saw Mason Icarus for the first time in nearly a week most of the room was physically sick.

"My, my" The First Lady said her face going green.

"Screw that" Chester Oakley said turning away from the screen and immediately downing at least a third of a bottle of wine in less than a minute.

"How isn't he dead? He should be dead. That's just…Wrong." Mags Flanagan said disgusted as she quickly ran to the bathroom dry heaving.

"Certainly not a pretty sight" Gilbert Oxford spoke calmly his skin tone completely normal.

The 13th games had been no picnic after all.

"That Mr Oxford is a distinct understatement" The First Lady said quickly joining Mags in the bathroom no longer able to maintain her composure.

Even Sarah had limits to what she could tolerate.

"Are you sure you want her as a Victor Harry? Still?" Simon Sator asked 3's mentor barely managing to keep the contents of his stomach down himself, or hide his hatred for the girl who would almost certainly win.

"I don't think it really matters any more Simon" Gilbert replied. "Given what she's currently doing I think she's already won."

_**The Arena- Among the Jabberjays**_

Old Chipped Beak had known The Clever Hatchling was clever.

But what she had just suggested was a cut above in terms of Clever Hatchling cleverness.

He quickly learned what he needed to do.

As Quick Fishers closest companion in the arena Half Eye had been chosen to accompany Old Chipped Beak in the final work the jabberjays would do in the arena.

As The Clever Hatchling prepared the final details of her plan Old Chipped Beak felt nothing but pride in the Not Jay.

He had made the right choice.

_**The Arena **_

Artemis Bergen was the only member of The Career Pack left who truly counted.

Mason never was a true Career after all.

She knew that the time was coming.

Somehow she had always known it would come to this on the first day.

When Mason had escaped she had a feeling it would come down to him and her.

A duel between a decent honourable 2 and the scum that Mason Icarus was. An entitled bastard who thought he could get away with anything by virtue of mommy and daddy. Even allowed to volunteer for the games at seventeen despite other more honourable candidates being overlooked.

It had all led to this.

All that remained was for Mason to turn on his erstwhile ally and it would begin.

She heard the cannon fire.

That would be the 3 girl.

The time had come.

She picked up her sword and prepared to hunt him down.

The misty fog swirled all around her. As she walked forwards she was careful to watch her step, avoiding tangling vines that had been the death of tributes in arenas like this in the past. She couldn't afford to trip now after all.

Then she heard a voice.

"Come out and die Arty." Mason's voice called.

The Bastard she thought.

"Come out and die Arty" Mason's voice taunted again.

"I'm coming for you Mason you bastard. I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born for what you've done." Artemis called back.

Then she saw a figure through the mists.

She couldn't quite make it out but she was certain it was him.

What else could it be?

One last time the taunt came.

"Come out and die Arty!"

He was so confident, she laughed to herself. Artemis would show the whole of Panem exactly what Mason deserved.

She made her way closer to the figure through the thick forest.

Then the fog parted and Artemis saw Mason Icarus properly for the first time since he'd ran from The Bloodbath.

And let out a horrified scream.

_**Panem**_

The whole of Panem watching the Games screamed with her as, for the first time since the third day of the games, they saw Mason Icarus for the first time.

The effects of a week under the effects of the Sleeper Snake mutt's venom displayed properly for the first time in history.

It was no wonder they screamed.

Perhaps the least awful thing about what they saw was the slashed throat, from which blood still poured, that was only horrifying in many respects as it indicated the figure before Artemis hadn't actually been dead before then, which it really should have been.

The minute's cold corpse was suspended from a tree branch above by vines attached all over the arms and neck, holding the head up, making the body seem like some twisted marionette.

Even Mason's sword, tied tightly to what fingers remained on his right hand, was suspended upwards as if about to strike down.

The figure itself was a caricature of the tribute that had gone into the arena, looking as though the life-force had been drained entirely from it.

The clothing once tightly fitting to the muscular body now hung loosely from it.

All muscle had long since disappeared and skin gripped bone tightly in most areas, enabling cracks and breaks in the skeleton, inflicted many days previously, to be seen.

That skin, drawn so tightly, looked yellow and discoloured like aged parchment paper, and just as thin.

One hand was gone, taken days earlier to terrify the tributes from 9.

Several fingers had fallen off the remaining right hand and those fingers left looked as though they were in an advanced stage of rot themselves, ready to fall from the body at any second.

The rest that was visible was perhaps worse than all the other horrors already present.

What remained of once luscious hair was a few tattered strands, which were a ghostly white, as if Mason had aged sixty years overnight.

The ears were no longer present with only holes oozing a liquid that no one ever wished to guess at.

A gruesome wound was all that remained of the place the nose once was, that having been gone for many days.

The face itself was a horrifying sight to see, the cheeks nearly hollow with the effect that overall the head resembled more an exposed skull than that of a recently dead person, with the lips pulled back from teeth opened wide, exposing the missing tongue within, adding to the chilling effect.

The mouth seemed locked in a silent scream.

What was worse than anything else though were the eyes.

The eyelids had gone, they too a victim of the rot clearly present in the hands. As if the eyelids themselves were no longer needed.

From the looks of the eyes they weren't.

The eyes themselves?

The eyes had sunken deep, too deep, into the face, the corneas and irises somehow gone so that only pale white orbs remained deep in the sockets.

As if Masons own mind had turned the eyes inwards so as to escape what was happening to him.

All the while two Jabberjays sat on what were once the figures developed shoulders and now looked more like spurs of bone sticking out.

One said "Come out and Die"

The other said "Arty" quickly after.

_**The Arena **_

No one could blame Artemis for what she did next.

She ran in a blind panic, the sight of Mason's horrific corpse and his voice coming from the jabberjays perched on each shoulder burning themselves as deeply into her mind as they did The Nations.

It was one minute after she started running still desperate to escape that she felt a tug on her ankle and was suddenly hurtling, screaming, into the trees.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your viewpoint, snagged by one of the few snares not dripping with venom.

The screaming carried on and didn't stop until she came hurtling back down to the ground thirty seconds later.

The trumpets blared.

**After the Games **

_**Tribute Centre**_

_**Third floor suite**_

Harry Miller waited as once more his Victor spent time fixing herself up in her room.

In the arena there are different laws to the outside world. As such some tributes kept their morality, others never had any to begin with, and some tempered it with rationality's.

Sabine had done something different.

She had discarded her morality and thought only on victory and how to achieve it. Her guilt and empathy she'd buried deep within herself.

Now after viewing the recap those feelings were coming back.

"Are you ok Sabine?" Harry asked gently.

"Yeah, I think so?" The girl replied tentatively.

Harry walked back into the main lounge of the third floor of the centre Harry sighed to himself.

The problem wasn't that Sabine was feeling guilt for some of her actions in the arena.

The problem was that she wasn't feeling anywhere near enough for most other people.

Unlike Sarah at least Sabine felt some guilt for a few of her actions. While the recap was going on the other Victors could see the girls false smiles when the deaths of the younger tributes like Piggy from 8 came up.

After speaking to her afterwards she genuinely regretted some of those kills done with a sense of bloodlust as her allies, the jabberjays, backed her.

Unfortunately the other Victors could see her she was relatively content with the older tributes that she'd dispatched efficiently such as Addy from 6 and Jane from 5.

After asking her she'd said that they needed to die so she could go home.

Her dispatching of several of The Career Pack brought a genuine small smile to her face as did three of the anti-careers.

They were truly dangerous she'd said and had to be taken care of.

The grin she wore when footage of the 9's came up was chilling and Harry could tell that Simon Sator's breath was starting to go more heavily as was Julius' from 2 when the final horror of the game was brought up and the grin returned.

He hadn't asked her about those deaths. Maybe one day, far in the future, perhaps he would but not today.

As she had left the stage she had waved at the crowd as they has chanted "Spider" over and over again.

The Capitolites glorious Victor.

The Spider drenched in blood.

"Thirty two altogether if my calculations are correct" A voice interrupted Harry's thoughts. "Of course 2 have more at this stage as they're on thirty-eight but you're beating the 1's and the 4's who each have three Victors a piece." Gilbert Oxford finished.

That caused Harry to pale slightly.

"They must think we 3's are monsters in the outlier districts. Probably even The Careers do." Harry replied.

"The Careers respect you." Gilbert said casually as he picked up a glass and began pouring himself some water. "Well they respect You in particular. I'm not quite sure if they respect Sabine or are just terrified out of their wits by her. At least my games aren't the most nightmarish anymore. That's something I suppose." The man said as he began to sip his water.

Then Gilbert sighed as he put the glass down.

"This games is going to haunt people's nightmares for decades to come Harry, probably until 6 churns out another nightmare of a tribute that's worse, and even then they're not going to forget what happened to the Icarus boy." Gilbert put bluntly.

"I'm here to say congratulations in person anyway. My debt to Cas is paid in full. Despite everything I don't hold anything against Sabine regardless of what happened to my two. It's the games after all." Gilbert said as he sat down to wait for the second Victor from 3. "Either way, don't expect Sator or most of the 2's to exchange anything but blunt formalities until they get new Victors at least, maybe never past that with Sator, we all know the man bears a grudge to the grave."

"Don't worry. I'm not an idiot" A quiet voice came from a figure Harry hadn't noticed enter the room. From his smile, Harry could tell, Gilbert had.

"Do they all hate me?" Sabine whispered.

"The other Victors?" Gilbert asked. Sabine nodded.

"Well the 1's are indifferent, they'd have preferred more honourable deaths than Susan and Midas got, but no one else did so they're going to be ok pretty soon. You gave Anemone an honourable death, unlike nearly anyone else, so the 4's don't bear any grudge at all. Sarah incidentally loves you, she likes Victors who are like her and given you're not a balling wreck , despite what you did, and took more than some satisfaction in a few of your kills, she'll be positively friendly by her standards." Gilbert began.

"Chester and Woof are going to be a bit cold to you, for a while, I'm not going to lie. Woof isn't particularly friendly with anyone and Chester's fairly surly himself but they're both a little peeved at what you did. Piggy didn't deserve to die like he did and Woof isn't going to forget that quickly, but the fact you seemed a bit regretful will help your case. Chester will take longer. He was really trying with Aster up until you started building your contraption and then he hit the bottle more than I've seen before in the three games I've mentored with him, once you'd finished building it and he felt all was lost." Gilbert continued.

"As I just mentioned the only ones who truly dislike you at the moment are Sator and most of the 2's. Claudia and Vespasian will probably forgive you fairly quickly, they didn't really like Mason anyway, although it must be said that Artemis dying terrified isn't something they particularly enjoyed seeing. Tiberius ironically doesn't have all that much of a problem with you considering he was technically Mason's mentor. They trained together back in The Academy and never got on from what Tiberius tells me, though I think he'd have rather you hadn't done what you did to Mason."

"As for Simon and Julius…"

Gilbert concluded speaking before taking another sip of water, then pausing, as if trying to find the right words.

"I'll be blunt Sabine. Simon and Julius… right now they hate you. A bit rich coming from both of them, because neither is anything close to innocent, but what you did to the 9's and Mason was excessive in their opinions. The others will probably warm to you in time but those two might never forgive you for what you've done." Gilbert finished.

"And you?" Sabine asked quietly.

"Cas was my ally and she saved my life. That means something to me. As much as I liked Caitlin and Bradley I didn't think they were going to make it out." Gilbert said "If I'm honest I never gave them the chance. I owed a debt after all."

"Gilbert's been helping me with the sponsorship rounds since the beginning." Harry said. "His tributes hardly got anything after Gilbert pointed their potential sponsors in our direction. 10's escort and lead designer have been defending you as well from some of the more critical amongst The Capitol Elite."

"Thankyou." Sabine whispered tears in her eyes.

"No problem Sabine." Gilbert said. "I don't think you really needed my help in the end. You did what needed to be done yourself."

"Do you think my interview will go well?" Sabine asked the two older victors.

"It should do although expect lots of references to spiders involved. Varro Maynard has a lot to answer for with that nickname." Harry said, a slight scowl on his face.

"Varro thought of the name?" Sabine said now cheerful once more. "I owe him one then."

Both of the older Victors paused.

"Getting called The Spider. How cool is that?" Sabine smiled.

And though it was perfectly innocent, and both men would remain close to her for the rest of their lives (especially her fellow 3 Victor who'd marry her seven years later), both men gave a slightly too long pause before smiling back at the 17th Victor.

The face of Mason Icarus, still locked in his silent scream, remaining at the forefront of their minds.

**2 Day Later **

_**Gabriel Villiers Aviary **_

"There you go Chippy." Gabriel said as he stroked the head of the old Jabberjay currently devouring a mealworm. "Hard work deserves good rewards and I am ever so proud of you."

"If it isn't the hero of the hour." A voice came from the door to The Aviary as President Romanus strolled in with Elagabalus Lovejoy right beside him.

"Him or the bird?" Elagabalus joked.

All three men laughed as Gabriel closed the box of mealworms he had open and went over to the pair.

"Thank you for allowing me to move them here Romanus. The Muttation Institute was always a bit of a journey to see them." Gabriel smiled at the President.

The President waved the thanks away.

"Their performance was exemplary and highly entertaining. Given the disaster that the mockingjays represent I think it will be an unwelcome reminder to the districts that he who laughs last often laughs loudest." Romanus smiled.

"Indeed" Gabriel agreed.

"Anyway my friend we have business to discuss concerning the future of the games." Romanus said politely.

Elagabalus understanding when he was not needed, gave his husband a kiss, before he went off to his own prior engagement.

"I'm sure Varro will enjoy rubbing in the victory over tea Gabey so don't think you're just booting me out to talk with Romanus." Elagabalus smiled.

"Thanks El." Gabriel replied returning the kiss. "I'll see you for dinner at 8?"

"I've already booked us in." Elagabalus replied. "Love you."

"Love you to." Gabriel said as Elagabalus exited the room.

"First of all I'm happy to say your request about the tributes from 9 has been followed through. Both families were wiped out within the last twenty four hours. Consider it a bonus for a job well done Gabriel." Romanus began.

Gabriel was touched. That had been nice of Romanus to do.

"With that out of the way. I have to say I'm impressed." Romanus said. "The 14th was a disaster but the past three games have all been classics."

"Do I have approval to proceed with my project then?" Gabriel asked excitedly.

"Yes. I still think it's risky. But yes." Romanus confirmed.

Gabriel wanted to jump for joy at that but remained composed.

"From what you've said the project is long term?" Romanus enquired.

"Well you know the plans for The Quell. Sarah was quite insistent on some of the details and I've utilised her basic designs, which were excellent to begin with, and I think improved upon them. After the Quell there needs to be something special though and if this idea pans out it will be a games to remember." Gabriel responded.

"It is an ambitious project certainly but one that I think could be astounding if it succeeds." Romanus agreed. "The key word there being if."

"You don't think it's too much? I don't want any accusations levelled…" Gabriel wondered.

"The old God has no place in Panem. Except maybe among the backwaters in the outer districts who still believe in such petty superstitions. In this instance the only opinion that matters is The Capitol's opinion and our factions grip grows only stronger." Romanus replied. "My concern is only scientific on the procedure itself. Which, if what I've gathered from you is true, has an 80% chance of success?

"90%. We're improving it all the time. We'll have a test run first of course." Gabriel said.

"Of course. Now to other related matters…" Roman began.

"Do we have candidates for Gamemakers?" Gabriel asked excitedly.

"Indeed. The Huxley sympathisers have been almost completely extinguished. Septimus was executed for lying to The Government after our phone call. Combined with the manipulations of his younger sister in 2 to put her son forward as tribute… Well it will take their faction years to accumulate any significant power base once more." Romanus said with a distinct air of satisfaction.

"The Gamemakers?" Gabriel pressed.

"Lamprias was voted in by the other Generals." Romanus began.

"Oh Julia will be thrilled he's on the team. I know that she adores Lisa." Gabriel replied.

"Indeed." Romanus smiled. "The final slot was filled by a retired peacekeeper with direct tribute mentoring experience and it's a coup we managed to get him into the slot. Even more than the two interns from last year." Romanus paused deliberately. "A good call on young Mr Snow and Ms St Cloud by the way.

"Who Romanus who?" Gabriel asked.

"Sejanus." Romanus replied beaming.

Gabriel practically fell out of his chair laughing.

"Sejanus?" Gabriel giggled. "As in he who mentored two tributes who nearly won the 5th games with junk donations that they cobbled together into a bolt gun. The same Sejanus who then succeeded with Harry less than three years after that? You're spoiling me Romanus you really are." Gabriel finished still letting out the occasional titter.

"I knew you'd be pleased. I think it was Sabine Sparks winning that finally sealed the deal." Romanus smiled.

"It might well be the case. A successful mentoring by his Victor to produce a possibly even more terrifying Victor. From a District that isn't training tributes? It is a legacy well secured." Gabriel reflected. "I'll look forward to welcoming him on the team. Both he and Lamprias."

"Anyway. I think that's it Gabriel. Sarah is looking forward to having you and Elagabalus round for lunch on Sunday. I know Laertes and Virgilia both miss you during your absence during Games season." Romanus said as he clasped Gabriel's hand warmly in a farewell handshake.

"I look forward to it" Gabriel responded in kind.

As Romanus made his exit from the aviary Gabriel returned to the box of mealworms he's been using to feed the jabberjays.

If you were to ask Gabriel Villiers what the best muttation was he ever created he'd wax lyrical for an hour and you'd never think he was able to decide between a variety of impressive and deadly specimens.

But the truth was there was only one kind of muttation that he ever truly thought was his best.

It was his jabberjays.

* * *

_Hello Vesine here. _

_First a shout out once again to__Ihaveacupofnoodles__ who kindly gave me Mason Icarus's original blueprints for me to turn into what he became. _

_Other tribute (cough victim) suggestions remain very much welcome. _

_So I might have said that no chapter was going to be longer than Gilbert Oxfords. _

_(Begins nervously laughing) _

_Well I confess I was wrong. At nearly 30000 words really really wrong. _

_Most fanfics of this type have a tribute at some point who's villainous, normally one of the careers. _

_So far I've avoided that and it's been a conscious decision. _

_The more you explore a character who does bad things and explore them the more difficult it is to see them as thoroughly bad in many cases. _

_A Head Gamemaker in a loving relationship for example. _

_As with Snow last chapter the world isn't black and white in the hunger games no matter how much Katniss might wish it was (cough cough Finnick for most of Catching Fire) _

_Unlike Sarah (who even then kind of cares for her children even if casually murdering others is her idea of fun) Sabine is a bit more complex in her emotions after winning the games and isn't a sociopath about it. _

_Which unfortunately is rather more like most killers than you'd expect. _

_If you're looking for a source of inspiration for what Mason might resemble check out The Edge Chronicles TV Tropes nightmare fuel page and look up the image of the knight from the twilight woods because this acted as the number one inspiration for what Mason looked like after the venom complete with hanging from the trees above him. _

_If it's fine in a kid's book it's fine for a t rating… _

_Btw in case anyone is wondering from the list Peeta gave in the interlude a few chapters ago. _

_Sabine: _

_Decapitated tributes. (Orlick and more) _

_Technically tortured for days on end (Mason) _

_Kept barely alive to serve as a distraction (Mason again) _

_Used the corpse as a macabre puppet. (Also Mason)_

_Anyway the next chapter should be somewhat less nightmarish than this one and shorter as well but is one that I think will be a little bit more fun. _

_As a clue the next Victor made an appearance a short time ago and she's one I've been looking forward to writing after the intense time that Sabine has been. _

_Reviews are very very welcome as are faves and favourites. _

_Also a beta if anyone wants to. I still remain paranoid. _

_As always the views I see on each new chapter keep me going so thank you for reading. _

_If there's a slight delay (more than a fortnight) it's because I'm updating A sting in the tale which has been neglected as I've written the 30k words for this chapter (or thereabouts) _

_P.S Always remember that though they may not be symbols of a glorious revolution jabberjays have feelings to. _


	34. Interlude: The Statement

**Interlude 16: The Statement **

_Public Statement by Gabriel Villiers to the press in the immediate aftermath of the end of the 18__th__ Hunger games. _

On behalf of all the team here at Gamemakers Headquarters we would like to apologise for the emotional distress that everyone in this great nation had the misfortune of experiencing if they have spent time watching this year's Hunger Games.

The Hunger Games is about talent, it is about skill, it is about dedication and it is about the firmest and truest desire to win.

The Hunger Games should never play out as these ones have.

The Victor of these particular games should not be blamed in any way though.

In a desperate, and hitherto unforseen, situation she did better than anyone could have ever have hoped for.

She earned her victory no matter what the statistics may say in years to come.

As to what caused so much unneeded pain in these games…

Let it be noted that the culprits responsible for the sabotage, and resulting tragedy that occurred in these games as a result, have been found and appropriately punished to the greatest extent.

I hope everyone in Panem will join those of us at Gamemakers Headquarters in wishing Miss Emerald Hartigan, the Victor of the 18th games, a happy and healthy recovery after the extreme ordeal she has undergone due to this malicious attempt.

Thankyou.

* * *

_Hello Vesine here_

_It's been a while but a new "full" chapter will be up soon. _

_I have been hugely busy with work recently and have not had the chance to update as much as I'd like. _

_In addition next chapter is a difficult one to write emotionally compared to most of the ones that will follow. _

_Never let it be said that this fic is dead. _

_It will only ever be mostly dead. _

_Because it will always be slightly alive given the plans I have are sketched out for all 75 games (and the war) even if it takes me a while to get there. _

_In the meantime I hope this whets the appetite in anticipation for the next games. _


End file.
